La Ville des Maudits
by Brin d'If
Summary: Trois ans après le départ de Naru, Mai, devenue étudiante, part poursuivre son cursus à Londres. Les début sont difficiles, et la jeune fille mène une vie solitaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son ancien patron parmi les rayonnages de la célèbre British Library. Lancé dans une enquête des plus ardues, ce dernier lui propose alors de l'aider...
1. Regards croisés

**Bonjour à tous, voilà ma première fic, portant sur Ghost Hunt. Juste quelques mots pour préciser que je prends quelques libertés par rapport à l'œuvre d'origine, et notamment vis-à-vis du sequel Akumu no Sumu Ie, sorti en 2016 : dans ma fiction, Naru ne revient pas au Japon. Le titre "La Ville des Maudits" est, quant à lui, un clin d'œil au roman de Zafon, _Le Jeu de l'ange._ Pour le reste, il n'appartient qu'à vous d'en juger. N'hésitez pas à poster un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Sur ce, très bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 1.**

 **Regards croisés**

 _Je ne lis pas assez. Beaucoup de travail, mais je n'arrive plus à écrire._

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier, et regarda le ciel, le crépuscule hivernal, et l'horizon, loin devant. Comme à chaque fois, elle se demandait alors, si en projetant son regard là-bas, suffisamment loin, suffisamment longtemps, elle croiserait le sien.

C'est long six ans, si long… Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer pourtant, vivant jour après jour, passant tout, oubliant, parce qu'on oublie beaucoup.

Alors, comme elle n'arrivait plus à écrire, Mai ouvrit une page blanche, et laissa défiler, laissa se dérouler ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, tout ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire, là maintenant, avec l'espoir que ça ferait revenir la petite étincelle, l'envie, l'inspiration d'écrire. Vraiment.

 _Je m'appelle Taniyama Mai. Lorsque j'avais quinze ans, un garçon, à peine plus âgé que moi, est venu au lycée pour enquêter sur un vieux bâtiment réputé hanté. Il se disait ghost hunter. Chasseur de fantôme. Comment oublier ? Avec des copines, nous nous faisions peur avec des histoires de lieux ou de maisons hantés. La légende raconte qu'une fois les trois histoires terminées, lorsque toutes les lumières sont éteintes, une quatrième personne apparaît. Une personne qui n'était pas là avant. Nous avions compté. Un. Deux. Trois. Une voix masculine prononça alors le chiffre quatre, et la lumière s'alluma brusquement. Nos hurlements nous empêchèrent d'abord de découvrir la silhouette d'un adolescent, qui nous regardait sur le pas de la porte, et c'est alors que je vis pour la première fois le visage de Kazuya Shibuya. Il n'était pas du lycée, mes copines, une fois la frayeur passée, le draguèrent immédiatement et l'accablèrent de questions. Kazuya répondait poliment, l'air intéressé, conscient de son charme évident. Il n'était pas très grand. Mince. D'une pâleur maladive. Le visage encore emprunt des rondeurs de l'enfance. Il était très beau. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre et magnétique, mais étonnamment terne. Notre échange fut bref. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, et j'avais l'impression d'être la seule à remarquer la tristesse dans son regard, ce gouffre insondable dont je ne devais découvrir le mystère que bien plus tard._

 _Je décidai de ne plus le revoir._

 _Le lendemain, par un concours de circonstances, Kazuya m'embaucha comme assistante. En voulant pénétrer dans le bâtiment abandonné, j'avais accidentellement cassé l'une de ses caméras, et Lin, l'assistant fut blessé. Contrainte de réparer les dégâts causés par ma faute, je dus donc accepter, et fit ainsi mes premiers pas dans la SPR – Shibuya Psychic Research Society – dont Kazuya, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, était le patron._

 _Il était d'un orgueil démesuré. Incroyablement sûr de lui, pointilleux, taiseux, presque maniaque. Rapidement, je remplaçai son nom d'usage par le surnom « Naru », le « narcissique », et il nous devint par la suite normal de l'appeler ainsi._

Mai sourit. Comme tout ça lui semblait loin, et proche en même temps. Tous les détails lui revenaient avec une facilité déconcertante, en même temps que se précisait le souvenir du visage et du sourire de Naru.

 _Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui peu après notre rencontre. Très bêtement. Parce qu'on est sentimental à quinze ans. J'aimais sa retenue, ce mystère qui l'entourait, les émotions très légères qu'il pouvait parfois manifester._

 _Naru était une personne de principes. Il n'abandonnait jamais une enquête, et tenait toujours à fournir un travail impeccable. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se plaindre, mais jamais compatir non plus. Il était froid comme la pierre, ne riait jamais, ne pleurait jamais, ne semblait jamais avoir peur. Une machine. Et pourtant, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, et n'ai peut-être jamais cessé de l'aimer._

 _Après l'enquête au lycée, Naru me rappela et me proposa un travail à mi-temps dans son agence. J'acceptai._

 _Mon job était simple, consistant à accueillir les clients, faire le thé, le ménage, transporter et contrôler le matériel pendant les enquêtes. C'était tout._

C'était tout ? Et les enquêtes ? Ses rêves ? Les fantômes ? Le manoir d'Urado ? Bô-san ? John ? Hara Masako ?

Maï referma l'écran. La suite ne l'intéressait pas il n'y avait pas de suite. Puis, en lâchant un long soupir, elle le releva, et se remit à écrire. Histoire de conclure.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

 _Naru a quitté le Japon il y a maintenant six ans. Nous apprîmes plus tard qu'il était de nationalité anglaise, et ne s'y était établi que pour rechercher son frère jumeau, Eugène, décédé dans un accident._

 _Son vrai nom, Oliver Davis, me fut révélé quelques semaines après son départ, dans un mail d'excuses que Lin m'adressa. Par la suite, nos contacts se rompirent. J'ai fait ma vie, et lui la sienne._

Voilà la fin, ce à quoi elle voulait en venir, ou du moins la manière dont elle aurait voulu que tout s'achève. Sauf qu'il y avait autre chose… quelque chose qu'elle avait relégué au plus profond de sa mémoire, cherché à oublier de toutes ses forces sans y parvenir. C'était toujours là. Ça la hantait toujours, et si fort… Si fort qu'elle décida, pour la première fois de l'écrire et de cesser de mentir.

Elle raconterai tout, du premier jusqu'au dernier mot, quitte à tout revivre une seconde fois, si ça pouvait l'aider à tout oublier, enfin…

* * *

 _ **Trois ans plus tôt.**_

 _ **Londres.**_

 _ **The British Library.**_

Il aurait pu être ailleurs, très loin, tout là-bas, là où personne ne l'ennuierai plus, où elle ne lui manquerait plus. Mais il était là, prisonnier de sa table de travail, de ses livres à n'en plus finir, son écran d'ordinateur qui lui piquait les yeux, et cette odeur de renfermé qui l'agaçait tellement.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Mais depuis quelques temps, les journées de Kazuya Shibuya était égayées par une heureuse vision qui, il ignorait pourquoi, le ramenait constamment trois ans plus tôt, dans ce pays très lointain où il n'avait pourtant passé que quelques mois.

Bien qu'ayant des origines japonaises, il n'avait jamais vécu là-bas. Ses premiers souvenirs se bornaient aux murs et au jardin de l'orphelinat de Boston, avant que les Davis ne l'adoptent lui et son frère, et ne les élèvent en Angleterre, cet endroit où tout lui avait semblé si terne et si étrange, avant de devenir son « chez lui ». Il n'avait découvert les terres nippones que bien plus tard, et les avait sillonnées pendant près d'un an, à la recherche de ce qu'il ne pouvait concevoir. Le corps de son jumeau.

C'est là qu'il avait rencontré ceux qu'il avait très brièvement considéré comme ses _amis_. Hara Masako, l'une des médiums les plus compétentes de sa génération, Mitzusaki Ayako, une gosse de riches qui se prétendait Mikko quand ça l'arrangeait, et qui, parfois, tenait bien sa réputation, Bô-san, un moine défroqué, reconverti en rock star, John Brown, un prêtre australien, Yasuhara, un étudiant qui s'était bizarrement pris d'affection pour le paranormal, et Taniyama Mai, son assistante, et la plus grande catastrophe sur pieds qu'il n'ait jamais connue.

Taniyama Mai que lui rappelait bizarrement cette jeune femme, toujours assise près de la fenêtre, toujours pensive lorsqu'elle ne pianotait pas sur le clavier de son portable, constamment entourée de deux ou trois livres qu'elle consultait chaque jour méthodiquement.

Contraint de supporter depuis plus d'une semaine l'ambiance délétère de la British library, Kazuya la voyait ainsi depuis six jours. Toujours à côté de cette même fenêtre, environnée de ces mêmes livres, habitée par ce même air pensif, et un peu triste. Elle ne devait pas avoir la vingtaine, portait de longs cheveux bruns, qu'elle tressait la plupart du temps, un petit nez retroussé, et de grands yeux qui lui avaient semblé marron. Vêtue de manière basique, appropriée au froid glacial qui régnait dehors, elle arrivait toujours en vélo, en début d'après-midi pour repartir en fin de soirée, et ne prenait qu'une petite pause vers seize heures, pendant laquelle elle dialoguait silencieusement avec la machine à café, avant de reprendre le travail. En silence, toujours.

De Taniyama Mai, il se rappelait les crises de nerfs, cette tendance agaçante à ne jamais tenir en place, et ce caractère de chien qui le poussait constamment hors de ses gons. Le sourire aussi, pétillant, ce petit quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas conscience, et cette générosité sans limite qui lui réchauffait le coeur sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Dans tous les cas, même si la ressemblance était forte, ça ne pouvait pas être Mai. Mai avait un corps de crevette, et des cheveux très courts. Ça il s'en souvenait bien. Elle n'avait pas cette retenue presque élégante dans ses gestes, ni cet air triste et fatigué. Et puis elle ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, qu'aurait-elle fichu à Londres ?

Alors comme chaque jour, après avoir longuement contemplé la fille de la fenêtre, Kazuya Shikuya, ou Oliver Davis secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et retourna à ses recherches. Le colloque approchait, et la préparation de sa conférence n'avançait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

* * *

 _Mes débuts à Londres furent… ternes. J'avais décroché une bourse pour étudier un an à l'étranger, et Yasuhara me suivit, heureusement, sinon je pense que je serais devenue folle. Mes premiers jours à l'université furent un enfer. Je n'avais qu'un anglais basique et mon accent était trop fort pour parvenir à me faire comprendre. Il m'était presque impossible de communiquer sans commencer à rougir et bégayer, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Beaucoup d'étudiants se montraient patients et compréhensifs, mais restaient malgré tout distants._

 _Les universitaires étrangers se regroupent la plupart du temps par communautés, et malheureusement pour moi, le Japon ne comptait que deux éléments : Yasuhara et moi-même. Les autres étudiants d'origines asiatiques étaient en grande majorité Chinois ou Indiens… L'air de rien, si la différence de culture constituait déjà une sacrée barrière, la langue était à elle seule un mur infranchissable. Sans un anglais fluide, impossible d'interagir ou d'établir un lien quelconque avec qui que ce soit. Le Japon me manqua très vite, et si Yasuhara s'amusait de notre nouvelle vie londonienne, je comptais pour ma part les jours avant notre retour à Tokyo. Ce fut du moins le cas avant mes premières visites à la British Library._

* * *

L'observer du coin de l'oeil lui était devenu quotidien. Il aimait la voir à sa table, près de sa fenêtre, quel que soit le temps. Elle venait six jours par semaine, du lundi au samedi. Après deux semaines, Kazuya se mit à connaître chacune de ses expressions, tous ses petits gestes, parfois même ses goûts. Il avait même pu observer, alors qu'elle s'était éloignée pour récupérer un ouvrage, l'objet de ses recherches, quelque chose comme les liens entre psychologie et littérature. Intéressant. Avec le temps, il eut peur d'en faire une obsession, mais ne put s'empêcher de garder toujours un œil sur elle. La suivre, en savoir plus sur sa vie, ses habitudes et ses goûts lui vint à l'esprit, mais il jugea qu'aller plus loin serait malsain. Quant à lui parler, il ne l'envisagea même pas. Elle était là, c'était tout, et ça lui suffisait.

Il ne sut l'origine de cette étrange habitude qu'il avait prise. Jamais au cours de sa vie il ne s'était intéressé à ce point à une femme, et personne d'autre que Mai ne lui avait fait cet effet. Le fait est que chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, la voyait se lever et parcourir la salle de lecture de son pas léger et rapide, il entendait Mai, et la voyait récupérer en sautillant un dossier ou préparer du thé, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle travaillait avec lui. C'était flagrant.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière entrevue, et le souvenir de ses grands yeux bruns ne l'avait pas quitté, avec cette impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose, laissé passer une chance qu'il n'aurait jamais plus.

Le lundi de la troisième semaine, elle ne vint pas. Le mardi non plus, ni le mercredi, et Kazuya admit avec regret qu'il ne la reverrait plus, avant de constater, le jour suivant, qu'elle avait repris sa place habituelle, et travaillait comme à ses habitudes. Ce qu'il ressentit alors, il ne put l'expliquer, bonheur ou simple soulagement il espérait seulement qu'il n'y ait pas plus.

Un dimanche, à sa grande surprise, il la vit à sa table de travail. _Sa_ table de travail à lui, et non la sienne, près de la fenêtre. La jeune femme avait alors levé les yeux vers lui, et s'était mise à sourire, d'un air à la fois impatient et gêné.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

* * *

 _Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Avec son teint maladif, ses vêtements sombres et son air renfermé, Naru ne passait pas inaperçu. En trois ans, il avait à peine changé. Seul son visage s'était un peu émacié. Je le voyais bien m'observer, détailler chacun de mes mouvements, suivre chacun de mes pas, sans jamais oser me parler ou même me regarder en face. Une fois, il jeta même un œil rapide à mes recherches, alors que je m'étais volontairement éloignée pour récupérer un ouvrage. Je compris qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue, mais que son obsession pour moi venait du vague souvenir que je lui avais laissé j'en étais à la fois vexée, et flattée._

 _L'envie de me planter devant lui, et de lui mettre la vérité sous le nez me démangeait. J'ai résisté deux semaines, le temps des vacances, venant tous les jours aux mêmes heures, réglant mon emploi du temps comme une horloge, pour observer le sien, et ainsi vérifier que ma présence l'intriguait toujours._

 _Naru ne travaillait à la bibliothèque que l'après-midi, et passait ses matinées chez les Davis, dans l'un des quartiers chics de Londres. Je sais qu'il se refusait à me suivre, sûrement parce qu'il trouvait ça glauque, mais je ne pouvais pour ma part renoncer à ce plaisir. Je découvris ainsi l'autre versant de Kazuya Shibuya, ou celui que l'on nommait Oliver Davis._

 _Sa réputation dans le milieu n'était plus à refaire, et je constatai bien assez tôt que son travail à la British Library consistait à préparer ses conférences et ses articles. Il avait visiblement laissé de côté ses enquêtes pour se consacrer à la recherche, ce qui lui permettait de mener ce quotidien si bien réglé. Il mangeait peu, surconsommait le café, le thé, et carburait à coup de barres énergétiques, si bien que je finis par me demander si la pâleur de son visage était vraiment d'origine naturelle, ou venait de son mode de vie désastreux. Le lundi, aux grands cernes qui ornaient ses yeux, je devinais qu'il avait travaillé d'arrache pied tout le weekend, et le trouvais souvent somnolant, dans les dernières heures de l'après-midi, juste avant que la bibliothèque ne ferme. Lin l'appelait parfois, et le rejoignait pour lui apporter des documents, sans rester bien longtemps. Ces moments-là, je préférai me plonger dans mes manuels, ou me cacher parmi les étagères afin d'échapper à l'acuité du chinois. Le reste du temps, Naru était toujours seul, sérieux, parfois pensif. Il y avait une retenue touchante dans les regards qu'il me lançait à la dérobée, et je compris bientôt que le Japon, ainsi que notre petite équipe lui manquait autant qu'à moi, même s'il se refusait sûrement de l'admettre._

 _Nous nous sommes ainsi croisés pendant deux longues semaines sans jamais nous rencontrer, nous observant mutuellement à la dérobé en croyant savoir ce que l'autre ignorait. La troisième semaine, mes cours reprirent, et je retrouvai l'université, non sans un léger regret. J'avais peur que mon absence ne le décourage, et ne brise cette fragile routine que nous nous étions installée. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire le regard qu'il m'adressa le jeudi, à mon retour à la British Library, et pris alors la résolution de tout lui avouer avant la fin de la semaine, quitte à tout briser. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre._

 _Je me décidai finalement le dimanche, et m'installai face à lui, à « sa » table de travail, pour tout lui dire, m'attendant à tout de sa part. À tout sauf ça._

* * *

Elle portait ce jour-là une jupe lit-de-vin, sur une paire de collants noirs en laine, assortis à son col roulé. Ses cheveux lâchés renvoyaient la lumière fantomatique des néons, et son regard brillait d'un éclat qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, tout en ayant l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, bien avant, bien plus loin. Elle le fixa en rougissant, et souffla d'une voix tremblante,

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

– Je vous demande pardon ?

La jeune femme arbora alors un air infiniment triste, et sourit amèrement.

– Tu ne te souviens plus, c'est ça ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Rassemblant précipitamment ses affaires, et sans même enfiler sa veste, qu'il garda sous le bras, Kazuya repoussa sa chaise, et prit le chemin de la sortie.

« Excusez-moi. »

Il n'avait pas voulu de ça. Le contact ne l'intéressait pas. Loin de l'ignorance de ses regards, et de ses observations distraites, il ne voulait rien savoir de cette femme, ni son nom, ni rien d'autre.

« Naru ! »

Le cri de la jeune femme, avait résonné dans toute la salle de lecture, lui attisant les regards réprobateurs des rares visiteurs dominicaux qui y rodaient comme des fantômes, mais il stoppa Kazuya aussi nettement que l'aurait fait un troupeau de buffles. Il se retourna lentement, et la vit derrière lui, les larmes au bord des yeux, avec cette expression d'agacement et de chagrin qu'il lui connaissait si bien, pour en avoir été souvent à l'origine. _Naru…_ personne ne connaissait son surnom à part Eugène, Lin et…

« Mai ? » souffla-t-il.

Empêchant ses larmes de rouler d'un revers de la main, elle sourit alors, et hocha doucement la tête.

– Tu me reconnais maintenant ?

Il la reconnaissait oui. Depuis le début il l'avait reconnue, mais avait refusé de l'admettre, cultivant cette obsession à la fois folle et idiote pour ce qu'il croyait être une inconnue. Elle avait changé pourtant. Ses formes s'étaient affirmées, et ondulaient timidement sous ses vêtements, plus élégants que ceux qu'elle portait autrefois. Ces cheveux avaient poussé, son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs, et ressemblait davantage à celui d'une femme que d'une enfant. Mais comment ne pas reconnaître la lumière dans ses yeux ? Cet air espiègle quand elle le regardait, et qui l'avait toujours amusé ? Comment ne pas reconnaître la fraîcheur et la spontanéité dans ses gestes et son sourire ? Ce petit quelque chose qu'il avait fini par tant apprécier, et qui l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de son jumeau ? Comment avait-il pu se voiler la face à ce point ?

– Sortons. » Dit-il soudain, pour cacher son embarras.

Échappant à l'atmosphère poussiéreuse des salles de lecture et des livres à n'en plus finir, ils se réfugièrent sur le perron, et profitèrent un moment du ciel d'hiver, avant de briser le silence qui les avait séparés depuis si longtemps.

* * *

 _Je ne savais pas si je devais m'amuser ou m'appesantir de la gêne qu'il semblait éprouver._

 _Naru resta silencieux un moment, les yeux perdus vers un horizon qui disparaissait peu à peu dans la lumière du soir. N'osant pas aborder toute seule la conversation, je choisis de partager son mutisme, tandis que les derniers visiteurs de la British Library quittaient les lieux, et que la ville s'endormait lentement. Un froid glacial gangrenait l'atmosphère et figeait jusqu'à la pierre, laissant nos souffles se diluer en nuages opaques et éphémères._

– _Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ? », demanda-t-il._

– _Environ trois mois._

– _Pourquoi es-tu venue ?_

– _Pour mes études._

 _Il me lança un regard surpris, qui, sur l'instant, m'agaça._

– _Tu ne me crois pas ?_

– _Ça te fait quel âge ?_

– _Dix-neuf ans._

– _Déjà…_

 _Hochant pensivement la tête, il retomba dans ce silence qui le caractérisait si bien, et qui accompagnait toute sa vie comme une ombre._

– _Tu ne veux pas aller boire quelque chose, quelque part, au chaud ? » tentai-je._

 _Il acquiesça lentement, et me retint au poignet lorsque je m'apprêtai à descendre les marches du perron._

– _Tu savais ?_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Tu savais que je t'observais ? Tu m'avais reconnu, toi ?_

 _Je soupirai._

– _Bien sûr que je t'avais reconnu. N'importe qui serait capable de te reconnaître avec ta tête t'enterrement ! Et oui, je me doutais que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais. Moi aussi je t'observais à la dérobée. »_

– _Je ne savais pas…_

– _Je suis plus discrète qu'il n'y paraît._

 _Le reste de la soirée, nous le passâmes dans un café de la Chalton Street, avec pour seule compagnie le grésillement d'une vieille lampe de comptoir, et les soupirs d'un barman aussi joyeux qu'une piéta, les yeux rivés dans nos verres, sans oser les lever, de peur de croiser le regard de l'autre. J'en finis par regretter mon initiative, et commençai à me demander s'il n'eut pas mieux valu que je reprenne mes cours et quitte à jamais la British Library sans demander mon reste._

– _Littérature et psychologie donc ?_

 _Je levai les yeux. Naru me fixait poliment, son calme habituel retrouvé._

– _C'était pour un exposé. Tu connais les sœurs Brontë ?_

– _Ne m'offense pas s'il te plait._

– _Navrée !_

– _Jane Eyre ?_

– _Exact !_

– _Tu as aimé ?_

– _Beaucoup !_

– _Ça ne m'étonne pas._

– _Dis que je suis prévisible !_

 _Il réprima un sourire, et sembla se détendre un peu._

– _Et quoi d'autre sinon ?_

– _Comment ça quoi d'autre ?_

– _Qu'est-ce que tu lis d'autre ? Tu étudies la littérature anglophone si j'ai bien compris._

– _C'est ça. J'ai commencé Conan Doyle…_

– _Médiocre._

– _Ne m'interromps pas !_

– _Très bien…_

– _Jane Austen, Mary Shelley, Bram Stoker, Ann Radcliffe…_

– _La littérature gothique en sommes._

– _Non il y a Jane Austen !_

– _Ça fait partie des classiques. Difficile de passer à côté. Quelques contemporains ?_

– _Pas trop, j'essaie de travailler les bases._

– _En lisant des romans gothiques ?_

– _C'est un pan extrêmement florissant de la littérature anglaise !_

– _Certes._

 _J'avalai quelques gorgées de bière pour ne pas l'étrangler tout de suite, avant d'inspirer longuement. Ses traits s'étaient affirmés, et semblaient plus masculins, tout en conservant la finesse qui leur conférait leur douceur, et qui m'avait tant plue à l'époque. Naru possédait une grâce ténue dans ses gestes, et dans sa manière de s'exprimer, jusqu'au timbre de sa voix, lorsqu'il penchait légèrement la tête pour signifier son écoute, et même lorsqu'il fronçait un sourcil ou claquait la langue pour manifester son agacement. Une manie qu'il n'avait pas perdue était cette façon de tapoter nerveusement du doigts sur la table, comme s'il appuyait répétitivement sur la touche d'un piano pour émettre la même note en continu, lorsqu'il était impatient, nerveux, ou lancé dans une intense réflexion._

– _D'autres lectures sinon ?_

 _Je sursautai, et manquai d'avaler de travers le liquide mousseux qui abreuvait désormais mes soirées solitaires._

– _Quelques auteurs français._

– _Ah ?_

– _J'aime bien les romantiques._

– _Ça ne m'étonne pas, ils passent leur temps à geindre._

– _Ils ont une sensibilité eux !_

– _Lesquels ?_

 _Je réfléchis, en levant les yeux au ciel._

– _Victor Hugo est trop… trop. Tout le temps. C'est un peu agaçant. Lamartine aussi. Mais j'aime bien Musset, Baudelaire et Verlaine. Et certains mériteraient d'être plus connus._

– _Lesquels ?_

– _Nerval par exemple._

– _Et pourquoi ?_

– _Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression qu'il a été mal compris, et traité de fou à tort…_

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

– _Tu me fais une séance de maïeutique, ou je rêve ?!_

 _Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Naru esquissa un sourire, qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles._

– _Peut-être._

– _Eh bien, Nerval disait qu'il voyait d'autres mondes dans ses rêves, qu'il entendait des voix d'outre-tombe en quelque sorte. Il avait des visions stellaires, ou infernales, et avec ce qu'on a vécu, ce qu'on sait à présent… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce qu'il disait._

– _Ça n'a rien à voir._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Nerval était un héritier des romantiques allemands, et en particulier de Goethe. Il écrivait dans le cadre d'une entreprise poétique, en fonction d'un certain schéma. Le résultat final n'a presque rien à voir avec l'expérience spirituelle de base._

– _Tu crois ?_

– _C'est ce que je pense. Les carnets que Victor Hugo a rédigé pendant son exil à Jersey, par exemple, restent beaucoup plus instructifs sur le sujet. Après je ne dis pas que Nerval avait tort ou pas._

– _Peut-être… Tu t'y connais visiblement plus que moi._

– _Tu as lu Zafon ?_

 _Il me regardait avec un air malicieux._

– _Non », hésitai-je._

– _Lis. Ça te plaira._

– _Très bien, je note._

* * *

Le sentiment qu'il ressentait était étrange, peut-être autant que la situation qui l'avait amené à boire un verre dans un café aussi glauque que son vide ordure, avec son ancienne assistante, qu'il lorgnait sans le savoir depuis trois bonnes semaines.

Contrarié d'avoir été berné, il avait pensé la laisser sur le perron de la British Library sans demander son reste, mais en fut incapable. Quelque chose dans le visage de Mai l'avait retenu, cet air posé, légèrement mélancolique, cette manière, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant, de respecter son silence et d'aller à son rythme, sans lui imposer le sien, qu'il savait intenable. Après quelques échanges, il dut admettre qu'il s'amusait, et s'accommodait de la présence de cette demoiselle grandie, un peu plus mature et instruite, qu'il avait quittée trois ans plus tôt. Mai avait, en quelque sorte, perdu ses défauts, et renforcé ses qualités naturelles, la spontanéité, la curiosité, cette intelligence intuitive, désormais plus méthodique, forgée d'une culture générale qu'elle n'avait pas à l'époque. À dire vrai, Kazuya ne pensait pas la retrouver dans le milieu universitaire, et encore moins à l'étranger.

– Tu fais toujours tes rêves ? » demanda-t-il soudain, tandis qu'elle se plaignait des habitudes désastreuses de Yasuhara, visiblement ravi des apports hygiéniques et moraux d'un Occident débridé. Littéralement.

Mai se redressa et agrippa nerveusement ses manches, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle était gênée.

– Non. Et je n'ai jamais revu Eugène… Désolée.

– Ce n'est pas grave.

Il marqua une pause, tandis que son regard se perdait dans la semi obscurité du café. Après leur rencontre, Mai s'était mise à voir son frère et à lui parler en rêve, en croyant avoir affaire à lui. Gene avait ainsi agi pour elle comme un guide spirituel, et lui avait appris à maitriser ses aptitudes jusqu'alors latentes. Mai avait depuis montré d'impressionnantes capacités de médium, qui leur avaient souvent servi au cours de leurs enquêtes, et que Kazuya regretta après son retour en Angleterre.

– En fait… » commença la jeune femme, retenant son attention, « je me suis exercée après ton départ, et j'ai continué les enquêtes avec Bô-san, John et Ayako. Masako m'a aussi donné quelques conseils, et je pense m'être améliorée, mais depuis que je suis arrivée ici… plus rien. C'est comme si mes aptitudes avaient disparu, ou s'étaient endormies… »

– Et ça t'angoisse ?

– Un peu…

Son regard devint vague, empreint d'une tristesse qu'il connaissait pour sa part trop bien. _Il_ lui manquait.

– Ça reviendra peut-être. Parfois, les aptitudes psychiques disparaissent avec l'âge adulte, mais les tiennes étaient puissantes. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient totalement parties.

– Tu penses ?

– Mm… c'est à voir. Tu veux tenter quelque chose ?

– Ça dépend quoi.

Poussant un long soupir, Kazuya se redressa et ressembla ses mains devant son menton, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il parlait affaire.

– Puisque tu es là, j'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide pour une enquête.

 _Je retins un fou rire._

– _Tu as « besoin » de moi ?! » répétai-je._

– _C'est ce que je viens de dire._

– _Soudainement, comme ça, après trois ans ?!_

 _Il soupira encore, tandis que je me mettais à fulminer._

– _Nous y voilà._

– _Nous y voilà, oui ! Puisque tu en parles !_

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper bruyamment la table du poing, m'attirant alors un regard venimeux de la part du barman, qui n'avait visiblement rien d'autre à faire que nous écouter, en faisant mine de s'intéresser à une série de clips des années 90' qui repassaient en boucle sur un téléviseur aussi crasseux que le reste. Regrettant de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, je décidai de m'exprimer en japonais._

– _Pourquoi es-tu parti Kazuya ?_

 _À l'appel de son nom, que je n'employai d'habitude jamais, et à ma grande satisfaction, Naru sursauta._

– _Ou Oliver Davis. Comment dois-je t'appeler maintenant ?!_

– _Naru, c'est bien._

– _Ça fait trois ans « Naru ». Trois putains d'années sans la moindre nouvelle, ni la moindre explication. Lin a même dû s'excuser à ta place, parce qu'il savait, visiblement mieux que toi, que ton départ me rendrait folle ! Alors je me répète, pourquoi es-tu parti ? »_

– _Parce que j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire au Japon. Ma vie n'était pas là-bas. C'est tout._

– _Et nous ? Tu as conscience que tu nous as tous laissés en plan ? Hara a tellement pleuré qu'elle aurait pu inonder Tokyo à elle seule ! »_

– _Je lui ai écrit pourtant._

– _Parce que son père te pistonne ?!_

– …

– _Ne compte pas sur moi pour ton enquête !_

 _Furieuse, j'entrepris de me lever, et enfilai en hâte mon manteau, avant qu'il ne me saisisse par la manche, et ne me force à me rasseoir._

– _J'avais mes raisons. » Dit-il doucement. « Mais je n'ai jamais voulu blesser qui que ce soit. »_

– _Si ce n'était pas dans tes intentions, c'est raté._

– _Je suis désolé._

 _Je me renfrognai._

– _Tu dis ça parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour ton enquête, c'est ça ?_

– _Non._

– _Alors quoi ?_

– _Alors je suis désolé. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter._

– _Très bien._

– _Tu acceptes de m'aider ?_

 _Excédée, je me levai de nouveau, et cette fois, Naru ne fit rien pour me retenir. Je ne me retournai qu'arrivée sur le pas de la porte, où je croisai son regard, devenu aussi froid et impénétrable qu'il y a trois ans._

– _Laisse moi réfléchir._

* * *

La demeure des Davis ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi glaciale. Sans même allumer la lumière Naru jeta négligemment sa veste sur une commode, et se laissa choir sur l'un des canapés, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'aux derniers mots que lui avait lâché Mai avant de s'éclipser. Il avait fini par s'assoupir lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Lin, qui activa l'interrupteur.

– Je ne t'avais pas vu », lança-t-il. « Fatigué ? »

– Un peu.

– Tes parents sont bien arrivés à Baltimore. Tu as vu leur message ?

– Pas encore.

Lin le regarda, suspicieux, sourcil froncé.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– J'ai passé une sale journée.

– Je vois.

Son professeur, et ami de toujours était un homme aussi taciturne que lui, respectueux de ses humeurs et de ses longs silences, sûrement parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'ils cachaient.

– J'ai vu Mai », lâcha soudain Naru, surpris d'aborder par lui-même le sujet.

– Pardon ?

– Tu te souviens de Taniyama Mai ?

– Et comment…

– Elle est ici, à Londres, avec Yasuhara.

Au silence qui suivit, Naru comprit que Lin accueillait la nouvelle avec encore plus de stupeur que lui.

– Répète-moi ça !

– Mai et Yasuhara sont à Londres.

– Ils sont venus pour toi ?!

– Non. Pour leurs études.

– Je vois. Et comment tu l'as su ?

– J'ai croisé Mai à la British Library.

Inutile de dire qu'il la croisait en réalité depuis trois semaines, sans même voir ce qui lui pendait au nez.

– Elle va bien ?

– Elle a grandi.

– Je vois.

Curieux de voir l'effet que la nouvelle avait produit sur son assistant, Naru tourna la tête, et trouva un Lin pensif. Il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa veste.

– Et c'est tout ? » lança-t-il.

– Je lui ai proposé de m'aider.

– À propos de l'enquête ?!

– Oui.

– Ça ne va pas ?! C'est du sérieux ! Même nous on risque de ne pas revenir indemnes !

– Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

– Je t'avais dit de ne pas accepter, alors n'entraîne pas Mai là-dedans !

– Elle a laissé sa réponse en suspend.

– Eh bien j'espère pour elle qu'elle refusera !

* * *

 _Je le retrouvai dès le lendemain à la British Library, à sa même place, entouré de ses mêmes livres, devant ce même écran d'ordinateur qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines, son même air sinistre, encore plus renfrogné qu'à l'ordinaire, et décidai de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins._

 _« J'accepte », lançai-je en me plantant devant lui._

 _Il ne sembla pas surpris, et referma bruyamment son bloc note en me jetant un regard suspicieux._

– _Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?_

– _Yasuhara._

 _Il soupira._

– _Je suppose qu'il sera aussi de la partie…_

– _C'est ma condition._

– _Très bien._

 _Je me tenais droite comme un i, mon sac sur l'épaule, serrant contre moi les livres que j'étais venue emprunter à m'en briser le poignet._

– _Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?_

– _Dès que tu es libre._

– _J'ai cours demain jusqu'à 17h._

– _Alors 18h chez moi. Je te donne l'adresse._

– _Pas la peine._

 _Sans le laisser s'interroger, je me détournai subitement, et lui envoya un clin d'oeil à la dérobée, en me précipitant vers la sortie, les joues en feu._

* * *

Le soir tombait avec son lot de solitude et de brouillard, aussi glacial que ce jour-là, où elle s'était présentée à lui avec ses trois ans de plus, sa maturité et ses formes à revendre. Mai esquissa un sourire, et ferma pour de bon l'écran de son ordinateur, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait envie d'écrire la suite. Car cette suite-là, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier, ni les jours terribles qui découlèrent de cette « rencontre » incongrue, parmi les rayons de la British Library.


	2. La Somnambule

**Quelques petites précisions : l'affaire du vampire de Highgate est un fait divers qui s'est réellement produit. David Farrant et Sean Manchester existent vraiment. Elsie et Jane Carpenter sont quant à elles de mon invention.**

 **Chapitre 2.**

 **La Somnambule**

 _Il m'avait semblé que ce jour-là était un peu plus chaud et lumineux que les autres. Qu'il contenait un lot de promesses qui ne vinrent en réalité jamais, mais que je pensais pourtant toucher du bout des doigts, parce que j'étais de nouveau avec lui. Ce bonheur naïf… un peu coupable aussi. Je m'en étais rendue compte pendant la nuit, alors que l'empressement de le revoir et lui parler dès le lendemain m'empêchait de fermer l'oeil j'étais toujours amoureuse…_

 _Jamais une journée de cours ne me parut plus longue que celle-ci. Les heures défilaient avec une lenteur ahurissante, et une seule minute semblait en contenir vingt, si bien que je commençai à penser que toute les horloges de la fac avaient fini par se liguer contre moi._

 _Lorsque 17h arriva enfin, je me précipitai sur mon vélo et en oubliai le pauvre Yasuhara qui dut courir comme un imbécile derrière moi._

 _Nous arrivâmes chez les Davis à 18h tapantes, et Lin vint nous ouvrir la porte. Lui non plus n'avait pas changé, et avait conservé ses traits fermés, à moitié dissimulés par ses cheveux et ce regard noir qui me mettait auparavant si mal à l'aise. Nous revoir lui fit plaisir, et il nous offrit le miracle d'un sourire aussi bref qu'une éclaircie dans le ciel londonien, avant de nous laisser entrer._

 _Naru travaillait, comme à ses habitudes, sur un grand bureau en bois massif, visiblement ancien, mais régulièrement entretenu où s'entassaient des liasses de papiers, de livres et de dossiers à n'en plus finir._

 _« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne… »_

 _Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à dire, et en se retournant, Naru gratifia ma remarque d'un regard venimeux. Je pouffai intérieurement._

 _L'appartement des Davis était immense, et occupait à lui-seul deux étages entiers de l'immeuble où nous nous trouvions. L'entrée principale donnait sur un salon décoré de tapis bariolés et de lourdes tentures qui semblaient tout droit sortir d'un autre temps et encadraient paresseusement les baies vitrées. La pièce était flanquée d'une petite cuisine, qui me rappela celle que Naru avait fait aménager à Shibuya, et jouxtée de plusieurs bureaux, dont celui des Davis, qui nous resta jalousement fermé. L'étage comptait quatre chambres, toutes équipées de salles de bain, en plus d'une bibliothèque. Entre les explications de Naru, beaucoup trop bavard par rapport à ses habitudes, et les élucubrations de Yasuhara, qui s'extasia devant chaque ouvrage de la bibliothèque, la visite nous prit quasiment une heure, et c'est avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé que je me laissai choir dans l'un des canapés désignés par Naru. Quelque chose clochait. Je ne savais pas quoi. Ce Naru beaucoup trop bavard, cette visite qui n'en finissait pas, le fait d'ignorer ce que nous faisions là…_

 _« Accouche ! » M'emportai-je tandis que Naru levai vers moi un regard surpris._

– _On n'est pas là pour admirer tes meubles anciens et tes goûts décoratifs. Crache le morceau._

– _Toujours aussi bien élevée… » soupira mon ancien patron, en récupérant un dossier qui trainait sur son bureau, et que les multiples strates de papiers n'avaient pas encore enterré._

– _Je ne vous ai pas fait la visite par simple courtoisie, mais parce que si vous décidez de rester, et de nous aider dans cette affaire, cet appartement deviendra votre lieu de travail, et peut-être de vie._

– _Comment ça?!_

 _Yasuhara et moi nous étions exclamés en même temps._

– _Il nous arrivera de finir tard. Des chambres d'amis seront donc à votre disposition. C'est tout._

– _Ah…_

 _En réalité, les choses n'étaient pas différentes de ce dont nous avions l'habitude à Tokyo. En travail sur le terrain, nous dormions toujours sur place, donc il semblait normal de faire de l'appartement des Davis notre « base » temporaire, même si cela nous paraissait incongru._

– _Il y aura d'autres personnes ? » hasarda Yasuhara._

– _Pas pour l'instant._

– _Très bien », le coupai-je. « Par quoi on commence ? »_

* * *

– Dans les années 1970, un homme a lancé un appel à témoin pour le moins… curieux. L'individu, de son nom, David Farrant, était amateur d'ésotérisme, et avait pour habitude de rôder dans le cimetière de Highgate une fois la nui tombée… »

– C'est quoi le cimetière de Highgate ?

Coupé alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer son histoire, Kazuya haussa un sourcil vers son _ancienne_ assistante, et rectifia dans la seconde toutes les pensées élogieuses qu'il avait pu nourrir à son encontre depuis l'avant-veille elle était toujours aussi agaçante.

– C'est un cimetière, comme son nom l'indique, construit pendant la seconde moitié du 19e siècle pour accueillir la population de Londres en pleine augmentation. » Soupira-t-il, « Tu n'as jamais lu _Dracula_? »

– Moi je connaissais », intervint Yasuhara, sous un air badin, empêchant du même coup Mai de répondre, et de suspendre plus longtemps les explications.

– Je disais donc… », reprit Kazuya en se raclant la gorge. « Ce monsieur, appelons-le David, disait, dans son appel, avoir vu une étrange silhouette grise rôder parmi les tombes et les allées du cimetière, la nuit du 24 décembre, et demandait si d'autres l'avaient vue, comme lui. Contre toute attente, son appel obtint quelques réponses, et fut accompagné de témoignages similaires. L'un de leurs auteurs, Sean Manchester, disait savoir qu'un groupe d'occultistes avait réveillé le cadavre d'un grand seigneur médiéval, revenu sous la forme d'un vampire. Il s'en suivit une chasse au monstre, qui s'avéra n'être qu'un immense carnage, et qui n'aboutit qu'à une extraordinaire somme de dommages, sans le moindre vampire en vue. »

– Ça veut dire qu'on va chasser un vampire ?! » s'exclama Mai.

– Laisse-moi terminer.

– Pardon.

– L'affaire n'était qu'une mascarade. Mais elle recèle néanmoins un fait intriguant qui, à l'époque, n'a pas été pris au sérieux, et qui va nous intéresser aujourd'hui. Quelques semaines après la lettre de David, deux jeunes filles ont eu la bonne idée de traverser le cimetière pour rentrer chez elles, et s'y seraient faites attaquées par une forme inconnue. L'une d'elles, une certaine Mary, présentaient d'étranges commotions, et fut victime par la suite de crises de somnambulisme qui l'amenaient aux pieds d'une tombe anonyme, devant laquelle on la retrouva endormie plusieurs matins de suite. À chaque fois, la jeune femme restait incapable de s'expliquer, et de dire ce qu'elle fabriquait aux pieds du caveau. Son mal s'apaisa avec le temps, et elle vit aujourd'hui aux États-Unis. Son cas semble cependant s'être reproduit sur une autre demoiselle, qui présente les mêmes symptômes et qu'on a retrouvée plusieurs fois, au petit matin, sur la même tombe. Celle-là même que Farrant et Manchesteur désignaient comme « la tombe du vampire ».

* * *

 _Au moment précis où Naru achevait son histoire, trois coups résonnèrent bruyamment contre le panneau de la porte d'entrée, et nous causèrent un sursaut spectaculaire à Yasuhara et moi, qui commencions à nous sentir sérieusement mal à l'aise. En voyant le regard satisfait de Naru, je compris que ce crétin avait fait durer exprès la visite pour ménager son effet et nous offrir ce grand moment de ridicule._

 _Content de lui, il fringua gaiement jusqu'à l'entrée, et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux silhouettes de tailles similaires, et de faibles carrures. Deux femmes prirent alors place devant nous, et nous saluèrent timidement, tandis que Lin commençait à préparer du thé. L'une d'elle était vêtue d'un tailleur noir impeccable qui laissait deviner son poste de bureaucrate, et arborait une expression rigide et austère. L'autre semblait à peine plus âgée que moi, et souffrait d'une pâleur maladive qui n'entachait en rien son éblouissante beauté. Encore aujourd'hui, après trois longues années, je me rappelle son visage trait pour trait, cette finesse sans pareille, et cette perfection qui m'avait alors fait douter, l'espace d'un instant, de sa nature humaine. L'arrondi de sa bouche, la ligne de son front et le dessin de son nez, cette lumière discrète dans ses yeux couleur de cendre, les teintes pastel qui coloraient ses joues, et ses cheveux très sombres aux reflets argentées, qui tombaient en mèches délicates sur ses épaules trop frêles. Elle avait un charme discret et parfumé auquel Naru ne semblait pas indifférent, et qui me rendit instantanément jalouse._

 _En l'espace d'un instant, je me suis mise à envier cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, et quoi qu'elle ait vécu, comme je n'avais jamais envié personne, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que Naru, qui la voyait visiblement pour la première fois, me regarde comme il la regardait elle._

– _Je m'appelle Jane Carpenter », nous dit la femme dans un anglais fluide et parfaitement intelligible, « et voici ma fille, Elsie »._

 _La demoiselle hocha la tête en rougissant et nous délivra un petit sourire aussi innocent que celui d'une fillette. Je remarquai alors qu'elle gardait les mains jointes, et tapait discrètement mais nerveusement du pied._

 _Lin nous servit du thé, et après avoir fait les présentations et échangé les formules d'usage, nous passâmes enfin aux choses sérieuses._

– _Ma fille a toujours eu un physique fragile », commença Jane à notre adresse, sachant que seul Naru connaissait les détails de l'affaire. « Elle n'a jamais eu de trouble très sérieux, mais depuis environ un mois, elle souffre régulièrement de crises de somnambulisme, et s'aventure parfois en dehors de la maison. Un matin, nous l'avons retrouvée épuisée et frigorifiée sur une tombe, en plein milieu du cimetière de Highgate, et cela s'est depuis renouvelé trois fois », poursuivit-elle, encouragée par les acquiescements de sa fille, qui n'osait visiblement pas prendre la parole. « Comprenez bien que nous sommes très inquiets. »_

– _Question idiote, » enchaîna Yasuhara. « Vous avez pensé à barricader les portes ? »_

– _Bien sûr ! Tout était fermé dès la première nuit, et les fois suivantes, nous avons veillé a garder toutes les clés hors de sa portée. Mais au matin, nous avons trouvé la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte, alors que nous vivons au deuxième étage. Ce n'est pas si haut, mais cela fait tout de même une sacrée chute !_

– _Je vois. Et vous avez gardé des séquelles ? » dit-il en s'adressant directement à l'intéressée, qui se contenta de secouer la tête d'un air apeuré._

– _Aucune », confirma la mère._

– _Bien. Selon vos mails, aucun médecin n'a pu expliquer son état », compléta Naru_

– _C'est exact._

– _Et vous refusez de la faire interner quelques temps en hôpital psychiatrique ?_

– _Ma fille n'est pas une bête de foire et encore moins un cobaye !_

– _Personne n'a dit le contraire._

– _Il est hors de question que je la place dans un asile !_

– _Si je puis me permettre, on parlait d'asile encore au 20e siècle, mais le terme est aujourd'hui un peu démodé… On est loin des centres d'aliénés tels qu'on pouvait les trouver au siècle dernier. Enfin… »_

 _Soupirant bruyamment, il s'approcha d'Elsie, et se pencha lentement vers elle, en affichant l'expression et le sourire les plus doux dont il était capable. Je bouillis intérieurement._

– _Que pouvez-vous nous dire de tout cela ? » murmura-t-il._

– _Je vous ai déjà tout dit ! » intervint la mère, avant d'être interrompue par Lin qui lui fit poliment signe de se taire et de laisser faire Naru._

– _Je vous écoute. Personne ne vous jugera ici », poursuivit ce dernier. « Nous sommes là pour vous aider. »_

 _Alors, pour la première fois, la demoiselle se mit à parler, de cette voix claire et cristalline que je ne devais jamais oubliée._

– _Je fais des rêves… » dit-elle doucement, ces grands yeux plongés dans ceux de Naru. « Je vois sans cesse un homme que je ne connais pas. Un homme très beau, habillé comme dans les temps anciens. Son visage semble très triste, et son sourire n'est jamais sincère. »_

– _Et cet homme vous parle-t-il ?_

– _Oui… » admit-elle sous l'air scandalisé de sa mère, qui n'était visiblement pas au courant des visions nocturnes de sa fille. « Il me dit qu'il a fait quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qu'il ne peut réparer, et qu'il regrette amèrement. »_

– _Il y a autre chose ?_

 _Elle secoua la tête._

– _Non… c'est un rêve très bref, mais toujours très… intense, et très mélancolique._

– _Et la tombe sur laquelle vous vous êtes assoupie ? Vous évoque-t-elle quelque chose ?_

– _À moi non, je n'avais jamais vu cette tombe auparavant. Mais j'ai l'impression que cet homme la connaît, et qu'il cherche à entrer en contact avec la femme qui y est enterrée…_

– _La femme ?_

– _Ce n'est qu'une impression… » souffla-t-elle, en essuyant lentement son front du revers de la main, l'air tout à coup épuisé._

– _Cessez ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous l'accablez ! » intervint Jane en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa fille qui commençait à haleter, les yeux mi-clos. Conscient de la situation, Naru s'éloigna lentement et fit mine de parcourir les notes que Lin lui tendait. Soudain, Elsie se figea. Son teint vira au blanc total, et ses mains se crispèrent tandis qu'elle commençait à convulser, l'oeil révulsé._

– _Elle fait une crise ! » s'affola la mère, relayée par Lin et Naru qui tentèrent de ramener Elsie à son état normal._

– _Mai ! De l'eau ! » hurla Naru._

 _Je m'exécutai sur le champ, et lui ramenai un verre dont il se servit pour asperger d'eau le visage de la jeune femme, sans succès. Elsie convulsa encore quelques secondes, puis finit par s'écrouler dans les bras de Lin. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et sa respiration s'approfondit. Elle demeura ainsi, inerte et endormie, jusqu'à ce que Naru s'avance, et aide Lin à l'asseoir._

– _Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda-t-il doucement._

 _Bien que toujours endormie, la jeune femme sembla réagir à son appel. Une longue inspiration souleva sa poitrine, et un filet de voix traversa doucement ses lèvres._

– _Je m'appelle Elsie Carpenter », dit-elle de manière faible, mais intelligible._

– _Savez-vous qui nous sommes ?_

 _Il y eut un bref silence, avant qu'Elsie ne parle de nouveau._

– _Vous êtes Oliver Davis, un scientifique et chercheur spécialisé dans les phénomènes psychiques », souffla-t-elle, avant de tourner la tête vers Lin, puis vers Yasuhara et moi-même, les yeux toujours fermés. « Lin Koujo, technicien et… Omnyoji, Osamu Yasuhara, étudiant en commerce et linguistique, et Tanyama Mai, étudiante en lettres et médium. »_

 _Nous restâmes perplexes et effrayés. Excepté l'identité de Naru, Elsie ne connaissait de nous que nos noms…_

– _Elle est en état d'extra-lucidité », précisa Naru à notre adresse. « Ça peut arriver dans certains cas de somnambulisme. »_

 _Puis il s'agenouilla face à Elsie, et poursuivit._

– _Que pouvez-vous nous dire de l'homme que vous voyez en rêve ? Celui dont vous nous avez parlé ? »_

– _Il a disparu de ce monde en 1834. Il s'est suicidé. »_

– _Est-ce lui le fameux vampire de Highgate ?_

– _Non._

– _Savez-vous quelque chose au sujet de ce personnage ?_

– _Il existe, et rôde encore. Mais ce n'est pas un vampire. Il ne fait pas partie du monde des morts._

– _C'est un humain ?_

– _Oui._

– _Et que savez-vous de la tombe auprès de laquelle on vous a retrouvée ?_

– _On l'a tuée…_

 _Pour la seconde fois, Elsie se raidit, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux en poussant des hurlements._

– _On l'a tuée… on l'a tuée… on l'a tuée… » cria-t-elle jusqu'à sombrer dans l'inconscience, sous nos regards impuissants._

 _Lin tenta de maîtriser Jane qui se mit à pleurer en nous insultant de tous les noms, et en accusant Naru d'avoir « abusé de sa fille », pendant que Yasuhara appelait une ambulance. Je restai pour ma part avec Naru, qui demeura immobile au chevet de la jeune femme. Sans m'accorder la moindre attention, il prit son pouls, et l'allongea sur le sofa._

 _« Elle va bien » déclara-t-il enfin. « Yasuhara et toi pouvez rentrer. Rendez-vous demain à 10h au cimetière de Highgate. »_

* * *

– Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

C'était les premiers mots que Lin prononçait depuis le départ des deux femmes.

– Ce sera difficile », murmura Kazuya, perdu dans une myriade de réflexions dont il ne parvenait plus à trouver l'issue. « Très difficile… »

– Et la jeune fille ? Tu penses que c'est une possession ?

– Il faudrait l'avis d'un médium, mais si s'en est une, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça…

– Tu devrais consulter ta messagerie.

– Ma messagerie ?

Kazuya se souvint soudain du motif qui avait amené ses parents jusqu'à Baltimore, et se leva du fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas quitté de la soirée pour s'installer à son bureau. Comme Lin le lui avait signifier, un mail des Davis figurait en tête de sa messagerie.

* * *

Mary Wolfstatt, née en 1961 à Londres, a accepté de nous rencontrer dans l'après-midi. Elle ne garde presque aucun souvenir de ses crises de somnambulisme, et se souvient seulement s'être réveillée à plusieurs reprises sur la tombe d'un inconnu. Les médecins n'ont jamais pu expliquer son cas. Les crises ont cessé peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, trois années après s'être manifestées pour la première fois. Selon Mary, les crises ont commencé suite à une agression dans le cimetière de Highgate, à la tombée du jour. Alors qu'elle le traversait avec une amie pour rentrer chez elle, elle nous a raconté avoir été saisie au niveau du poignet avant de recevoir un coup à la nuque. Le reste lui échappe. Elle se souvient avoir eu plusieurs visions, dont celle d'une jeune femme, qui hantait souvent ses rêves. Les crises cessèrent complètement après un accident qui la plongea dans le coma pendant deux semaines, et dont elle n'a gardé aucune séquelle.

* * *

Le rapport, aussi intriguant que décevant, laissa Kazuya un moment perplexe, avant qu'il ne décide, pour une fois, et contrairement à ses habitudes, de tout éteindre et de remettre au lendemain toute réflexion ou interrogation. Le souvenir de la jeune Elsie, de sa peau d'ivoire et de ses cheveux ébènes ne voulait plus le quitter et l'accompagna jusqu'aux heures les plus tardives de la nuit, l'empêchant de fermer l'oeil. Longuement, il repensa à la délicatesse incroyable de ses traits, à la grâce avec laquelle se déployaient ses gestes et sa manière de s'exprimer, très loin de l'assurance parfois bourrue de Mai, mais aussi aux terribles convulsions qui avaient secoué ses membres si fins et aux tourments qui la hantaient. Pour la première fois, il fut pris du désir de sauver quelqu'un, de lui venir en aide, et de la délivrer de l'état terrifiant dans lequel il l'avait vue.

« Carpenter… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en se laissant emporté par le sommeil, persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, sans parvenir à déterminer où et quand. La fatigue eut raison de lui, et l'engloutit avant qu'il ne trouve la réponse.


	3. Highgate

**Chapitre 3.**

 **Highgate**

 _Le cimetière de Highgate est sans doute l'un des lieux les plus fascinants qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Abreuvée de littérature gothique et de clichés anglophones depuis bientôt quatre mois, je voyais se matérialiser sous mes yeux les décors de pierres et de fleurs fanées tant rêvés dans mes livres. Cette odeur de terre, et de rouille le calme étrange qui se dégageait des tombes et des visages en deuil qui les ornaient sous les saules pleureurs étaient uniques, et me firent l'effet d'un rêve éveillé._

 _Après une nuit agitée, et la perplexité de la veille, Yasuhara et moi nous perdîmes, et n'arrivâmes au cimetière que peu avant onze heures. Naru et Lin nous attendaient, le second avec la même impassibilité qu'à l'ordinaire, mais le premier avec un agacement qu'il ne se donnait même plus la peine de dissimuler._

 _Yasuhara s'excusa tant bien que mal, et nous franchîmes en silence les portes du cimetière._

 _Je me souviens encore du froid humide et du vent qui agitait nos manteaux. Les arbres nus dansaient sous les assauts de la bise comme les silhouettes lugubres de géants oubliés, tandis que des chapes de feuilles mortes et de poussière se soulevaient en salve à leurs pieds et tourbillonnaient en solitaire avec les éléments. Il régnait parmi les tombes une atmosphère étrange, et un silence que nul n'osait troubler. Je ne m'étais jamais aventurée dans un cimetière, et celui où l'on avait enterré mes parents s'était effacé de ma mémoire depuis bien longtemps. Seule était comparable avec le cimetière de Highgate l'ambiance des grandes forêts du Japon que nous avions visitées en voyages scolaires, là où les arbres étaient si vieux et si massifs qu'ils semblaient dotés d'une âme bien plus ancienne et plus sage que la nôtre. Un lieu vivant, à la frontière entre les mondes, où l'on pouvait sentir l'invisible nous frôler à tout instant tel était le cimetière de Highgate._

 _Nous cheminâmes un moment parmi les tombes et les allées envahies par la végétation. Naru nous donna quelques explications sur les spécificités de l'endroit, et nous indiqua les principaux points de repères, dont une « allée égyptienne », tandis que nous restions hébétés et silencieux. Finalement, après avoir marché parmi des centaines de sépultures et nous êtres perdus dans ce qui me semblait être un monde de mort et de silence, Naru et Lin s'arrêtèrent devant un caveau de style ancien, mais étrangement sobre. En m'approchant, je constatai qu'il ne portait nulle inscription et que son couvercle avait été abimé par endroit, comme si on avait voulu le saccager. La croix qui le surmontait avait visiblement été renversée et gisait au sol, recouverte de mousse et de lierre. Il se dégageait de cette tombe une tristesse et une mélancolie que le temps ne semblait pas en mesure d'effacer, comme si par-delà la pierre et la mort, celui ou celle qui y reposait cherchait encore à pleurer le monde où il avait vécu…_

– _Tu sens quelque chose ? » murmura Naru, à mon adresse._

– _Je ne sais pas… » soufflai-je. « Cette tombe est… triste. »_

– _Triste ?_

– _On dirait que tout le monde l'a oubliée. » Sans m'en rendre compte, je laissai mes doigts parcourir la pierre brute, là où auraient dû s'inscrire les mots qui figuraient sur toutes les autres tombes. « Il n'y a même pas de nom… »_

 _Un silence trempé de pluie s'abattit sur nous. Cachés sous nos parapluies, nos restâmes pensifs et moroses jusqu'à ce que l'averse s'évacue et laisse place à une brève éclaircie._

– _Je vais tenter quelque chose. » Déclara soudain Naru._

 _Lin fut visiblement le premier à comprendre, car il lui saisit le bras avec un air réprobateur._

– _Tout ira bien », le rassura Naru. « Si les choses tournent mal, tu sais comment t'y prendre. »_

 _Il inspira longuement, et se tourna vers nous, le visage ferme._

– _Je vais utiliser la psychométrie pour savoir qui est enterré ici._

 _Sa déclaration nous plongea dans une perplexité qui, dans le cas de Yasuhara, laissa très vite place à l'enthousiasme._

– _Tu peux faire ça ?! »s'exclama-t-il._

– _Ça ne marche pas toujours, mais il m'est parfois possible de revivre un événement passé lié à une personne par le contact d'un objet. C'est mieux si l'objet en question a appartenu à l'individu. Je n'ai encore jamais essayé avec une tombe. J'ignore ce que ça donnera._

– _Ne fais pas ça ! » criai-je, en interrompant Yasuhara qui allait reprendre la parole._

 _Je l'avais déjà vécu. Un jour. J'avais vu la mort en face, et je savais le sentiment de terreur intense que pouvait procurer pareille expérience._

– _Ne fais pas ça. » Répétai-je. « Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… »_

– _Si on veut connaître le nom de la personne qui gît ici c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple et de plus rapide._

– _Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a vécu, ni dans quelles circonstances elle est morte !_

– _Justement._

– _Naru ! » Je lui pris vivement la main, lui occasionnant un mouvement de recul et de surprise. « On a voulu oublier cette personne. Il n'y a pas de nom, la tombe a été saccagée. Personne ne doit savoir qui est enterré ici. Personne. Tu as vu la réaction d'Elsie hier ?! Ne fais pas ça. »_

 _Son regard devint plus dur, et il me repoussa doucement en adressant un signe de tête à Lin qui s'apprêtait lui aussi à plaider contre lui._

– _Tout ira bien. J'ai l'habitude._

– _Naru…_

 _Mais avant que je ne puisse le retenir, Naru s'approcha de la tombe et posa sa main sur la pierre. Son teint devint tout à coup livide et son regard creux. Son bras se mit légèrement à trembler avant de s'immobiliser tout à fait. Tombant à genoux, la main toujours apposée contre la pierre, il finit par s'affaisser, les yeux fermés, pâle et prostré, aussi rigide qu'une statue de marbre, perdu dans ce que lui seul pouvait désormais percevoir._

* * *

Son contact et la vivacité avec laquelle elle lui avait saisi la main faillirent le faire changer d'avis, mais Kazuya se savait borné et tenait à résoudre l'affaire au plus vite. Pour la fille Carpenter.

La mort, il l'avait déjà vue, et vécue tant et tant de fois, qu'il avait parfois du mal à se croire lui-même en vie. Alors une fois de plus ou de moins…

Ignorant le regard sévère de Lin et le visage angoissé de Mai, ainsi que cette expression de chien battu qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elle avait peur, mieux, chaque fois qu'elle avait peur pour lui, Kazuya inspira longuement et posa sa main sur la pierre.

Le contact. Trouver le contact. Après…

 **Personne.**

 **Le noir, la solitude, terribles.**

 **Les feuilles d'automne, un soleil trop pâle, et sous les saules pleureurs, un homme attendait.**

 **Il semblait jeune, mais son regard était celui d'un vieillard. Il avait déjà trop vécu. Trop souffert.**

 **Il y avait une fleur dans sa main. C'était un myosotis. Doucement, il la posa sur la pierre, mais n'osa pas pleurer. Ça faisait encore trop mal.**

 **Peut-être allait-il vivre encore, éternellement fuir et beaucoup se mentir. Toujours est-il qu'il revint le jour d'après, et celui d'encore après. Inlassablement. Et chaque fois, il laissait derrière lui une fleur de myosotis, pour qu'elle puisse le lui dire à sa place, lui qui ne pouvait plus parler. Ses mots, qui auraient peut-être été les siens.**

 **« Ne m'oublie pas. »**

* * *

 _Lorsque Naru revint à lui, il était d'une pâleur extrême, et tremblait comme une feuille. L'expérience n'avait duré qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre brusquement les yeux et ne se mette à haleter._

 _« Naru ! »_

 _Vif comme l'éclair, Lin se précipita à ses côtés et le soutint avant qu'il ne s'effondre._

– _Comment tu te sens ?_

– _Ça va », murmura Naru, encore très pâle. « Juste un peu nauséeux. »_

 _En le portant à moitié, Lin l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc et l'examina tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits._

– _Tu as vu quelque chose ?_

 _Les yeux baissés, Naru hocha lentement la tête._

– _C'était très proche de ce qu' Elsie Carpenter nous a décrit._

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

– _La tombe était plus récente, elle venait sans doute à peine d'être érigée. Il y avait un homme en deuil, seul. Il venait tous les jours. Chaque matin, il déposait une fleur sur la tombe avant de repartir._

– _Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas pu avoir de nom ?_

– _Aucun. Mai a raison…_

 _Sur ces mots, il tourna ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux bleus comme la nuit._

– _On a voulu oublier jusqu'à l'existence de cette personne._

* * *

Londres. Bureau des archives.

Il lui fallait bien ça pour faire passer le froid, la nausée, la déception, la colère aussi, celle d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien et récolté ce que seule une amatrice de romantisme telle que Mai aurait apprécié…

– Bonjour Jeff », lança Kazuya au réceptionniste, qui leva vers lui un œil endormi.

– Oliver ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

– J'ai besoin d'un renseignement ou deux.

– Tout ce que tu veux, mais…

Jeff était un petit homme au visage rond et sympathique, rongé par la solitude d'une vie de célibataire déjà bien entamée. Kazuya le connaissait depuis des années, pour consulter régulièrement les archives dans le cadre de ses enquêtes, et savait que malgré ses allures bedaines, il n'y avait pas plus discret et efficace que lui. En lui adressant un sourire, Jeff jeta un regard à Yasuhara et Mai qui se tenaient près de la porte, et arbora soudain une expression mielleuse dont Kazuya n'eut pas de mal à comprendre l'origine.

– À qui ai-je l'honneur ? » se mit-il à ronronner, les yeux rivés sur Mai.

Kazuya ne put retenir un soupir.

– Des étudiants en parapsychologie qui m'aident dans mes recherches. Ils viennent du Japon et ne comprennent pas un mot d'anglais. N'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en japonais, à l'adresse de Mai et Yasuhara qui se redressèrent comme des écoliers.

« _So des ! »_

– Bien, est-ce que tu peux me fournir mes renseignements maintenant ?

– Et Lin ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? C'est plutôt rare !

– Il est allé chercher les lunch. Je peux avoir mes infos ?

– Je pourrais apprendre deux trois mots d'anglais à la demoiselle si besoin.

– Mes infos !

– Ça va… ça va… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Les archives de la chasse au vampire qui s'est déroulée au cimetière de Highgate, et tous les actes de décès répertoriés en 1834.

Le petit homme arbora une grimace.

– Ok pour le vampire, mais des actes de décès qui remontent à aussi loin ça va être chaud.

– Et si je t'accorde trente minutes en tête à tête avec mon assistante ?

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

* * *

 _Je lui fis la tête pendant cinq jours d'affilée pour m'avoir vendue comme un morceau de viande en échange de ses fichues archives._

 _« Salaud… », m'entendis-je murmurer pendant qu'il concluait son pacte avec l'autre vaut-rien, et que Yasuhara riait sous cape._

 _Les trente minutes n'en firent en réalité que quinze, et consistèrent essentiellement à regarder le dit Jeff dévorer son déjeuner pendant que je touchais à peine au miens. Une fois délivrée de l'affreux rencard, pendant lequel j'avais décidé de ne décrocher ni un mot, ni un sourire, j'avais le choix entre rentrer chez moi et faire comprendre à Naru qu'il pouvait s'enfiler son enquête là où je pensais, ou le rejoindre dans la salle de consultation, et assouvir la curiosité qui me nouait les entrailles depuis la veille. Je choisis la seconde option._

 _Naru, Lin et Yasuhara s'était installés dans un coin discret, environnés d'une montagne de dossiers et de classeurs qui les encerclaient comme un véritable mur d'enceinte._

 _Rapidement, Yasuhara m'expliqua la situation et me dit que nous avions pour tâche d'éplucher les actes de décès pendant que Lin et Naru se renseignaient sur l'affaire du vampire de Highgate. Aucun n'eut l'audace de me poser des question sur mon « rendez-vous », et encore moins celui qui en était à l'origine._

– _Pourquoi 1834 ? » hasardai-je, à l'adresse de Yasuhara en ouvrant le premier dossier._

– _Quand elle était somnambule, Elsie Carpenter a dit que l'homme qu'elle voyait en rêve s'était suicidé en 1834. Naru pense que l'individu qu'il a vu tout à l'heure était le même. Donc si on découvre son identité, peut-être qu'on arrivera à trouver les liens qu'il avait avec la personne de la tombe._

– _Je vois, donc en gros nous devons chercher tous ceux qui se sont suicidé en 1834._

– _C'est ça !_

 _Nos recherches durèrent tout l'après-midi, et se prolongèrent jusqu'au soir. Heureusement pour nous, les archives ne fermaient qu'à vingt-deux heures, et nous permirent d'achever nos relevés le jour-même. Au détour d'une centaine de feuillets gribouillés à la main d'un encre effacé par les années, nous ne relevâmes que trente-trois suicides. Dix-sept d'entre eux concernaient des femmes, et sur les seize noms qu'il nous restaient, cinq semblaient trop jeunes, et huit trop vieux. Au bout du compte, après plusieurs heures de recherches méticuleuses, il ne nous resta que trois noms._

 _Dean Jake (1797-1834)_

 _William Simons (1800-1834)_

 _Arthur Hopkins (1799-1834)_

– _Nous enquêterons sur eux dès demain », déclara Naru, en essayant de masquer les poches qui s'étaient dessinées sous ses yeux._

 _Nous dînâmes sobrement dans un pub situé près du Leicester Square. Yasuhara eut le courage d'émettre quelques hypothèses avant de sombrer dans la même somnolence que nous autres. La soirée s'acheva en silence, et il était minuit passée lorsque nous regagnâmes enfin notre petit appartement. J'avais évidemment cours le lendemain, et il me semblait qu'on avait coulé du métal fondu dans mon cerveau. Je m'endormis pour la première fois sans penser ni à l'enquête, ni à cet imbécile de Naru, les membres noueux et la tête encore pleine des mystérieux paysages du cimetière de Highgate…_

* * *

Comme à ses habitudes, malgré l'heure tardive et les longues heures de travail qu'il accumulait depuis la matinée, Kazuya ne dormait pas. Trop de questions, et pas assez d'hypothèses.

La vision de l'homme du cimetière le troublait. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi un tel attachement à cette tombe ? Et celle ou celui qui y était enterré, pourquoi avait-on cherché à l'oublier ?

Trois noms. C'est tout ce dont il disposait. Trois fichus noms et trois pauvres dates, gribouillées à l'encre sèche sur du papier râpeux. Qu'allait-il faire de ça ?

Comme il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir, Kazuya saisit son portable et y chercha le numéro de Jeff qui, il le savait, passait ses soirées devant des séries américaines en vidant ce que l'Angleterre pouvait offrir de pire en matière de bière. Une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Ouais ? »

– C'est Oliver.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?… il est déjà trois heures du matin…

– Ne me dis pas que tu dormais ?

– Nan, j'en suis à la saison huit de The Big Bang Theory. Tu sais que tu partages beaucoup de points communs avec ce bon vieux Sheldon Cooper ?

– Sans commentaire…

– Elle est vachement jolie ton assistante ! Dommage qu'elle soit pas bavarde… Tu me la ramènes quand ?

– Je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié notre marché…

Kazuya faillit ajouter qu'il ne lui cèderait jamais Mai, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha.

– Ah… Tant pis alors… Bon tu voulais quoi ?

– Je veux que tu fasses des recherches sur les noms suivants.

– Je t'écoute.

– Dean Jake, William Simons et Arthur Hopkins. Ils sont tous morts en 1834.

– T'es sérieux ?!

– Quoi ? C'est ton boulot, non ?

– C'est pas ça…

La voix de Jeff, jusqu'alors enjouée, devint soudain plus ténue, presque hésitante, et fut suivie d'un long silence.

– Tout va bien ?

– Y a un gus qui est passé l'autre jour. Il voulait savoir des trucs à propos du deuxième que tu m'as dit… William machin.

– Simons ?!

– C'est ça…

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir exactement ?

– Une histoire de donation apparemment. Ce type aurait légué une maison pour en faire un musée, mais l'institution qui s'en occupe est aujourd'hui en faillite et ils cherchent à qui appartiennent les droits d'origine pour conclure leur bazar administratif.

– Rien de spécial en somme…

– Sauf que le type était franchement bizarre ! Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était un mafieux ou un truc du genre. Pas net le gars !

– À quoi ressemblait-il ?

– La quarantaine… pas moche, brun avec de la gomina dans les cheveux. Plutôt bon chic bon genre mais pas friqué.

– Et tu as son nom ?

– Il a laissé un faux le con… Tu penses bien que j'ai enquêté pour pas tomber sur une affaire louche, on sait jamais avec ces types. Eh ben l'adresse postale était bidon.

– Dis toujours le nom.

– Andrey Jacobin.

– Ça sonne faux en effet. Et l'adresse ?

– 221B Baker Street.

– Et tu as cru ça ?!

– Ba ouais pourquoi ?

– Crétin…

Un faux nom et une histoire qui ne tenait pas debout. De quoi passer le reste de la nuit à se torturer encore un peu les méninges. À bout de forces et de patience, conscient que ses connaissances en matière de recherche et de négociation toucheraient bientôt à leurs limites, Kazuya prit une décision, certainement l'une des plus stupides de sa vie.

Saisissant de nouveau son portable il composa un numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré solliciter de nouveau…

* * *

 **L'homme n'était ni jeune, ni vieux. Simplement touché, abîmé par les années et les souvenirs qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Il avait le teint pâle, et des cheveux châtains, parsemés de quelques mèches blanches qui leur donnaient au soleil un reflet argenté. Mais plus rien ne brillait dans ses pupilles depuis longtemps. Rien qu'un éclat terne, le regret de tout ce qu'il avait manqué, de tout ce qu'il avait perdu.**

 **« J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… », murmurait-il dans le silence éternel de Highgate, tandis que les fleurs de myosotis qu'il avait apportées s'envolaient avec le vent…**

 **« Pardonne moi… », sanglota-t-il encore. « Pardonne moi… »**


	4. Gravesend

**Chapitre 4.**

 **Gravesend**

 **Il y eut soudain un blanc, et la vision s'arrêta brusquement, comme si l'on avait coupé la bobine d'un film, avant de reprendre à la séquence suivante…**

 **L'homme était toujours là. Inchangé par les années, seul et pensif dans l'obscurité d'un crépuscule d'hiver. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Dans les tombes vieillies, et plus nombreuses autour de lui, les arbres étrangement plus hauts… comme si le temps s'était soudainement écoulé sur tout ce qui l'entourait, excepté sur lui.**

 **L'homme fixa la tombe, et dans son regard, quelque chose s'était perdu. Il n'y avait plus cette tristesse amère des premiers jours, cette culpabilité terrible qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. N'y demeurait plus rien d'autre que l'attente absurde, la calme résolution de rester là pour toujours, un brin de remord aussi…**

 **Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, et pour la première fois, l'homme se détacha de sa contemplation. Il resta sur ses gardes, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette émerge de la brume du soir et se dirige dans sa direction.**

 **Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche, et son visage, caché par de longs cheveux bruns portait une grâce coupable que les années n'avaient pas su effacer.**

 **Ce visage… c'était celui d'Elsie Carpenter.**

* * *

 _Je me souviens m'être réveillée en sursaut, un cri au bord des lèvres. Mes draps étaient trempés, et je portai mes mains tremblantes à mon visage qui ruisselait de sueur, en comprenant lentement que mes rêves étaient revenus, en même temps que mes capacités de médium._

 _Mes premières visions avaient été très proches de celles que Naru nous avait décrites au cimetière, mais les suivantes étaient étranges, et la vue du visage d'Elsie Carpenter me troublait plus qu'autre chose._

 _En vidant le verre d'eau que je laissais sur ma table de nuit, je jetai un œil vers la fenêtre, et constatai que la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les persiennes. Mon réveil se mit alors à sonner, et me dissuada définitivement de me rendormir. En repoussant ma couette, je saisis mon portable et appelai Lin. Or de question d'adresser la parole à Naru après ce qu'il m'avait fait la veille. Deux sonneries retentirent avant que la voix du chinois ne se fasse entendre._

 _« Mai ? Il y a un problème ? »_

– _Pardon de t'appeler à cette heure… Mais j'aimerais savoir si la fille Carpenter a fait une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme dans la nuit._

– _Pour l'instant rien ne nous a été signalé, mais je me renseigne, et je te tiens au courant._

– _Merci._

 _En laissant de côté mes frayeurs nocturnes et les questions qui commençaient déjà à me bruler les méninges, je fis un tour par la salle de bain pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, et décidai de prendre le petit déjeuner._

 _L'appartement que je partageais avec Yasuhara se situait dans le quartier de Pekham. Compte tenu des prix exorbitants de l'immobilier à Londres, nous n'avions pu trouver qu'une petite mansarde, avec une seule chambre, dont Yasuhara me laissa courtoisement le loisir de disposer. Petit, froid et vétuste il semblait ne pas avoir été rénové depuis la construction de l'immeuble, c'est-à-dire depuis les années 40, comme en témoignaient les fenêtres à vitrage simple aux ouvertures rouillées, et les vieilles ampoules qui pendaient au plafond, reliées les unes aux autres par une installation douteuse, qui menaçait de lâcher à tout moment. Cela dit, je m'étais faite à l'odeur d'humidité et de poussière qui se dégageait des vieux murs, et une fois aménagé, lui trouva même un certain charme._

 _L'entrée donnait sur une pièce commune où nous avions installé un clic-clac qui, faisait aussi office de lit pour mon colocataire. Une table de travail donnait sur la fenêtre, et notre cuisine était séparée du reste par un simple rideau. Ma chambre disposait quant à elle d'un lit simple, et d'un bureau où je passai le peu de temps libre dont je disposais. À côté de l'opulence qui se dégageait de l'appartement des Davis, nous avions l'air de miséreux…_

 _« Bonjour… », marmonna Osamu en émergeant de sa couette._

– _Bien dormi ?_

– _Pas assez…_

 _Mon colocataire avait un réveil lourd et difficile, qui lui faisait trainer la voix et les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne douche et une tasse de café ne parviennent à le faire définitivement sortir des bras de Morphée._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » bredouilla-t-il en commençant à faire chauffer l'eau._

– _De mon côté j'ai cours jusqu'à 15 heures. Je vous rejoindrai après._

– _Et moi jusqu'à 13 heures…_

– _Parfait ! Tu te coltineras la tronche de Naru avant moi !_

* * *

Sur une intuition peut-être, Lin avait pris l'appel de Mai au sérieux, et fut à peine surpris lorsqu'on lui confirma qu'Elsie Carpenter avait bien été retrouvée, une fois de plus, effrayée et frigorifiée au cimetière de Highgate. Comme sa mère refusait désormais tout contact avec eux, ce fut le père qui lui répondit, et le rassura poliment sur l'état de la jeune fille, malgré l'anxiété qui faisait encore trembler sa voix.

Il avait à peine raccroché lorsque la voix de Naru s'éleva du canapé où il s'était négligemment endormi.

– Un problème ?

Comme il était dans les habitudes du jeune homme de veiller tard le soir, au point de ne plus avoir l'énergie de se coucher dans son lit, Lin ne se formalisa pas des cernes qui masquaient ses yeux et de son apparence débraillée.

– Mai a appelé ce matin », dit-il en faisant chauffer l'eau pour le café. « Ces talents de médium sont visiblement revenus. »

– On n'aura pas attendu longtemps… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

– Elle voulait savoir si la fille Carpenter avait fait une crise cette nuit.

– Et ?

– Il s'avère que oui.

– Comment va-t-elle ?!

– Euh… plutôt bien… elle avait l'air calme. Je pense qu'elle s'est habituée à ses dons.

– Je parle d'Elsie Carpenter !

– Ah…

Dès la première mention du nom d'Elsie, Naru s'était redressé et fixait son assistant et ami avec un mélange d'impatience et d'anxiété que le chinois ne put expliquer autrement que par son attirance pour la jeune femme.

– Apparemment elle va bien », dit-il.

– Il faut que je lui parle.

– Maintenant ?

– Maintenant. Où est-elle ?

– Au Saint-Thomas Hospital. Mais tu oublies que Jane ne veut plus entendre parler de nous.

– Je saurai la convaincre, pour le bien de sa fille.

– Naru ?

En plein mouvement de panique, sa tignasse corbeau décoiffée, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, et ses vêtements fripés par sa nuit trop courte, Naru se retourna brutalement vers lui, et manqua de s'assommer contre la bibliothèque. Lin l'avait rarement vu dans un tel état de négligence, et ne put s'empêcher de le comparer mentalement à un épouvantail.

– Que se passe-t-il avec la fille Carpenter ? » dit-il avec un air inquisiteur.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même.

– Non. Je parle de toi, regarde-toi, on dirait un adolescent attardé. Elle est si importante pour toi ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Je me fiche de tes attirances ou autres, mais fais attention.

Agacé jusqu'alors, Naru releva soudain l'air sombre de l'omnyoji et radoucit son expression.

– Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec cette famille », poursuivit Lin.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

– Tu n'es pas médium que je sache.

– Non, mais j'ai une bonne mémoire, et le nom des Carpenter ne m'est pas inconnu.

– Maintenant que tu le dis…

– Bref. Sois prudent.

– Entendu.

Comme revenu à lui, Naru se souvint soudain de ses préoccupations de la veille, et tendit à Lin un papier sur lequel il avait gribouillé quelques mots avant de s'endormir.

– Demande à Mai et Yasuhara quand ils seront disponibles, et lorsqu'ils t'auront donné leurs horaires, demande leur de nous retrouver à cette adresse. Tu me communiqueras l'heure par SMS.

– Tu vas vraiment voir Elsie ?

– Oui par précaution. Mais j'ai aussi un entretien en ville.

– Un entretien ?

– Avec Emily.

* * *

 _L'adresse indiquée par Lin nous mena au dernier numéro d'une impasse de Gravesend, à une quarantaine de minutes en bus du centre-ville. Épuisés par notre nuit trop courte, et une journée qui nous avait semblé interminable, nous arrivâmes à moitié somnolents et carte en main, désormais informés de toutes la géographie du village, pour l'avoir parcouru en long, en large et en travers une bonne dizaine de fois._

 _Plus tôt dans la journée, Lin nous avait contacté, pour nous donner rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi à ce qu'il nous avait décrit comme notre première piste. À notre arrivée, Naru et Lin étaient déjà en pleine investigation, comme on pouvait le voir à leur camionnette garée devant ce qui s'avéra être une sorte de manoir. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, et donnaient sur un intérieur délabré._

 _La maison était visiblement très ancienne et présentait ce type d'architecture typique des bâtisses anglaises du 19e siècle, dont s'inspirent tant les films ou les récits de maisons hantées. Construite sur quatre niveaux, en comptant les toits, elle reposait dans un véritable écrin de verdure, un parc aux allures de forêt vierge, que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la route, et qu'enserraient de hautes grilles en fer forgés, rongées par le temps et l'humidité. Assez ancienne pour accumuler au moins deux siècles d'histoire entre ses murs, et suffisamment entretenue pour ne pas être tombée en ruine, elle devait être inhabitée depuis une soixantaine d'années tout au plus. Le tout sentait l'humidité, la terre et les fleurs fanées. Une odeur qui me rappela étrangement celle de Highgate._

 _Un bruit se fit soudain entendre à l'intérieur, et Lin nous accueillit, un bloc note et un capteur de chaleur à la main._

– _Entrez », dit-il. « Naru est à l'étage. L'intérieur est vétuste, mais sûr. On peut s'y déplacer sans problème. »_

– _Comment vous avez connu cet endroit ? » Hasardai-je, happée par le vestibule qui se déploya sous nos pas comme une véritable cathédrale d'ombres._

– _Naru a demandé à Jeff, le type des archives, d'enquêter. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un as pour trouver des renseignements._

– _Je vois…_

 _L'entrée donnait sur un grand escalier, encadré de deux chandeliers qui n'avaient plus brûlé depuis bien longtemps. Sur une console attendait d'être remontée une vieille horloge, qui devait couter une fortune. Chaque côté de la pièce était flanqué d'une porte à double battant donnant sur le reste de la maison, tandis qu'une baie vitrée, située au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, renvoyait la lumière du jour sur l'escalier lugubre. Ce dernier donnait accès à une mezzanine qui se déployait transversalement d'une extrémité à l'autre du hall, avant de se perdre dans les ténèbres. J'eus un frisson, et comprit alors ce qu'on entendait par l'idée de beauté funeste cette sensation d'émerveillement mêlée d'horreur et d'appréhension._

– _Et qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? » demanda Osamu, lui-aussi capté par la singularité du lieu._

– _La maison a d'abord appartenu à une famille bourgeoise de Londres, les Usher, avant d'être rachetée par William Simons. Après sa mort, elle fut occupée par une institution caritative qui en fit un orphelinat. Ce dernier ferma pendant la première guerre mondiale, et la maison fit office d'hôpital militaire, avant d'être abandonnée de nouveau. L'un des parents éloignés de Simons, un certain Henry Kind, l'a rachetée pour une poignée de pain et l'a habitée pendant une trentaine d'années, avant de partir s'installer dans le Yorkshire. Il transmit la responsabilité et l'entretien de la maison à une agence immobilière locale, en interdisant formellement la vente ou la location du bien. Depuis, la maison est restée en l'état._

– _Vous êtes entrés par effraction ?!_

– _Non. Nous sommes allés voir l'agence. Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous y intéresser. La secrétaire m'a raconté avoir reçu la visite d'un homme étrange nommé Andrey Jacobin, qui voulait savoir à qui appartenait les droits de vente et de succession dans le but de la racheter. Évidemment, rien ne lui a été divulgué. Heureusement pour nous, le responsable du dossier connaissait la réputation des Davis, et nous a donné l'autorisation d'enquêter sur la maison, à condition de ne causer aucun dégât, et de lui transmettre toutes nos informations et nos résultats. Je pense que dans son cas, la curiosité fut plus forte que le secret professionnel._

– _Et personne n'a pensé à la piller ou la squatter ? » remarquai-je en désignant les murs vierges, et l'horloge intacte sur la console._

– _Il faut croire que non. Ce qui m'étonne aussi, car même lorsqu'elles ont mauvaise réputation, les maisons attirent forcément les curieux._

– _Que disent les voisins à son sujet ?_

– _Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus… Yasuhara ?_

– _Oui ? » dit l'interpelé en se redressant soudainement._

– _Toi qui es plus doué que Naru et moi en termes de communication, est-ce que tu pourrais interroger les voisins et les personnes alentours sur les rumeurs qui pourraient circuler autour de la maison ?_

– _Aucun problème !_

– _Je peux y aller aussi ? » tentai-je, frileuse à l'idée de rester seule dans cette maison en la seule compagnie des deux chasseurs de fantômes._

– _Si cela ne t'embête pas, nous aimerions savoir si tu parviens à mobiliser tes talents de médiums dans un endroit comme celui-ci._

– _C'est que…_

– _Tu avais raison ce matin._

– _Pardon ?_

– _Elsie Carpenter avait bien fait une crise. Ses parents l'ont retrouvée au cimetière de Highgate._

 _La nouvelle me fit chanceler, et je tentai de dissimuler mon trouble et hochant simplement la tête._

– _Je vois… elle va bien ?_

– _Un peu choquée, mais apparemment ça va. Elle ne garde aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière._

– _D'accord._

 _Sur ce, nous nous séparâmes de Yasuhara, qui partit gaiement de son côté, et nous plongeâmes dans les entrailles de la maison, notre seul et premier indice sur le dénommé William Simons._

 _Lin me fit une visite rapide, qui consista à arpenter la maison de pièce vide en pièce vide et d'étage en étage._

 _Le rez-de-chaussée se composait d'une vaste salle à manger, qui devait aussi faire office de salle de réception, de deux salons qui ouvraient sur le parc, et d'une bibliothèque dont il ne restait qu'une masse d'étagères vides et poussiéreuses. On devinait, au détour d'un couloir, la silhouette d'une porte, qui avait été murée et qui, selon Lin devait donner accès aux caves et aux cuisines._

– _Les aménagements hospitaliers ont tous disparus ? » m'étonnai-je._

– _De même que ceux de l'orphelinat. Il reste quelques lits à l'étage, mais rien de plus. Tout a été débarrassé, et Henry Kind ne semblait vivre qu'avec le strict nécessaire. Il ne reste que les meubles d'origine._

– _C'est bizarre…_

 _L'étage auquel l'escalier donnait accès débouchait sur une salle de jeu, où l'on trouvait encore un imposant billard à la mode de l'époque, ainsi que ce qu'on devinait être un bureau, ou un cabinet privé, compte tenu des dimensions plus modestes de la pièce._

 _Nous retrouvâmes Naru au troisième niveau, qui se limitait à une suite de couloirs obscurs dans lesquels se répartissaient plusieurs chambres de tailles variées, ainsi que deux salles de bain. Comme Lin me l'avait indiqué, il restait dans l'une des pièces des lits d'appoint en fer blanc, dont l'armature décharnée demeurait seul vestige du passé d'orphelinat de la maison._

 _N'ayant pas encore exploré le dernier étape, Lin et Naru montèrent en éclaireur, tandis que je les suivais d'un pas chancelant. Très vétuste, et composé de pièces modestes aux tailles réduites, le niveau se situait sous les toits, et devait être réservé au personnel domestique, comme dans la plupart des maisons victoriennes. La visite ne nous apporta rien de plus qu'une dizaine d'éternuements, et quelques toiles d'araignée dont il fallut débarrasser nos cheveux et nos vêtements._

 _Soudain, un son résonna dans les étages inférieurs, et attira l'attention de mes deux comparses, qui se précipitèrent dans les escaliers pour s'enquérir de l'origine du bruit. Je restai seule dans l'obscurité. Un léger courant d'air agitait des volutes de poussières, qui se soulevaient en traînées blanches parmi les charpentes ternies par le temps. J'entendis les pas de Lin et de Naru dévaler les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que le silence étouffé des vieux murs, et l'écho ténu des voitures qu'on entendait au dehors. Je fis quelques pas, jetai un œil par l'une des lucarnes dont le verre laissait à peine passer la lumière du jour, puis remontai le couloir jusqu'à la dernière pièce. La porte était fermée. J'essayai de l'ouvrir, mais elle avait été verrouillée, à moins que la serrure ait été bloquée par la rouille. Oppressée par le silence et l'obscurité, je décidai d'arrêter là l'exploration, et fit volte-face dans l'intention de rejoindre Naru et Lin, lorsque je l'entendis pour la première fois. Un grattement, très léger. Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose grattait le panneau d'une porte avec ses ongles. Je m'immobilisai, et retins ma respiration. Le son se poursuivit, de plus en plus régulier, mais sans augmenter de volume. Il semblait venir de la pièce du fond. Avalant ma salive et tentant de garder mon calme, je m'avançai de nouveau, à pas feutrés vers la porte qui m'était demeurée fermée, et collai l'oreille contre le panneau. Le bruit cessa, puis reprit de plus belle, cette fois tout proche, m'occasionnant un sursaut. Ça venait bien de derrière la porte. Un animal peut-être. Sûrement même. Priant pour que ce soit le cas, je tentai de nouveau d'actionner la poignée, et cette fois, celle-ci se débloqua sans effort, ouvrant la porte sur un intérieur sombre et vide._

 _L'odeur me saisit tout de suite. Une odeur terrible de chair pourrie et de terre, qui semblait régner là depuis longtemps et s'évacua dans le couloir après l'ouverture de la porte. Je demeurai un instant pétrifiée, incapable de bouger, à peine de respirer, avant de me reprendre. En plus des grattements, l'odeur n'était pas incompatible avec l'hypothèse de la présence d'un animal. La maison était vieille, abandonnée depuis longtemps, peut-être que des rats, ou n'importe quelle autre bestiole étaient restés coincés dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité qui y régnait, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et entrai. L'odeur y était encore présente, mais beaucoup moins forte que lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. La chambre était mansardée et ne disposait que d'une unique fenêtre aux trois-quarts recouverte d'un épais rideau, qui empêchait la lumière du jour de passer. Avec un geste brusque, j'arrachai ce dernier, laissant le soleil imprégner la pièce tout entière, et en révéler le contenu. Le souffle me manqua. Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre cadavre d'animal, et les traces dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol montraient bien que j'étais la seule personne à y être pénétrée depuis longtemps._

 _À bout de courage et de patience, je me précipitai vers le couloir, lorsqu'un bruit de choc me stoppa net et m'arracha un cri aigu. En tournant la tête, je vis alors gésir au sol un panneau ovale, qui ressemblait à un portrait, et que je n'avais pas remarqué en entrant. Un clou rouillé tomba alors sur le parquet, et en levant les yeux vers l'endroit où il devait être accroché, je vis une petite ouverture dans le mur, juste assez large pour y nicher un petit objet._

 _« Je suis folle… » me murmurai-je à moi-même en m'avançant pour ramasser le portrait. La toile avait été déchirée par endroit, mais l'on y devinait les traits purs et méditatifs d'une jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas avoir vingt ans, et il restait de son portrait les contours délicats de son visage, la lumière dans ses yeux que le temps n'avait pu ternir tout à fait, laissant percevoir la volonté du peintre de la rendre dans toute sa jeunesse et sa beauté, pour que, peut-être, celles-ci perdurent à travers les années. En essayant de deviner parmi les lignes arrachées et les nuances ternies les traits de la belle inconnue, j'en oubliai mes frayeurs, et effleurai le portrait du bout des doigts dans une contemplation mélancolique, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Naru me tire de mes pensées et ne me fasse sursauter._

– _Tu m'as fait peur ! » criai-je, encore sous le choc._

 _Sur le pas de la porte, Naru me fixait avec son impassibilité habituelle, et s'avança doucement._

– _Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _En hochant la tête, je lui tendis le portrait, et reportai mon attention sur la cachette que ce dernier dissimulait. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, je découvris alors ce qui s'y cachait, et en sortis une vieille montre à gousset, encore intacte, et finement ouvragée. Naru me regarda d'un œil perplexe, comme s'il ignorait quoi dire. Nous nous fixâmes mutuellement, sans comprendre la portée de ce que nous venions de trouver, lorsqu'une voix féminine attira notre attention, et m'occasionna un nouveau sursaut. Levant les yeux vers la porte, je découvris alors une femme de petite taille, au visage rond et jovial, dont les lunettes en croissant de lune et les cheveux gris rassemblés en chignon donnait un air de diseuse de bonne aventure._

– _Je te présente Emily », déclara Naru, en ignorant mon air surpris. « Ma grand-mère. »_


	5. Première frayeurs

**Chapitre 5.**

 **Premières frayeurs**

Au matin du même jour, avant de s'aventurer pour la première fois dans le manoir de Gravesend, Naru s'était rendu en solitaire dans l'une des résidences privées les plus chiques de Londres. Cette même résidence où vivait avec le même semblant de panache que ses voisins fortunés Emily Davis.

Emily n'était pas sa grand-mère de sang, et elle le leur avait bien fait sentir à lui et son jumeau. Caractérielle et terriblement arrogante malgré – ou peut-être à cause de – ses extraordinaires talents de médium, elle avait considéré l'adoption des deux enfants comme un outrage porté à la famille, et s'était contentée de les ignorer plusieurs années durant, avant de daigner leur adresser la parole. Comme Eugène manifestait des aptitudes similaires aux siennes, les Davis avaient supplié la vieille femme de le prendre sous sa coupe pour l'aider à maîtriser ses dons. Elle accepta à contre-cœur, et fit vivre au jeune garçon un enfer qui ne prit fin qu'avec l'arrivée de Lin. Après sa mort accidentelle, Emily s'était exclamée que son apprenti ne valait de toute façon pas grand-chose, et depuis ce jour, Naru s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Sentant néanmoins que l'affaire le dépassait, et comme il n'avait pas d'autre médium aussi compétent qu'Emily sous la main, il s'était vu forcé, avec un mélange d'amertume et de dégoût envers sa personne, de rompre sa promesse.

Naru n'avait plus revu sa grand-mère depuis quatre ans, et la vision de l'immense porte en bois verni le ramena à des souvenirs plus anciens, de longues journées solitaires et anxieuses avec celle qu'il surnommait à l'époque « la sorcière ». Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine et il déglutit, en essuyant nerveusement ses semelles sur le paillasson. Gène n'aurait sûrement pas cautionner ça, mais s'il avait été incapable de rompre tout lien avec la médium, Naru se promit de lui faire au moins payer cher le mépris et le traitement qu'elle avait infligés à son frère à l'époque, il n'en avait pas eu la force.

Il venait d'essuyer ses chaussures pour la septième fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette courbée – davantage depuis quatre ans – de Scott, le domestique d'Emily.

– Monsieur Oliver ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » s'exclama ce dernier en étirant un grand sourire sous sa moustache. « Vous nous avez manqué ! »

Originaire des Highland, Scott était un homme élevé dans la tradition écossaise la plus pure, et dont la courtoisie n'avait d'égale que sa passion pour le kilt et la cornemuse. Excellent cavalier, musicien et conteur d'histoires, il s'était pris d'une affection toute paternelle pour les jumeaux et les avaient choyés comme s'ils étaient ses propres petits-enfants, les protégeant comme il pouvait des sautes d'humeurs et des extravagances d'Emily. Il avait même appris à Naru quelques tours de magie et de passe-passe pour calmer l'anxiété que lui provoquaient ses pouvoirs non-maîtrisés à l'époque, et que le jeune homme s'était employé à perfectionner avec le temps.

– Ça faisait longtemps, en effet », renchérit-il sans pouvoir réprimer un léger sourire. « Comment allez-vous ? »

– Ma foi pas trop mal ! Ma bonne vieille carcasse n'est pas encore prête à me lâcher !

Et tout en débitant des futilités, qui semblaient dans sa bouche prendre un tour tout à coup extraordinaire ou merveilleux, sur l'actualité et le climat londonien, il conduisit Naru jusqu'au salon où l'attendait la vieille femme.

– Monsieur votre petit-fils est arrivé Madame !

– Merci Scott. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant.

La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis l'enfance de Naru, parée des mêmes fauteuils aux motifs floraux, de la même cheminée en marbre qui semblait comme une grande bouche prête à avaler tout le reste, des mêmes bibelots inutiles et vieux, soigneusement dépoussiérés un par un, jour après jour, par les soins du domestiques. Emily était assise près du feu, à côté d'un guéridon où grinçait un vieux gramophone. Ses joues, autrefois rondes et rebondies s'étaient creusées tandis que de profondes rides sillonnaient désormais ses traits.

– Assieds-toi. » Dit-elle sèchement en portant sur Naru un regard qui, quant à lui, n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité.

– Tu as bien grandi… Tes parents ne m'avaient pas menti quand ils disaient que tu étais devenu un homme.

– Le temps passe. » Répliqua Naru. « Je grandis comme tu vieillis. »

– Ne joue pas aux insolents avec moi.

Au regard hostile que lui adressa Emily, et qu'il n'eut aucun mal à soutenir, Naru sut que la guerre entre eux avait commencé, et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit rictus, certain de gagner au petit jeu qui allait désormais les opposer. Bien calé au fond du fauteuil où il s'était assis, il attendit que Scott apporte un plateau de thé et de biscuits tout juste sortis du four pour commencer son histoire. Emily le laissa parler sans l'interrompre – ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes – et resta un moment songeuse avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

– Tu me surprends. » Dit-elle. « Il y a quelques années, tu aurais envoyé cette fille chez un médecin sans discuter. C'est elle qui t'intrigue, ou l'affaire en elle-même ? »

– Un peu les deux. J'avoue que j'ai sans doute trop vite privilégié l'hypothèse paranormale, mais le fait qu'un tel phénomène se reproduise à plusieurs années d'intervalle sur deux femmes qui n'ont rien à voir entre elles me semble difficilement explicable d'un point strictement scientifique.

– Qu'en sais-tu qu'elles n'ont rien à voir entre elles ?

– Mes parents sont allés jusqu'à Baltimore pour enquêter sur la première victime.

– Mm. Et tu as une piste sur l'identité du ou de la propriétaire de la tombe ?

– Juste un nom et une adresse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi dans ce cas ?

– Les mêmes choses que tes clients : une aide. J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair dans cette affaire. De trouver la manière d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle qui se complexifie davantage chaque jour, et pour ça, ta _clairvoyance_ serait la bienvenue.

– Tu peux toujours courir !

S'attendant à un tel refus, Naru ne perdit rien de sa contenance, et inspira profondément.

– Il y a une jeune femme qui travaille avec moi. Je l'ai rencontrée au Japon alors qu'elle était encore lycéenne, et lui ai proposé un poste d'assistante. Peu à peu, il s'est avéré qu'elle possédait des aptitudes psychiques très proches des tiennes. J'aimerais que tu la rencontres. Ses dons sont puissants.

L'argument sembla faire mouche et piquer la curiosité d'Emily, qui le fixa longtemps, agacée de devoir potentiellement céder à son petit-fils.

– Ces dons », reprit-elle, « comment se manifestent-ils ? »

– Principalement par le sommeil et les rêves. Elle a aussi d'excellentes intuitions, a déjà réussi une projection astrale, et peut faire usage de la psychométrie en se calant sur mes propres visions.

– Intéressant. Vous êtes proches tous les deux ?

– Nous sommes collègues, donc nous nous côtoyons régulièrement.

– Elle a des sentiments pour toi ?

– À une époque oui, mais mon départ du Japon l'a blessée. Je ne pense plus qu'elle en ai maintenant.

– Et toi ? Tu ressens des choses pour elle ?

Malgré toute la haine et le mépris qu'il portait à sa grand-mère, Naru n'avait jamais pu lui mentir, sûrement en raison de l'admiration profonde, un peu coupable, qu'il vouait à ses aptitudes.

– Je ne sais pas. » Dit-il simplement.

Toute trace d'agacement ou de mépris disparue de son visage, Emily s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains en promenant distraitement son regard sur les babioles innombrables qui parsemaient sa bibliothèque.

– Tu m'emmèneras voir la tombe à Highgate » articula-t-elle finalement. « Après quoi tu me présenteras la fille. Si les deux éveillent mon intérêt, je t'offrirai mon aide. »

* * *

– _Je te présente Emily. Ma grand-mère._

 _Il avait prononcé son nom, en plissant légèrement les lèvres et les sourcils, tandis que la vieille femme s'avançait dans la pièce._

– _Emily, voici Mai Taniyama, mon assistante._

– _Je sais. » Répondit l'intéressée d'une voix forte et sûre, qui contrastait avec son apparence frêle._

 _Sans m' adresser un regard, elle fit quelques pas, s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et parcourut des yeux les murs vierges et le sol poussiéreux._

– _Quelqu'un a souffert ici », marmonna-t-elle doucement._

– _Emily est médium », me précisa Naru._

 _Se promenant encore quelques instants dans la pièce par petits pas légers et presque inaudibles, la vieille femme se tourna soudain vers moi et me détailla des pieds à la tête. Vêtue d'un vieux jean, d'un chemisier et d'une paire de basket, je baissai timidement les yeux._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? » lança-t-elle sèchement._

 _Je relevai brusquement la tête._

– _Je… je ne sais pas trop… c'est comme si personne n'était entré ici depuis des lustres…_

– _C'est faux._

– _Mais…_

– _Quelqu'un est entré ici, i peine six mois._

 _Je demeurai interdite._

– _Comment le savez-vous ?_

 _Emily posa alors sa main sur l'un des murs et me regarda comme si la réponse tenait de l'évidence._

– _Les murs ont une mémoire. Tout ce qui se produit dans un lieu reste imprimé dans la matière les choses restent, et je peux dire que quelqu'un vient régulièrement ici._

– _William Simons ?!_

 _J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, et la voix moqueuse de Naru résonna dans mon dos._

– _Ne sois pas idiote ! Il est mort depuis plus d'un siècle !_

 _Je me tournai vers lui, furieuse._

– _Ah oui ? Et qui alors ?!_

– _Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache !_

– _Pourquoi es-tu entrée ici ? » nous interrompit Emily, sans prendre en compte nos précédentes remarques._

– _Eh bien… j'ai marché au hasard jusqu'au bout du couloir. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes sauf celle-ci. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir mais elle était bloquée. En faisant demi-tour, j'ai alors entendu comme des grattements, et me suis rendue-compte qu'ils venaient de cette chambre. La porte s'est alors ouverte sans difficulté, mais quand je suis entrée, la pièce était vide._

– _Et ça ?_

 _Elle montra du doigt la montre à gousset, restée dans ma main._

– _Je l'ai trouvée dans le mur » racontai-je en désignant la toile que Naru venait de reposer à l'endroit où elle était tombée. « Elle était cachée dans un trou, dissimulé par une toile qui est tombée au moment où j'allais partir. »_

– _Mm, intéressant._

– _Vous croyez que c'est l'œuvre d'un… d'un fantôme ? » marmonnai-je._

 _Elle secoua la tête, sans la moindre hésitation._

– _Non. Il n'y a « personne » ici. En revanche, les murs sont lourdement chargés. Si tu possèdes des dons de médium, comme le prétend Oliver, les souvenirs et la mémoire enfouis dans les murs ont dû réagir à ta présence._

 _Je rougis à l'idée que Naru ai pu parler de mes dons de médium, aussi modestes soient-ils, à sa grand-mère._

– _Alors c'est moi qui ai provoqué la chute du tableau ?_

– _C'est l'hypothèse vers laquelle je pencherais._

– _Et les grattements ?_

– _Peut-être quelque chose du passé qui a ressurgi._

 _Je fixai Naru, perplexe, qui assista passivement à notre conversation, avant de s'adresser à Emily._

– _Que penses-tu de la montre ?_

 _Tendant la main vers moi pour que je lui remette l'objet, la médium manipula délicatement ce dernier avant de le placer au creux de sa paume, les doigts à peine posés sur la surface et les yeux fermés. Elle sembla tressaillir, et après quelques instants, ses paupières se rouvrirent._

– _Cette montre a appartenu à la même personne qui était enterrée à Highgate. Il y reste un attachement très fort. Elle porte également les « empruntes » de l'individu qui vient régulièrement visiter la chambre._

– _Attendez… La personne qui « était » enterrée ? » relevai-je._

 _Emily leva alors vers moi un visage indéchiffrable, dont le regard me sembla tout à coup aussi creux qu'un puis sans fond._

– _Le corps a été déplacé. » Dit-elle lentement. « Il n'y a plus personne dans cette tombe. »_

* * *

Lorsque Naru l'avait menée au cimetière de Highgate, Emily était longtemps restée face à la tombe inconnue, comme si elle nouait avec elle une conversation silencieuse que nul autre qu'elle ne pouvait entretenir. Après y avoir apposé ses mains plusieurs fois, et fermé les yeux pendant de longues minutes, elle se tourna vers Naru.

– Tu as tenté quelque chose ici ?

– J'ai essayé la psychométrie pour savoir qui y était enterré, mais sans succès.

– Je te croyais plus malin que ça… Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

– Un homme. Certainement un proche de la personne ensevelie ici. Je l'ai vu rendre visite à sépulture chaque jour et y déposer une fleur de myosotis.

– Mais tu n'as pas senti quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose de pourtant flagrant ? » rétorqua la vieille femme, qui s'impatientait.

– Je ne suis pas médium je te rappelle, et la psychométrie a ses limites.

– La tombe est vide.

Naru se figea, stupéfait.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– La tombe est vide. Il y avait bien un corps, celui d'une femme, mais elle a été exhumée et déplacée il y a… un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années je dirais.

– Ça coïnciderait avec la chasse au vampire… » nota le jeune homme, pensif. « Tu sens autre chose ? »

– Beaucoup d'agitation et de détresse accumulées dans la pierre. Je serai prête à parier que cette femme a été enterrée vivante.

 _Nous quittâmes le manoir à la nuit tombée. Lin n'avait rien relevé d'inhabituel, et nous attendait sur le perron avec Yasuhara._

 _Naru et Emily parlèrent un moment. Je les vis se tourner vers moi une ou deux fois et fis mine de ne pas m'en rendre compte en feignant de m'intéresser aux relevés de températures établis par Lin. La médium repartit ensuite dans une superbe Rolls conduite par un vieil homme qui me fit curieusement penser au majordome de Batman, et Naru nous proposa de nous ramener chez nous, Yasuhara et moi._

 _Lors du trajet, Osamu nous raconta qu'en interrogeant les voisins, il avait eu vent des rumeurs qui circulaient sur la maison, et sur les phénomènes bizarres qui s'y étaient produits. Un vieux couple de résidents lui avait rapporté que le précédent propriétaire, Henry Kind, y restait constamment enfermé, et allait jusqu'à déléguer ses courses quotidiennes à une voisine qui lui déposait ses paquets devant la porte en échange d'un peu d'argent. Un soir cependant, ils entendirent des cris, suivis d'un coup de feu, et découvrirent Henry gisant au milieu du parc, terrorisé et délirant. Il n'avoua jamais ce qu'il s'était produit, et refusa de retourner dans la maison. L'entreprise de déménageurs chargée de récupérer ses meuble et ses affaires personnelles ne relevèrent cependant rien de suspect, si ce n'est l'extrême puanteur qui imprégnait les pièces._

 _Abandonnée par la suite, la maison fut visitée à plusieurs reprises par des adolescents et de jeunes adultes en mal de sensations fortes, qui rapportèrent tous y avoir entendu des bruits étranges de pas et de grattement, en particulier au dernier étage. Un jour d'hiver, deux enfants l'explorèrent à leur tour. Une voisine, qui avait entendu des cris, avertit les autorités, mais lorsque celles-ci arrivèrent, le garçon était inconscient, et la fille avait disparu. Personne ne sut expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit, et la petite ne fut jamais retrouvée. Depuis, mêmes les squatteurs se mirent à éviter le manoir, et celui-ci demeura vide des années durant, en gardant jalousement ses secrets, ainsi que les ombres qui semblaient le hanter._

 _Yasuhara nous débita ce qu'il avait appris à la vitesse de la lumière, plus enthousiaste que jamais, tandis que je me recroquevillais sur mon siège, de plus en plus mal à l'aide._

– _Et vous du coup ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ?_

 _En me redressant, je lui tendis la montre et le laissai l'examiner, tout en lui racontant ce qu'il m'était arrivé dans la chambre de bonne. Il écouta d'un air distrait, tournant plusieurs fois la montre dans ses mains avant d'en ouvrir le clapet avec une extrême délicatesse. Nous découvrîmes alors un mécanisme encore intact, d'une incroyable finesse, entouré d'un cadran doré le long duquel couraient les heures en chiffres romains. Deux aiguilles y demeuraient immobiles, et sur la partie intérieure du clapet, on pouvait lire ces mots gravés « For L. », signé W. Nous supposâmes William. J'eus alors l'intuition que cette montre était en réalité un gage. Un gage d'amour pour la femme qu'on avait voulu oublier, et dont, peut-être, les traits avaient été reproduits sur la toile à demi-lacérée. Cette pensée devint une quasi-certitude, et m'obséda jusqu'à ce que Lin nous dépose devant la porte de notre immeuble. En ouvrant la fenêtre, Naru me confia la montre, qu'il avait longuement observée à son tour, et nous dit qu'il nous laisserait la journée de demain pour nous reposer et réfléchir à l'affaire, ce que nous exceptâmes sans discuter. Nous rentrâmes ainsi, rompus, agacés d'un mystère qui semblait chaque jour davantage s'épaissir, et se transformer en un labyrinthe dont nous ne parvenions pas à trouver l'issue…_

* * *

Une fois Mai et Yasuhara partis, la voiture de nouveau calme et silencieuse, Naru réfléchit à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Emily.

« Tu comptes vraiment poursuivre l'enquête ? » avait-elle demandé, et face à la réponse affirmative du jeune homme, elle avait répliqué que l'affaire était intéressante, mais risquée, qu'elle sentait de _mauvaises choses_. « Il y a comme une malédiction qui pèse ici », avait-elle murmuré en fixant la maison d'un œil méfiant. « Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Des choses qui ont encore une incidence, et que certains n'ont pas oubliées… » Mais peu soucieux des avertissements de la médium, Naru préféra s'enquérir de son avis concernant Mai.

« Elle possède bien des dons, mais les utilise encore de manière inconsciente. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à mieux les employer. Son cas m'intéresse. Je lui enseignerai ce que je sais quand j'en aurai l'occasion. »

Sur ce, l'affaire fut conclue, et l'appui d'Emily assuré. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à poursuivre l'enquête et regrouper les indices, la clé résidant dans l'identité de l'inconnue de la tombe, et les raisons pour lesquelles on l'avait tuée, si, comme le prétendait Emily, elle avait bien été enterrée vivante.

– Tu repenses à l'autre ? » marmonna Lin qui l'observait du coin de l'œil depuis un moment.

– Il va falloir que tu d'habitues à sa présence.

– Après ce qu'elle a dit sur Gene, ne compte pas sur moi pour cautionner ça.

– On n'a pas le choix. L'affaire s'annonce beaucoup trop ardue, et on ne pourra s'en sortir sans l'aide d'une médium compétente.

– Tu aurais pu demander l'aide de Hara-san. Elle en aurait été ravie.

– Je préfère encore me tourner vers Emily… Et Hara-san aurait refusé de coopérer avec Mai.

– Comme tu voudras. Tu retournes la voir demain ?

Malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait lentement ses paupières, Naru raconta au Chinois sa dernière visite au cimetière de Highgate, et les hypothèses qu'avait fournies Emily au sujet de la tombe.

– Il faut vérifier si elle est réellement vide. » Conclut-il en s'endormant. « Nous procéderons à l'exhumation dès que j'en aurais obtenu l'autorisation. »

– C'est pour ça que tu as accordé une journée de repos à Yasuhara et Mai ?

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ça…

* * *

 _Comme Naru nous l'avait promis, nous passâmes la journée suivante sans nouvelle. J'en profitai pour mettre à jour mes révisions et mes devoirs à rendre, sur lesquels l'enquête m'avait fait prendre un retard considérable, restant ainsi scotchée jusqu'au soir à mon bureau._

 _À cause d'une étrange sympathie pour cet objet qui semblait m'avoir appelé depuis son long sommeil, je gardai toujours la montre avec moi, et l'examinai parfois, en songeant aux secrets si nombreux qu'elle nous cachait, et qu'elle avait gardés si longtemps._

 _S'étaient-ils aimés ? À quel point? L'avaient-ils su au moins, où n'était-ce qu'un amour à sens-unique? Quelque chose me disait que cette histoire entre William et L. s'était mal terminée, et qu'en découvrir le mystère reviendrait à dénouer ce nœud qui nous résistait tellement depuis le début de l'enquête._

 _Le lendemain, Lin nous envoya un SMS pour nous annoncer que notre « repos » salutaire se prolongerait encore une journée. Il en fit de même le surlendemain, et le surlendemain… si bien qu'après une semaine, nous n'étions toujours pas sollicités. Comme à ses habitudes, Naru ne daigna rien nous dire, laissant Lin s'excuser à sa place, et nous laissa dans l'attente sans que nous sachions pourquoi, ni combien de temps cela allait encore durer._

 _Alors que je commençais à m'impatienter, Osamu conserva sa bonne humeur et sa désinvolture habituelle, visiblement préoccupé par autre chose. Il s'absentait de plus en plus, passait des heures à chanter avec air mièvre, le visage fendu d'un sourire béat dont je ne tardai pas à découvrir l'origine en la personne d'une étudiante postée régulièrement devant notre immeuble. Pour l'avoir déjà aperçue à la bibliothèque, je savais qu'elle s'appelait Wendy, qu'elle était anglaise jusqu'au bout des ongles, et s'avérait aussi mignonne qu'intelligente. J'ignorais quand et comment les choses avaient commencées entre eux, je voyais seulement mon colocataire heureux et ça me suffisait._

 _Un soir, depuis la fenêtre, je les vis s'embrasser timidement, et me surpris à les envier. En ces premiers jours d'enquête, Naru m'avait déçue par sa froideur, son indifférence, cette façon détestable de se servir de moi pour parvenir à ses fins, si bien que je n'étais plus très sûre de mes sentiments pour lui je ne l'avais jamais été._

 _Un soir je rentrai tard d'une conférence et découvris notre appartement vide, plongé dans l'obscurité. Un mot d'Osamu m'annonça qu'il était de sortie (avec Wendy), et me priait de manger sans lui sans m'inquiéter du reste. Rassurée, j'allumai une lampe d'appoint, que nous avions installée à côté du canapé, sortis la montre de mon sac et me laissai choir sur le clic-clac, une couverture rabattue sur les épaules, et mon casque sur les oreilles. Longtemps, j'examinai le mécanisme et les aiguilles qui ne bougeaient plus, j'effleurai du doigt l'inscription gravée à l'adresse de L., et finis par m'endormir au son de ma playlist qui défilait au hasard._

 _Je ne sus combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées, ni à quel point la nuit était avancée, lorsqu'une odeur me tira du sommeil. Une odeur de terre, de chair mouillée, la même que j'avais sentie dans la chambre du manoir. Une odeur de mort._

 _Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je remarquai que la lumière était éteinte, et la pièce glaciale, comme si la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Incapable de bouger, à peine de respirer, je resserrai lentement les poings, et découvris que la montre que je tenais encore en m'endormant n'était plus là. Mon sang se glaça. Retirant doucement mon casque, je perçus soudain comme un mouvement dans l'obscurité, et vis quelque chose se dessiner au-dessus de mes yeux, désormais habitués à l'obscurité Une main m'effleura la joue. C'était glacé. Je compris alors que l'odeur venait de là, de « ça », et ne put retenir un hurlement._

 _En me redressant pour échapper à « son » contact, je fis basculer la lampe qui tomba sur le sol en important avec elle des livres et des babioles qui chutèrent en grand fracas, et aperçus une silhouette humanoïde se profiler vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Elle me regarda une dernière fois, et dans sa main brilla l'éclat de la montre… Avant que je ne puisse crier, la chose disparut dans la nuit, emportant avec elle l'odeur de mort qui l'accompagnait._

 _En tombant à genoux, je m'aperçus que j'avais retenu ma respiration, et que des larmes de terreur roulaient sur mes joues. L'appartement tout entier, de la fenêtre restée ouverte jusqu'à la lampe renversée sur le sol m'inspira une terreur noire, animale, et sans plus hésiter, sans même enfiler un manteau ou une paire de chaussures, je me précipitai vers la cage d'escalier et laissai la porte claquer derrière moi dans un bruit sec._

 _Le temps était glacial, il pleuvait à verse. Sans savoir quoi faire, indifférente aux tremblements qui secouaient tous mes membres et me faisaient claquer des dents, je pris mon vélo et dévalai les rues à toute vitesse, une seule destination en tête._


	6. Après la pluie

**Chapitre 6.**

 **Après la pluie…**

Endormi sur ses propres notes, Naru fut réveillé en sursaut par l'interphone qui sonna en continu pendant de longues secondes, avant de s'actionner de nouveau par à-coups furtifs et répétés. La bouche pâteuse et les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, il se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas incertain, sous le regard inquiet de Lin qui était resté travailler pour la nuit, et que le bruit avait aussi alerté. À peine avait-il décroché qu'une voix, qu'il aurait reconnue, entre mille résonna dans l'interphone.

« Naru ! C'est moi… Mai… Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ! »

Les tremblements et la panique sans nom qu'il lisait dans sa voix l'éveillèrent tout à fait et lui ôtèrent toute envie de la laisser dehors. Appuyant sur la commande d'ouverture, Naru ouvrit alors la porte à la volée, et se précipita vers les escaliers où résonnait un souffle haletant, celui de Mai, suivi d'un bruit de chute. Gagné par la panique, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et découvrit, deux étages plus bas, le corps de son assistante faiblement appuyé contre la rampe, la tête en avant et les genoux fléchis, secoué d'une respiration sifflante et douloureuse, incapable de se mouvoir davantage. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements étaient trempés, elle était seulement vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull qui laissait transparaître sa peau blanche sous le tissu ruisselant de pluie.

Sans hésiter, le jeune homme s'agenouilla près d'elle et enroula doucement son bras autour de sa taille, en la calant contre lui pour la porter. Mai réagit à peine à son contact et tremblait comme une feuille, pâle et glacée, les yeux mi-clos. En sentant son corps frissonnant contre le sien, il lui sembla que son cœur battait plus vite.

« Apporte des couvertures et des serviettes ! », cria Naru à l'adresse de Lin, qui l'avait suivi.

Décidant de laisser les explications pour plus tard, il grimpa les deux étages qui le séparaient de l'appartement, et installa Mai dans un fauteuil que Lin avait poussé près d'un radiateur, en l'enveloppant de toutes les couvertures qu'il put trouver.

– Enlève ton pull ! » dit-il, en voyant qu'elle ne se réchauffait pas, et tremblait même plus.

Mai, qui avait retrouvé un brin de conscience, leva un regard perplexe vers lui.

– Si tu gardes tes vêtements trempés, tu ne te réchaufferas jamais. Enlève ton pull et sèche toi. Je ne regarde pas », répéta Naru en lui tendant une serviette, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il attendit que Mai lui lance un faible et timide « c'est bon » pour se mettre de nouveau face à elle.

– Tu peux marcher ?

– Je crois.

– Alors prends un bain. Lin a déjà fait couler l'eau. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Malgré le léger sursaut qui s'ajouta à ses tremblements un peu moins vifs, Mai ne protesta pas, et se contenta d'acquiescer docilement. En la soutenant, Naru la guida jusqu'à l'une des salles de bain, et s'assura qu'elle ait bien récupéré ses moyens pour la laisser se débrouiller seule.

– Prends ton temps », dit-il avant de fermer la porte. « N'hésite pas à appeler au besoin. Je te déposerai des vêtements secs devant la porte. Tu pourras revenir au salon une fois que ça ira mieux. »

Lorsque la porte se referma sur le visage pâle et fatigué de la jeune femme, son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, il ignorait si c'était à cause de la peur ou d'autre chose.

* * *

 _Je ne me souvins de rien, si ce n'est de la panique, du son de la porte claquant derrière moi, des marches défilant sous mes pieds nus et de la pluie ruisselant sur ma peau._

 _Je sais que j'ai roulé longtemps dans les rues trempées et silencieuses de Londres, que mes doigts me faisaient si mal que je n'osais même plus me servir de mes freins, et que ce qui ne dura sûrement qu'une poignée de minutes me sembla être des heures. Je ne sus jamais comment j'y étais parvenue, mais lorsque je retrouvai enfin mes esprits, je me trouvais devant l'immeuble où vivaient les Davis. Il devait être tard, très tard, et pourtant, un faible rai de lumière filtrait encore à travers les rideaux fermés. En laissant mon vélo traîner au sol comme un vulgaire tas de ferraille, je claudiquai jusqu'à l'entrée principale et appuyai frénétiquement sur l'interphone. La voix de Naru me répondit, et je dus sûrement lui paraître assez paniquée pour qu'il m'ouvre immédiatement._

 _L'ascension des escaliers fut comme celle d'une montagne. Les marches qui n'en finissaient plus, et mes jambes qui s'affaissaient lentement eurent finalement raison du peu de forces qui me restaient, et me laissèrent frissonnante, à moitié évanouie contre la rampe. Du reste, je ne me rappelle que des bras de Naru, de la sensation de son corps si tiède contre le mien, de son regard, et de son cœur qui me sembla battre plus vite._

 _La sensation de ses bras fut ensuite remplacée par ce qui me sembla être un fauteuil, et une dizaine de couvertures qu'on empila sur mes épaules, et avec lesquelles on frictionna mon dos, ma poitrine, ma nuque et mes bras j'avais toujours aussi froid. Naru me dit alors de retirer mon pull, et je fus retenue par un brin de pudeur, avant d'accepter. Me soutenant comme on soutiendrait un malade ou une personne âgée, il me conduisit ensuite à une salle de bain d'où s'échappaient les vapeurs d'un bain brûlant, et me laissa entrer en me disant de prendre mon temps, que tout ira bien, que j'étais désormais en sécurité._

 _Je n'osai pas fermer la porte à clé et me déshabillai dans un état second, ne retrouvant l'ensemble de mes moyens qu'au contact de l'eau brûlante contre ma peau glacée. M'enfonçant dans la baignoire remplie à raz-bords, je fus soudain prise d'un soulagement intense, qui me secoua jusqu'aux viscères et m'arracha quelques sanglots trempés de larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau du bain. J'avais eu peur. Terriblement peur._

 _La chaleur finit cependant par m'apaiser, et je fus prise d'un tel élan de reconnaissance pour Naru, que je décidai de passer l'éponge sur son silence obstiné des derniers jours, ainsi que les déboires qu'il m'avait fait subir._

 _J'ignore combien de temps je profitai de la chaleur revigorante de l'eau, sentant mes membres se réchauffer doucement, et mes muscles retrouver leur souplesse tandis que mon esprit s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Ce que j'avais vu dans l'appartement n'était pas humain. J'en étais certaine. Il savait. Il connaissait toute l'histoire, y était sûrement impliqué, et savait que nous cherchions à en percer les mystères. Était-ce un ennemi ? Ou pire ? Le souvenir de l'odeur de mort qui l'accompagnait me fit frémir, et je n'osai pas imaginer ce qu'il était réellement._

 _Suffisamment reposée et réchauffée, je sortis alors de l'eau et enfilai un peignoir que je trouvais posé aux côtés d'une pile de serviettes propres. Une fois mes cheveux essorés, je jetai un œil dans le couloir et découvris un ensemble de vêtements propres et secs laissés devant la porte. Les enfiler me fit un drôle d'effet, et je rougis sans savoir pourquoi. C'était un pull sobre et un pantalon en toile, à peu près de ma taille, propres et entretenus, mais visiblement assez vieux. Plus gênée que jamais en imaginant que ces vêtements devaient appartenir à la mère de Naru, j'enfilai mes propres sous-vêtements, qui étaient restés à peu près secs, et gardai une serviette sur les épaules avant de quitter la salle de bain._

 _Naru m'attendait au salon, le visage ferme et pensif, devant un bon feu de cheminée tel qu'on pouvait encore en trouver dans les vieux appartements. Notant ma présence, il leva vers moi un regard qui me sembla soulagé, et me fit signe de m'asseoir._

– _Ça va mieux ?_

– _Beaucoup mieux, merci._

– _Tu as faim ?_

 _En réalité je n'avais rien avalé depuis midi, et mon estomac faisait assez de tapage pour alerter tout le quartier. Je hochai la tête en rougissant, les yeux rivés au sol._

– _Je vais te chercher quelque chose », dit simplement Naru avec un petit sourire. « Mets-toi à l'aise. »_

 _La gentillesse dont il faisait preuve n'avait de cesse de me surprendre, lui qui d'ordinaire était si froid et si distant. Avec son air doux et apaisant, il me rappelait Gene, dont le sourire avait longtemps hanté mes rêves et qui, je devais l'avouer, me manquait cruellement._

 _En attendant le retour de Naru, je m'assis sur le canapé et m'y enfonçai doucement en regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre comme des serpentins souples et rougeoyants. Je m'étais à moitié endormie lorsque Naru revint, une tasse de thé dans une main, un bol fumant dans l'autre._

– _Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a fait le thé ! » m'écriai-je en me redressant._

– _Ne sois pas bête. C'est Lin qui l'a préparé. Mange-ça », dit-il en me tendant le bol, et en déposant la tasse sur une table d'appoint. « C'est du porridge. »_

– _Du quoi ?_

– _Du porridge. On mange généralement ça au petit-déjeuner. C'est très nourrissant._

– _C'est quoi ? », répondis-je intriguée, en regardant la bouillie blanchâtre qui fumait sous mes yeux, et dégageait une odeur que je devais admettre plutôt alléchante._

– _Des flocons d'avoine qu'on a fait cuir dans du lait. Mange !_

 _Sans discuter davantage, je plongeai ma cuillère dans ce « machin », et en avalai le contenu. C'était bon, doux et sucré. Je finis mon bol en cinq minutes._

– _Prochaine étape, redbeans et black pudding », se moqua Naru, en regardant le bol vide d'un air satisfait._

– _Un truc bizarre à la fois s'te plaît ! » protestai-je._

 _Il sourit de nouveau, et je m'aperçus soudain que nous n'avions partagé aucun moment tous les deux depuis notre tête-à-tête dans cet obscur café de la Chalton Street. Il semblait plus fatigué que d'ordinaire, portait un pull ample – ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes – dont le col laissait une très jolie vue sur son cou mince. Avec ses cheveux décoiffés, on aurait dit un étudiant en pleines révisions, et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je lui trouvai un air « normal », naturel, de son âge._

– _Alors ? » lança-t-il, en interrompant soudainement mes réflexions._

– _Alors quoi ?_

– _Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Je dus pâlir, car il se ravisa, et me dit que si je voulais, nous pourrions en parler demain. En tentant de contrôler ma respiration et ma voix, je refusai, et lui racontai ce qu'il s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt, dans le petit appartement que je partageais avec Yasuhara._

– _Je suis désolée », conclus-je. « Je n'ai pas pu protéger la montre. »_

– _Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien._

– _Ce n'était pas humain… » répétai-je sans tenir compte de sa remarque, les yeux fixés sur les flammes. « Cette chose, l'odeur… On aurait dit un… »_

– _Un quoi ?_

– _Un cadavre._

 _Naru se figea soudain, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose, et se leva brusquement._

– _Attends ! » m'écriai-je en lui saisissant la manche. « Tu sais quelque chose ? »_

– _Pas assez… Je n'ai toujours pas assez d'éléments pour comprendre…_

– _La tombe de Highgate, elle était vraiment vide, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il baissa vers moi un regard surpris, légèrement coupable._

– _C'est ça que tu as voulu vérifié ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as exhumé le corps…_

– _Il n'y avait rien._

 _Cette fois c'est moi qui fut surprise, étrangement, puisque je connaissais déjà la réponse._

– _Il n'y avait rien », répéta-t-il. « La tombe était bien vide, comme l'avait dit Emily, et les analyses indiquaient bien qu'un corps s'y trouvait il y a encore quelques années. »_

 _Je songeai en frissonnant à l'odeur._

– _Et si… c'était ça… ce que j'ai vu cette nuit ? Si c'était ce fameux… corps manquant ?_

– _Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie Mai._

 _Naru m'avait rarement appelée par mon prénom ces derniers temps, et je ne saisis que trop bien l'accent douloureux qu'avait pris sa voix._

– _Je sais », murmurai-je._

 _Il y eut ensuite un long silence, entrecoupé parfois du craquement des flammes dans la cheminée, et de nos soupirs qui résonnaient à répétition contre les murs du salon._

– _Tu as appris autre chose ? » hésitai-je._

– _Rien. Les rares indices dont nous disposons ne mènent nulle part, les analyses ne donnent rien, c'est comme si tout avait été effacé. Mais…_

– _Mais ?_

– _Je ne peux pas m'ôter de la tête que la réponse se trouve sous nos yeux… et ça m'énerve !_

 _Sa soudaine petite faiblesse me fit rire, tandis que les détails de l'affaire me revenaient lentement en tête. La montre. Le portrait. Cette tombe vide, oubliée de tous._

– _Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ça… » murmurai-je, plus pour moi-même qu'à l'adresse de Naru, qui m'accorda pourtant un regard surpris._

– _Tu étais au courant ?_

– _Au courant de quoi ?_

– _De ce qu'a dit Emily… sur la tombe._

– _Elle a dit qu'elle était vide non ?_

– _Il y a autre chose._

 _Sans ciller, je me mis alors face à lui et le forçai à me regarder dans les yeux._

– _Tu ne m'as pas tout dit…_

 _Il secoua la tête._

– _J'ai déjà vu la mort en face Naru. Il y a des choses que je peux entendre._

 _Son regard m'échappa quelques instants, puis revint vers moi, me fixant avec une tristesse indéfinissable._

– _Emily pense qu'elle a été enterrée vivante. » Souffla-t-il._

 _Ses mots tombèrent comme un voile d'obscurité, et soudain, je me représentai ce qu'ils impliquaient, en m'asseyant lentement._

– _Enterrée vivante… » répétai-je._

 _Ça faisait sens… c'était si terrible, innommable… parce que plus que l'oublier, on l'avait tuée. Alors que je tentai de comprendre, je sentis une larme tiède rouler sur ma joue, puis une autre, et me levai de nouveau pour cacher mes pleurs. Lin étant sûrement parti se coucher, l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, et n'était éclairé que par la faible lueur des flammes, dont l'ombre suintante dansait sur les murs._

– _C'est l'une des morts les plus terribles qui soit », dit Naru, tout bas, en quittant le sofa pour s'asseoir plus près de la cheminée, comme s'il avait froid. « On est enfermé, à l'étroit, dans le noir, on sait qu'on a beau crier, pleurer de toute ses forces, le monde nous a déjà oublié, et que pour lui donner raison, il n'y a qu'à attendre et s'oublier aussi. Attendre de mourir d'asphyxie, de faim ou de solitude. De mourir simplement, seul. De se faire à l'idée de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour, et de s'endormir pour toujours en silence, parce que le monde nous a enlevé toute possibilité de crier… »_

 _Je le regardai parler sans un mot. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Jamais Naru ne s'était si longuement exprimé, n'avait évoqué avec autant de profondeur ses sensations les plus enfouies, ses angoisses les plus noires, et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il était tout petit, prêt à fondre en larmes comme un enfant qui vient de se réveiller d'un cauchemar._

– _Tu l'as déjà vécu n'est-ce pas ? » murmurai-je. « Par la psychométrie, tu as vécu les derniers instants d'une personne qui… qui est morte comme ça… »._

 _Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il hocha simplement la tête, de nouveau réfugié dans son petit moi qui ne disait jamais rien, gardait tout pour lui, même le pire._

 _Saisie d'un frisson, je pris l'une des couvertures qui trainaient sur le sofa et m'en enveloppai._

– _Ce que tu nous a décris, au cimetière de Highgate, quand tu as fait usage de la psychométrie, je l'ai vu aussi, en rêve. »_

 _Revenu à son éternel air sérieux et froid, il leva les yeux vers moi._

– _Tout ce que tu vois, je le vois aussi, peu importe combien c'est dur, peu importe combien ça fait mal », poursuivis-je. « Alors je sais… »_

 _Fatiguée de me tenir debout et de le regarder de haut, je m'assis dos à lui, indifférente au sursaut qui le fit légèrement tressaillir, et m'appuyai légèrement contre lui._

– _Je sais à quel point on a froid dans ces moments-là, à quel point on est seul… Mais je veux que tu saches que maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'es plus seul. Où que tes visions t'emmènent, je t'y accompagnerai… »_

* * *

Personne, jamais, ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Personne n'avait jamais su trouver les mots, viser aussi bien ce qui faisait mal, ce qui le torturait de l'intérieur, pour l'en délivrer avec autant de douceur et de justesse.

Le dos de Mai appuyé contre le sien, sa chaleur tout contre lui, Naru ne put retenir un léger tressaillement, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Mai ne dit plus rien, restant simplement avec lui dans un silence complice. Lentement, Naru sentit alors une larme rouler sur sa joue, et un long, très long sanglot remonter le long de sa gorge, lui secouer le torse et faire ressortir tout ce qu'il avait enfoui pendant si longtemps. L'horreur, l'oubli permanent et la souffrance des autres, il avait tout encaisser pour lui, avec une froideur glaçante, toujours contraint de se protéger davantage pour ne pas être détruit par ce qu'il vivait, sentait, voyait au quotidien. Peu importe le nombre de fois, la mort était toujours aussi cruelle, impitoyable et froide. Mai avait raison, ce qui l'effrayant avant tout, ce qui le glaçait au quotidien, et davantage depuis la mort de Gene, c'était la solitude écrasante et muette.

Il pleura longtemps, presque sans bruit, par sanglots furtifs et répétés, à la fois honteux et reconnaissant. Sans un mot, elle le laissa rejeter tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui, et laissé longtemps pourrir au fond de son être, tout jusqu'à la dernière larme, jusqu'au dernier sanglot, sa paume tiède contre la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, et s'affaisse de fatigue et de soulagement.

« Merci pour ce soir », murmura-t-elle alors. « Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue… Merci Naru. »

* * *

 _Je savais qu'il pleurerait, et cachait au fond de moi le besoin un peu pervers de le voir craquer, comme je l'avais si souvent fait devant lui. Mais étrangement, lorsque cela arriva, et que je le sentis tressaillir des premiers sanglots, je ne ressentis rien de plus qu'une lente compassion, le désir de rester près de lui jusqu'à ce que ça passe, jusqu'à ce que tout soit parti._

 _Naru pleura longtemps. Il avait des gémissements discrets, presque honteux, entrecoupés de légers hoquets qui marquaient chacun de ses sanglots, et le laissaient chaque fois plus essoufflé. Je ne fis rien d'autre que rester tout contre lui, et de laisser ma main effleurer la sienne, qui tremblait un peu. Finalement, lorsque les pleurs s'apaisèrent, et qu'il sembla se reprendre, je me levai, et m'affalai contre le sofa, assommée de fatigue et d'émotions. Je dus lui souffler quelques mots, sûrement un merci ou deux. Il me répondit, j'ignore quoi et le sommeil m'emporta loin, très loin, toute frémissante de cette chaleur nouvelle qui emplissait ma poitrine et faisait battre mon cœur. Juste avant de sombrer, je réalisai néanmoins que jamais, avant cette nuit, je ne l'avais autant aimé._

* * *

« Merci à toi… » avait-il prononcé tout bas, honteux de lui-même, de sa retenue, et soulagé qu'elle ne l'ait finalement pas entendu.

Mai s'était endormie comme une pierre, dans une position lascive, qui laissait entrevoir, sous les vieux vêtements qu'il lui avait prêtés, sa silhouette encore toute fine, l'arrondi de ses épaules, et la naissance de sa poitrine, dont Naru s'empressa de détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir davantage.

De eux deux, c'est elle qui avait sans doute le plus grandi.

Épris d'une tendresse toute nouvelle pour lui, le jeune homme la recouvrit d'un plaid, et regarda quelques instants son visage. Il constata encore une fois que celui-ci s'était émacié, avait perdu ses rondeurs pour paraître plus sage et plus mature, sans perdre pour autant la grâce joyeuse qui le lui rendait si agréable. Ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, étaient un peu sèches, et ses paupières fermées frémissaient doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Naru la trouva soudain belle, d'une beauté vivante et pétillante, mille fois plus subtile que celle d'Elsie Carpenter et ses allures de poupée de porcelaine. Mai avait toujours été comme une petite étincelle dans sa vie si morose, un brin de sourire et de gaieté à qui il avait obstinément refusé de s'ouvrir, sans doute parce qu'il avait peur… parce qu'il était lâche… parce qu'il savait que s'il commençait à l'aimer, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce soir-là, sans le juger, sans chercher à lui faire dire ce dont il n'avait pas la force, et sans lui donner rien de plus ni de moins que sa présence, Naru savait que quoiqu'il fasse, quoi qu'il essaie, il était désormais trop tard.

« Qu'en dis-tu Gene ? », murmura-t-il doucement, en souriant pour lui-même.

Comme la nuit portait conseil, et qu'il avait aussi besoin de se reposer, il se redressa lentement, et ajouta une bûche dans le foyer pour que le feu dure encore quelques heures. La peur qu'il avait eue en découvrant la silhouette de Mai inerte, sans force et glacée jusqu'aux os dans les escaliers, les battements irréfléchis de son cœur lorsqu'il l'avait portée et soutenue, la gêne terrible qu'il avait ressentie en l'imaginant retirer son pull, puis ses vêtements dans sa propre salle de bain, il se les expliquait à présent, et se promit d'y réfléchir, de cesser d'avoir peur, et de tout lui dire, une fois que tout serait terminé, se montrer véritablement sincère, comme elle l'avait été avec lui.


	7. Mise au point

**Un grand merci à FrenchCirce de m'avoir donné quelques infos sur le passé de Naru, et sans lesquelles l'évocation des origines du personnage, dans ce chapitre, aurait été biaisée par rapport à l'œuvre d'origine.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7.**

 **Mise au point**

 **Ils étaient deux. Un homme et une femme. Au bord de l'eau.**

 **Elle était jeune et belle. Sa peau très pâle, et cheveux de jais. Qui volaient avec le vent. Ses pieds trempés dans la rivière et ses mains caressant les herbes hautes penchées sur sa robe de lilas.**

 **Il souriait. Portait dans ses yeux comme un soleil, une étincelle qu'elle s'expliquait à peine et n'osait peut-être pas s'avouer.**

 **Une lumière d'été, tâches d'or sur le tapis verdoyant où ils s'étaient installés, et la rivière aux couleurs turquoises, qui coulait doucement. Un tableau. Cet idéal qu'ils touchaient du bout des doigts, et le délice de deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.**

 **Il y avait un ciel qu'aucun nuage n'aurait jamais pu ternir, un air de liberté qui gonflait leur poitrine et faisait battre leurs paupières, tandis que leurs mains se cherchaient lentement sans se toucher. Alors, sous le soleil de seize heures, elle se mit à chanter lentement, et dans sa voix de cristal semblèrent se lover tout ensemble la lumière tamisée, les odeurs, la chaleur et les sons d'un après-midi d'été. Puis, lorsqu'elle en eut assez, lorsqu'elle fut ivre de charme et de beauté, elle baissa les yeux vers lui, et le regarda longtemps, comme si elle voulait graver son image en elle, son visage dans ce tableau de verdure, comme une aquarelle dont on ne sait plus les contours, mais dont les impressions restent et se déploient à mesure que l'œil s'y plonge.**

 **« Ne m'oublie pas », murmura-t-elle alors, au bord de la rivière.**

 **« Toi, n'oublie jamais. »**

 _J'ouvris les yeux, son nom au bord des lèvres, et les pupilles humides de larmes. Cette scène de bonheur à deux, ce moment idyllique, peut-être l'un des seuls, qu'ils avaient partagé, alors que le monde entier semblait leur sourire._

 _C'était elle. J'en étais persuadée. C'était la femme de la tombe. Si jeune, si belle, avec ses longs cheveux de jais qu'elle laissait en liberté, ses yeux cendrés et ses mains de porcelaine. Une beauté comme on en voyait rarement, et qui me rappela étrangement celle d'Elsie Carpenter. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de sombre dans ses pupilles déjà éteintes, sous ses paupières qu'elle laissait souvent mi-closes, un regard déjà vieux, et qui en avait trop vu peut-être._

 _Lui, je l'avais reconnu. C'était l'homme du cimetière, celui qui venait lui rendre visite chaque jour pour tenir sa promesse._

 _« Ne m'oublie pas »_

 _C'était William Simons. Jeune, amoureux, incapable de résister à cette étrange lumière qui se dégageait de ses gestes, de sa voix et de son souffle. Personne n'aurait pu._

 _Je restais ainsi longtemps, couchée, les yeux dans le vague, afin de comprendre comment tant de bonheur, tant de sérénité et de tendresse avait pu s'écrouler si fatalement dans la nuit de cette tombe anonyme et forcée, lorsque la voix de Naru résonna près de moi, et me fis me redresser comme si j'étais montée sur ressorts._

– _Bien dormi ?_

 _Le rêve m'avait fait oublié les événements de la veille, et en observant le canapé où j'avais visiblement passé la nuit, la couverture sur mes genoux et la cheminée encore fumante, je me rappelai en rougissant ces instants étranges que nous avions passés ensemble, dans l'obscurité, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Naru semblait avoir retrouvé sa froideur habituelle, et me regardait comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama et d'une robe de chambre vieillotte, comme je l'avais parfois vu en mission, lorsqu'il nous arrivait d'être réveillés en pleine nuit. Les cernes sous ses yeux m'indiquèrent qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi._

– _Oui… merci… », bredouillai-je en réajustant le pull qu'il m'avait prêté, ainsi que ma bretelle de soutien-gorge qui avait glissé pendant la nuit._

 _Naru avait détourné les yeux, et regardait distraitement vers la cuisine._

– _Tu as faim ?_

– _Un peu… Quelle heure est-il ? » hasardai-je._

– _11h30 », déclara Lin en sortant de la cuisine, une tasse à la main. « Tu dormais tellement profondément que je n'ai pas osé de réveiller. Visiblement, vous aviez tous les deux besoin de sommeil. »_

 _Rougissant à l'unisson de Naru, je me laissai alors captée par l'odeur délicieuse qui se dégageait de la cuisine, et me levai en m'étirant._

– _Breakfast ? » suggéra Lin en souriant._

– _Breakfast._

 _Nous mangeâmes en silence ce qui s'avéra être le petit déjeuner typique à l'anglaise une sorte de purée de haricot rouge au goût de ketchup, un machin noirâtre que Naru nomma pompeusement « black pudding », un œuf au plat, des toasts et du bacon._

– _Je croyais que vous mangiez du porridge le matin… », dis-je en reniflant une poignée de haricots._

– _En semaine seulement. » Répondit Naru, qui mangeait avec un appétit inhabituel._

 _En quelques minutes, il avait fini son assiette, et sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé, dans laquelle il versa un peu de lait. C'est en le voyant ainsi, sa tasse dans une main, le journal dans l'autre, le dos droit et distingué, que je compris l'importance culturelle qu'avait pris l'Angleterre pour lui. Dans sa manière de vivre, sûrement de penser, dans ses habitudes et son comportement, Naru avait en réalité tout d'un gentleman._

– _Tu n'aimes pas ? » dit-il soudain en apercevant mon assiette encore pleine._

– _Si si ! C'est particulier mais ça va… un peu salé…_

– _En matière de trucs bizarres c'est soft ce que tu as là », se moqua-t-il._

– _Vraiment ?_

– _Tu n'imagines même pas ce que peut recéler la gastronomie britannique._

– _Dis toujours…_

– _Dans la catégorie des pires, je pense qu'il y a le haggis._

– _Le quoi ?!_

– _Le haggis. C'est de la panse farcie de…_

– _Ça va merci ! Je ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir ! » protestai-je, pour son plus grand plaisir. « Vous les anglais… »_

– _C'est une spécialité écossaise._

– _C'est pareil !_

– _Je pense qu'ils ne seraient vraiment pas contents d'entendre ça. Confondre un écossais et un anglais, c'est un peu comme confondre un japonais et un chinois », dit-il en adressant un coup d'œil provocateur à Lin, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil sans relever la remarque._

– _Je peux te poser une question ? » tentai-je alors, lui occasionnant un air plus sérieux._

– _Vas-y._

– _Tu te sens quoi ? Plutôt anglais ou japonais ?_

 _Il finit sa tasse d'un trait avant de ramener son regard vers moi._

– _Anglais », lâcha-t-il, sans la moindre hésitation._

– _Je m'en doutais…_

– _Je ne suis même pas né au Japon… comment est-ce que je pourrais m'y identifier ?_

– _Ah bon ? Tu viens d'où alors ?_

 _Vu son physique et sa maîtrise parfaite du Japonais, j'étais persuadée qu'il était né là-bas…_

– _De Boston, dans le Massachusetts », dit-il. « J'ai grandi à Salem, puis dans un orphelinat avant d'être adopté par les Davis, qui nous ont emmenés, mon frère et moi, à Cambridge. »_

– _Salem… ce n'est pas l'endroit où il y a eu une chasse aux sorcières ?_

– _Si._

– _Et tes parents ? Biologiques je veux dire ?_

– _Ma mère venait d'une famille d'émigrés japonais et mon père était moitié irlandais, moitié japonais. Entre eux ils ne parlaient d'ailleurs que japonais, et notre mère ne connaissait pas l'anglais._

– _C'est pour ça que tu connais la langue aussi bien…_

– _Le Japonais est pratiquement ma langue maternelle. J'ai appris l'anglais par le biais d'une voisine._

– _Je vois…_

 _Je demeurai perplexe devant ce Naru qui se dévoilait soudain si naturellement, lui qui était d'ordinaire si secret, et discret sur son passé._

– _Shibuya Kazuya… » hésitai-je. « Le nom sous lequel tu t'es présenté la première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu l'as inventé ? »_

– _En partie seulement. J'ai choisi « Shibuya » par rapport au quartier dans lequel j'avais installé mon bureau, mais Kazuya est le prénom que mes parents biologiques m'ont donné. Ma mère s'appelait Kazuko…_

– _D'accord._

– _Pourtant », poursuivit-il, « je ne m'y reconnais pas. Pour moi ce ne sont que des syllabes aux sonorités étranges. Depuis que je suis enfant, je suis et j'ai toujours été Oliver Davis. Ce nom, c'est mon identité, c'est ce que j'ai été et ce que je suis devenu, c'est tout. »_

– _Tu préfères que je t'appelle Oliver ?_

– _Naru c'est bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit._

– _Ça sonne japonais pourtant._

– _Parce que tu le prononces à la japonaise, mais du coup ça ressemble beaucoup à Noll, l'abréviation d'Oliver._

 _Je hochai la tête lentement, de plus en plus perdue._

– _Mon frère m'appelait toujours comme ça », dit-il alors lentement, presque en chuchotant. « C'est drôle que tu aies retrouvé ce surnom. »_

 _Le regard, ce regard si profondément bleu, qu'il ficha sur moi me fit alors tressaillir, et je ne pus que le soutenir en dialoguant silencieusement avec cet homme que je connaissais à la fois si bien et si mal._

 _Une éternité sembla s'écouler lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit bruyamment dans l'appartement et nous occasionna un sursaut monumental à Naru et moi._

– _Ça doit être Yasuhara. » Précisa Lin en se levant. « Je l'ai appelé ce matin pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit, et pour lui demander de ramener les affaires de Mai. »_

– _Ah… merci… » bredouillai-je, tandis que Naru se renfrognait, sûrement contrarié de ne pas avoir pris lui-même les choses en main._

 _Au bout de quelques instants, c'est un Yasuhara rayonnant qui nous apparut, vêtu chaudement, les joues encore rougies par le froid matinal._

– _Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança-t-il. « Désolé pour le retard. Comment ça va Mai ? »_

– _Euh… bien… enfin mieux…_

– _Eh franchement t'as eu du courage ! » poursuivit-il en retirant son manteau, et en s'asseyant en face de moi et Naru. « J'ai paniqué quand j'ai trouvé l'appart en bordel. »_

– _Désolée… tu es rentré quand ?_

– _Ce matin », marmonna-t-il en devenant rouge comme une tomate, ce qui ne me laissa aucun doute sur la manière dont il avait passé la nuit. Je faillis lui en demander plus, mais préféra reporter les questions gênantes à plus tard._

– _Tiens ! » dit-il en me tendant un sac. « Je t'ai pris des vêtements, une brosse à dent et une culotte ! »_

 _Cette fois c'est moi qui rougis terriblement, davantage lorsque je vis Naru détourner les yeux en dissimulant un petit sourire._

– _Merci…_

– _Bref ! » nous coupa Naru, mettant fin du même coup à ce qui commençait à devenir pour moi un moment très gênant. « Il est temps de faire le point pour savoir de quoi seront faits les prochains jours d'enquête. Vos cerveaux sont-ils tous d'attaque ? »_

– _Oui ! » répondis-je en chœur avec Yasuhara, pressée de me remettre sérieusement au travail avec mon équipe de choc qui, en l'espace d'une semaine m'avait bien plus manquée qu'en l'espace de trois longues années._

* * *

Cette proximité nouvelle qu'il avait malgré lui tissée avec Mai lui montant au cerveau, l'arrivée de Yasuhara était tombée à pic, et avait permis à Naru de reprendre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de bourreau de travail ce qui pour une fois ne sembla déplaire à personne.

– Bien. » Commença-t-il devant les regards attentifs de Mai, Lin et Yasuhara. « Pour l'instant nous disposons de quelques indices, quelques faits, mais surtout, de beaucoup de questions. Résumons. »

» 1° Deux femmes, Mary Wolfstatt et Elsie Carpenter ont été victimes de somnambulisme chronique à près de trente ans d'intervalle. L'origine des crises semble être paranormale et provenir d'une tombe anonyme.

2° La tombe est vide. J'ai procédé à une exhumation après autorisation, et il n'y avait personne dans le cercueil. Cependant nous y avons trouvé quelques morceaux d'ongles et des cheveux, qui indiquaient qu'un corps s'y trouvait bien, et qui, après analyses, ont confirmé que le corps enterré était bien celui d'une femme, jeune, d'une vingtaine d'années environ, morte dans les années 1830. Mon hypothèse est que son corps aurait été déplacé pendant la chasse au vampire qui s'est produite dans les années 70.

3° Plusieurs éléments sont troublants sur les circonstances de la mort de cette femme : la tombe est anonyme, et aucun document d'archive ne la mentionne. L'emplacement de la tombe n'est même pas indiqué sur les documents officiels de Highgate. Par ailleurs, les rognures d'ongles que nous avons trouvés dans le cercueil, et les traces de griffures sur le couvercle tendent à indiquer qu'elle a été enterrée vivante, donc potentiellement assassinée.

4° Mes visions et celles de Mai indiquent qu'un homme allait régulièrement rendre visite à la tombe, en mémoire de celle qui y était enterrée. Peut-être connaissait-il les circonstances de sa mort, mais il est aussi possible qu'il les ait ignorées. Les visions d'Elsie Carpenter nous ont par ailleurs renseignés sur l'identité potentielle de cet homme. Il s'agirait d'un individu nommé William Simons. Il se serait suicidé en 1834. Cette hypothèse pourrait être confirmée par la découverte, dans un manoir qui lui aurait appartenu, d'une montre dédiée à L. et signée W.

5° Le manoir, parlons-en. Il s'agit d'une propriété très ancienne qui a d'abord appartenu à une famille dont nous ne savons rien pour l'instant, mais qui pourrait être liée à l'affaire : les Usher. Simons l'aurait rachetée pour des raisons que nous ignorons. Le dernier propriétaire de la maison serait quant à lui un lointain parent de William Simons, mais il a fui la demeure sans explication. Depuis, des phénomènes étranges semblent s'y être produits, et le voisinage l'évite. Une fillette y aurait par ailleurs disparu sans laisser de trace.

6° Quelqu'un sait que nous sommes sur l'affaire, et connaît notre progression. Ses actions se sont pour l'instant bornées à de la simple observation, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à entrer par effraction dans l'appartement de Mai et de Yasuhara pour reprendre la montre, à laquelle il serait donc logiquement attaché, à moins qu'elle ne recèle quelque chose de capital que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de découvrir. Par ailleurs, un homme qui se fait appeler Andrey Jacobin aurait tenté dernièrement de se renseigner sur William Simons et sur le manoir qu'il habitait. Il n'est pas impossible que les deux individus soient en fait une seule et même personne.

– Voilà pour ce qui est des faits et des hypothèses. » Conclut-il, triomphant, devant le regard perplexe de ses collègues. « Maintenant, les question. »

» Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi l'a-t-on enterrée vivante, et pourquoi sa tombe a-t-elle provoqué des crises de somnambulisme chez deux jeunes femmes, qui n'ont visiblement aucun lien avec elle ? Quel était son rapport avec William Simons ? Était-il au courant de quelque chose de grave ? Reste-t-il quelque chose de cette affaire dans ce qui fut sa maison ? Qui est l'individu qui a récupéré sa montre ? Et enfin, peut-être la question la plus importante de toutes, voulez-vous poursuivre cette enquête ? »

Comme il l'avait prévu, les mines de Yasuhara et de Mai se décomposèrent, tandis que Lin affichait un air soudain plus grave.

– Si je prends la peine de vous demander cela », poursuivit Naru, « c'est parce que cette affaire semble prendre des proportions qui nous dépassent. Les faits sont graves, et il semble que le temps ne les ait pas encore tout à fait effacés. Mai en a d'ailleurs payé les frais », ajouta-t-il en regardant son assistante qui détourna les yeux d'un air gêné. « Je répète donc ma question : êtes-vous prêts à poursuivre cette enquête et à en assumer les conséquences ? »

* * *

 _Comme d'habitude, les capacités de synthèse et d'analyse de Naru étaient impressionnantes, et suffirent à nous rendre attentifs pendant toute la durée de son exposé, jusqu'à la question fatidique : était-on prêt à continuer ?_

 _Ce n'était même pas une question de volonté. Naru sentait, et cela se lisait dans sa voix et dans ses yeux, que l'affaire nous mettrait en danger. En nous engageant à la poursuivre, nous nous engagions aussi à prendre des risques, peut-être plus importants que nous ne le pensions au départ._

 _Alors qu'un long silence précédait sa question, je regardai Yasuhara, qui finit par hocher la tête pour marquer son accord à ma proposition silencieuse._

– _On reste. » Clamai-je pour nous deux._

 _Naru m'adressa alors, peut-être sans le réaliser vraiment, un regard que je ne sus définir. Soulagement, reconnaissance, inquiétude aussi. Pour la première fois, j'eus l'impression qu'il avait peur, mais en ce qui me concernait, ma décision était déjà prise : comme je l'accompagnais toujours dans ses visions, aussi terribles soient-elles, je l'accompagnerai aussi dans cette affaire, et ce jusqu'au bout, quitte à perdre bien plus qu'une simple promesse, quitte à y laisser ce que je ne pouvais encore imaginer parce que je savais que, lui, continuerait coûte que coûte._

* * *

Au fond de lui, il avait espéré qu'elle déciderait de partir, et ferait preuve d'assez de bon sens pour ne pas se mettre davantage en danger. Pourtant, lorsque Mai plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et lui dit sans ciller qu'elle resterait Naru fut soulagé, presque ému… heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Tentant de dissimuler son trouble et ses joues qui rosissaient, il se racla la gorge et fixa successivement ses trois acolytes.

– Vous en êtes sûrs ?

– Certains. » Répondirent Mai et Yasuhara, tandis que Lin confirmait leur réponse d'un hochement de tête.

Après un long soupir, Naru s'assit donc de nouveau, et rassembla ses mains sous son menton en prenant son air le plus sérieux possible.

– Bien », dit-il. « Dans ce cas il va falloir décider de nos prochaines actions. Je vous ai présenté tous les indices dont nous disposons. Il va falloir trouver le moyen d'en découvrir de nouveau pour trouver la clé du puzzle. »

– On pourrait aller interroger Henry Kind ! » suggéra Yasuhara qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité d'esprit. « Il est toujours vivant, non ? »

– Oui, apparemment il s'est réfugié dans une petite propriété du Yorkshire. C'est à quelques heures de route de Londres mais c'est faisable, et cela pourrait nous renseigner sur la nature des événements qui se sont produits au manoir. D'autres idées ?

– La fillette qui a disparu… » marmonna Mai, l'œil pensif, « elle était avec un jeune garçon, non ? Tu penses qu'il serait possible de le retrouver ? »

– Pourquoi pas… Mais il faudra débusquer son nom dans les archives de police. Après je peux toujours demander à Jeff de faire le travail.

– Temps que je ne lui sers plus d'appât…

Non sans envoyer un regard assassin à son assistante, Naru fit mine d'ignorer sa remarque et reporta son attention sur Lin qui était plongé dans ses notes.

– Une suggestion de ton côté ?

– En effet.

– Nous t'écoutons.

– Des tests ADN. » Prononça lentement le chinois. « Il serait bien d'en faire à partir des cheveux que nous avons trouvés dans la tombe et de les comparer avec ceux d'Elsie Carpenter et de Mary Wolfstatt, afin de bien s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun lien de parenté entre elles. En revanche, si nous en découvrons un, cela pourrait être significatif.

– Tu as raison », convint Naru. « Comme mes parents sont encore à Baltimore, je leur demanderai de négocier avec Mary pour obtenir un test. Il faudra aussi en obtenir un d'Elsie…

– Ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire.

– En effet. Lorsque je suis allé lui rendre visite au Saint-Thomas Hospital, sa mère ne m'a pas laissé m'approcher d'elle, et j'ai dû me contenter de parler de banalités avec son père.

– À ce propos j'ai peut-être une idée », les interrompit soudain Yasuhara, attirant sur lui trois paires d'yeux perplexes. « En fait… » poursuivit-il « ma… copine est une amie d'Elsie. Elles ont le même âge et se sont connues au lycée. Je suis sûr qu'avec son aide je pourrai réussir à obtenir son accord sans devoir passer par son hystérique de mère. »

– Ingénieux », admit Naru, qui reconnaissait bien là l'esprit affuté, et étrangement malsain, de l'étudiant. « Ça me va. Je te charge de la convaincre. »

– Et pour le reste ? » intervint Mai, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'alors.

– Lin et Jeff se chargeront de retrouver l'identité du gamin, et de l'interroger tandis que Yasuhara tentera d'obtenir un texte d'ADN de la fille Carpenter. Quant à nous (s'efforçant de conserver le visage le plus neutre possible), nous irons dans le Yorkshire à la rencontre d'Henry Kind. Ça te va ?

* * *

 _Un voyage dans le Yorkshire en tête à tête avec Naru ? Et comment !_

 _J'acquiesçai immédiatement, sans même prendre garde au sourire graveleux qu'Osamu m'adressa. Naru se contenta quant à lui de hocher la tête, et de détourner les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas croiser les miens._

– _Bien », dit-il en se levant. « Maintenant que tout est réglé, je vous laisse la journée pour faire ce que vous avez à faire. Mai, nous partirons dès demain. Je laisse le reste entre vos mains. »_

– _Ça marche ! »_

 _Ne sachant que faire, j'aidai Lin à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle, avant de m'approcher timidement de Naru, qui donnait à Yasuhara quelques conseilles pour mener à bien sa prochaine mission._

– _Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ? » demandai-je sans détour._

– _Bien sûr », dit-il sans même lever les yeux vers moi. « Tu connais le chemin. »_

– _Merci._

 _Je pris rapidement une douche et enfilai les vêtements qu'Osamu m'avait apportés, avant de rejoindre le salon, mon sac sur l'épaule._

– _J'y vais » lançai-je. « Tu viens Osa-kun ? »_

– _J'arrive ! » confirma l'intéressé en laissant en plan un Naru qui me sembla quelque peu interloqué par mon départ si soudain._

– _Je vais préparer mes affaires pour demain. » Précisai-je sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « Nous partirons vers quelle heure ? »_

– _10h…_

– _Super. À demain._

* * *

Et voilà. Mai était encore partie en coup de vent sans même lui laisser le temps de dire ouf. Sur ce coup là, Naru se sentit… nul. Comme il n'avait pas voulu que leur voyage en tête à tête donne des idées à son assistante, il avait excellé dans la froideur, comme d'habitude. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, les mots, les instants qu'ils avaient partagés la veille, la promesse qu'il s'était faite dans la nuit, rien dans son attitude n'avait changé il était toujours aussi rustre. Un véritable handicapé sentimental.

– Tu es sûr pour demain ? » lui demanda Lin alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement.

– Plutôt.

– Et s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ? Tu as conscience que je ne pourrais pas surveiller tes arrières ?

– Il ne m'arrivera rien.

– Si tu le dis…

– Je ne ferai rien d'imprudent, c'est promis.

– Écoute…

Sans terminer, Lin se dirigea alors vers une commode et en sortit un petit objet qu'il tendit au jeune homme, le visage plus grave que jamais. C'était un revolver.

– On ignore ce qui a attaqué Mai hier soir. Au besoin, sers-toi de ça, ne serait-ce que pour la protéger.

Serrant malgré lui l'arme dans son poing, Naru leva alors les yeux vers son professeur et ami, et hocha lentement la tête.

– C'est promis.


	8. Voyage en tête à tête

**8.**

 **Voyage en tête à tête**

 _Je ne m'aperçus que plus tard, alors que j'avais déjà franchi la porte de mon appartement, que j'avais complètement oublié de demander à Naru si je devais le retrouver chez lui, ou s'il passait me chercher._

 _« Crétine… », murmurai-je pour moi-même en jetant mon sac sur le canapé._

 _Yasuhara avait remis l'appartement en ordre, et mise à part la lampe qui s'était cassée dans sa chute, rien ne laissait deviner qu'un individu s'y était introduit la veille, en pleine nuit. J'inspirai longuement, et tentai de retrouver dans les meubles, l'odeur d'humidité qui se dégageait des murs, la poussière accumulée dans les recoins et le bruit des voitures qui résonnait à travers les vitres, ce que j'avais jusqu'alors considéré comme mon chez moi. Rien n'avait changé, l'appartement était le même, exactement le même, et pourtant, je ne pouvais désormais m'empêcher d'y percevoir la présence qu'il avait laissée, cette étrangeté insinuée en plein cœur du quotidien et du familier, et qui me les rendait tout à coup si hostiles._

– _Ça va aller pour cette nuit ? » me demanda doucement Osamu, qui dut percevoir mon trouble._

– _On verra bien…_

– _Au pire, je pense que ça ne dérangera personne si tu passes de nouveau la nuit chez Naru._

– _Je ne voudrais pas abuser de son hospitalité._

– _Comme tu voudras._

 _Je l'observai un moment ranger quelques livres et faire un brin de vaisselle. Il avait l'air ailleurs, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi, et à plusieurs reprises, je surpris un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. À la fois attendrie, et terriblement curieuse, je décidai de me lancer._

– _Comment c'était ? » murmurai-je en mettant de l'eau dans la bouilloire._

– _De quoi ?_

– _Tu sais bien…_

 _Il rougit terriblement, et afficha un sourire béat, en s'asseyant face à moi._

– _C'était magique. » Dit-il finalement._

– _Raconte !_

– _Je ne sais pas pour où commencer… je crois qu'on ne peut pas raconter ces choses-là. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand tu as confiance, quand tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens, alors les gestes, et les paroles viennent tout seuls._

– _Je vois._

 _Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais rougi à mon tour en repensant à cette rare proximité que j'avais partagée avec Naru la veille, et nous préparai du thé avant de m'asseoir aussi._

– _C'est… ça fait mal ? » hésitai-je, occasionnant à mon colocataire un rire bienveillant._

 _Jamais je n'aurais pensé aborder de tels sujets, mais Osamu était si détendu et ouvert d'esprit, qu'avec lui, tout semblait plus évident._

– _Peut-être. Wendy n'en était pas à sa première fois, donc ça a été._

– _Et toi ? C'était ta première fois ?_

– _Oui…_

 _En silence, nous sirotâmes le thé qui refroidissait à mesure que les minutes passaient, les yeux dans le vide._

– _Tu es amoureuse ? » demanda-t-il finalement._

– _Je crois…_

– _Tu as déjà pensé à avoir une relation avec lui ?_

 _Je me repliai sur moi-même._

– _À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je vois les choses de cette manière. » Avouai-je. « Je crois… je crois que j'aimerais, et en même temps je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai un peu peur, et je ne sais pas ce que lui désire… Quoi que Naru pense, il ne le confie jamais, et j'ai toujours peur de faire une bêtise avec lui. Je ne sais pas si j'oserais faire le premier pas. »_

– _Lin m'a dit qu'il t'a aidée hier soir. C'est vrai ?_

– _Oui… il a été… d'une rare gentillesse. Je l'avais rarement vu comme ça. Mais en y repensant, je réalise que c'est déjà arrivé. L'air de rien, et malgré ses airs de je-sais-tout, il reste attentif à son entourage._

– _Il se soucie quand même particulièrement de toi._

– _Peut-être…_

 _C'était vrai. Trois ans plus tôt déjà, Naru m'avait protégée à plusieurs reprises, parfois au péril de sa vie, et avait toujours manifesté pour moi une attention particulière. À l'époque, j'avais peur que ce ne soit que par mépris ou paternalisme, à la manière dont on ne lâche pas un enfant des yeux pour l'empêcher de faire une ânerie._

– _Pour la première fois, il m'a un peu parlé de lui », commençai-je « et… il a pleuré. »_

– _Hein ?! Naru pleurer ?! » rétorqua brutalement Osamu qui faillit avaler sa dernière gorgée de travers._

– _Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est produit. Il m'a confié des choses et j'ai répondu. Je pense que mes mots ont eu un impact sur lui…_

– _C'est vrai qu'il est tellement renfermé, il faut bien qu'il évacue de temps en temps._

– _Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher entre nous ?_

– _Je pense. Naru est quelqu'un de difficile, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi qui parvienne à l'attendrir ou à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Le faire pleurer, ça relève quand même de l'exploit._

– _Je ne sais pas…_

– _Écoute », lança finalement mon colocataire en repoussant sa chaise. « Laisse les choses se faire. Tu vas passer plusieurs heures, peut-être même plusieurs jours en tête à tête avec lui, ce sera sûrement l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair entre vous deux._

– _Et si ça dérape ?_

– _Fais-toi confiance. Et fais-lui confiance aussi. Naru tient à toi, ça saute aux yeux._

 _Comme pour confirmer ses dires, mon portable se mit soudain à sonner et afficha un sms de Naru._

 **Juste pour rappel : départ demain à 10h.**

 **Si jamais tu te sens mal, tu peux revenir dormir chez moi.**

 **Dans le cas contraire, je passerai te chercher.**

 **Prends des affaires de rechange. J'ignore combien de temps nous resterons là-bas.**

 **Naru.**

 _À peine avais-je fini de lire son message qu'un autre le suivit._

 **Merci à toi pour hier soir.**

 **À demain.**

 **Naru.**

 _Sourire au bord des lèvres, je levai alors les yeux vers Osamu qui partagea un regard complice avec moi._

– _Je crois que tu as raison. » Murmurai-je._

* * *

5h de route. Rien que ça ! D'après les renseignements de l'agence, et avec l'aide de quelques pots de vin qui, l'air de rien, firent leur effet, il s'avéra qu'Henry Kind vivait dans le village de Filey, sur la côte Est, à plus de cinq heures de route de Londres. Non pas qu'un tête à tête avec Mai le rebute, au contraire, mais 10 heures… aller et retour… avec ça ils devraient sûrement passer une nuit sur place, manger ensemble… bref, passer près de 48 heures ensemble au minimum.

Presque dépité d'avoir envisagé ce voyage, Naru s'avachit dans un long soupir. Il aurait dû la laisser enquêter avec Jeff sur l'identité de la fille qui avait disparu, mais le problème, c'est que le petit fonctionnaire semblait un peu trop s'intéresser à son assistante qui, elle, le fuyait comme la peste. Par ailleurs, il s'était promis de ne plus lui faire de coup bas, donc exclue cette possibilité. Restait l'option de partir avec Lin et de la laisser se débrouiller avec Yasuhara pour les analyses il aurait sans doute pu laisser Jeff faire une partie du travail, quitte à reporter les choses à plus tard. Abattu, Naru lâcha un nouveau soupir et finit par se masser les tempes, affalé sur sa chaise de travail. Il avait proposé sans réfléchir, et enfoncé le clou en lui confirmant l'heure du départ, sans compter la suite. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Mai était une piplette. Grandie et assagie sans doute, mais piplette quand même. Comment allait-elle tenir ne serait-ce que 10 heures de voiture sans prononcer un mot ? Elle ne pourrait pas. C'était évident. Et comment pourrait-il, lui, tenir 10 heures de route avec elle sans savoir quoi lui dire ? Avec ça, les événements de la veille lui resteraient en tête et l'empêcheraient de bien réfléchir. Si seulement il était parti avec Lin, ça lui aurait au moins permis de se changer les idées et de se replonger dans l'enquête. Au lieu de ça, il allait se coltiner une éternité avec elle, et savait très bien comment les choses se passeraient. Elle tenterait de parler, comme il ne saurait pas quoi répondre, il se contenterait de ne rien dire et de lâcher une remarque acerbe lorsque sa patience atteindrait ses limite, elle bouderait donc jusqu'à la fin du voyage et craquerait en rentrant, ce qui le ferait terriblement culpabiliser. Fin de l'histoire.

« Crétin », marmonna Naru à sa propre adresse. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à tout ça avant ?!

– Un problème ? » demanda Lin qui le regardait cogiter du coin de l'œil depuis un bon moment déjà.

– J'imaginais ce que pourraient donner 48h non stop passées en compagnie de Mai…

– Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

– Une catastrophe.

– Ça tu aurais dû y penser avant.

– Je sais…

– Sinon tu n'as qu'à faire marche arrière.

– Impossible, je lui ai déjà confirmé l'heure du départ et ce serait lâche de ma part.

– Tu as peur de la vexer ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

Lin se leva soudain et se planta devant lui, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'ils devaient parler sérieusement, avec sur son visage ce ton ferme des discussions désagréables.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. » Dit-il, le sourcil levé.

– Pas vraiment…

– Ce n'est pas une question. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir entre vous deux. Regarde-toi, même devant Elsie tu ne minaudais pas autant. Ce matin tu lui as tellement parlé que j'ai cru un moment que tu avais été remplacé par ton frère. Et maintenant tu acceptes d'aller dans le Yorkshire avec elle pour rencontrer un vieux gâteux qui vous mettra sûrement à la porte ou qui, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'aura rien à vous dire. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en entreprenant ce voyage ?

– Des indices », rétorqua froidement Naru, qui sentait une colère sourde lui monter à la gorge.

– Et à part ça ?

– Rien ! » finit-il par exploser, en se levant d'un bond pour se mettre à la hauteur du chinois. « Je ne cherche rien ! Je ne veux rien ! Tout ce que je veux c'est résoudre cette affaire au plus vite ! On est sur trois pistes en même temps. Seul Yasuhara peut se charger de la première, et pour la deuxième on a besoin de Jeff que Mai déteste, il ne restait plus que cette option ! C'est tout ! »

– C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien.

Cette fois, Naru cru devenir fou et dut inspirer longuement pour se calmer. Jamais depuis la mort de Gene il ne s'était autant mis en colère. Qu'est-ce qui l'énervait d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi sortir à ce point de ses gonds si ce que supposait Lin était sans importance ?

– Tu commences à comprendre ? » ajouta l'intéressé en le désignant du menton.

– Oui et non… et c'est bien ce qui m'agace… » finit par confesser le jeune homme en se rasseyant mollement. « Vu le peu de pistes dont nous disposons, je pense sincèrement qu'il est nécessaire d'aller à la rencontre d'Henry Kind, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis Mai dans le coup. Je… » levant les yeux vers son ami, dont l'air ne s'était en rien radouci, « je suis désolé… ».

Soupirant à son tour, Lin saisit alors le dossier d'une chaise et s'assit près d'un Naru complètement prostré.

– Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est vrai. » Dit-il lentement. « Ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir surveiller tes arrières, mais après tout… tu n'es plus un enfant. Là en ce moment, j'essaie simplement de t'aider, pour que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise dans un domaine où tu ne connais absolument rien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines au juste ?

– Rien. J'écoute et j'observe, c'est tout. Et je trouve que tu as changé depuis hier soir. Chaque fois que tu la voies, tu deviens rouge comme un adolescent en pleine puberté, chaque fois qu'elle détourne les yeux, tu la regardes à la dérobée, tu lui parles, tu lui souris, parfois sans même t'en rendre compte, tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même…le Naru froid, narcissique et déplaisant que je connais.

Naru le fixa sans comprendre. Il avait l'impression que Lin lui parlait réellement chinois, ce qui était un peu ironique en un sens.

– Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

– Je crois que tu es amoureux de Mai.

– Jamais de la vie.

Il avait répondu au tac-au-tac, mais savait très bien qu'il mentait, et cela l'agaçait de voir que Lin avait quasiment compris la situation avant, et sans doute mieux que lui.

– Ah oui ? Et tu m'expliques pour hier soir ? » poursuivit le chinois, intransigeant.

– Elle était paniquée ! Frigorifiée ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai beau être froid comme tu dis, je ne déteste pas les autres êtres humains au point de les laisser mourir dans ma cage d'escalier ! » protesta-t-il en priant pour que Lin ne l'ai ni vu, ni entendu pleurer. La mort plutôt que ça.

– Et tu m'expliques ton attitude quand elle était dans la salle de bain ? Elle allait déjà mieux que je sache ?

– J'étais parfaitement normal.

– Tu tournais dans le salon comme un lion en cage en te rongeant les ongles alors que tu ne le fais plus depuis tes quatorze ans !

– Et alors ?

– Admets Naru ! Ça saute aux yeux ! Même il y a trois ans ça se voyait que tu en pinçais un peu pour elle. Sois enfin honnête avec toi-même.

– Tu m'en demandes trop.

– Dans ce cas je vais être plus explicite. Est-ce que tu as déjà eu envie de la serrer dans tes bras ? De la sentir contre toi, de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive ?

Pris au dépourvu par les paroles de Lin, qui d'habitude ne se risquait jamais à aborder ce genre de sujet, et encore moins avec lui, Naru se leva brusquement, les joues en feu. C'est vrai qu'il s'était senti… ému en sentant le corps de Mai contre le sien lorsqu'il avait portée, qu'il avait eu des vertiges en l'observant dormir, en détaillant des yeux la courbure de sa taille et de sa poitrine, en imaginant la texture de ses lèvres, qu'il avait eu terriblement envie de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, son souffle contre le sien… Quant à la protéger… oui. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Mai lui inspirait une affection dont lui-même ne se savait pas capable. Avec ça, elle avait toujours eu le don pour se mettre dans des situations assez périlleuses pour le pousser à se mettre lui aussi en danger. Le pire, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Risquer sa vie pour elle, il avait toujours considérer ça comme une forme de compensation pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, y compris ses humeurs et son assurance qu'il savait parfois détestable.

– Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de sujet. » Finit-il par murmurer, les yeux baissés.

– Je sais. Et je m'arrêterai là, parce que vue ta tête, je pense que tu es actuellement au bord de la syncope. Prends quand même le temps d'y penser. Ne fais pas de choses stupides quand tu te retrouveras seul avec elle, mais ne dédaigne pas ses sentiments, parce que elle, je suis quasiment certain qu'elle les a déjà reconnus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– Les femmes, et en particulier les femmes comme elle, sont beaucoup plus matures que nous dans ce domaine…

* * *

 _Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avant même que mon réveil ne sonne. La nuit avait été calme, et la présence de Yasuhara m'avait permis de dormir plus tranquille. Malgré ça, la conversation que nous avions eue la veille m'était longtemps restée en tête, et m'avait empêchée de fermer l'œil jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. J'étais amoureuse de Naru. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, et rien que d'y penser, je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. Aucune euphorie ne me saisissait pourtant, laissant place à un calme hiératique qui me permettait au moins d'envisager les choses avec lucidité. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, je m'étais résolue à avancer à mon rythme, et selon mon intuition, puisque paraît-il, la mienne n'était pas mauvaise. Ne rien forcer, ne rien espérer non plus, laisser simplement les choses se faire ou se défaire, c'est là ce que j'avais décidé, pour ma tranquillité et pour la sienne._

 _Sentant que je ne pourrais plus me rendormir, je désactivai mon réveil, me douchai et m'habillai avant de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. À ma grande surprise, Osamu avait déjà quitté son sommeil comateux habituel pour travailler en silence, à la seule lumière d'une lampe d'appoint que nous avions achetée en urgence pour remplacer l'ancienne._

– _Déjà debout ? » m'étonnai-je._

– _J'ai un exposé à rendre, et tu te doutes bien que j'ai pas vraiment bossé ces derniers temps… » marmonna-t-il, la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil._

 _Il y eu soudain comme un déclic dans mon cerveau, et je levai les yeux au plafond, incapable de me souvenir du jour de la semaine, ni même de l'année, dans lequel nous étions…_

– _On est quel jour ? » finis-je par demander à mon colocataire._

– _Lundi, pourquoi ?_

 _Lundi ?! Mais à quoi avais-je donc pensé en acceptant la proposition de Naru ?! Mes cours principaux avaient lieu en début de semaine… comment avais-je pu oublier ça ?! Et les examens qui arrivaient bientôt… mon dossier à rendre pour la semaine prochaine… J'étais fichue…_

– _Toi, tu viens de réaliser que c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de se faire la belle avec Naru ! » ricana Osa-kun devant mon air catastrophé._

– _Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'hier on était dimanche » bredouillai-je, totalement paniquée. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »_

– _Je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais…_

– _Comme si dans ma vie, à un moment donné, j'avais su ce que je faisais !_

– _Haha, désolé Mai…_

– _Oh mon dieu… comment je vais faire ?… je ne vais quand même pas laisser Naru en plan !_

– _Moi à ta place je n'hésiterais pas !_

– _Tais-toi et travaille !_

– _Oui chef !_

 _Lundi… lundi… le lundi j'avais cours de linguistique et grammaire, les plus barbants de la semaine, et si nous nous absentions jusqu'à demain, je louperais aussi les cours de littérature anglaise… c'était moins grave, mais l'examen avait lieu dans quelques semaines…_

– _Osa-kun, tu pourras me prendre les cours d'aujourd'hui et de demain ? » tentai-je finalement, au bord du désespoir._

– _Aucun problème. Je les recopie sur ordi de toute façon._

– _Oh merci ! » m'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou, ce qui lui occasionna un petit rire gêné._

– _Service !_

 _Un dernier problème restait cependant, le dossier et les révisions. Soudain éprise d'une curiosité pratique dévorante, je m'emparai d'une carte de l'Angleterre que nous n'avions encore jamais consultée, à la recherche du comté du Yorkshire._

– _C'est super loin ! » réalisai-je tout haut, en faisant par la même sursauter mon colocataire._

 _Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'aurai tout le temps pour travailler !_

 _Quelque peu rassurée, je mangeai en silence mon petit-déjeuner, et préparai mes affaires. Naru ne m'avait pas dit précisément où nous allions, mais notre destination était au moins à trois heures de route de Londres, si ce n'est quatre. En comptant les recherches et l'entretien – s'il y avait entretien – avec Henry Kind, il y avait des chances pour que nous restions jusqu'au lendemain. J'allais peut-être passé une nuit seule à seule avec Naru… Cette seule réflexion suffit à me faire rougir de nouveau, et je ne pus me refuser une petite pensée pour Hara Masako, cette prétentieuse de médium qui s'était toujours crue supérieure à moi parce que grâce à son père, elle avait régulièrement l'occasion de dîner en tête à tête avec Naru… fichue gosse de riche ! Je prenais donc des affaires de rechange, et de quoi travailler._

 _L'heure du départ arriva à une vitesse folle, et se concrétisa par le bruit de notre sonnette, qui retentit à 10 heures tapantes. Comme Osamu était déjà parti, je fermai l'appartement à double tour, mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule, et descendis les marches quatre à quatre. Naru m'attendait, comme convenu, aux côtés d'une petite voiture, m'aida à mettre mes affaires dans le coffre, et attendit que je m'installe avant de démarrer._

– _Nous allons dans une petite ville qui s'appelle Filey, sur la côte Est », dit-il. « C'est à cinq heures de route environ, donc je pense que nous devrons dormir sur place. Ça ira pour toi ? »_

– _Sans problème, j'ai déjà prévu de quoi m'occupée » lui répondis-je en sortant mes fiches et mes cahiers._

– _Tant mieux alors._

– _Tu as pu avoir d'autres infos sur Henry Kind ?_

– _Pas grand-chose… j'ai son adresse. On m'a dit qu'il était maintenant très vieux, et qu'il avait quelques soucis de santé, donc il ne faudra pas le brusquer._

– _Entendu._

 _Tournant brièvement les yeux vers moi, Naru me gratifia alors d'un de ses sourires si rares, de ceux qui avaient le don de me faire craquer._

– _Merci d'être venue. » Dit-il doucement._

* * *

C'était là le maximum dont il était capable. En réalité, et suite à sa conversation avec Lin, Naru n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, l'esprit tout agité par une foule d'idées et de pensées si nouvelles pour lui qu'il n'avait pas su quoi en faire, et n'était même pas parvenu à les reléguer dans un coin de sa tête pour les oublier. Il y avait déjà pensé la nuit précédente, mais bizarrement, et il ne savait plus pourquoi, la réponse lui avait semblée plus évidente. Désormais, à la question de savoir s'il avait des sentiments pour elle, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il en avait, oui, mais ignorait lesquels, et n'osait pas encore les nommer. Sans doute par peur. Encore.

Discrètement, le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers son assistante qui était, à son grand soulagement, plongée dans ses révisions et, au sourire très léger qui étira ses lèvres, il comprit qu'il était heureux de la voir. C'était au moins ça.

La route fut interminable, et sinuait sans jamais s'arrêter dans la campagne anglaise. Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent à une supérette pour acheter de quoi manger, et reprirent la route. Plongée dans ses révisions, Mai ne dit presque pas un mot du voyage, et se contentait de lui demander parfois où ils se trouvaient, en levant les yeux vers des paysages vallonnés de gris et de bruns qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini.

– C'est terne parce qu'on approche de l'hiver », précisa Naru, « mais en été c'est beaucoup plus vert et lumineux. »

– J'aime bien… ça change du Japon.

Ils traversèrent quelques petits villages peuplés de cottages, et durent rouler encore une heure avant qu'elle ne se tourne de nouveau vers lui.

– Toute l'île est comme ça ?

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Déserte, juste parsemée de villages comme on vient d'en croiser.

– Ça dépend. Certains coins sont très peuplés, d'autres moins. De manière générale, l'Angleterre n'est pas si déserte que ça, le pays de Galle non plus d'ailleurs.

– Et l'Écosse ?

– C'est assez dense autour d'Edimbourg et de Glasgow, mais le reste de la région est pratiquement désert. C'est très particulier comme paysages.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– On peut rouler des miles et des miles sans croiser le moindre signe de vie humaine, même le long de la côté. Les paysages sont un peu comme ceux-là, mais beaucoup plus austères, très rocheux, secs, parfois totalement dénués d'arbre. La seule chose qu'on croise régulièrement là-bas, se sont des cours d'eau, des ruines, et des moutons.

– Tu as l'air de bien connaître le coin.

– Edimbourg est l'une des villes les plus hantées d'Europe, donc mes parents allaient souvent là-bas, et il m'arrivait de les accompagner.

– Et ça te plaisait ?

– Beaucoup. J'ai toujours aimé la solitude des paysages écossais.

– Je vois…Maintenant que tu m'en parles, j'aimerais bien les voir moi aussi…

Quelques secondes, Naru détacha son regard de la route pour observer Mai du coin de l'œil. Elle était accoudée contre la vitre, le regard rêveur, perdu dans la campagne qui défilait sous ses yeux.

– Un jour… » dit-il, « j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de t'emmenée là-bas ».

Des promesses, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui en faisait. Cela dit, la perspective de revoir les terres qu'il aimait tant avec elle lui donna un léger frisson de bonheur ou d'exaltation.

– Il y a une île, tout au nord. » Poursuivit-il. « Un ensemble d'îles plutôt, qu'on appelle les Orcades. Elles font partie des plus belles choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Un jour, si tu veux… »

* * *

 _Un jour… c'était bien la première fois que Naru me parlait de projets ensemble, des choses qu'il aimerait faire, des lieux qui lui étaient chers… Je mis du temps à le réaliser, et me contentai d'acquiescer en silence, perdue dans les visions de rêve qu'il m'avait décrite, et la perspective de les voir avec lui… un jour…_

– _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embauchée ? » demandai-je alors._

 _Surpris par le changement de sujet, Naru tourna un regard interrogateur vers moi avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route._

– _Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu avais cassé le matériel et blessé Lin._

– _Ça d'accord, mais pour la suite ? Tu m'avais dit que c'était pour rembourser la caméra…_

– _Oui, et après ?_

– _Ton matériel est sous garantie._

– _Cette caméra ne l'était pas._

– _Menteur._

 _Visiblement agacé, Naru inspira profondément. Pour ma part, je me fichai de ses humeurs je voulais juste savoir._

– _Au début, j'avais besoin de ton aide pour remplacer Lin que, je te rappelle, tu as bêtement envoyé à l'hôpital. Quand la mission s'est terminée, j'ai appelé le directeur pour le remercier, et lui demander de te rendre la pareille. Il m'a alors expliqué que tu étais orpheline, et qu'il lui semblait que ce petit aparté t'avait fait du bien. J'ai donc décidé de t'embaucher. Sans doute par pitié._

 _Pitié… oui et puis quoi encore ? Comme si je lui devais mes quelques économies._

– _Trop généreux ! » lançai-je sur un ton ironique._

– _Ça t'énerve ?_

– _Non j'ai l'habitude._

– _De quoi ?_

– _De toi !_

 _Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en rajouter ma mauvaise humeur fut soudain dissipée par une vision à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, et qui m'attisa soudain un sourire enchanté._

– _La mer ! » m'écriai-je._

– _Nous sommes presque arrivés » répondit Naru, que mon enthousiasme semblait avoir amusé._

 _Effectivement, nous dépassâmes après quelques minutes le panneau indiquant « Filey », marquant la fin de notre périple, du moins pour la journée…_


	9. Henry Kind - Souvenirs d'ombres

**Le nom de l'agent immobilier en charge du manoir de Gravesend, Valera, ainsi que l'histoire d'Henry Kind sont inspirés du roman de Zafon, _Le Jeu de l'ange._ Le nom des Usher est quant à lui un clin d'œil à la nouvelle d'Edgar Allan Poe, _La chute de la maison Usher._**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît (ou même si elle ne vous plaît pas ^^). Même pour une fanfic, l'écriture est un travail fastidieux, et c'est toujours un plaisir de se voir récompensé de l'avis des lecteurs, quel qu'il soit :)  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9.**

 **Henry Kind**

 **Souvenirs d'ombres**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit courir sur la grève comme une enfant, les joues rosies par le froid et les cheveux au vent, que Naru trouva sa réponse.

À peine avait-elle vu la mer que Mai le supplia de se garer. Elle n'attendit même pas que le moteur soit éteint pour se précipiter vers la plage, où se promenaient quelques couples de vieux anglais, habitués à l'austérité du climat hivernal.

Courant à cœur perdu le long du rivage, elle finit par ralentir, sûrement gagnée par la fatigue, et regarda longuement la mer toute grise, secouée par la houle et le vent des mauvais jours, cette grande masse ouverte sur le néant et l'infini. Naru l'avait rarement vue aussi heureuse. Lassé de la route et pressé de se dégourdir lui aussi les jambes, il finit par la rejoindre et contempla l'horizon à son tour.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? » murmura-t-elle

– Le continent. Sans doute le Nord de l'Allemagne ou le Danemark.

– Et c'est beau ?

– Je n'y suis jamais allé.

Il y avait dans son regard une étincelle plus brillante que d'ordinaire, et Naru comprit que ce que Mai aimait réellement, ce dont elle avait soif depuis toujours, c'était l'inconnu, qu'il soit matériel ou non. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle s'était donnée la peine d'aller jusqu'en Angleterre, alors que la réponse était en réalité très simple : elle aimait la nouveauté, les senteurs et les visions d'un monde qui n'était pour elle plus le même. C'était sûrement la même chose pour les « chasses » aux fantômes malgré les risques, la peur, elle devait être fascinée par l'invisible, par ce que seule l'imagination pouvait à peu près concevoir, et qui rendait la réalité un peu moins morose. En réalité, Mai vivait davantage dans « l'ailleurs » que « l'ici », et son tempérament rêveur, intuitif et étourdi ne faisait que le confirmer.

Ils restèrent longtemps à contempler la mer, les vagues et le ciel, en silence, toujours, puisque c'était l'un de ces moments où ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se parler.

– Allons-y », dit finalement le jeune homme qui commençait à frissonner, et que Mai suivit à contrecœur. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais vu la mer ? »

Sa question sembla la surprendre.

– Si, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Il y avait eu cette enquête dans une propriété qui donnait sur la côte.

– Ah oui c'est vrai…

Enquête dont il ne souhaitait, du reste, pas vraiment se souvenir.

– D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser pour cette fois », poursuivit-elle, tandis qu'ils remontaient vers la voiture.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– C'est parce que je t'ai poussé à bout que tu as fini dans cet état.

Ce jour-là, sur une plage du Japon, Naru avait failli perdre la vie. Parce qu'il avait déchaîné son pouvoir psychique, par colère, par fatigue, par anxiété et par imprudence surtout, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant trois minutes, et l'avait laissé dans un état critique pendant près d'un mois.

– C'était ma faute », marmonna-t-il en faisant claquer la portière. « C'est loin maintenant, n'en parlons plus. »

– Promets-moi seulement que ça n'arrivera plus.

Cela faisait donc trois ans qu'elle s'en voulait encore et s'inquiétait pour lui…

– C'est promis », souffla Naru avant de démarrer. « N'y pensons plus maintenant. Nous avons un vieux grabataire à interroger. »

* * *

 _Henry Kind vivait dans un cottage entouré d'un petit jardin où poussaient encore des roses et des géranium qu'il entretenait visiblement avec beaucoup de soin. Lorsque Naru fit tinter la petite clochette qui se trouvait devant l'entrée, nous n'entendîmes d'abord rien, et craignîmes qu'il n'y ait personne, avant de percevoir un léger cliquetis, et de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur le visage ridé et tanné par le soleil d'Henry Kind en personne._

– _C'est pour quoi ? » marmonna-t-il en mâchant ses mots, à la manière des personnes très âgées._

 _Avant même que je ne puisse intervenir, Naru me fit discrètement signe de rester où j'étais et s'avança vers l'entrée._

– _Bonjour Monsieur Kind. Je m'appelle Peter Rix, et voici mon assistante… Anna Grant. Nous venons de la part de l'agence qui s'occupe de votre propriété à Gravesend._

 _Je sursautai à l'entente de nos faux noms, et tentai de garder malgré tout un air aussi neutre que possible. Où diable avait-il trouvé de tels sobriquets ? Vu le peu d'imagination qu'il avait, je supposai que je devais encore m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ai pas choisi « Harry Potter » ou « Peter Parker » comme étiquette…_

– _Et qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?_

– _Il s'avère que votre propriété a été ravagée par un incendie au cours de la semaine dernière. La localité réclame sa destruction, mais sans votre accord nous ne pouvons rien faire._

 _C'était ça pour lui « ménager » un vieil homme ?! À l'expression qu'afficha soudain Henry Kind, je crus que nous allions nous retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras !_

– _Ba pourquoi c'est pas m'sieur Valera qu'est v'nu ? D'habitude c'est toujours lui ?_

– _Il est très occupé en ce moment », baragouina Naru avec un air faussement confus. « Et sa fille a actuellement de graves problèmes de santé. Il préfère ne pas s'éloigner de Londres, vous comprenez. Du coup il a préféré m'envoyer avec la demoiselle que voilà, et qui est actuellement stagiaire (se penchant vers le vieillard avec un air complice). Ne soyez pas trop brusque avec elle… vous savez comment on traite les stagiaires de nos jours…_

– _Et vous ? J'vous ai jamais vu. V'sètes nouveau ?_

– _Oui, j'ai été engagé il y a six mois pour remplacer monsieur Dawson qui est parti à la retraite._

– _Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait prévenu par courrier c'lui-là. Un brave gars._

– _Un homme admirable !_

– _Z'avez vot' carte ?_

 _Eh merde… dans quel bourbier nous avait-il fourrés encore ?!_

– _Bien sûr._

 _Sur ce, Naru exhiba une carte aux allures parfaitement conforme, avec son nom et sa photo, clairement indiqués aux côtés du logo de l'agence qui s'occupait du manoir de Gravesend. J'étais bluffée._

– _Entrez. Restez pas là », finit par acquiescer le vieil homme après avoir brièvement observer la carte. « Z'allez bien prendre un coup d'gniole ! »_

 _Nous entrâmes ainsi dans ce qui s'avéra être une petite maison coquette et propre, mais où l'odeur d'humidité s'apparentait légèrement à celle de l'appartement que je partageais avec Yasuhara. Henry Kind nous invita à entrer dans une cuisine sommairement aménagée où sifflait une théière en laiton qu'il s'empressa d'éteindre._

– _Et la d'moiselle elle prendra quoi ? » grogna-t-il à mon adresse._

– _Du thé… ce sera très bien s'il vous plaît._

– _Z'avez un drôle d'accent v'savez ?_

 _Je faillis lui rétorquer que le sien était encore pire, mais Naru m'en empêcha en m'assénant un léger coup de pied._

– _Et vous, vous v'lez quoi ? » demanda l'autre à l'adresse de Naru._

– _Vous auriez un peu de whisky ?_

– _Si j'en ai ! Enfin un qui fait pas la fine bouche !_

 _Sur ce, il sortit d'un des placards une bouteille à peine entamée et au contenu douteux, ainsi que deux petits verres à pied. Sans m'oublier pour autant, il me confia une tasse qu'il remplit de thé noir et brulant._

– _Pourquoi ne pas installer le téléphone Monsieur Kind ? Il serait beaucoup plus facile de vous joindre…_

– _J'aime pas ces machins », dit le vieil homme en servant copieusement les deux verres. « Si j'ai b'soin j'peux t'jours aller à la cabine. »_

– _La cabine ? » soufflai-je à l'adresse de Naru._

– _La cabine téléphonique._

– _En tout cas vous vivez dans un endroit tout à fait charmant. Et vos roses sont absolument magnifiques ! » poursuivit mon collègue reconverti en agent immobilier mielleux._

– _Hein qu'elles sont belles ! C'est qu'j' y mets du cœur, faut m'croire !_

– _Je n'en doute pas._

 _Trinquant avec Naru, Henry avala alors son verre d'une traite et observa Naru faire de même, avant de les resservir tous les deux. Je me demandais pour ma part jusqu'à quel degré d'alcool ingéré Naru tiendrait avant de s'effondrer à part la bière qu'il avait lentement siroté le soir de nos retrouvailles, je ne l'avais jamais vu boire une seule goutte d'alcool._

– _Il est bon hein ?_

– _Excellent !_

– _Alors, racontez voir. Comment qu'elle a pris feu la maison ?_

– _À vrai dire, nous n'en savons rien… les voisins affirment qu'elle se serait soudainement enflammée sans raison apparente. Les pompiers sont arrivés dans la nuit et ont pu endiguer l'incendie, mais ce dernier avait déjà gravement endommagé votre manoir._

– _Tant mieux… Y a rien d'bon là d'dans._

– _Pardon ?_

– _Nan rien. J'dis seulement que c'est mieux si la maison elle disparaît. C'est pas un bon endroit._

– _Alors pourquoi l'avoir gardée si longtemps ?_

– _Parce que j'savais pas quoi en faire pardis ! J'l'ai eue en héritage, tu parles d'un cadeau ! Mais c'était pas une bonne idée d'la reprendre, c'est moi qui vous l'dis ! C'genre d'endroits… Fallait plus qu'personne y habite !_

– _Quelle importance, une fois que vous en étiez débarrassé ?_

– _Oh non mon p'tit gars. Non non non » répéta le vieil homme d'une voix de plus en plus rauque en secouant la tête. « J'sais pas si Valera il vous a mis dans l'coup, mais puisque z'avez fait le ch'min jusqu'ici faut bien que j'vous l'dise (se penchant en avant, comme pour dévoiler quelque chose d'extrêmement confidentiel). Y a des trucs pas nets dans cette maison. Des trucs que personne d'autres y doivent découvrir…_

– _Ah oui ? » rétorqua Naru en feignant la surprise. « Comme quoi par exemple ? »_

– _J'sais pas moi ! Mais j'peux vous dire que j'ai eu les chocottes là-bas ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'suis parti._

– _Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait si peur ? » Insista Naru. « Pourquoi avoir refusé de la louer ou de la vendre pendant si longtemps. »_

 _Sirotant un quatrième verre de whisky – et reservant Naru au passage – Henry Kind leva alors vers lui un regard inquisiteur, et s'accouda fermement à la table._

– _Peter c'est ça ? J'te tutoie hein si ça t'dérange pas. J'aime pas les chichis._

– _À votre guise._

– _T'es conscient que s'y tu connais l'histoire de cette maison, soit tu m'prendras pour un fou, soit t'osera plus l'approcher ?_

– _Je prends le risque._

– _Alors accroche-toi bien, toi et ta minette, parce que c'que j'vais te dire là, t'entendras pas ça tous les jours !_

– _Je suis tout ouïe !_

 _L'esprit embrumé d'alcool et de souvenirs, Henry Kind nous raconta alors la longue, très longue histoire du manoir de Gravesend. Depuis le première jour où il y avait vécu, jusqu'au dernier, celui où il l'avait fui pour ne jamais y revenir._

* * *

 **J'étais tout jeune homme à l'époque. Dix-neuf ans, des étincelles plein les yeux, du grabuge plein les mains et enfin un avenir prometteur devant moi.**

 **À l'époque, je travaillais pour un petit journal local qui me payait une misère et me laissait à peine de quoi vivre dans une pension défraichie des quartiers mal famés de Londres. Un soir de Noël, le directeur est venu me voir en me disant que le chroniqueur s'était désisté à la dernière minute et qu'il leur manquait deux pages complètes pour terminer l'édition du lendemain. Comme tout ce que je savais faire, c'était écrire et raconter des histoires, il me demanda d'écrire une histoire qui ferait frissonner ou pleurer tout Londres et lui en premier, et dit que si je parvenais à faire ça, alors il me pistonnerait pour me refiler d'autres chroniques.**

 **Je travaillai d'arrache pied toute la nuit, et confectionnai mon premier vrai récit. C'était une histoire d'amour et de fantômes, une histoire de mort, cachée dans les couloirs abandonnés d'un vieux manoir londonien, oublié de tout et de tous. Le lendemain, quand le directeur lut mon histoire, il me demanda de prendre la porte, de poser mes fesses et de lui en écrire une autre aussi bien que celle-là.**

 **Bientôt, je grattai le poste de feuilletoniste, et parvins à faire frissonner tout Londres avec mes histoires. Après deux années de succès, une maison d'éditeurs me contacta pour que je leur confectionne une série de romans noirs sur le modèle de mes feuilletons. Émerveillé par le contrat juteux qu'ils me proposaient et l'ivresse de pouvoir enfin monnayer au prix fort mes talents d'écrivain, j'acceptai et quittai sans remords le journal qui avait fait démarrer ma carrière. Depuis quelques mois, mes économies allant bon train, je songeais également à échanger ma misérable pension contre une demeure plus… acceptable. Le lendemain de mon départ du journal, un avocat du nom de Jacobin prit alors contact avec moi pour une histoire d'héritage. Ma famille avait été déchirée suite au décès de ma mère, et le seul souvenir que je gardais de mon père était les coups dont il me ruait chaque fois qu'il rentrait soul, avant de s'endormir en pleurant : je ne voyais pas de quoi j'avais bien pu hériter. Je pris néanmoins rendez-vous, par curiosité, et m'assis le lendemain face à un avocat au visage fané et au regard éteint qui exhiba sous mes yeux un dossier rempli de noms et de chiffres dont je n'avais entendu parlé.**

 **« Nous travaillons actuellement sur le dossier d'un dénommé William Simons. » M'avait-il expliqué. « Ce monsieur nous a quitté depuis 1834, mais était propriétaire d'une splendide propriété située dans le petit village de Gravesend, tout près de Londres. Notre cabinet d'avocats existe depuis exactement 1828, et c'est à nos lointains prédécesseurs que Monsieur Simons s'était adressé pour s'occuper de la propriété. Il leur confia cette lettre que voici ». Il plaça alors sous mes yeux une lettre jaunie par le temps, sur laquelle courait une écriture sèche et rapide qui demeura pour moi indéchiffrable. « Lettre qu'il leur défendit d'ouvrir avant un siècle après sa mort. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'ignore totalement, et la lettre ne précise pas le motif de cette demande. Avant cela, la propriété devait restée intacte, et personne ne devait jamais y entrer. Évidemment, les circonstances n'ont pas aidé au respect de cette clause, et le manoir a successivement été transformé en orphelinat, puis en hôpital militaire durant la première guerre mondiale. Depuis son abandon, nous avons tenté de le restaurer dans son état d'origine, et de le laisser tel quel. Quant à la lettre, nous l'avons rouverte il y a deux ans de cela, et avons depuis cherché, comme le désirait Simons, un héritier potentiel à qui confier désormais la maison. »**

 **– Et je suis cet héritier ? » avais-je alors demandé, en m'imaginant plongé en plein dans l'une des histoires que j'aimais tant écrire.**

 **– Précisément. Monsieur William Simons n'a jamais eu d'enfant, mais il s'avère qu'il avait une demi-sœur du côté de son père qui, elle, a eu une descendance, dont vous êtes actuellement le dernier représentant.**

 **– Et comment je suis censé gober ça ?**

 **– Vous êtes pratiquement sans le sous, débutez votre carrière d'écrivain, et logez dans une mansarde misérable. Nous vous offrons une splendide propriété sur un plateau d'argent, avec pour seule rétribution votre engagement à l'entretenir, et vous voulez refuser ?**

 **Je ne refusai pas.**

 **On me conduisit la semaine suivante, une fois les papiers dument signés, au manoir de Gravesend, que je vis alors pour la première fois. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. C'était une vision de rêve et de cauchemar, tout droit sortie de l'un de mes romans. Une propriété de pierres grises, salies par le temps et les intempéries, élevée comme un coffre à mystères au milieu d'un jardin luxuriant qui ressemblait davantage à un cimetière abandonné qu'au magnifique parc qu'il avait dû être autrefois c'était exactement le manoir, la propriété maudite que j'avais imaginée, la nuit où j'avais rédigé ma toute première histoire.**

 **J'emménageai le jour même, apportant avec moi tous les meubles que je possédais, c'est-à-dire une table et une chaise, et commençai le réaménagement de ma nouvelle propriété.**

 **Le manoir était immense, et témoignait d'un passé fastueux, ainsi que du prestige de ceux qui l'avaient autrefois peuplé. J'eus un véritable coup de cœur pour le cabinet du deuxième étage, et décidai d'en faire mon lieu de travail. Le bureau était resté en l'état, il ne me restait qu'à dégoter une chaise et une bonne machine à écrire. Je débarrassais la maison du matériel hospitalier qui y était resté, à part quelques armatures de lit que j'entassai dans l'une des chambres, à défaut de savoir quoi en faire, et m'achetai un lit ainsi qu'une commode en bois massif que je montai dans la chambre la plus proche de mon bureau. Du reste, je ne remis en l'état que l'une des salles de bain, et laissai le reste tel quel. J'avais trouvé aux enchères une vieille horloge, qui fit bon effet dans l'entrée, mais c'est là tout ce que je me permis. La maison d'édition faisait déjà pression pour je lui rende mon premier manuscrit, et je n'attendis pas d'avoir restaurer le manoir pour m'y mettre.**

 **Pendant des années, j'ai ainsi travaillé à la solde d'escrocs qui pompèrent mon énergie jusqu'à la dernière goutte en échange d'une misérable rétribution qui me permettait tout juste de me nourrir. Je ne sortais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne voyais rien d'autre que les pages et les lignes défiler sous mes yeux avec une absurdité croissante. Je ne remarquai pas les bruits étranges qui résonnaient entre les murs, les ombres qui glissaient sous mes yeux, et les cris qui résonnaient parfois depuis le dernier étage. Tout cela, je l'attribuais à la fatigue et à l'excès d'imagination dont j'avais toujours fait preuve, et dont dégoulinaient désormais mes productions, à défaut de faire preuve de bon goût. Mon style s'était appauvri, mes idées perdaient en consistance, et pourtant, mes éditeurs continuaient de me saigner, dans l'attente d'un chef d'œuvre qu'ils n'espéraient déjà plus.**

 **Cinq ans après avoir hérité du manoir, je tombai malade d'épuisement. La petite voisine qui faisait les courses pour moi se risqua un jour à entrer, et me découvrit inconscient, brulant de fièvre et délirant aux pieds de mon bureau, entouré de pages blanches. J'avais jeté ma machine à écrire contre le mur ainsi que tous mes stylos. J'étais devenu fou.**

 **Après trois semaines d'alitement, je retrouvai enfin mes esprits, ainsi qu'une capacité correcte de parole et de réflexion. Mon état m'avait contraint de passer quelques jours à l'hôpital, ce qui obligea mes éditeurs à me lâcher la grappe pour un moment. Seul et désorienté, je rentrai au manoir, en espérant y retrouver une inspiration que j'avais perdue depuis bien longtemps. C'est alors que je les remarquai pour la première fois les chuchotements dans l'obscurité, les ombres glissant contre les murs, les coups, et les grattements, beaucoup de grattements. Ces derniers semblaient provenir du dernier étage, où je ne m'étais jusqu'alors jamais aventuré. Je m'y risquai un jour, et ne découvris rien, si ce n'est que l'une des chambres me restait jalousement fermée, et résistait à tous mes efforts pour s'ouvrir. Redoutant ce qu'elle pouvait abriter, je décidai de ne pas m'acharner.**

 **De plus en plus anxieux, je décidai d'enquêter sur le passé du manoir, et retournai au cabinet d'avocats qui me l'avait confié, une éternité plus tôt. On m'apprit seulement qu'il appartenait à une grande famille bourgeoise de l'époque, les Usher, avant d'avoir été rachetée par Simons dans les années 1830. Un de mes amis, qui travaillait dans les archives, parvint à dégoter quelques informations supplémentaires sur les Usher à travers une série d'articles qui avaient fait les titres à l'époque, et qui mentionnaient la famille dans une obscure affaire de meurtre et d'adultère. Finalement, tout le clan avait terminé massacré, et leur cadavres furent retrouvés mutilés dans le sous-sol de la maison. Les faits s'étaient produits en décembre 1830, personne ne fut en mesure de les expliquer. William Simons semblait quant à lui n'entretenir aucun rapport avec la famille, et avait racheté le manoir pour une bouchée de pain. C'était du moins ce que les faits laissaient entendre.**

 **Je ne découvris jamais le fameux sous-sol, mais en fouillant derrière les étagères de la bibliothèque, je retrouvai des cahiers de musique et des livres de notes qui semblaient avoir appartenu aux membres de la famille. L'un d'eux portait le nom de Léonore Usher, et c'est dans ce cahier, coincé entre deux pages, que je trouvai un billet rédigé par la même écriture que celle de la lettre qui était à l'origine de ma présence même dans les lieux, et signé « William ». J'en déduisis que William Simons avait bel et bien connu les Usher avant leur massacre.**

 **Le billet indiquait une adresse, ainsi qu'une heure. Il y figurait également la mention « Brûle ces mots, et ne te fais pas remarquer. » Un rendez-vous galant. Mieux que de fréquenter la famille, Simons avait entretenu une romance avec l'une de leurs membres.**

 **Malgré mes recherches de plus en plus acharnées, je ne trouvai rien d'autre, et dus reprendre le travail. Habitué désormais à l'étrangeté de la demeure, je ne pris bientôt plus garde aux entités qui semblaient s'y mouvoir, et me replongeai dans mon quotidien monotone d'écrivain en perdition. J'ai ainsi logé dans ce manoir pendant près de vingt-cinq ans, à la seule lueur des chandelles, n'ayant pas voulu installer l'électricité à l'époque, et n'ayant plus les moyens de le faire, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur, mon passé en ruine, et mon avenir inexistant. Je me souviens m'être levé un matin en réalisant que je n'avais jamais serré une seule femme entre mes bras, que je n'avais jamais aimé personne d'autre que les pâles figures qui hantaient mes pages, et que je n'aurais sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de le faire. Ce jour-là, je décidai de poser ma démission, et de déterrer les derniers secrets de la maison avant de m'en aller.**

 **Inutile de dire comment se passèrent les négociations avec mes crétins d'éditeurs, je les envoyai paitre sans autre forme de procès. Ne restait qu'un dernier compte à régler pour moi, avec ce manoir qui avait englouti ma jeunesse et mon avenir.**

 **Je passai toute la journée à chercher ce fichu sous-sol sans résultat, lorsqu'en frappant à tout hasard contre l'un des murs, je remarquai qu'il sonnait creux. J'arrachai alors le vieux papier peint qui le recouvrait, et découvris un mur de briques, certainement ajouté après coup, puisqu'on pouvait clairement y distinguer la forme d'une arcade. Rongé par la curiosité et le ressentiment, je me munis alors d'un pied de biche et entrepris de démolir le mur, lorsqu'un grand fracas résonna derrière mon dos et attira mon attention. Je fus alors frappé par l'odeur. Une odeur exécrable de corps en décomposition, et de chair pourrie. Il m'était déjà arrivé de la sentir, en particulier la nuit, mais je l'avais toujours attribuée aux vieilles fondations, qui devaient sûrement donner sur les égouts. Cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus fort, presque palpable, et je n'osai me retourner qu'après quelques minutes, mon pied de biche à la main. C'est alors que je la vis, au bout du couloir, dans le vestibule. Une silhouette humanoïde, décharnée, les bras ballants, anormalement longs, et la tête penchée je savais qu'elle me regardait, qu'elle savait qui j'étais, et qu'elle connaissait les secrets enfouis du manoir.**

 **Saisi d'une panique sans nom, je me ruai dans les escaliers, me réfugiai dans ma chambre, et sortis de sous le lit un revolver qui avait appartenu à mon père la seule chose qu'il m'ait jamais laissée. La créature était demeurée dans le vestibule et semblait attendre. Pointant le canon dans sa direction, je lui demandai alors en tremblant d'où elle venait, qui elle était. Elle se contenta de nier de la tête, et avança dans ma direction. Paniqué, je tirai alors du haut des escaliers, mais la manquai. La lumière du tir avait cependant éclairé brièvement ses traits, et la vision, la vision que j'en eus alors, n'avait pas de nom. Ce visage, c'était celui d'un cadavre. Un assemblage de chair qui n'avait plus de forme et suintait encore sous les miasmes de leur propre pourriture. Après cela, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je sais que j'ai hurlé à en perdre la voix, me suis débattu contre ce que j'ignorai, que j'ai pleuré, et crié comme un enfant jusqu'à réveiller mes voisins, qui me découvrirent à moitié fou dans le parc à l'abandon.**

 **Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais voulu remettre les pieds dans le manoir. Avec mes économies, j'ai acheté un cottage au bord de la mer, où je pus enfin couler des jours paisibles, aimer mes fleurs, à défaut d'aimer une femme, oublier, et ne plus jamais écrire.**

 **Voilà. Désormais vous connaissez toute l'histoire. La mienne et celle de cette maison maudite.**

 **Son secret y dort encore, certainement caché dans le sous-sol muré, et gardé par cette créature sans visage.**

 **Je n'ai rien inventé, du moins je crois. Sachez seulement que vous avez là le témoignage d'un écrivain qui a passé toute sa vie à écrire des histoires de fantômes et vous savez ce qu'on dit.**

 **On ne se souvient que de ce qui n'est jamais arrivé…**


	10. Cauchemar

**/!/ Scène de violence dans ce chapitre /!/ J'ai beaucoup édulcoré les choses, mais je préfère prévenir pour les âmes sensibles. Il s'agit du passage en gras.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Cauchemar**

 _Lorsque nous quittâmes enfin la petite maison d'Henry Kind, la nuit était déjà tombée. J'avais compté onze verres pour le vieil homme, qui semblait finalement bien tenir à l'alcool, sans doute par habitude, et huit pour Naru qui s'appuya lourdement sur la portière dès qu'il fut certain qu'Henry ne pouvait plus nous voir._

 _L'ancien écrivain avait ainsi vécu seul dans le manoir pendant plus de trente ans, au contact de ses secrets, et du passé qui s'y cachait. De son témoignage, je ne retenais qu'une seule chose, un seul nom, celui de Léonore Usher. L. La femme que j'avais vue dans mon rêve, celle de la montre, celle de la tombe aussi. Léonore… Amante de William, avant le mystérieux massacre de toute une famille. Et cette créature… était-ce la même que celle qui avait pénétré dans mon appartement deux soirs plus tôt, à quasiment trente ans d'intervalle ? Le plus troublant était la description de l'odeur qu'en avait fait Kind exactement la même que celle que j'avais relevée._

– _Toi aussi ça t'intrigue ? » me demanda Naru en démarrant, le visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire._

– _Ça concorde pour l'instant avec ce qu'on a découvert. Les morceaux commencent à se recoller…_

– _Il faut qu'on aille dans cette cave._

– _Et pour la créature ?_

– _Ça on verra plus tard._

 _Consciencieux jusqu'au bout, Naru avait demandé à Henry s'il avait emporté avec lui des documents ou des objets qu'il avait trouvé dans la maison, comme les fameux cahiers par exemple, mais ce dernier nia obstinément, en disant qu'à part son propre mobilier, jamais il n'aurait ramené avec lui quoi que ce soit. De peur que_ ça _le poursuive._

 _« Merci Monsieur Kind pour votre accueil et vos explications », avait-il alors déclaré. « Comme il se fait tard, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser, mais nous reviendrons demain afin de vous faire signer l'autorisation de destruction du manoir, si vous êtes toujours d'accord avec ça. »_

 _« Faites donc ! » avait alors répondu le vieil homme. « Ça m'fait un peu d'compagnie ! »_

– _Il faut qu'on trouve un hôtel… et rapidement. » Murmura soudain Naru d'une voix étrangement pâteuse._

– _Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

– _Ça va._

 _Nous nous arrêtâmes au premier hôtel qui se présenta ; un établissement petit mais correct, accolé à un pub dont s'échappaient quelques écho de verres entrechoqués et de rires._

– _Je te laisserais te débrouiller avec la réception si ça ne te dérange pas », me dit Naru en me confiant une liasse de billets. « Il vaudrait mieux… pour nous que je ne parle pas… »._

 _Effectivement, il commençait à avoir une diction douteuse, et en le voyant se courber soudain, la tête en avant et la main plaquée contre la bouche, je commençai à comprendre._

 _À cause d'un mariage, l'hôtel était blindé, et ne disposait que d'une seule chambre de libre, avec un lit deux places. Vu l'état de Naru qui s'aggravait avec les minutes, je n'insistai pas et réglai avant de le trainer trois étages plus haut, nos deux bagages sur le dos et craignant de le voir rendre ses huit verres de whisky à chaque marche supplémentaire. Nous parvînmes finalement devant la porte, et à peine l'avais-je ouverte que Naru se précipita dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. À l'écoute du bruit de déglutition et de la quinte de toux qui s'ensuivit, je me raidis._

– _Ça va aller ? », tentai-je partagée entre rire et compassion._

– _Ça va… » me répondit une voix faible derrière la porte. « N'entre pas ! »_

 _J'attendis ainsi plusieurs minutes, la fenêtre ouverte et mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, avant de tenter une nouvelle approche._

– _J'ai des anti-vomitifs si tu veux…_

 _Cette fois, ce fut un long silence qui me répondit._

– _Naru ?_

– _Donne toujours…_

 _En sortant la boîte de sachets de mon sac, je m'aperçus que je n'avais rien, même pas une bouteille d'eau pour lui permettre de les prendre._

– _Il y a des verres dans la salle de bain ?_

– _Attends… oui il y en a…_

– _Je peux entrer ?_

 _Nouveau silence._

– _Naru ?_

– _Tu ne diras rien à personne, c'est clair ?_

– _Très clair… », soupirai-je._

– _Entre._

 _Je le trouvai avachi contre la cuvette des toilettes, le visage trempé de sueur et les lèvres encore humides de salive._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » grogna-t-il, avant de vomir de nouveau._

– _Si tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, il ne fallait pas lui en demander… » rétorquai-je en remplissant l'un des verres en plastique qui avaient été laissés sur le robinet._

– _C'était le seul moyen de lui délier la langue… tu ne connais pas les vieux de ce pays._

– _Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen ?_

– _L'alcool a deux vertus », dit-il en prenant le verre que je lui tendais et en avalant d'un trait son contenu. « Sociabiliser les gens, en particulier les solitaires, et leur délier la langue. Sans ça, je ne pense pas qu'il nous en aurait autant dit sur le manoir. »_

– _Toi aussi ça va te sociabiliser et te délier la langue ? » me moquai-je._

 _Le regard glacial qu'il me lança ne fit qu'accentuer mon envie de le taquiner._

– _Et comment ça se fait que tu avais des trucs comme ça sur toi ?! », répliqua-t-il en désignant le paquet d'anti-vomitifs qui était resté dans ma main._

– _C'est pour le mal des transports. Et…_

– _Et ?_

– _Yasuhara rentre souvent éméché._

– _Je vois._

 _Je cessai de l'embêter et refermai doucement la porte de la salle de bain avant de m'effondrer sur le matelas. Si j'avais pensé un jour devoir dormir dans le même lit que Naru… Rien que d'y penser, mes joues se remirent à rosir, et je tentai de calmer les battements de mon cœur en songeant au récit d'Henry Kind._

 _Léonore Usher et William Simons… Pourquoi le billet figurait-il dans un cahier de musique ? Peut-être William avait-il été engagé comme précepteur, comme c'était d'usage à l'époque. Pourquoi pas… Et pourquoi la famille avait-elle finie massacrée ? Quelque chose me disait que Simons n'était pas étranger à cette histoire. Si Léonore et lui s'aimaient, si elle avait été tuée sans qu'il n'en sache rien comment se serait-il alors vengé ? Une pensée me traversa soudain l'esprit comme un éclair. Léonore aurait-elle été tuée par sa propre famille ? Cette simple question me fit frémir, et seule l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain parvint à m'arracher de mes réflexions._

– _Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Naru, qui avait repris quelques couleurs, et me fixait, lascivement appuyé contre le mur, et la main sur le front._

– _Un peu plus de 21h », répondis-je en jetant un œil à mon portable. « Ça va mieux ? »_

– _Un peu mieux oui. Tu dois avoir faim._

 _Mon estomac criait famine depuis que nous avions quitté Henry Kind._

– _Je vais me chercher à manger », déclarai-je. « Il doit bien avoir de quoi grignoter dans le pub d'en bas. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »_

– _Sans façon. Mon estomac a bien assez souffert pour la soirée._

 _J'accueillis sa réponse par un petit rire, et enfilai mes chaussures et ma veste avant de filer._

– _Je prends les clés._

– _Je vais prendre une douche si jamais. » Rétorqua Naru. « Donc n'entre pas à l'improviste dans la salle de bain. »_

– _Aucune chance pour ça…_

* * *

Enfin seul.

S'il avait su qu'il se retrouverait dans cet état il n'aurait pas autant forcé sur le whisky. Fichu système digestif. Et Mai, avec ça, devant qui il avait été contraint de se montrer dans l'une des positions les plus humiliantes qui soit. S'il avait su… il s'en serait définitivement tenu au thé.

Encore nauséeux, Naru s'assit un moment avant de fouiller son sac et d'y prendre de quoi se laver. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, et lui permit de réfléchir plus posément à ce que leur avait raconté Henry Kind, ce curieux personnage qui avait tout de même vécu trente ans dans un manoir hanté. Par moments, il avait douté de la véracité du récit, et quelques détails l'avaient interpelé. La persistance d'articles aussi anciens mentionnant la famille Usher et l'étrange massacre dont elle avait été victime ce cahier, rare vestige du passé de la maison, et qui prouvait, par un heureux hasard, l'existence d'une relation amoureuse entre William Simons et cette fameuse Léonore s'il n'y avait eu que ça, il en aurait peut-être conclu aux élucubrations d'un ancien écrivain encore hanté par ses histoires, mais il y avait ce nom, Jacobin, le même que celui de l'homme qui les avait apparemment devancés sur la piste de Simons.

Naru ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté du vieil homme, mais ces détails l'amenaient à penser qu'on s'était joué de lui. Était-il réellement un héritier légitime de Simons, ou simplement la victime idéale à qui confier le manoir ? Après tout, s'il avait été connu à l'époque pour ses histoires de fantômes, jeune écrivain prometteur à l'imagination débordante passant son temps à rêver de lieux et de maisons hantés par les spectres d'amants déçus ou maudits, qui de mieux pour un tel endroit ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelqu'un s'y installe soudain, après un siècle d'abandon ? L'histoire de la lettre aussi était louche, tout comme ce cabinet d'avocats. Pourquoi aurait-on eu besoin de quelqu'un pour entretenir la maison, alors qu'elle tombait en ruine depuis des années ? Y avait-il quelque chose à y protéger ? Et si on avait voulu mettre Henry sur la piste sans pour autant lui révéler les secrets de la demeure ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Naru s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait laissé son pyjama dans son sac, et noua une serviette autour de ses reins en espérant que Mai ne soit pas revenue. À son grand soulagement, la chambre était vide, et il put s'y glisser sans être gêné par la présence de la jeune femme pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il avait presque regagné la salle de bain, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de Mai.

* * *

 _J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir son torse et ses jambes dénudés, le grain de sa peau si pâle, et encore humide, qu'il avait déjà disparu dans la salle de bain._

– _La prochaine fois, frappe avant d'entrer ! » me cria-t-il._

– _Ça va… je n'ai rien vu », protestai-je en croquant dans la barre de céréales que j'avais achetée, à tout hasard, dans un distributeur._

 _Enfin rien… disons que j'en avais assez vu pour rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, et arriver à ce constat son corps était sublime._

 _Après quelques minutes, Naru sortit enfin, vêtu de son pyjama vieillot qui lui donnait tout de suite un air moins… attrayant, et me toisa d'un œil sévère._

– _Tu n'as acheté que ça ?_

– _Oui, ça me suffira pour ce soir._

– _Si tu le dis…_

– _Au fait », commençai-je, la bouche encore pleine. « Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces faux-noms ? Les renseignements sur le personnel de l'agence, et la carte ? »_

– _J'ai interrogé la secrétaire de l'agence._

– _Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a tout déballé sans rien demander !_

– _Je suis doué._

 _Quel narcissique ! Après il se demandait comment j'avais trouvé son surnom ?_

– _Tu l'as draguée ?_

– _Oui._

– _Sérieusement ?!_

– _Je me suis rendu à l'agence et comme la secrétaire s'ennuyait, je l'ai invitée à boire un verre._

– _J'espère que cette fois-ci tu ne t'es pas retrouvé la tête au-dessus des toilettes. » Lui lançai-je sans même un sourire._

– _Tsss._

– _Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?_

– _Que c'était Monsieur Valera, le patron de l'agence qui s'occupait personnellement des affaires de Monsieur Kind, mais qu'actuellement, il était préoccupé en raison des problèmes de santé de sa fille. Elle m'a dit aussi que l'agence cherchait depuis six mois un nouvel employé pour remplacer un certain Dawson, parti à la retraite, et qu'ils en étaient à leur troisième licenciement. Elle m'a enfin confié qu'Henry Kind était un monsieur discret, vieux et grabataire qui n'avait pas voulu installer le téléphone chez lui, ce qui rendait les communications avec lui très longues et agaçantes._

– _Et comment est-ce qu'elle t'a donné son adresse ?_

– _Ça je m'en suis chargé moi-même pendant qu'elle récupérait son manteau._

– _Et la carte ?_

– _Un simple montage. Kind n'y a vu que du feu._

– _Tu sais qu'on pourrait te faire enfermer pour ça ?_

– _Je me contente de faire mon travail._

– _Psychopathe._

 _Sans doute habitué à mes attaques verbales, Naru se contenta de s'asseoir, les yeux dans le vide._

– _Il va falloir éclaircir cette histoire, à propos de Jacobin… » murmura-t-il, sans doute plus pour lui-même qu'à mon adresse._

– _Jacobin ?_

– _Le nom du cabinet d'avocats qui a confié le manoir à Henry. C'est aussi celui d'un certain Andrey. Jeff m'a signalé qu'avant nous, il avait déjà recherché des informations au sujet de William Simons, et l'agence immobilière de Gravesend a fait ce même constat, en m'en livrant une description similaire._

– _Hmm. Toujours la secrétaire._

– _Je ne l'ai pas draguée._

– _Tu as dit le contraire il y a cinq minutes !_

– _Je ne l'ai pas draguée. J'ai simplement bu un verre avec elle pour lui soutirer des informations._

– _Si tu le dis… tu fais ce que tu veux après tout._

– _On est sur une affaire, et toi tu penses à ce genre de détail ?! » rétorqua-t-il en se tournant soudain vers moi._

 _Intimidée par la froideur de son regard, je consentis à passer l'éponge, et à mettre ma jalousie de côté j'étais ridicule._

– _Excuse moi », marmonnai-je. « C'est la fatigue. »_

– _Ce n'est pas grave._

– _J'ai…_

– _Quoi ?_

– _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… par rapport à tout ça. Cette histoire de massacre, cette relation entre Léonore et William, le fait qu'on l'ait enterrée vivante… J'ai l'impression qu'on s'aventure toujours plus loin dans l'horreur, et j'ai… j'ai peur de ce qu'on trouvera au bout du chemin._

– _Tu peux toujours renoncer tu sais ? Je ne t'oblige pas à rester ?_

– _Non, mais toi tu ne renonceras pas. Donc moi non plus, parce que je te connais._

 _Il ne dit rien, se contenta de me regarder tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres._

– _Pour ça, tu n'as pas changée », murmura-t-il finalement._

 _Alors je souris à mon tour, et lui racontai, sans savoir pourquoi, le rêve que j'avais fait chez lui. Celui où m'étaient apparus William et Léonore jeunes et heureux, assis comme deux enfants au bord de la rivière, sans doute un après-midi d'été. Il m'écouta sans m'interrompre, et lorsque j'eus terminé, il soupira longuement, le regard de nouveau perdu, indéchiffrable._

– _Tout ça ne pourrait-être qu'une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné… » dit-il finalement._

– _Peut-être…_

 _Nous nous étions assis, chacun sur un bord du lit, séparés par une frontière imaginaire que nous n'osions franchir, et qui m'apparut soudain comme une distance bien réelle, et impossible à traverser._

– _J'ai moi aussi besoin d'une douche », dis-je finalement en me levant, et en récupérant mes affaires._

 _Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, propre et fin prête à dormir, je trouvai Naru endormi. Toujours assis, il s'était affaissé contre le sommier, la tête en avant, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte il avait l'air épuisé._

– _Naru ?_

 _Comme ma voix ne suffit pas à le réveiller, je le secouai doucement, et attendis qu'il ouvre les yeux._

– _Tu vas attraper un torticolis comme ça », murmurai-je._

 _Sans prendre réellement garde à ma présence, Naru se redressa, juste assez longtemps pour écarter les draps avant de s'écrouler de nouveau sur le matelas, la tête sur l'oreiller, sans même les rabattre._

– _Bonne nuit. » Dis-je finalement, en me glissant à mon tour sous les draps, et en le couvrant, avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet. « À demain. »_

 **Il faisait noir. C'était normal, ça devait être normal, pourtant quelque chose clochait.**

 **Elle devait être couchée et dormir. Qui l'avait assise dans ce cas ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à bouger ses membres ? Et son corps, si lourd, presque flasque…**

 **Soudain, Mai remarqua que quelque chose de râpeux bloquait ses mouvements. Et Naru, où était-il ? Elle se souvenait s'être endormie avec lui pourtant ?**

 **Elle voulut crier, l'appeler, mais quelque chose entra brusquement dans sa cuisse, et lui arracha un hurlement de douleur, tandis qu'un liquide brulant imprégnait ses vêtements. On retira la lame. Elle ne voyait toujours rien.**

 **Puis la douleur de nouveau, quelque chose qui la brûlait, s'attaquait à ses vêtements et à sa peau, remonta le long de son dos tremblant de souffrance jusqu'à ce qu'on jette sur elle un plein sceau d'eau.**

 **Terrifiée, elle n'osait toujours pas parler. Ses dents se mirent à claquer, et ses membres tremblaient si fort qu'elle sentait presque ses os s'entrechoquer. Et la douleur recommença, lancinante, encore et encore, sans qu'elle ne sache jamais pourquoi, sans qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus la force de crier.**

 **Il lui sembla alors entendre quelqu'un. Une voix qu'elle avait longuement écoutée, sans pour autant la connaître. Une voix de vieillard, rauque et brisée, qui semblait supplier, elle se demanda pourquoi, puisque c'est elle qui souffrait tant.**

 **Alors la douleur reprit, dans son bras gauche, dans sa jambe droite, dans son poignet, dans ses phalanges, dans ses ongles qu'on arracha un par un, puis ses yeux, son ventre, son dos, et jusqu'à ses dents. Elle crut devenir folle, hurla encore à s'en déchirer la gorge, supplia même, promit tout, à condition que ça s'arrête. Ça ne s'arrêtait jamais.**

 **Dans un dernier cri, elle crut mourir lorsqu'une autre voix retentit, plus forte et plus soutenue.**

 **« Mai ! »**

 **C'était son nom.**

 **« Mai ! Réveille toi ! Mai ! »**

 **Et cette voix, elle la connaissait… Où l'avait-elle entendue déjà ?**

 **« C'est un rêve ! Réveille-toi ! »**

 **Une douleur vive, et pourtant différente des autres vint alors piquer sa joue, et soudain, la souffrance s'estompa en même temps que les ténèbres.**

 **Elle ne vit qu'une lumière tamisée qui l'éblouit un peu, et la pâleur d'un visage qu'il lui semblait connaître. Une douce chaleur l'étreignit alors longtemps, et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre de nouveau dans le noir, et l'apathie fiévreuse qui l'avait saisie.**

 **Seul le bleu de ses yeux l'accompagna dans sa chute.**

* * *

Quelque chose haletait, tout près de lui, souffrait, étouffait presque.

Naru crut d'abord rêver, et s'aperçut bientôt que quelque chose l'avait réveillé. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, et l'espace d'un instant, il fut incapable de dire où il se trouvait, lorsque son pied en rencontra un autre, petit et lisse. En s'écartant soudain, il se rappela la route, la mer, l'hôtel, le lit qu'il devait partager avec Mai, et soupira. La respiration sifflante, dans l'obscurité, c'était la sienne.

Allumant la lampe de chevet, Naru cligna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à la clarté soudaine, et se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme. Elle dormait, les yeux clos, mais son souffle était saccadé, presque douloureux et son front trempé. En soulevant légèrement les draps, Naru remarqua qu'elle avait replié ses bras contre elle et les maintenaient raides, comme si elle était incapable de bouger, tout en semblant se débattre contre quelque chose. Elle devait être en train de faire un cauchemar.

– Mai ?

Elle ne réagit pas, et tourna tout à coup la tête sur le côté en gémissant, les dents serrées, tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus forte et saccadée.

– Mai !

Son visage prit soudain une expression de souffrance intense, et sa poitrine se souleva brutalement avant de retomber, et de se soulever de nouveau.

– Mai ! Réveille-toi !

Ses cheveux ruisselant de sueur collaient son visage et son front, et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient parfois dans un cri silencieux, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à émettre.

Gagné par la panique, Naru finit par s'accroupir sur le matelas et la prit par les épaules.

– Mai ! C'est un rêve ! Réveille-toi ! », cria-t-il en la secouant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer ses gémissements.

– Réveille-toi ! »

Des larmes de terreur commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux et à rouler le long de ses joues. Soudain, Mai se figea, la bouche grande ouverte, le torse arquée et la tête révulsée en arrière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement avant qu'elle n'émette un hurlement strident et continu.

– Mai !

Paniqué, Naru la soutint par la tête et la gifla, en espérant que ça la réveille cette fois pour de bon. Son geste laissa une trace écarlate sur le visage de la jeune femme qui sembla soudain se détendre tandis que son cri s'estompait. Elle cligna alors des yeux quelques secondes, et tourna lentement la tête vers lui, le souffle court, sans cesser de trembler.

– Naru… ?

Sa voix, comme son regard semblaient s'être éteints, et portaient encore les marques d'une terreur que Naru ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer. Sans savoir quoi faire, il l'aida à se redresser, et porta à ses lèvres le verre d'eau qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de nuit.

– Bois.

Mais ses tremblements presque convulsifs l'empêchèrent d'avaler la moindre gorgée, et la laissèrent haletante contre lui. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose, Naru ceint ses bras autour de ses épaules brûlantes, les mains contre son dos, et la serra contre lui.

– C'est fini… » murmura-t-il. « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… tout va bien. Calme-toi. »

Sa tête au creux de son épaule et ses cheveux glissant entre ses doigts, il la sentit alors tressaillir et inspirer longuement, secouée par les premiers sanglots. Ses pleurs furent violents, et plusieurs fois, Naru crut que son cœur allait lâcher tant les convulsions étaient fortes, et la laissaient chaque fois plus faible et essouflée. Impuissant comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il la garda contre lui, longtemps, serrant plus fort chaque fois qu'un nouveau sanglot la saisissait, sa main contre sa tête, sa joue contre la sienne, et son cœur battant trop fort contre le sien longtemps, toute la nuit peut-être, ils restèrent enlacés, jusqu'à ce que Mai se calme enfin, et laisse sa tête chavirer contre son épaule, bercée par une respiration enfin normale. Alors seulement, Naru osa s'écarter, et poser son regard sur le visage épuisé de la jeune femme. Elle pleurait toujours, mais ses traits s'étaient apaisés, et elle finit par s'endormir de nouveau, sans doute à peine consciente de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Avec une extrême délicatesse, Naru l'allongea de nouveau, dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées sur son visage, et imbiba un mouchoir d'eau pour éponger son front, ses joues et son cou. Au bout d'un moment, elle sembla dormir de nouveau sereinement. Son cœur à lui, en revanche, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.


	11. Tourments

**/!/ Scène de violence aussi dans ce chapitre, mais rien de bien méchant /!/**

 **Merci en tout cas à tous ceux et celles qui se sont plongés dans la lecture de cette fiction. Les vues vont bon train, donc j'en déduis que l'histoire vous plaît ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 11.**

 **Tourments**

 _Je me réveillai, attirée par la lumière du jour qu'il filtrait à travers les volets, et mis un moment à comprendre où j'étais, avant d'apercevoir ma main de celle de Naru._

 _Pour une raison qui m'échappa, j'avais resserré mes doigts autour de son poignet, et de sa main libre, comme pour la protéger, il avait entouré la mienne. Son visage et son souffle si proches me firent frissonner, et sous sa tignasse ébouriffée par la nuit, je devinai les plis de son front, la courbure de ses sourcils et le galbe de ses paupières qui tremblaient au rythme de sa respiration, sous ses longs cils d'un noir de jais. Lorsqu'il dormait, Naru perdait la sévérité de ses expressions quotidiennes et semblait retrouver ce brin d'innocence presque enfantin qui tranchait si bien avec son caractère. C'était dans ces moments qu'il ressemblait le plus à Gene._

 _Poussant une profonde inspiration, il remua légèrement, avant d'ouvrir les paupières et ainsi dévoiler ses pupilles indigo. Je n'avais pas bougé, n'osant pas dégager ma main de la sienne, et lorsque son regard se porta sur moi, je me contentai de sourire._

– _Ça va mieux ? », murmura-t-il en relâchant doucement mes doigts._

– _Mieux ?_

– _Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

 _Je me redressai, confuse, en essayant de comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler, lorsque je remarquai que ma peau était étrangement moite, et mes vêtements anormalement froissés._

– _Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » hésitai-je._

 _Naru sembla perplexe, et s'appuya lourdement contre le sommier en se massant les tempes._

– _Tu as fait un cauchemar pendant la nuit. » Dit-il._

– _Un cauchemar ?_

– _Ton agitation m'a réveillé. Tu avais le souffle court et n'arrêtait pas de bouger. J'ai dû te gifler pour que tu puisses enfin te calmer. Tu es sûre que tu ne te rappelles de rien ?_

 _Je creusai ma mémoire, les événements de la nuit, ainsi que ceux de cette étrange dimension qui m'était parfois ouverte et que je maîtrisais pourtant si mal. Il y avait bien quelque chose, comme un souvenir très lointain, quelque chose d'enfoui très profond. Une voix. Un hurlement plutôt, qui s'était dédoublé au mien…_

– _Henry ! » soufflai-je en me souvenant lentement de mes visions. « Il a dû se produire quelque chose… » Me tournant brutalement vers Naru qui me fixa sans comprendre. « Il faut qu'on aille chez Henry ! »_

– _Pourquoi… ?_

– _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

* * *

Ils s'habillèrent et mangèrent sur le pouce, pressés par les sensations de Mai qui ne faisaient que s'accentuer à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient. Vue la violence du cauchemar qui l'avait assaillie pendant la nuit, Naru préféra prendre les choses au sérieux, et suivre une nouvelle fois l'instinct de la jeune femme.

Il était à peine huit heures lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant la demeure d'Henry Kind. Tout semblait calme, bercé par la promesse d'une belle matinée ensoleillée, et un vent frais, venu de la mer, agitait les rosiers.

– Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt », demanda-t-il, par simple prudence.

– Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien. Tant pis si on le réveille.

Poussant la grille en fer qui donnait accès au jardin, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, lorsque le portable de Naru se mit à sonner.

– Ça doit être Lin », dit-il en décrochant. « Vas-y, j'en ai pour une minute. Mais ne fais rien de stupide. »

* * *

 _Je n'osai pas sonner la clochette et me contentai de frapper discrètement à la porte. Une première fois, puis une deuxième, une troisième enfin. Toujours pas de réponse._

– _Monsieur Kind ? » Tentai-je. « C'est Ta… Anna Grant, de l'agence immobilière de Gravesend. Vous êtes là ? »_

 _Seul le silence me répondit._

 _De plus en plus anxieuse, je fis jouer le loquet de la porte, et découvris que celle-ci n'avait pas été verrouillée. Sans m'inquiéter de l'éventuelle possibilité de prendre par surprise un vieil homme qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, je m'introduisis à l'intérieur de la maison, et longeai le vestibule jusqu'à la cuisine._

– _Monsieur Kind ? Henry Kind ? Vous êtes là ?_

 _Tout était resté comme nous l'avions laissé hier soir. Même la tasse, les deux verres à pieds ainsi que la bouteille de whisky, dont Naru avait payé la consommation au prix fort, étaient restés intacts sur la table, et les chaises n'avaient pas été repoussées._

– _Monsieur Kind ? » soufflai-je._

 _Quelque chose parasitait le silence oppressant qui régnait parmi les pièces, comme un son continu et diffus. En m'aventurant dans ce qui me sembla être un petit salon et une bibliothèque, je découvris finalement l'origine du bruit dans un cabinet situé sous les escaliers un robinet qu'on avait mal fermé et qui, vue la quantité d'eau répandue sur le sol, avait certainement dû couler toute la nuit. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche._

 _En poussant plus loin l'exploration, je trouvais une porte qui, une fois ouverte donnait, accès à un petit escalier en pierre qui semblait s'enfoncer sous la maison. En me souvenant de la méfiance d'Henry Kind pour les sous-sol, je refermai subitement la porte avant de la rouvrir, captée par l'odeur._

– _Mai ?_

 _C'était la voix de Naru, qui en avait terminé avec son coup de fil._

– _Je suis là… », chuchotai-je._

– _Tu l'as trouvé ?_

– _Non… » Sur ces mots, je désignai du regard les escaliers. « Il y a quelque chose en-bas… »_

 _Mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler._

– _J'y vais. » Souffla Naru. « Toi reste ici. »_

– _Mais bien sûr…_

 _Guidée par la lumière de son portable, je descendis sur ses talons les quelques marches qui nous menèrent effectivement à une cave. Oppressée par la pénombre, j'effleurai le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur, et découvris finalement ce qui me sembla en être un, illuminant tout à coup la pièce d'une vive clarté qui nous éblouit. Mises à part quelques étagères qui contenaient des conserves, et une centaines livres rangés méthodiquement par piles, il n'y avait rien._

– _On remonte », lança Naru._

 _Je m'apprêtais à le suivre, lorsque je découvris, caché derrière un recoin, ce qui me parut être un accès vers une autre partie de la cave._

– _Attends », soufflai-je en traversant de nouveau le sous-sol._

 _L'ouverture était bloquée par un panneau en bois qui semblait avoir été posé là récemment, et que je n'eus aucun mal à dégager. La pièce semblait plus petite que la première, mais ne disposait pas d'installation électrique, ce qui rendait presque impossible d'y distinguer quoi que ce soit._

 _M'avançant d'un pas tremblant, je laissai mon regard s'habituer à l'obscurité et plissai le nez, incommodée par l'odeur, une odeur de fer, différente de celle que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de sentir dans le manoir de Gravesend et dans mon propre appartement. Occupée à déterminer l'origine du relent qui devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure que je m'avançais dans la pièce, je percutai soudain quelque chose du pied, et me figeai._

– _Tout va bien ? » demanda Naru, qui progressait lui aussi à tâtons._

– _Il y a un quelque chose ici._

– _Attends._

 _Je l'entendis fouiller dans sa poche et sortir de nouveau son portable pour éclairer la pièce, ainsi que l'endroit où je me trouvais. La vision que j'eus alors, fut innommable._

 _Éclairé à contre-jour par le faisceau fantomatique de l'objet, le corps d'Henry Kind. Son visage, affreusement mutilé, ses orbites ensanglantées, et sa bouche grande ouverte dans un cri qu'il ne pourrait plus émettre. Le reste de son corps ligoté et dévêtu, brûlé, charcuté… Je reculai tout à coup en poussant un hurlement. Sûrement sous le choc, Naru laissa tomber son portable qui s'éteignit, nous replongeant alors dans l'obscurité. Tétanisée, je tressaillis, et poussai un nouveau hurlement lorsque deux mains me soulevèrent tout à coup par les aisselles._

– _C'est moi ! » souffla Naru. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »_

 _En me saisissant la main, il m'entraîna jusqu'aux escaliers, le souffle court et les doigts tremblants, lorsque la lumière s'éteignit tout à coup, et nous plongea de nouveau dans le noir._

– _C'est pas vrai…_

– _Naru._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Il y a quelqu'un._

 _Il m'avait semblé entendre son souffle, et ma sensation fut confirmée par l'écho d'un pas contre les marches en pierre, suivi d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième, le tout accompagné d'une respiration sifflante et rauque comme celle d'une bête._

– _Reste près de moi », murmura Naru en resserrant sa main autour de la mienne._

 _L'autre ne bougea pas, invisible et silencieux, comme s'il était capable de nous observer dans le noir, et se délectait de notre effroi._

 _Soudain, les pas reprirent dans notre direction, plus rapides, plus sonores, et sans même pouvoir reculer, je sentis une main énorme et râpeuse m'agripper brutalement le bras et m'arracher de la poigne de Naru, pour me projeter avec une force inouïe contre les étagères._

 _Mon dernier souvenir fut la voix de Naru, qui se perdait lentement dans les ténèbres._

* * *

– Mai !… Mai !

Le choc avait dû lui faire perdre connaissance. Incapable de se repérer dans l'obscurité, Naru esquissa un pas, avant que quelque chose ne le saisisse tout à coup à la gorge.

Sur le point d'étouffer, il sentit alors une haleine grasse et nauséabonde contre son oreille. Ce qui lui sembla être un nez se promena distraitement parmi ses cheveux, contre sa nuque, humant sa peau et ses vêtements d'une manière abjecte, avant de se réfugier de nouveau dans son cou, tandis qu'une main aux doigts longs et effilés se baladait le long de son torse et de ses hanches, jusqu'à la chute de ses reins.

Tremblant de terreur et de dégoût, Naru parvint à dégager sa main des grandes pâtes de l'autre, pour fouiller la poche de sa veste, lorsqu'une voix râpeuse et grave souffla dans son oreille.

« Merci de m'avoir mené jusque ici… ».

Naru sentit alors un ongle acéré s'enfoncer doucement dans sa gorge, et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. À deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, il tira brutalement de sa poche le revolver que lui avait confié Lin, et le plaqua contre la cuisse de l'individu avant de tirer. Relâchant sa prise sur le jeune homme, l'autre poussa un hurlement féroce et fondit de nouveau sur lui en rugissant de douleur.

« Sale fils de chien ! »

Naru eut la chance d'esquiver, mais fut profondément atteint au bras par un objet coupant qui laissa sur sa peau une trace sanguinolente. N'obéissant qu'à son instinct, il appuya de nouveau sur la jaquette, et, au tintement qui suivit son tir, il comprit qu'il avait atteint la lame qui l'avait blessé. La détonation fut accompagnée d'un bruit de chute, puis d'une série de pas qui semblèrent s'éloigner et remonter les escaliers en titubant.

* * *

 _La violence du choc m'avait propulsée en arrière, entraînant dans ma chute l'étagère et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais étendue au sol parmi un amas de bois, d'éclats de verre dont le tranchant avait déjà pénétré mes paumes et mes avants-bras, et de nourriture avariée. Écœurée par l'odeur, et la douleur qui saisit brutalement mes mains, je mis quelque secondes à me redresser, et me figeai en entendant un coup de feu._

 _Il y eut alors un rugissement abject, animal, suivi d'une seconde détonation et d'un bruit de chute._

 _Frémissante de panique et d'horreur, je plaquai mes mains contre mes oreilles, et n'osai plus bouger pendant quelques secondes, avant de me risquer de nouveau à écouter._

– _Naru ?_

– _Mai ! Où es-tu ?_

 _Sa voix était éraillée et faible. Folle de soulagement, je me dégageai tant bien que mal des débris de verre, en me coupant de nouveau au passage, avant de parvenir à me lever, les bras en avant pour me repérer dans l'obscurité._

– _Je suis là…_

 _Sa main rencontra soudain la mienne et saisit fermement mon poignet avant de m'entraîner sans ménagement dans les escaliers. Nous sortîmes de la maison paniqués, et traversâmes le jardin à toute allure, le souffle court et les jambes chancelantes. Naru ne daigna me lâcher qu'une fois parvenus à la voiture, et démarra avant même que les portières ne soient fermées._

– _Monte ! Dépêche-toi ! » hurla-t-il, en poussant l'accélérateur à fond._

* * *

Fuir. Le plus loin, le plus vite possible. Fuir et ne jamais revenir, oublier, ne plus jamais y penser…

Naru conduisit dans un état second, juste assez conscient pour se concentrer sur la route et ne pas mourir d'un accident. Après ça, ce serait trop bête.

Ils durent rouler vingt minutes, peut-être trente, ou bien une heure il avait perdu la notion du temps, et ne revint à lui que lorsque la main de Mai se posa avec douceur sur son bras.

– Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter maintenant…

Acquiesçant, Naru considéra les paysages alentour et vit qu'ils étaient revenus au bord de la mer. Il se gara sur le même parking qui les avait vus arriver la veille, et éteignit le contact. Alors seulement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait le souffle court et la gorge serrée.

* * *

 _Il avait les yeux hagards. Ses mains tremblaient, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa nuque. Jamais, depuis que je le connaissais, Naru n'avait sombré dans un tel état de panique._

– _Ça va aller ? » m'enquis-je, en remarquant soudain une traînée écarlate le long de sa gorge, parsemée d'ecchymoses violacées, ainsi qu'une profonde entaille au niveau de son bras._

– _Ce n'est rien », marmonna-t-il en suivant mon regard, et en remarquant à son tour les multiples balafres qui parsemaient mes bras et mes mains._

– _Moi non plus, ce n'est rien. » Me renfrognai-je._

 _Nous nous regardâmes un long moment, en silence, essoufflés et chevrotants, incapables de savoir quoi faire, ou d'imaginer une explication à ce que nous avions vu, encore secoués de cette terreur animale qui nous avait seule permis de fuir._

 _Je fus la première à me reprendre et détachai ma ceinture, et levant les yeux vers Naru, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé._

– _Tu as une trousse de secours ?_

– _Dans le coffre._

 _L'air de la mer me fit du bien, et me permit de reprendre un tant soit peu mes esprits. Ouvrant la portière du côté conducteur, je forçai Naru à descendre, et lui demandai de retirer sa veste et sa chemise pour soigner sa plaie. Il m'obéit docilement, sans même discuter, et défit les boutons de sa chemise, avant de dégager son épaule et son bras jusqu'au coude. À cause du noir de ses vêtements, je n'avais pas vu à quel point la blessure était profonde, et la quantité de sang m'effraya._

– _Il faudra peut-être des points de suture… » murmurai-je en désinfectant, et en essayant de maîtriser mes tremblements._

 _La morsure de l'alcool le fit gémir de douleur, et il serra des dents jusqu'à ce que j'enroule un bandage autour de son bras. Pour ma part, je m'exécutai avec une efficacité froide, en me concentrant sur l'arrondi de son épaule et la blancheur de son torse imberbe, qu'il couvrit dès que j'eus terminé. J'en profitai pour également désinfecter la légère meurtrissure sur sa gorge et examiner les ecchymoses. Il n'y avait rien de grave, mais le simple fait d'imaginer la violence avec laquelle il avait été agressé me fit frémir d'horreur et de haine._

– _À ton tour », dit lentement Naru en désignant mes propres blessures._

 _Je n'eus pas besoin de retirer mon pull, et me contentai de relever mes manches avant de le laisser désinfecter mes plaies, et de poser des pansements sur les coupures les plus profondes._

– _Techniquement, il n'y a rien de grave, mais la guérison sera pénible._

– _Ce n'est rien…_

– _Mai…_

 _Le vent de la mer nous fit frémir, et je lui tendis sa veste avant d'enfiler la mienne, et de m'asseoir à même le sol, la tête entre les mains._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…_

 _S'installant à mes côtés, Naru replia ses genoux contre lui, de sorte à cacher sa bouche, son menton et son nez pour ne laisser visibles que ses yeux anxieux et vides._

– _Je crois qu'on a fait une bêtise en venant ici », murmura-t-il._

– _Si quelqu'un verse toujours dans cette histoire, il devait être à la recherche d'Henry… et c'est nous qui l'y avons mené… » complétai-je._

– _Il devait savoir des choses. Des choses qu'il ne nous a pas dites, et que seule la torture l'a peut-être poussé à révéler._

 _Le souvenir du corps mutilé du vieil homme me fit de nouveau frissonner, et je fermai les yeux, comme pour échapper à une vision pourtant déjà bien gravée dans mon esprit._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

– _On appelle la police._

– _Ils risquent de nous soupçonner, non ?_

– _Nous leur dirons la vérité. Et vus tes blessures, et les miennes, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous croient coupables très longtemps._

– _Et après ?_

– _Après… je ne sais pas…_

 _Les paupières closes et les lèvres serrées, il renversa la tête en arrière, comme pour s'éveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar, et inspira longuement._

– _Ton rêve…_

– _Je sais », l'interrompis-je j'avais probablement vécu les derniers instants d'Henry Kind._

 _Naru ouvrit alors les yeux, et abaissa son regard vers moi avec une expression désolée._

– _Je n'aurais pas dû t'entraîner là-dedans…_

 _Incapable de savoir quoi faire ni répondre, je me pelotonnai contre lui, à l'écoute des remous de la mer et des murmures du ciel, ce même ciel qui m'avait semblé si plein de promesses, le jour où j'avais mis, pour la première fois, les pieds dans cette affaire._

– _Je t'aime Naru… » répondis-je simplement, le visage contre mes genoux repliés en espérant qu'il ne m'entende qu'à peine. « Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal… Même si ça implique de rester… »_

* * *

Parce que l'anxiété dévorante et la terreur qui le rongeait encore lui avaient fait perdre quelques instants ce « sur-moi » rigide qui lui avait toujours interdit de se laisser emporter par ses émotions, Naru se pencha un bref, très bref instant, sur le visage de Mai, et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux. Le souffle court, son front contre le sien et leurs yeux entremêlés, il posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et leur premier baiser eut les senteurs du vent et de la mer, ce goût des choses longtemps senties, et qui ne se concrétisent qu'au moment le moins opportun, lorsque tout a été perdu pour ne laisser que l'évidence.


	12. Retours

**12.  
Retour**

 _La fin de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi furent un calvaire. La police locale, peu habituée à ce genre de cas – qui aurait pu l'être ? – piétina un moment avant de trouver les procédures à suivre._

 _Naturellement, et malgré ce que m'avait dit Naru, nous fûmes les premiers soupçonnés, et passâmes une bonne partie de la journée au commissariat, dans un bureau poussiéreux et gris qui ne semblait pas avoir été rénové depuis trente ans._

 _Séparée de Naru, j'attendis deux bonnes heures avant que quelqu'un ne daigne enfin se souvenir de moi._

 _Le policier qui m'interrogea était un pauvre type, certainement frustré aussi bien par sa vie professionnelle que privée, qui prit plaisir à m'accuser de tout et n'importe quoi, en faisant lui-même les questions et les réponses. Fatiguée de le contredire, je finis par me taire pour écouter ses théories farfelues selon lesquelles nous avions assassiné, Naru et moi, le vieux Kind pour lui soutirer de l'argent, et tenions nos blessures d'une lutte acharnée contre un grabataire qui n'arrivait sans doute pas à tenir debout plus de vingt minutes… La preuve en était, la présence du portable de Naru près du corps bien sûr. Je faillis le gifler à plusieurs reprises, mais me retins, en me disant que ce n'était sans doute pas la peine d'aggraver la situation._

 _Finalement, après un dialogue de sourds qui me sembla avoir duré des heures, un homme, sans doute plus respectable que celui qui se trouvait face à moi et m'envoyait ses postillons ainsi que sa mauvaise foi à la figure, fit irruption dans le bureau et me demanda de le suivre. Il me mena en silence dans une pièce un peu moins austère que la première, où nous attendait Naru, et l'affaire fut conclue en une demi-heure. Quelques coups de fil passés à Lin ainsi qu'aux Davis avaient bien confirmé l'identité de Naru ainsi que la nature de notre enquête, et nous avaient pratiquement lavés de tout soupçon._

– _Il vous faudra tout de même témoigner si nous retrouvons le coupable », nous précisa l'individu, qui s'avéra être le commissaire, avant de nous laisser partir._

– _Et pour l'enterrement ? », hasardai-je._

– _Il faudra attendre la fin de l'autopsie._

 _Nous quittâmes Filey en début d'après-midi, rompus et écœurés, le ventre vide et les dents serrés par la colère._

– _Désolé pour tout ça », dit Naru._

– _Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi…_

 _Seul un léger sourire accompagna ma remarque, et je m'endormis en songeant au parfum et à la texture de ses lèvres._

 _Notre baiser avait été bref, mais jamais je n'avais éprouvé sensation plus douce que celle de nos souffles et de nos yeux entremêlés, de ses lèvres sur les miennes, fines et tièdes comme celles d'une femme, de ses doigts glissant dans mes cheveux et de sa main sur ma joue. En cet instant, qui avait duré à la fois une seconde et une éternité, rien n'avait plus compté que la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, et la lumière de ses yeux._

 _J'avais peur de ce que deviendrait ce baiser, qu'il demeure pour toujours sur cette plage sans jamais se renouveler. Naru n'aimait pas forcer les choses, et moi j'avais peur de les gâcher. Comment envisager une relation après ça ? Une quelconque continuité, alors que ce qu'il s'était produit n'était que l'objet d'une rupture, d'un bref aparte dans nos habitudes ? Fermant les yeux, je repensai aux paroles d'Osamu, et choisis de me faire confiance, de lui faire confiance aussi, de ne rien attendre d'autre que la persistance d'une certitude. Celle que je l'aimais éperdument._

Ils arrivèrent au soir tombé. Mai avait dormi pendant tout le trajet d'un sommeil profond, à peine perturbé par les aléas de la route. Elle somnolait encore lorsqu'il se gara devant l'appartement des Davis, et il dut la secouer par l'épaule pour la réveiller.

* * *

– Mai…

Les yeux encore rougis de sommeil, elle se redressa et s'étira longuement en se frottant le nez, les cheveux et les vêtements en bataille.

– Nous sommes arrivés », déclara Naru en réprimant un sourire.

– Tu ne me ramènes pas chez moi ?

– Pas avant que tu aies le ventre plein.

Rougissant tout à coup, la jeune fille enroula nerveusement ses bras autour de son ventre qui avait crié famine durant tout le trajet sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. S'il n'avait pas retrouvé son flegme et sa retenue habituels, Naru l'aurait peut-être embrassée de nouveau, comme il en avait désespérément eu envie depuis leur départ de Filey, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait tourné les yeux vers elle et senti son souffle s'accélérer. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'ouvrir la portière en lui lançant un bref coup d'œil.

– Allons-y.

La porte de l'appartement laissait percevoir un remue-ménage qui lui sembla immédiatement suspect, et lorsqu'il entra, il s'en fallut de peu pour que Naru ne retourne pas dans la minute à Filey.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Mai en passant la tête par-dessus son épaule.

Lin était tranquillement assis dans le salon. C'était normal. Ainsi que Yasuhara, ce qui était aussi normal. Il y avait cependant avec eux deux autres individus que Naru n'aurait souhaité revoir pour rien au monde, et qui les toisèrent lui et Mai avec un sourire dantesque.

– Salut nabot ! » dit un homme aux cheveux châtains rassemblés en queue de cheval, et aux oreilles ornées d'une multitude de percings – plus qu'à l'époque.

– Comment ça va ? » enchaîna une femme d'une trentaine d'années, au visage pâle et aux cheveux teints.

– Bô-san ! Ayako ! » s'écria Mai en se ruant vers eux comme une gamine.

Naru nageait quant à lui en plein cauchemar.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? » lâcha-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

– Oooooh soit un peu plus sympa Naru-chan ! C'est Osa-kun qui nous a appelé !

Le regard de Naru se posa alors sur le visage de Yasuhara, qui se mit à se gratter frénétiquement la tête en affichant son air le plus innocent.

– J'ai rien fait moi ! » se défendit-il. « Je leur ai juste dit qu'on était sur une enquête avec toi… ils sont venus tout seuls ! »

– C'est pas vrai… » gémit le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son front. « Partez d'ici immédiatement ! »

Mais bien sûr, et comme il y a trois ans, le moine et la miko ne prêtèrent pas une once d'attention à ses paroles, et s'installèrent comme s'ils étaient chez eux, dans SON salon, avec SES collègues, avec SA… sa quoi d'ailleurs ? Comment qualifier Mai après… ça ?

– Naru ! » s'écria soudain Lin en remarquant la plaie sur sa gorge et le sang qui avait séché sur le tissu de sa chemise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

– C'est… compliqué », dit simplement Naru en s'effondrant sur un canapé.

Le choc de la matinée et la route l'avaient épuisé. Il avait faim, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, et par-dessus le marché, il avait fallu que les deux rigolos ramènent leur poire depuis le Japon pour empiéter sur une enquête bien assez difficile comme ça. Ça n'allait pas, mais vraiment pas du tout.

– Tu es drôlement pâle », murmura soudain la voix de Mai, et il sentit sa main se poser doucement sur son front.

– Je suis fatigué…

– Je vais faire quelque chose à manger. Lin, je peux emprunter la cuisine ?

– Bien sûr.

– Je vais t'aider ! » proposa Yasuhara, sûrement désireux d'échapper aux regards assassins de Naru.

Pendant que Mai et Osamu préparaient le repas, et profitant d'un bref moment d'accalmie de la part du moine et d'Ayako, Naru leur raconta leur voyage à Filey, non sans éluder quelques détails. Il leur rapporta leur rencontre avec le vieux Kind, ainsi que le récit que ce dernier leur avait livré sur le manoir de Gravesend, le cauchemar de Mai pendant la nuit, et la terrible découverte qu'ils avaient faite, à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

– Mais c'est abominable ! » s'écria Ayako.

– Ce n'était pas le même individu qui a pénétré dans l'appartement de Mai l'autre jour, j'en suis pratiquement certain. » Enchaîna Naru, à l'adresse de Lin.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– L'odeur déjà. Mai nous a dit avoir senti une forte odeur de décomposition lorsqu'elle l'a aperçu l'autre jour. Celui de ce matin ne sentait rien de particulier, si ce n'est la fumée et la transpiration.

Le souvenir de son haleine contre son cou et de ses doigts effleurant sa peau lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur, qu'il tenta de dissimuler en poursuivant ses déductions.

– Par ailleurs, l'individu de l'autre jour était passif. Mai était dans tous ses états parce qu'elle a eu peur, mais elle a certifié qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Il a simplement récupéré la montre avant de partir. L'autre a torturé un vieil homme pendant toute une nuit, et vu l'état du corps, il ne l'a certainement pas fait que par nécessité. Et lorsque nous avons découvert la dépouille, il a violemment agressé Mai, avant de m'attaquer. J'ignore ce qu'il nous aurait fait si je n'avais pas tiré.

– Comment t'a-t-il agressé ?

– Il a tenté de m'étrangler. La blessure sur mon bras a été commise après le tir. Il était armé d'un couteau… Heureusement d'ailleurs que tu m'avais confié ça", dit Naru en rendant à Lin le revolver qui leur avait sans doute sauvé la vie et lui et Mai. "Sans ça, je ne sais pas comment nous nous en serions tirés."

* * *

 _Cuisiner me fit plus de bien que je ne le pensais._

 _Le souvenir de notre baiser effacé par la route et la fatigue, revint celui, plus traumatisant, de la découverte du corps d'Henry Kind, de l'homme dans la cave et du regard de Naru après nous être enfuis ce regard ahuri, comme si sa conscience l'avait quitté quelques instants._

 _Avec Yasuhara, nous cuisinâmes rapidement une poignée de riz aux légumes. Je n'avais rien avalé depuis le matin, et si les événements de la matinée m'avaient coupé l'appétit pendant quelques heures au moins, j'aurais désormais donné n'importe quoi pour avaler quelque chose._

– _C'est prêt ! » clamai-je, en apportant le plat tandis qu'Osamu mettait la table. « Bô-san, Ayako, vous vous joignez à nous ? »_

– _Et comment ! » répondit le moine sous le regard venimeux de Naru._

 _Après le triste récit de nos aventures à Filey, nous écoutâmes les ragots de nos deux compères, qui continuaient d'accomplir exorcismes et purifications, en plus de leurs activités respectives._

 _Bô-san était toujours une rock star adulée par les adolescentes, et Ayako avait décidé d'écrire un roman, sans grand succès, avant de reprendre le secteur administratif de la clinique de ses parents. Autant dire qu'aucun des deux n'avait chômé pendant notre absence._

 _Avec Osamu, nous leur racontâmes, de notre côté, nos débuts à l'université et nos déboires avec un pays qui, avec le temps, nous était devenu de plus en plus familier, si bien que l'espace d'un instant, j'en oubliai mes terreurs précédentes, et me retrouvai de nouveau dans la peau d'une étudiante normale._

– _Et que sont devenus John et Hara-san au fait ? » demanda Osamu._

– _John est reparti quelques mois en Australie avant de revenir au Japon. Il va bien, comme toujours, et Masako poursuit ses activités de médium. Elle est de plus en plus demandée », nous répondit Bô-san, avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire, « ils devraient arriver d'ici deux ou trois jours. »_

– _Deux ou trois jours ?! » s'exclama Naru, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
_

– _Ben oui._ _» rétorqua Ayako avec son tranchant habituel. « Tu nous as dit toi-même que vos petites aventures avaient mis votre vie en péril, et que l'enquête vous faisait piétiner, donc un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Je te rappelle que nous sommes des pro. »_

– _Pro ou pas vous ne feriez que nous gêner en vous mettant vous aussi en danger.  
_

– _Traite-nous de boulets pendant que tu y es !_ _» S'emporta la prêtresse en se redressant. « Rappelle-moi qui a brûlé les « enmis » pendant que tu roupillais à l'hôpital ? Qui s'est sali les mains à exorciser un lycée pièce après pièce ? Qui a risqué sa vie dans un manoir hanté par un putain de démon ? Qui a exorcisé l'esprit qui TE possédait, et qui t'a défendu pendant que TU étais sans défense ? »_

– _Je n'ai jamais rien remis en cause vous concernant. C'est juste que...  
_

 _\- Quoi ? Vas-y crache le morceau ! T'as peur qu'on te fasse de l'ombre, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Laisse tomber " lança Naru avant de soudainement se lever pour quitter la pièce._

 _Nous n'entendîmes qu'une porte claquer, probablement celle de sa chambre, avant que le silence ne revienne enfin. Toute la bonne humeur qui s'était immiscée dans nos précédentes conversations s'était évaporée comme un nuage de fumée._

– _Je m'en vais. » Lâcha sèchement Matsuzaki, sous le regard confus de Bô-san._

– _Attends Ayako ! » protestai-je.  
_

– _Pour un merdeux qui n'a même pas la politesse d'accepter l'aide qu'on lui propose ? J'ai eu mon compte.  
_

– _Il est fatigué et énervé. Pardonne-lui pour cette fois._

– _Parce que tu le défends maintenant ?! La Mai que je connais l'aurait déjà ramené par la peau des fesses pour le forcer à s'excuser !_

– _Et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Mais… pas maintenant. » Soupirai-je.  
_

– _Tu peux le défendre comme tu veux, je n'ai pas fait dix heures d'avion pour être accueillie comme ça.  
_

– _Tu le connais... les effusions ce n'est pas son truc._ _Je vais lui parler._

 _Laissant derrière moi une Ayako furieuse, et sous les regards désolés de Bô-san, Osamu et Lin, je quittai la pièce à mon tour, et suivis les pas de Naru jusqu'à ce qui me sembla être la porte de sa chambre._

* * *

Il lui fallait mettre un terme à cette enquête, et le plus vite possible. Mettre la main sur cet individu et le faire enfermer une bonne fois pour toutes. C'était le problème dans les chasses aux fantômes… les vivants faisaient toujours plus de mal que les morts…

Négligemment allongé sur son lit, et la main posée sur ses yeux fermés, Naru tenta de se calmer et inspira longuement. Force était de constater qu'il s'énervait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Que faire à présent ?

Il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Lin s'il avait obtenu des informations sur la fille qui avait disparu, et Osamu semblait en être au point mort pour les tests ADN. Autrement dit, mis à part ce qu'il avait découvert avec Mai, il ne disposait de rien de plus. Deux éléments de taille s'étaient cependant greffés à l'équation : l'existence d'une créature de nature probablement surnaturelle, qui semblait veiller sur les secrets de la maison, et l'intervention d'un individu qui cherchait quant à lui à percer ces secrets. Concernant son nom, ou plutôt son pseudonyme, Naru n'avait d'ailleurs pas de doute.

« Andrey Jacobin… » murmura-t-il tout bas, avant d'entendre trois légers coups à sa porte.

– C'est moi… », souffla la voix de Mai, derrière le panneau.

Les paupières lourdes et les jambes tremblantes de fatigue, Naru se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte pour l'entrouvrir.

– Il faut qu'on parle. » Déclara Mai.

– Pas ce soir…

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit ?

– Parfaitement.

– Alors excuse toi !

– Pas ce soir…

– Naru !

– Quoi ?!

Comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'il l'énervait ou la vexait, Mai le fixa longuement, les sourcils froncés, sans jamais ciller – pour ça elle était bien la seule – et finit par ouvrir grand la porte, sans qu'il n'ait la force de la retenir.

– Couche-toi ! » ordonna-t-elle.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– Vas te coucher ! Repose toi ! Dors jusqu'à demain, et arrête d'imposer au monde tes humeurs », répéta-t-elle d'un ton tranchant, en le poussant brutalement contre le sommier. « Écoute. Tu as beau dire ou penser ce que tu veux, je sais que tu es mort de peur, et c'est normal. Cette enquête on va la finir, et ce gars l'enfermer avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit. Mais pour ça, on a besoin de toi et de ton cerveau. Alors dors, et tente de devenir de nouveau opérationnel. Mieux tu le seras, et plus vite l'enquête sera terminée. C'est clair ? »

– Sors d'ici », siffla Naru.

– Pardon ?!

– Sors d'ici !

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le gifle, et la douleur parcourut sa joue comme un courant électrique. Après ça, Mai partit sans un mot, en claquant la porte derrière elle, et dans le couloir, il crut l'entendre sangloter.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il alors tout bas.

* * *

 _Le coup était parti tout seul, sans réfléchir. Je n'avais jamais giflé qui que soit de toute ma vie, et espérais ne jamais avoir à le refaire, mais le fait est que ces paroles furent pour moi pires qu'une claque._

 _Je partis en claquant la porte, mais n'eus pas le courage de débarquer de nouveau dans le salon. À défaut d'autre chose, je m'accroupis dos au mur, et commençai malgré moi à sangloter, la tête entre les genoux et les dents serrées en espérant que Naru ne m'entende pas._

 _J'espérai… j'espérai tellement qu'il prenne de nouveau sur lui, fasse preuve de la même maturité que dans la matinée, ou quelques_ _jours_ _avant, lorsqu'il m'avait recueillie, frigorifiée et terrifiée. J'espérai qu'il ouvre sa porte et me prenne au moins dans ses bras, je n'en demandai pas plus. Mais sa porte resta close, et la frontière qui nous avait toujours séparés ne fut jamais aussi étanche._


	13. Fièvres

**/!/ Scène de violence (en gras) /!/**

 **Merci pour votre assiduité et vos commentaires ! C'est super encourageant, et cela me donne du courage pour continuer :)**

 **Pour ceux ou celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP :**

 **Guest : merci pour tes encouragements ^^ (et t'inquiète, moi aussi je suis une fan bizarre ^^)**

 **Cece : merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

 **Chapitre 13.**

 **Fièvres**

 _Lin nous ramena chez nous, sans une remarque ni une question, avec cette discrétion qui lui était propre. Ayako et Bô-san étaient quant à eux retournés à leur hôtel. Malgré les réticences du moine, la miko tenait à réserver son billet de retour pour le Japon dès que possible, et cette fois, je ne l'en dissuadai pas._

 _Je ne décrochai un mot ni dans la voiture, ni de retour dans notre appartement, et m'enfermai à double tour dans ma chambre._

 _Je me souviens avoir pleuré toute la nuit, en réalisant que ce que j'avais jusqu'alors considéré comme une certitude n'était en fait qu'un long mensonge que je m'étais obstinée à entretenir._

 _Lorsque l'aube me réveilla, j'étais étendue sur mon lit, encore toute habillée, et le visage couvert de larmes séchées._

– _Tu n'as pas dormi ? » me demanda Osamu en me voyant sortir de ma chambre._

– _Pas très bien…_

– _Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?_

 _Lui aussi avait l'air fatigué, et ses joues me semblèrent plus pâles que d'ordinaire._

– _Rien de particulier… » soufflai-je. « Je crois seulement que je me suis fait trop d'illusions. »_

 _Sans rien dire, mon colocataire me prit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer comme si j'avais encore cinq ans._

– _C'est moi qui t'ai donné de faux espoirs », dit-il. « Je suis désolé. »_

– _Tu n'y es pour rien…_

 _En le repoussant doucement, je m'aperçus soudain que je n'avais pas faim, ce qui dérogeait à mes habitudes matinales, et réprimai même une légère nausée tandis qu'un frisson désagréable me parcourait l'échine._

– _Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher », murmurai-je en trainant les pieds jusqu'à ma chambre._

 _L'épuisement me permis de somnoler jusqu'en début d'après-midi, et je me réveillai avec une nausée encore plus forte qu'en me couchant, le corps saisi de tremblement et les joues en feu. En me précipitant aux toilettes, je vomis le peu qu'il me restait dans l'estomac, et passai l'après-midi roulée dans une serviette à même le carrelage._

– _Tu as dû choper une saleté là-bas », déclara Yasuhara en me découvrant pâle à mourir, des cernes jusqu'au menton et un sachet d'anti-vomitifs à la main._

– _Peut-être…ou alors la visite d'une vieille amie._

– _Une amie ?_

– _Elle s'appelle gastro._

* * *

Jamais une nuit n'avait semblé aussi longue que celle qu'il venait de vivre, les yeux grand ouverts, et la joue plus brûlante à chaque seconde.

Lorsque Lin frappa à sa porte, en début de matinée, Naru se réveillait d'un long cauchemar de noir et de silence il avait rêvé qu'elle était partie, et que comme son frère, il l'avait perdue pour toujours.

– Téléphone pour toi », déclara Lin en lui tendant le combinée, non sans détailler son apparence d'un œil anxieux.

Rasséréné par l'espoir d'entendre enfin sa voix, Naru soupira en reconnaissant celle de sa mère, et l'écouta avec une attention flottante, avant de pratiquement lui raccrocher au nez.

– Un problème ? » demanda Lin en récupérant le téléphone.

– Non. Ma mère voulaient simplement me prévenir qu'ils allaient prolonger leur voyage. Eux aussi sont sur une grosse affaire.

– Je vois.

La conversation était terminée, pourtant Lin le fixait toujours avec cet air inquisiteur qu'il détestait, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

– Quoi ?! » grogna le jeune homme.

– Tu ne vas pas bien.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

– Plus que ça… tu as maigri. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle. Je sais que l'affaire est difficile, mais essaie au moins de faire attention à toi.

En parlant de ça, Naru s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas douché, et avait ainsi conservé sa chemise trempée de sueur et de sang toute la nuit. Tant pis. Il y avait plus important.

– J'ai pensé à quelque chose », murmura-t-il en sortant de sa poche une gourmette en argent.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Ça appartenait à Henry Kind. Je l'ai récupéré lorsque la police a remonté le corps.

– Sans qu'ils ne voient rien ?

– Ils étaient trop empotés pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

Les yeux de Lin s'agrandirent lorsqu'il comprit.

– Non pas encore ! » protesta-t-il. « Attends au moins de reprendre des forces pour ça ! »

– On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

– Et qu'est ce que ça t'apprendras de plus ?!

– Ce que recherchait l'assassin.

Ce que recherchait Andrey Jacobin, et pourquoi il avait torturé le pauvre homme. Faire usage de la psychométrie, Naru y avait pensé depuis leur départ de Filey, depuis le moment même où il avait récupéré la gourmette à l'insu de Mai et des policiers, mais il n'avait pas osé.

Indifférent aux avertissements de Lin, fatigué de sa propre lâcheté, et d'une affaire qui le faisait tourner en rond comme un imbécile, le jeune homme serra ses doigts autour du métal argenté, et ferma les yeux.

– Naru ! Arrête !

Trop tard. Il avait déjà saisi le lien.

 **Naru était plongé dans le noir. Incapable de résister au courant sans lumière ni consistance qui l'entraînait vers les derniers instants d'Henry Kind, il ferma les yeux, et laissa faire, laissa couler, saisit le lien, et le suivit vers, une fois de plus, la mort froide et silencieuse.**

 **Il était assis à même le sol, dans l'obscurité. Quelque chose de rêche obstruait ses mouvements, et liait ses mains et ses pieds. Il avait froid.**

 **– Où est-il ? » murmura une voix dans les ténèbres.**

 **– J'sais pas… » sanglota-t-il sans reconnaître sa voix. « J'vois même pas de quoi vous parlez ! »**

 **Une douleur alors, lancinante et cuisante, contre son dos, et Naru distingua la flamme bleutée d'un chalumeau.**

 **– Et maintenant ?**

 **Seuls ses cris lui répondirent.**

 **Alors la douleur reprit. S'attaqua à ses jambes, puis à ses mains, et il hurla de plus belle en sentant l'un de ses ongles être arraché. Puis un autre, encore un autre. Un par un jusqu'au dernier. Il n'avait même plus la force de trembler.**

 **– Et maintenant ? » répéta la voix.**

 **– Il a été détruit…**

 **Un coup de nouveau. À l'arrière du crâne.**

 **– Tu mens.**

 **– J'vous jure !**

 **Un autre, tandis que quelque chose lui entaillait la cuisse.**

 **– Où est le journal ?! » dit encore la voix, qui commençait à perdre patience.**

 **– Y a rien dedans…**

 **– Alors pourquoi tu l'as pris ?!**

 **– Parce qu'il me l'a demandé !**

 **– Qui ?!**

 **– WILLIAM !**

 **Silence, pas un seul coup, puis un rire retentit dans les ténèbres.**

 **– William… » susurra l'autre. « J'en étais sûr ! » Lui saisissant les cheveux pour le tirer brutalement en arrière. « OÙ EST LE JOURNAL ? »**

 **– Dans le cabinet… sous les escaliers… derrière le lavabo.**

 **Après quoi, il ne sut même plus ce qu'on frappait, ce qu'on arrachait, ce qu'on tailladait. Il allait mourir, salement, comme un porc qu'on traîne à l'abattoir.**

 **« Naru ! »**

 **Son corps… il n'y avait plus rien… ses yeux, sa bouche… partis, il n'avait même plus de larme pour pleurer, plus de voix pour crier.**

 **« Naru ! »**

 **Il allait mourir.**

 **« Romps le lien ! Maintenant ! »**

 **Quel lien ?**

 **« Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Naru ! Reviens ! Pense à nous ! »**

 **Il était trop tard depuis si longtemps…**

 **« Pense à Mai ! »**

Il ne sut ce qui le ramena, ce qui lui en donna la force. Lorsque Naru ouvrit les yeux il était allongé dans les bras de Lin, tremblant comme un enfant, incapable de se redresser, ou même de parler.

– Calme-toi », murmura le Chinois. « Respire profondément. »

Ce qui roulait sans s'arrêter sur ses joues, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Kind… il… nous a menti », balbutia Naru. « Il savait quelque… chose sur la maison et… et l'a ramené avec lui… »

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ramené ?

– Un journal… probablement celui de Simons. Il a dit… que c'était Simons lui-même… qui le lui avait demandé.

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, et sa vision se brouilla de nouveau.

– Ça n'a pas de sens… » marmonna Lin. « Simons est mort depuis plus d'un siècle. »

– Je dois prévenir Mai ! » souffla Naru en tentant de se lever. « Où est… mon portable ? »

– Naru attends !

À peine debout, Naru sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, comme si un immense gouffre s'était ouvert soudain, et n'eut pas la force de résister. Il était déjà inconscient lorsque sa tête percuta le sol.

* * *

– _Soupe de riz ?_

– _Soupe de riz… » marmonnai-je, toujours_ _enveloppée_ _dans ma serviette. C'était bien la seule chose que mon estomac supportait quand Gastro venait lui rendre visite._

– _J'en ai marre… » me plaignis-je, la tête entre les genoux._

– _Franchement je ne vois pas de quoi ! Tu as passé une superbe journée en tête à tête avec la cuvette des toilettes, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu t'arriver de mieux !_

– _Une journée de travail avec Naru…_

 _Malgré mes entrailles en bouillie et l'impression d'avoir été projetée vers mes quatre-vingt dix ans, je me dis que quitte à l'avoir, cette saleté de chose était tombée à pic, et m'avait évité une confrontation supplémentaire avec mon idiot de patron._

– _Il faudrait quand même que je l'appelle », dis-je pour moi-même. Je commençai à regretter mon geste de la veille._

– _Arrête de radoter, mamie et mange !_

 _En avalant mon repas par petites bouchées entrecoupées de longs soupirs, je jetai un œil à Yasuhara, et confirmai mes impressions de la matinée en remarquant ses joues un peu plus creuses et les cernes sous ses yeux._

– _Quelque chose ne va pas ? » tentai-je, en soufflant par-dessus mon bol encore fumant._

– _Ça va… » marmonna-t-il. « Juste quelques petits soucis. Ça va passer. »_

– _Je te barbe bien assez avec les miens. Tu ne veux pas partager ?_

 _Il sourit tristement et baissa les yeux vers son plat auquel il n'avait toujours pas touché._

– _Tu n'as pas appelé Naru aujourd'hui ?_

– _N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Après ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir, c'est à lui de m'appeler._

– _Peut-être._

– _Toi aussi tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?_

– _Mmm._

 _En repoussant son bol, il soupira longuement, et pour la première fois, je distinguai dans ses traits une indicible tristesse._

– _C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment avec Wendy », dit-il._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Tu te souviens, je vous avait dit qu'elle connaissait bien la fille Carpenter, et que ça pourrait être une bonne piste pour l'approcher, et lui demander un test ADN._

– _Oui, et alors ?_

– _Alors, Wendy l'a très mal pris. Elle a vite vu clair dans mon jeu, et a cru que je me servais d'elle depuis le début pour approcher Elsie. Ça l'a blessée, et depuis, elle refuse de me parler._

– _Ce n'était pas le cas j'imagine._

– _Non, c'était un hasard. Je suis sorti avec Wendy parce que… parce que je l'aime._

– _Alors dis-lui._

– _Elle ne veut pas me croire, et quelque part, je la comprends._

 _À mon tour, je lâchai un long soupir, et repensai à la dispute que nous avions eue la veille avec Naru, alors même que les choses commençaient enfin à s'éclaircir entre nous._

– _Écoute », lançai-je. « Laisse de côté le test ADN. C'est à Naru de faire ce genre de chose, pas à toi. Pour l'instant, on va tous les deux se fixer un objectif. »_

– _Un objectif ?_

– _Moi je me réconcilie avec Naru, et toi avec Wendy._

– _Facile à dire. Dans ton cas c'est lui qui est en tort. Tu finiras forcément par lui pardonner, comme tu l'as toujours fait…_

– _Nous sommes tous les deux en tort… » murmurai-je. « J'ai été brutale avec lui hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû… et ses paroles m'ont tellement blessée que… je l'ai giflé. »_

– _Sérieusement ?!_

 _Osamu me fixait, au bord du fou-rire._

– _J'aurais bien voulu être là !_

– _Crétin !_

 _Nous nous regardâmes longuement, sans savoir quoi ajouter, avant de nous fendre d'un éclat de rire._

– _De mon côté… » marmonna Osamu en tentant de retrouver son sérieux, « j'ai l'impression que Wendy n'est pas prête de me pardonner. »_

– _Dis-lui la vérité._

– _J'ai déjà essayé…_

– _Toute la vérité. Depuis le début. Parle-lui de l'affaire, d'Elsie, de tout, et dis-lui franchement ce que tu ressens pour elle._

– _Vous les filles… vous avez toujours besoin de nous entendre parler…_

– _Sûrement parce que vous ne le faites jamais assez._

* * *

Dans ses rêves, il lui semblait toujours qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Que chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de la retrouver, elle se dérobait à lui, et partait toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, là où il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

Il lui semblait parfois, lorsque la lumière d'une lampe de chevet venait caresser ses paupières, qu'il était couché dans son lit, et que Lin lui épongeait le front, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il tentait parfois de parler sans jamais y parvenir, les membres si pesants qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les veines, et la tête à chaque fois trop lourde.

Parfois, il était sur le point de comprendre, et oubliait la seconde d'après, noyé dans une succession d'idées et de pensées sans consistance ni cohérence, et qui lui donnait envie d'hurler plus fort à chaque seconde. Le temps, l'espace, il avait tout oublié, et lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux, il avait toujours l'impression que cent ans s'étaient écoulés. Seule son silence, l'accompagnait toujours dans les ténèbres.

Le jour pointait timidement, et un vent frais parcourait sa chambre à travers la fenêtre entrouverte quand il s'éveilla de nouveau. En tournant la tête, Naru reconnut les murs blancs de sa chambre, et la silhouette de Lin affalée sur une chaise. Il avait les paupières lourdes et les membres engourdis. Une bassine d'eau avait été posée sur sa table de nuit, et en effleurant des doigts le linge humecté d'eau resté sur son front, Naru comprit qu'il avait été malade comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

– Comment tu te sens ? » bredouilla Lin en se redressant sur sa chaise, la voix rauque et les yeux rougis de sommeil.

– Un peu vaseux… que s'est-il passé ?

– Tu as voulu faire usage de la psychométrie, et tu as perdu connaissance peu après être revenu de tes visions.

– Et après ?

– Tu as déliré et eu de la fièvre toute la nuit. J'ai bien cru que j'allais appeler l'hôpital.

– Henry Kind… » murmura-t-il. « C'est vrai… j'ai vu ses derniers instants… »

En proie au vertige, Naru se courba, la tête entre les mains.

– Je ne me souviens plus…

– Repose-toi pour l'instant. » Le rassura Lin en le forçant à s'allonger. « Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser, une fois que tu seras d'aplomb. »

Il aurait voulu protester, chercher une fois de plus à comprendre ce qui lui échappait tellement, mais il n'en eut pas la force, et Naru s'endormit avant même que Lin ne quitte la pièce.

* * *

 _Deux nuits après notre dispute, Naru me laissait toujours sans nouvelles. En apprenant que John et Masako arriveraient la semaine d'après, Ayako renonça à retourner au Japon dans l'immédiat, et passa la journée à visiter Londres en compagnie de Bô-san et de Yasuhara, pendant que je me reposais._

 _La fièvre était remontée pendant la nuit, et j'eus un sommeil laborieux, entrecoupé de moments de veille où je me trouvais saisie d'une frayeur sans nom avant de me rendormir d'épuisement. J'avais rêvé de Naru. Je le voyais s'éloigner dans les ténèbres sans jamais se retourner, sourd à mes cris, insensible à mes gestes, et plus j'essayais de m'approcher, plus il s'éloignait. Je crus, un instant, me trouver dans sa chambre. En baissant les yeux vers le lit au centre de la pièce, je rencontrai alors son visage endormi. Il me sembla faible, et si son torse ne se soulevait pas au rythme d'une respiration sifflante et saccadée, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était mort. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa nuque, et ses traits se crispaient parfois, avant de se détendre de nouveau. Je lui pris la main, la serrai quelques secondes, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans la pénombre._

 _Au petit matin, la fièvre avait enfin baissé, et je pus avaler un reste de soupe avant de m'effondrer de nouveau sur mon lit. C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrettai de ne pas avoir de télévision…_

– _Journée grand-mère ? » me demanda Osamu en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de ma porte._

– _Comme si j'avais le choix…_

 _Une fois mon colocataire parti, je vérifiai mon portable, et décidai finalement de franchir le pas, puisque Naru était bien trop têtu pour le faire. Sans vouloir cependant lui accorder une victoire trop facile, je décidai d'appeler Lin._

– _Salut Mai », dit-il, d'une voix étrangement rauque. « Un problème ? »_

– _Je voulais simplement savoir où en était l'enquête… » balbutiai-je._

– _Au point mort pour l'instant. Naru ne va pas très bien._

– _Comment ça pas très bien ?_

 _La voix de Lin marqua une pause, et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à mon rêve._

– _Tu as remarqué quelque chose lorsque la police à remonté le corps d'Henry Kind de la cave où vous l'avez trouvé ?_

– _Non. Pourquoi ?_

– _Naru a réussi à récupérer une gourmette qui appartenait au défunt, et qu'il portait au moment de sa mort._

 _J'eu_ _s_ _du mal à faire le rapprochement, et retin_ _s_ _un cri en réalisant ce que cela voulait dire._

– _Ne me dis pas qu'il a…_

– _Il a utilisé la psychométrie pour revivre sa mort. Ses visions l'ont mis en état de choc et il a perdu connaissance juste après._

 _Je déglutis en comprenant soudain la raison pour laquelle il ne m'avait pas appelée._

– _Et maintenant comment va-t-il ?_

– _Mieux. Il a déliré un moment, et la fièvre est tombée dans la nuit. Pour l'instant il se repose._

– _Tant mieux alors…_

– _Tu peux venir si tu veux. Je pense que ça ne lui déplaira pas, quoi qu'il en dise._

– _C'est-à-dire que je suis malade moi aussi…_

– _Ah bon ?_

– _J'ai attrapé une gastro hier matin. Mais ça devrait aller mieux demain ou après-demain._

– _Dans ce cas je te laisse tranquille. Soigne-toi bien Mai._

– _Merci…_

 _Je raccrochai, les mains tremblantes, en me demandant si la vision de la chambre et du visage de Naru n'avaient pas été réelles, et lui envoyai rapidement un sms, en priant pour qu'il le voit le plus tard possible._

 _Comme Osamu l'avait prédit, je passai une « journée grand-mère », affalée sur le fauteuil en regardant des séries sur mon ordinateur. Mon cerveau n'était pas encore valide pour réviser, et pour être honnête, je commençais à perdre espoir quant au bon déroulement de mes études. Après les événements des derniers jours, je n'arrivais plus à penser, malade ou pas._

 _Nous étions alors fin novembre. Le froid et la pluie s'étaient définitivement installés à Londres pour incessamment balayer le bitume de grisaille, comme si toute la tristesse du monde s'était abattue sur la ville, et avait englouti jusqu'au ciel._


	14. Coups

**Pour les commentaires auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP :**

 **Coleisabel : merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements :) effectivement, Naru est plus vulnérable que dans le manga, mais dévoiler ses faiblesses était pour moi la seule manière de le faire évoluer de manière significative. Et tu l'as dit, c'est un caractère difficile à comprendre ^^ Concernant ses réactions un peu adolescentes, en particulier en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Mai... j'aurais plutôt tendance à les défendre, justement parce qu'il a tendance à trop réfréner ses émotions. Donc lorsque celles-ci commencent à le dépasser, eh bien il n'aime pas ça le Naru, et commence, de fait, à perdre sa contenance, en particulier dans un domaine où il n'est maître de rien. Contente aussi que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que le tout sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;) Je tenais à ajouter que j'ai lu ta fiction, (si c'est bien toi qui l'a écrite), "Les Fruits éternels", sur Fanfic fr. J'ai beaucoup aimé, mais... la fin quoi XD En tout cas merci encore et à la prochaine !**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup :) une adaptation en film ? le rêve ! même si pour moi rien ne vaut le support écrit ;)**

 **50shadesofnaru : effectivement la suite a été publiée sur Fanfic fr. Je m'efforce néanmoins de relire et de corriger les chapitres que je publie sur ce site. Attention par contre, même sur l'autre site la fiction n'est toujours pas terminée. Je pense qu'il faudra encore une dizaine de chapitres avant le final. Une suite sera en effet prévue :)**

 **Pour les autres, bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **Chapitre 14.**

 **Coups**

Il lui avait semblé l'entrevoir pendant la nuit, sentir sa main tenir la sienne, et ses doigts effleurer son front encore brûlant, avant de tout oublier au petit matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau couvert de sueur, mais la tête enfin délivrée de l'étau qui l'enserrait depuis deux jours.

Naru mit un moment à reprendre ses esprits, et s'aperçut soudain de sa présence. Elle était assise sur la chaise que Lin avait occupé pendant la nuit, et le regardait en souriant doucement.

« Mai ? »

– Pardon… je vous ai réveillé…

« Vous ? » Et cette voix…

– Elsie Carpenter… » marmonna Naru en se frottant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? »

Elle avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux en chignon et portait une robe vert sapin, simple mais élégante, qui révélait à peine la finesse de sa silhouette, et dévoilait la blancheur de ses mains. Naru ne sut pourquoi il l'avait confondue avec Mai, et rougit en apercevant son pyjama froissé et son col à moitié défait qu'il s'empressa de reboutonner.

– Je suis désolée… » répéta la jeune femme. « Votre assistant m'a dit que vous étiez malade, et n'étiez pas en état de me recevoir… mais je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps à vrai dire. »

– Vous vous êtes échappée de chez vous ?

– Je suis censée être à l'université. Ma mère ignore que je suis ici.

Quand elle parlait, ses lèvres semblaient à peine bouger, et émettaient un souffle délicat, à peine audible. Sa gestuelle était aussi raffinée que lors de leur première rencontre, et lorsqu'elle parlait, elle avait tendance à pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, ce qui lui donnait une pudeur d'un autre temps, et dévoilait, par moment, la courbe délicate de sa nuque aux lignes dignes d'un buste antique.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous recevoir dans cet état… » marmonna Naru. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

– Eh bien… une de mes amie, Wendy Pevency, m'a dit que vous cherchiez à obtenir quelque chose de moi… un test ADN je crois.

– La petite amie d'un certain Osamu Yasuhara ?

– Oui c'est cela un étudiant étranger, d'origine japonaise je crois. Il a tenté de me parler l'autre jour, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas tout saisi… Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait avec vous. J'étais très surprise…

– Vous l'aviez pourtant vu lors de notre première rencontre. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

– Pardonnez mon impolitesse… mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette rencontre, si ce n'est de vous…

En levant timidement les yeux vers lui, elle baissa la tête, et il lui sembla que ses joues s'étaient mises à rosir.

– C'est vrai. Osamu Yasuhara travaille avec moi. Pour l'instant nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé la cause de vos crises, mais nous disposons que quelques indices. Nous savons notamment que la tombe près de laquelle vous avez été retrouvée est celle d'une femme, une certaine Léonore Usher, décédée dans les années 1830 de… causes inconnues. Nous savons également qu'une trentaine d'années avant vous, une femme a souffert des mêmes symptômes. Elle s'appelle Mary Wolfstatt. Nous voulions simplement nous assurer que vous n'aviez aucun lien de parenté avec elle avant de poursuivre l'enquête.

– Je vois… » souffla Elsie en hochant lentement la tête. « Je comprends que vous ne vous soyez pas adressé à ma famille. Ma mère peut être un peu… envahissante parfois. Elle aurait sans doute refusé… »

– Mais qu'en est-il de vous ?

Pour la première fois, Elsie releva la tête, et plongea ses pupilles cendrées dans les siennes, lui occasionnant un léger frisson. Elle avait un regard d'une profondeur inattendue, et d'une gravité étonnante pour une femme de son âge.

– J'ai besoin de vous monsieur Davis… vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Incapable de dissimuler sa perplexité, et l'étrange sentiment que lui inspirait la jeune femme, Naru écarta ses couverture et s'assit au bord de son lit, en s'efforçant de garder une certaine contenance malgré son apparence pitoyable.

– Vous pouvez m'appeler Oliver… qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse à ce point ? Vous avez fait d'autres crises ?

– Je n'ai plus été somnambule depuis environ deux semaines. Mais mes rêves sont étranges.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Je rêve toujours de cet homme… celui dont je vous avais parlé la dernière fois. Mais il semble désormais très préoccupé. Jusqu'à récemment, il ne m'avait jamais parlé directement, mais depuis quelques temps, il se tourne vers moi, et me dit qu'un danger me guette, moi et ceux que j'aime… Je ne sais que penser de ses avertissements… cela n'a beau être que des rêves, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur…

– Cet homme, comment est-il ? Physiquement ?

– Il semble jeune. Vingt-cinq ans environ. Ses cheveux sont blonds, ses yeux marrons, presque noirs, et ses traits réguliers.

Aucun doute, c'était bien le même homme qu'il avait vu à Highgate, lorsqu'il avait fait usage de la psychométrie.

– Et vous a-t-il dit pourquoi vous êtes en danger ?

– Non… j'essaie de lui demander, mais la vision s'estompe toujours avant sa réponse.

– Je vois.

– Si résoudre cette affaire peut m'apporter la paix, je suis prête à vous aider aussi de mon côté monsieur Dav… Oliver…

– J'ignore si nous vous apporterons la paix… mais votre aide sera la bienvenue.

– L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… pour le test.

– Vous êtes majeure ?

– Oui.

– Alors vous pouvez en demander un sans l'accord de vos parents. Cela restera confidentiel, et vous pouvez vous rendre dans n'importe quel laboratoire. Je vous accompagnerais si vous voulez.

Les traits de la jeune femme s'éclaircirent soudain et un sourire illumina ses traits délicats.

– Vraiment ? Cela me rassurerait à vrai dire…

– Aujourd'hui, je pense être encore trop faible pour sortir, mais êtes-vous libre demain ?

– Demain… oui sans doute. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème si je m'absente encore une fois.

– Quelles études faites-vous ?

– Ma mère m'a inscrite en école de comptabilité, mais comme j'ai pris de l'avance sur le programme, je m'absente parfois pour suivre les cours de la fac en auditeur libre. Mes résultats sont bons, donc les professeurs ne le signalent pas.

– Et qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse à ce point à l'université ?

– L'art et l'archéologie.

– Vous êtes étonnante…

Elle rougit de nouveau, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres, et vérifia subitement le cadran de sa montre avant de se lever précipitamment et d'incliner la tête en signe de remerciement.

– Je suis navrée, mais le temps passe, et je dois y aller.

– Je comprends. À quelle heure demain ?

– Dix heures ? Aux pieds de chez vous ?

– Très bien.

– À demain alors. Et merci pour tout… Oliver.

La porte se ferma presque sans bruit sur ses pas, laissant planer dans la chambre son parfum nostalgique et fleuri. Elle avait prononcé son prénom avec quelque chose de voluptueux, et Naru ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, en se rappelant pourquoi il avait tellement pris l'affaire à cœur après sa rencontre. Elsie Carpenter et ses yeux couleur de cendre…

* * *

 _Comme je l'avais promis à Lin, mon état s'améliora dès le lendemain, et me permit de retourner en cours. Étant toujours sans nouvelles de Naru, je décidai de le laisser tranquille et de sauver mon existence d'étudiante en perdition… sans grand succès._

– _Au fait, on ne sait toujours pas si l'autre boulet a récolté des infos sur la fille qui a disparu… », marmonnai-je à l'adresse d'un Yasuhara quelque peu vaseux. « Ça va ? »_

– _Si tu m'as refilé ta gastro… je te tue._

 _Le vendredi midi, et quand nous étions disponibles, nous avions pris l'habitude de manger à la cafétéria pour tenter de nous sociabiliser, parmi une foule d'étudiants aussi fauchés que nous, sans doute aidés par les bonnes odeurs de nourriture pas chère. Dans le cas de Yasuhara, ça n'avait pas trop mal fonctionné, mais pas en ce qui me concernait._

– _C'est qui celui que t'appelles l'autre boulet ?_

– _Jeff machin… le type des archives._

– _Ah ouais…_

– _Je vais aller le voir._

 _L'espace d'une seconde, je crus qu'Osamu allait recracher sa bouchée de pâtes au beurre, ou plutôt de beurre aux pâtes._

– _Je croyais que tu le détestais !_

– _C'est le cas, mais j'en ai marre de servir à rien._

– _Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_

– _Tu n'as pas une fille à reconquérir ?_

– _C'est que…_

– _T'inquiète, s'il devient trop barbant je t'appellerais._

 _N'ayant pas cours l'après-midi, je quittai l'université, et marchai d'un pas étrangement léger vers le bâtiment des archives. Jetant un œil au guichet d'entrée, je constatai que Jeff y était, toujours aussi gros et répugnant._

– _Bonjour… » balbutiai-je, en m'approchant doucement._

– _Bon… oh salut ! Mai, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?_

 _Bizarrement, et avec son sourire naturel et jovial, il avait tout de suite l'air plus sympathique._

– _Tu as un moment de libre ?_

– _Ba, comme tu le vois, actuellement je ne sers pas à grand-chose, mais il vaut mieux que je reste au guichet. Tu veux revenir plus tard ?_

– _Non c'est bon. Je viens de la part de Nar… Oliver._

– _Ah ouais ! J'ai essayé de l'appeler hier, mais il avait pas l'air bien. Il m'a dit qu'il rappellerait._

– _Oui… il est malade. Du coup comme il est toujours alité je suis venue à sa place._

– _Ba c'est cool de ta part d'avoir fait le déplacement. Tu veux les infos du coup ?_

– _C'est sur la fille qui a disparue il y a une trentaine d'années, on est bien d'accord._

– _Ouais !_

 _Sur ce, il se leva, et fouilla un moment dans sa loge avant de me passer une pochette en plastique remplie de documents._

– _Y a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans, mais je peux te faire un résumé rapide si tu veux._

– _Vas-y._

– _Alors en fait ça a eu lieu y a vingt-et-un ans. Mais je sais pas ce que les voisins avaient dans le siphon, la plupart de leurs infos étaient fausses. Après les rumeurs tu sais… Bref. Donc c'était y a vingt-et-un ans. Y avait bien un garçon et une fille à être entrés dans la maison, mais c'était pas des enfants. Ils avaient respectivement vingt-et-un et dix-neuf ans. Des grands ados quoi. Et la fille a pas disparu du tout. Apparemment elle aurait été agressée, assez violemment quand même pour rester six mois dans le coma. Un squatteur qui se serait installé là, et avec la beuh il devait pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'en est pas sortie indemne. Le gars non plus, mais ses blessures furent moins graves._

– _Ça veut dire qu'on peut les retrouver ?_

– _D'après mes recherches, le type vit toujours à Londres, mais la fille, elle, a déménagé juste après être sortie du coma, et s'est installée aux États-Unis._

– _D'accord… et c'est quoi leurs nom ?_

– _La fille s'appelle Mary Wolfstatt, et le mec Arthur Carpenter._

 _Je me figeai, et dus pâlir suffisamment pour que Jeff le remarque, et rapproche son visage de la vitrine avec un air anxieux._

– _Ça va ?_

 _Mary Wolfstatt et Arthur Carpenter. Respectivement la première à avoir vécu un cas de somnambulisme, et le père d'Elsie Carpenter._

– _C'est pas vrai… » m'entendis-je murmurer, avant de saisir le dossier à la volée et de me précipiter vers la sortie._

– _Merci pour tout Jeff ! » criai-je. « Je te paierai un coup à l'occasion ! »_

 _Il fallait que j'aille voir Naru. Tout de suite, malade ou pas. Mary Wolfstatt et Elsie Carpenter avaient un lien de parenté, c'était certain. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient enfin à se rassembler._

 _Dans ma précipitation, il me sembla que le feu piéton était passé au vert, et je traversai la route en courant, sans prendre garde au bruit d'accélération qui redoubla celui de mes pas. Il n'y eut ensuite que le choc, et le murmure des ombres qui s'accumulaient autour de moi._

 _Ma dernière vision avant de sombrer, fut celle de ma propre main sur le bitume parsemé d'éclats de verre et d'une matière écarlate que je ne sus identifier._

* * *

– Naru !

La voix de Lin résonna désagréablement à l'intérieur de son crâne et lui occasionna une grimace de douleur, tandis que le Chinois lui tendait le téléphone avec une expression agacée.

– Réponds-lui… je n'en peux plus !

En renouvelant sa grimace, Naru soupira et finit par saisir le combiné.

– Oui… Emily. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Oliver ! Espèce d'imbécile ! » résonna la voix aigüe de la vieille femme à travers l'appareil. « Comment oses-tu ramener tes fesses chez moi pour réclamer de l'aide sans donner de nouvelles ensuite ? Tes crétins de parents ne t'ont-ils pas éduqué ?! »

– Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses…

– Certainement ! Pour les insomnies que tu m'as causées, j'espère bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Alors maintenant dis-moi tout ce que tu as à me dire, et ne t'avise pas de me cacher le moindre détail. Auquel cas je te ferais l'honneur de ma visite pour te tirer moi-même les vers du nez.

Les menaces d'Emily avaient beau sembler ridicules, elles se concrétisaient toujours si elle n'obtenait pas satisfaction, et Naru n'avait aucune envie de la recevoir chez lui, encore moins dans son état.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais hurler moins fort… » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai eu de la fièvre, et j'ai encore mal à la tête… »

– Mais c'est qu'on fait sa chochotte en plus ?! Dépêche-toi de vider ton sac avant que je ne te mette définitivement hors circuit !

Inutile de se demander pourquoi son mari ne lui avait pas survécu dix ans. Cette femme était insupportable.

– Très bien…

Après quelques inspirations et beaucoup de soupirs, Naru raconta à la médium leur progression dans l'affaire, depuis le soir où Mai avait frappé, paniquée à sa porte, jusqu'à ses dernières visions, celles de la mort d'Henry Kind. S'il évita, malgré les menaces de la vieille femme, de rapporter certains détails, tout y était, et Naru avait du mal à croire que les choses aient autant évolué en l'espace de quelques jours.

– Eh bien… eh bien… » marmonna Emily. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas tremper dans cette affaire ! »

– Il en va de la sécurité d'une jeune fille !

– Ha ! Cette jeune fille se porterait beaucoup mieux si tu ne mettais pas ton nez là-dedans ! » Sa voix devint soudain plus grave. « Arrête Oliver. Pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

– Tu es médium que je sache. Pas devin.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a des choses mauvaises qui restent. Tu as bien vu comment a fini ce pauvre homme !

– J'ai vu oui. Et je sais que l'individu qui l'a tué court toujours.

– Ce n'est plus ton travail.

– Mais ce sont mes responsabilités.

Excédé, il raccrocha brutalement, débrancha le téléphone et éteignit son portable. Emily ne s'acharnait jamais plus d'une journée, et pour l'heure, il avait besoin de tranquillité.

– Au fait », dit Lin, qui avait suivi de loin la conversation. « Mai a appelé hier. »

– Très bien.

– Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

– Très bien… Je la rappellerai à l'occasion.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait giflé, et encore plus depuis la visite de la fille Carpenter, il lui semblait que ses sentiments pour Mai s'étaient subitement envolés pour ne lui laisser qu'une froide sympathie, similaire à celle qu'elle lui inspirait au tout début, il y a trois ans, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine… Leur baiser n'avait été qu'un accident motivé par les circonstances, et voilà tout. Pourtant, il y avait en lui un vide que Naru ne pouvait s'expliquer, comme si quelque chose d'essentiel lui manquait, et qu'il avait oublié.

– Je vais me reposer… » déclara-t-il en se levant pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Une fois ses nombreuses heures de sommeil dûment rattrapées, peut-être aurait-il les idées plus claires.

Il avait presque atteint la porte de sa chambre lorsque la sonnerie retentit brutalement.

– C'est pas vrai…

Emily n'aurait jamais fait le trajet aussi rapidement… donc c'était forcément Mai.

– C'est Yasuhara » lui cria Lin depuis le salon.

– Yasuhara ?

Le jeune homme apparut paniqué, le visage rouge et trempé de sueur. Il avait à peine enfilé sa veste, et l'un de ses lacets s'étaient défaits et faillit le faire tomber.

– C'est Mai », hoqueta-t-il entre deux souffles. « Elle a eu un accident. »

* * *

 _Je me souviens du noir, qui persista longtemps et sembla bloquer mes sens une éternité durant, avant que ma vue ne s'ouvre enfin sur une grande tâche de blanc, et ne découvre, à mesure qu'elle se précisait, les aspérités de ce que je devinais être un plafond._

 _Il y avait une odeur de détergeant et de maladie. Le genre d'odeur qu'on trouvait dans les hôpitaux, et non loin de moi, j'entendis deux voix chuchoter sans pouvoir les reconnaître ou comprendre ce qu'elles disaient._

 _Quelque chose frappait contre mes tempes. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait resserré ma tête dans un étau, et me rendormis avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé._

 _Lorsque je me réveillai, une lumière claire semblait filtrer à travers des fenêtres que je ne connaissais pas, et seul le silence m'environnait. L'odeur de détergeant était toujours là._

 _En me redressant, je détaillai des yeux ce qui m'entourait. Le plafond, les murs, les draps, le lit. Tout était blanc. De ce blanc aseptisé qui fait penser aux cachets d'aspirine, et je compris que je me trouvais bel et bien à l'hôpital. Ma tête me faisait toujours souffrir, et en portant les doigts vers mes tempes, je sentis la texture d'un bandage qui enserrait fermement mon crâne. On avait échangé mes vêtements contre ces tuniques affreuses qui nous donnent l'air de cadavres. De nombreuses égratignures parsemaient mes membres, s'ajoutant à celles que j'avais reçues à Filey, et qui avaient commencé à cicatriser. En remarquant l'attelle qui enserrait mon poignet gauche, j'eus soudain un élan de panique et repoussai les draps. À part quelques hématomes, mes jambes étaient intactes._

 _Que s'était-il passé ?_

 _À part les pâtes aux beurres de la cantine, je ne me souvenais de rien. J'étais avec Yasuhara, il me semblait avoir parlé de quelque chose d'important avec lui, mais ma mémoire se délitait comme une pelote de laine dont on aurait déroulé le fil._

 _La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur la silhouette de mon colocataire, et à la manière dont il me regarda, je crus qu'il allait fondre en larmes._

– _Mai ! » cria-t-il en se précipitant vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. « J'ai eu si peur ! Tu n'imagines même pas… »_

– _Attends… » parvins-je à bredouiller entre deux étreintes. « Quel jour on est ?… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

– _Tu ne te souviens de rien ?_

– _Seulement des pâtes au beurre._

 _Son visage s'assombrit, et il s'assit au bord de mon lit en poussant une profonde inspiration, le regard désolé._

– _On est samedi matin », dit-il. « Hier après-midi, une voiture t'a renversée devant le bureau des archives. »_

 _Je restai perplexe. Si ma mémoire ne me trompait pas, j'avais suivi mes cours toute la mâtinée, et Naru m'avait toujours laissée sans nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire au bureau des archives ?…_

– _Je ne comprends pas… » bredouillai-je._

– _Ta tête aurait apparemment violemment percuté le sol. Le médecin nous a dit qu'il n'y avait pas trop de dégâts, juste une petite fracture au niveau de la tempe, mais la perte de mémoire n'est pas exclue. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente._

– _Et pour mon poignet ?_

– _Il est cassé._

 _Les archives… Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu y faire ? Et ce sentiment d'avoir loupé quelque chose de primordial…_

– _Tu étais avec moi quand je suis partie là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais allée y faire ?_

– _Tu voulais demander des renseignements à Jeff… tu sais… sur la fille qui a disparu dans le manoir de Gravesend._

 _Ça non plus je ne m'en souvenais pas. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas…_

– _Alors dans ce cas, on a qu'à demander à Jeff ! Il doit bien savoir, non ?_

 _Malgré mon enthousiasme partiellement retrouvé, le regard de Yasuhara resta indéchiffrable, et ses traits se figèrent en un rictus douloureux._

– _Mai… » murmura-t-il, en levant lentement les yeux vers moi. « Jeff est mort. »_

* * *

Mai… et ensuite Jeff…

Lorsque Yasuhara avait débarqué paniqué dans son appartement pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de l'accident, Naru avait cru perdre connaissance une seconde fois, et n'avait pas attendu que les vertiges le quittent pour saisir sa veste et descendre les escaliers à toute allure.

Pendant le trajet qui les avait conduits au Saint-Thomas Hospital, il n'avait pas osé penser, torturé par l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir ses yeux si vifs et son sourire.

– Comment est-ce arrivé ? » demanda-t-il seulement à un Yasuhara pâle d'anxiété.

– Je ne sais pas… elle se rendait au bureau des archives, et une voiture l'aurait percutée de plein fouet. Ce sont les secours qui ont prévenu l'université.

Qu'aurait-elle pu bien chercher aux archives ?… D'autant plus qu'elle détestait Jeff… Tant pis, il y penserait plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital en milieu d'après-midi. Ayako et Bô-san étaient déjà sur place, et les attendaient à l'entrée de la chambre. En lui adressant un regard désolé, la miko lui ouvrit simplement la porte et le laissa entrer, en lui signalant que le médecin passerait de nouveau en début de soirée.

Mai était là, allongée sous les draps blancs qui couvraient sa silhouette un peu maigre, les traits placides et la respiration régulière. Un épais bandage enserrait son crâne, et son visage était couvert d'égratignures. En la voyant ainsi, Naru sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et détourna les yeux, incapable d'en voir plus. Il y avait dans ses entrailles une rage sourde, quelque chose qui ne demandait qu'à exploser, et qu'il manifesta en frappant du poing contre le mur.

Il resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, sans qu'elle ne se réveille jamais. Comme le lui avait dit la miko, le médecin se présenta en début de soirée.

– Vous êtes de sa famille ? » lui demanda-t-il.

– Oui.

– Les examens ne révèlent rien de grave, mais le choc a été violent. C'est normal qu'elle reste inconsciente pour l'instant, et à son réveil, elle aura peut-être des vertiges et des pertes de mémoire pendant quelques jours.

– Je comprends…

Infatigable, Lin préféra le laisser seul, et demeura à l'extérieur de la chambre. Bô-san et Ayako restèrent eux aussi un moment, avant de s'en aller. Exténué, Yasuhara fut le dernier à partir, avec sa promesse de prendre soin d'elle.

Seul au chevet de la jeune femme, sa main inerte dans la sienne, assailli de pensées sans forme ni cohérence, qui finirent par l'épuiser, Naru finit par s'endormir à même sa chaise.

Son portable avait sonné dans la nuit, pour lui révéler une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années, celle de la mère de Jeff. L'archiviste avait été agressé dans la nuit. Quelqu'un l'avait poignardé. Il était mort sur le coup.

L'appel se termina sur les sanglots étouffés de la femme et le silence de son propre souffle. Naru découvrit alors, au signal sur son écran, un sms de Mai et l'afficha en tremblant.

 **Lin m'a dit que tu étais malade.**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'autre jour…**

 **Soigne-toi.**

 **Mai.**

Dans le silence de la nuit, et à la lumière blafarde des néons qui éclairaient la chambre, Naru avait alors laissé l'objet tomber sur le carrelage et enfoui sa tête entre ses mains pour retenir les larmes brulantes qui emplissaient ses yeux malgré lui.

Celui qui lui avait fait du mal… celui qui avait tué Jeff… il le retrouverait, et il l'anéantirait. Définitivement.


	15. Silence

**Quelques réponses à vos commentaires :**

 **Chibougameau : merci à toi :) j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Seiryuu : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis contente que l'histoire ainsi que le style d'écriture te plaisent ^^ Effectivement, Mai peut être jalouse d'Elsie, et cela se confirmera dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **Coleisabel : contente que ce nouveau chapitre t'ai plu :) personnellement j'aime beaucoup Elsie... c'est un peu le double féminin de Naru (en plus sensible et moins... beaucoup moins narcissique cependant). J'en étais sûre pour "Les Fruits éternels" ! la fin m'a tuée (mauvais jeu de mot ? Oo), je n'ai pas pu m'y faire... le choc XD Merci en tout cas pour ce nouveau commentaire ;)**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 15.**

 **Silence**

Jeff avait été agressé dans la nuit. Le poignard lui avait transpercé les intestins. Il était mort sur le coup.

Mai avait été renversée par une voiture. Sa tête percutée de plein fouet. Pertes de mémoire possibles et même avérées.

Impossible de ne pas voir entre les deux événements un lien. Jeff devait savoir quelque chose, l'avait appris à Mai, et quelqu'un avait voulu les faire taire.

C'est du moins à cette conclusion que Naru arriva.

Aussi bouleversé que lui après avoir appris la nouvelle, Lin avait longtemps plaidé pour qu'il se repose et prenne le temps d'encaisser le coup, ce à quoi Naru n'avait cédé qu'en début de matinée, après toute une nuit de veille au chevet de Mai. Malgré les événements, il n'avait pas oublié son rendez-vous avec Elsie Carpenter et comptait bien s'y tenir, afin de régler les choses au plus vite.

Si voir Mai dans cet état avait été un choc, l'annonce de la mort de Jeff l'avait définitivement atterré. Plus qu'une connaissance, l'archiviste était devenu un ami. Chaque fois que Naru avait eu besoin de ses services et de ses compétences, il les lui avait accordés, sans jamais rien demander, tout en discrétion et en humilité. Des quelques heures de répit qui lui restaient, il ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil.

L'heure de son rendez-vous avec Elsie arriva plus vite que prévu. Malgré la fatigue qui rendait ses paupières lourdes et ses mains tremblantes, Naru se doucha et se changea en vitesse, avant de sortir sous le regard exténué de Lin, qui s'était affalé sur le canapé.

Comme convenu, la jeune femme l'attendait devant chez lui, avec cette élégance discrète et parfumée qui la caractérisait si bien, et arbora un air inquiet en le voyant.

– Oliver ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien… Nous pouvons remettre cela à plus tard si vous voulez… Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine ! »

– Ce n'est rien », marmonna-t-il en sortant son portable pour appeler un taxi. Il n'était pas en état de conduire.

Il choisit le laboratoire le plus proche, et passa le trajet à expliquer à la jeune femme la procédure à suivre. Une fois sur place, elle sut se débrouiller seule, et il ne fit que l'attendre, à moitié somnolent, près de l'accueil.

– Les résultats arriveront d'ici une semaine », leur indiqua la secrétaire. « Nous vous enverrons un message dès que nous les aurons reçus. »

Et tout fut terminé.

Le ciel était lourd, le temps gris et venteux lorsqu'ils sortirent et resserrèrent leur col pour se protéger du froid.

– Merci de m'avoir accompagnée », murmura Elsie. « Est-ce que… »

– Quoi ?

Elle détourna les yeux en rougissant.

– Est-ce que je peux vous inviter à boire un café ?

À vrai dire, la perspective d'une boisson chaude ne lui était pas déplaisante, et Naru finit par hocher la tête, en essayant de décrisper ses traits.

– Avec plaisir.

En bon connaisseur, il choisit une brasserie où l'on servait des breakfast à des prix abordables, et commanda des toast avec du café, tandis qu'Elsie se contenta d'une tasse de thé.

– Vous semblez préoccupé… » tenta-t-elle après un long silence.

– L'un de mes amis est mort hier, dans la soirée.

Son regard s'agrandit, et elle plaqua doucement sa main contre sa bouche.

– Je suis navrée… » souffla-t-elle. « Vraiment… »

– Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais disons que les dernières heures ont été… difficiles.

– Je comprends.

Naru n'aimait pas s'épancher, dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et dans la tête, mais Elsie avait cette pudeur et ce charme propres à ceux qui savent écouter, et il avait besoin de se confier, pour une fois. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il lui parla donc de Jeff, de ce lien relevant de l'ordinaire qui les unissait. Il lui dit qu'il doutait, qu'il avait peur, et elle l'écouta, les yeux emplis de compassion. Ces yeux qui semblaient en avoir vu autant que lui, partagé les mêmes secrets et les mêmes souffrances.

– Parlez-moi de vous », lança-t-il entre deux soupirs.

– Vous avez… je suis quelqu'un d'assez banal. Je n'ai ni votre intelligence, ni vos compétences », dit-elle en enroulant une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. « J'essaie juste… de trouver ma voie. »

– Et quelle est votre voie ?

– J'aime l'histoire. Les choses anciennes qui semblent nous parler, et nous apprendre depuis les siècles reculés. J'aime l'art aussi, créer quelque chose à partir de rien. Cela me fait penser à de la magie.

– Vous êtes artiste ?

– À mes heures… je peins, j'écris parfois, des poèmes surtout… je joue du piano. Je crois d'ailleurs que la musique est mon domaine préféré.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je l'ignore… c'est comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui coulait naturellement dans mes veines. Chaque fois que je me mets au clavier, j'ai l'impression que mes doigts s'agitent d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils étaient attirés magnétiquement par les touches, comme si quelque chose en moi connaissait l'essence même des mélodies que je joue. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet… vos parents sont musiciens ?

– Non… et c'est cela le plus étrange. Mon père n'a jamais touché un instrument de sa vie, et ma mère déteste la musique. Tous les deux sont parfaitement novices dans ce domaine, et j'ignore pour ma part d'où je tiens cette passion…

Pour avoir successivement rencontré Jane et Arthur Carpenter, Naru ne leur avait rien trouvé en effet de commun avec leur fille, dont ils ne partageaient ni la beauté, ni la grâce, ni l'habileté. Jane, sous ses airs de grande dame, était une femme austère et belliqueuse, obsédée par sa fille, et l'ambition de contrôler chacun de ses gestes et de ses paroles, comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension de sa propre personne. Arthur avait quant à lui du charme, et l'on retrouvait quelque chose d'Elsie dans certains de ses traits, mais en termes de finesse d'esprit, la jeune femme le dépassait de très loin.

– À quoi aspirez-vous réellement ? » demanda Naru, absorbé par les pupilles cendrées de la jeune femme, qui rencontraient parfois les siennes.

– Je ne sais pas… j'aimerais…

– Oui ?

– J'aimerais être libre.

Elle l'avait dit avec une tristesse infinie, alliée à la profondeur de son regard qui s'imprégna d'une indicible mélancolie. Naru comprit alors à quel point Elsie devait se sentir seule, brimée par des parents trop consciencieux, et sûrement étouffants. Elle n'avait, après tout, pas encore vingt ans, et rêvait sûrement de s'amuser, de s'épanouir et de vivre pleinement, comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge.

Il ne sut pourquoi le visage de Mai lui revint à l'esprit. Ses traits rayonnants, son sourire franc et son regard lumineux, qui avaient su aller outre la mort prématuére de ses parents, pour aller de l'avant, avec un dynamisme et une franchise constante, afin de faire d'elle la femme qu'elle était devenue.

Mai était, en réalité, l'exact opposé d'Elsie Carpenter, et représentait la femme moderne telle qu'on pouvait se l'imaginer, honnête et débridée, confondue dans une action constante qui la rendait parfois difficile à suivre, mais qui lui avait, lui aussi, permis d'aller de l'avant.

Elsie, elle, avait une retenue touchante, une pudeur d'un autre âge, qui la rendait similaire aux femmes d'antan, qui n'étaient pas encore maîtres de leur destin. Autant Mai était l'incarnation même de la vie et du mouvement, autant Elsie était celle d'une mélancolie figée dans l'attente et le désir perpétuel de ce qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir, et ne faisait donc que rêver. En même temps, et ce malgré leurs oppositions, quelque chose les réunissait toute deux : le charme cette grâce ténue qui se dégageait de chacun de leurs gestes et de leurs paroles, très accentué chez Elsie, à peine perceptible, mais combien prégnant chez Mai.

– Si tel est votre souhait », dit lentement Naru, « alors il ne tient qu'à vous de le réaliser. Personne ne peut vivre à votre place Elsie. Vous êtes la seule tributaire de vos actions et de votre avenir. Vivez votre vie comme vous l'entendez, et sans avoir peur de gêner qui que ce soit. »

Ces mots, il aurait lui-même voulu les entendre à une période de sa vie, lorsqu'il se cherchait encore, et ne se définissait qu'au prisme de la double identité que lui conférait sa ressemblance et sa forte connexion avec son jumeau. À défaut de les lui dire, c'est sans doute Mai qui le lui avait fait comprendre vivre pour lui-même.

Tandis qu'il le réalisait, et que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire, Elsie le fixa avec une émotion sensible, et Naru crut voir une larme rouler sur sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avant de se lever.

– Je suis navrée », dit-elle simplement. « Le temps passe, et mes cours m'attendent. »

Elle régla pour deux, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le froid hivernal, sous une légère averse, elle le regarda longuement, et finit par sourire à son tour.

– Merci pour tout Oliver… merci de m'avoir écoutée…

Lentement, elle se hissa alors jusqu'à lui, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser léger, aux parfums de nuit et de fleurs fanées, avant de se retourner dans un volte-face aérien, et de disparaître dans la morosité londonienne.

* * *

– _Jeff est… mort ?_

 _Cette fois-ci, Osamu ne fit qu'hocher la tête avec un regard désolé._

– _Et Naru… il le sait ?_

– _C'est lui qui me l'a appris._

– _C'est pas vrai…_

 _Je me pris la tête entre les mains, avec cette conscience de plus en plus forte que quelque chose m'échappait. Cette agression, mon accident, s'il s'agissait bien d'un accident, ce ne pouvait pas être le fruit d'un hasard…_

– _Il devait savoir quelque chose au sujet de la fille qui a disparu… quelque chose de crucial._

– _Tu es sûre que tu ne te rappelle de rien ?_

 _Encore une fois, je creusai ma mémoire, les événements qui m'avaient échappés, sans pouvoir en retrouver le cours. À vrai dire, je ne me souvenais même pas être allée aux archives. C'était un sentiment très étrange, celui d'avoir involontairement laissé une partie de sa vie se déliter dans un néant qu'on ne peut atteindre._

– _Rien… » bredouillai-je._

– _Ça va peut-être revenir, sois patiente._

– _J'espère…_

 _Osamu resta avec moi toute la matinée. Il m'avait apporté quelques affaires, ce qui me permit de faire un brin de toilette et de remplacer l'affreuse tunique dont on m'avait affublée par des vêtements plus corrects._

 _Bô-san et Ayako arrivèrent en début d'après-midi et me serrèrent chacun dans leurs bras, plus soulagés qu'atterrés, puisque Jeff ne leur évoquait rien._

 _Les examens révélèrent que tout allait bien, et je fus autorisée à partir le soir même. À ma grande surprise, celui qui vint me chercher pour me raccompagner chez moi ne fut nul autre que Naru. Malgré la mort de Jeff, il avait conservé son visage placide, dénué de la moindre expression, mais son apparence m'effraya. En l'espace de quelques jours, ses joues s'étaient creusées, et sa peau n'avait jamais semblé aussi pâle._

 _En m'adressant un bref salut, il se contenta de prendre mon sac et de le mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture avant de s'installer au volant. Trop frileuse à l'idée de faire le trajet à ses côtés, je laissai Yasuhara s'installer en place passager, et pris la banquette arrière._

 _La route se fit dans un silence qu'aucun de nous n'osa briser, et qui ne prit fin qu'à l'arrivée devant notre immeuble. Sans un mot, Naru sortit mon bagage du coffre et me le confia avant de m'adresser un regard que je ne sus déchiffrer._

– _Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sec que d'ordinaire._

– _Mieux… merci._

– _La raison pour laquelle tu t'es rendue aux archives, tu t'en souviens ?_

 _Je secouai la tête._

– _Je me suis creusé la tête toute la journée… rien à faire… Osa-kun m'a seulement dit que j'étais partie récolté des info sur la fille qui a disparu dans le manoir de Gravesend._

– _Je sais. Mais rien ne t'es revenu ? À propos de ce que t'aurais dit Jeff avant ton accident ?_

– _Rien…_

 _Il sembla déçu, et recula légèrement, avant de jeter un œil aux alentours._

– _Écoute », dit-il. « Le semestre est bientôt fini. Oublie cette affaire, consacre-toi à tes études, et retourne au Japon une fois tes examens terminés. »_

– _Quoi ?!_

– _Je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit._

 _Ses mots m'avaient cillée sur place, et avant que je ne sache quoi lui répondre, il avait déjà claqué la portière et démarra d'un coup d'accélérateur, nous laissant, Osamu et moi, perplexes, sur le trottoir._

 _Jamais la nuit ne me parut plus noire, et le vent plus froid que ce soir-là._

* * *

Il ne voulait pas la voir partir, pas encore, mais une journée avait été suffisante pour lui faire prendre sa décision. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il ferait tout pour éloigner Mai de cette affaire. Mieux valait la savoir loin de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, mais en vie et bien portante qu'ici et constamment en danger, qui plus est par sa faute.

En franchissant la porte de son appartement, Naru réalisa soudain qu'il ne laisserait sans doute plus jamais Mai y entrer, et sa gorge se serra.

Sa décision était prise l'affaire ne concernerait désormais que lui, Lin et la fille Carpenter, dont le baiser si bref restait emprunt sur ses lèvres avec la persistance d'une promesse.

* * *

 _L'enterrement de Jeff eu lieu trois jours plus tard. Évidemment, Naru nous laissa sans nouvelles. Pour ma part, je n'osai plus le contacter, et compris que cela était inutile en voyant que les messages envoyés par Yasuhara restaient de toute façon sans réponse._

 _Ce fut Lin qui nous communiqua le lieu de la cérémonie. Ayako et Bô-san ne souhaitèrent pas s'y rendre, et je pris le chemin du cimetière seule avec Yasuhara._

 _Les funérailles furent brèves, sans débordements inutiles, à l'image du personnage. Jeff n'avait visiblement ni famille, ni amis, et à part Naru et Lin, une femme qui n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et que je devinai être sa mère, et quelques collègues des archives, quasiment personne ne vint à son enterrement._

 _La vision du cercueil qui s'enfonçait dans la fausse me provoqua un sentiment étrange, et je reculai en chancelant, retenue par Yasuhara._

– _Mai ?… Ça ne va pas ?_

 _Je ne l'entendis pas. Quelque chose m'était revenu, un nom. L'image d'une pochette en plastique glissée sur le bois d'un comptoir, puis traînant sur le bitume. Éprise d'un violent frisson, je me retournai soudain, avec l'impression désagréable d'être observée, et eu tout juste le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse parmi les tombes. La femme de la rivière. Léonore._

 _Mes genoux s'affaissèrent alors lentement, et percutèrent le sol au moment même où son nom me revint. Mary Wolfstatt._

* * *

À force d'éviter son regard, il n'avait pas remarqué les prémices du malaise, et ne réagit que lorsque Mai s'effondra au sol.

Elle ne perdit pas tout à fait connaissance, mais son regard était devenue vitreux, et sa peau presque translucide. Avant que les quelques personnes présentes ne commencent à s'agiter, Naru la cala contre lui, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée dans ses escaliers, et la porta à l'écart du groupe avant de l'allonger sur un banc.

– Mai !

Son regard n'avait pas changé, mais ses lèvres s'agitaient légèrement et semblèrent articuler plusieurs fois les mêmes syllabes.

– Mai ?

En s'approchant de son souffle, il crut discerner quelque chose.

 _« Mary »_

– Mary ?

Après s'être agitée quelques minutes, Mai finit par fermer les yeux, et les rouvrit en se passant une main sur le visage.

– Mary Wolfstatt », murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

– Quoi Mary Wolfstatt ?

Elle tourna vers lui un regard qui sembla, un bref instant, aussi profond que celui d'Elsie Carpenter.

– C'est le nom de la fille qui est censée avoir disparu à Gravesend. C'est Jeff qui me l'a donné.

– Quoi?

– Tu as bien compris.

Mary Wolfstatt… celle qui souffrait des mêmes symptômes qu'Elsie… Les choses collaient pourtant, alors pourquoi avoir voulu le leur cacher ? À moins que…

– Et le garçon ? Il y avait bien un garçon avec elle ! » s'exclama Naru. « Comment s'appelait-il ? »

– Je ne m'en souviens pas.

– Creuse ! Fais un effort !

– Je te dis que je ne m'en souviens pas !

Furieuse, elle voulut se lever, mais s'affaissa brutalement, encore en proie aux vertiges.

– Mai !

– Ça va.

Elle tremblait, avec dans les traits cette expression de colère extrême qu'il lui avait parfois vue, dans les moments les plus tendus de leurs enquêtes, et fit un effort supplémentaire pour se relever, sans succès. Dépassé, Naru céda, entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, la figeant un bref instant.

– Naru ?…

– Calme-toi.

– Facile à dire.

– Essaie quand même.

Elle le repoussa doucement, et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les siens.

– J'en ai marre de m'accrocher à toi », souffla-t-elle. « D'espérer ce qui ne vient jamais, de me ronger les sangs chaque jour sans jamais rien recevoir en retour ! Alors dis-moi une seule chose. Si tu me demandes une nouvelle fois de partir, je partirais. Tu ne me reverras plus et tu pourras conclure cette affaire sans moi. C'est promis. »

C'est ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il s'était promis de lui demander, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Il s'était juré de tenir quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'elle lui dise, mais soudain, la perspective de poursuivre son chemin sans elle l'effraya, et le mot, ce mot qui aurait pu la délivrer, l'éloigner définitivement de tout cela, Naru fut incapable de le prononcer.

– Reste… » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, les doigts serrés autour de ses poignets. « S'il te plait. »


	16. Attente

**50shadesofnaru :** merci pour ton commentaire ! Tes mots m'ont beaucoup touchée :) je ne sais pas si ma fiction atteint le niveau du manga, mais j'essaie en tout cas de ne pas trop dénaturer ce dernier, et je suis contente que mon travail te plaise :D

 **Seiryuu :** eh oui, c'est qu'elle prend des initiatives Elsie ^^ la rivalité sera pourtant de courte durée, même si j'aurais bien aimé l'entretenir. Contente que la fin du dernier chapitre t'ait plu :) j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! ;)

 **Guest :** merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaise !

 **Bonne lecture à tous les autres !**

 **16.**

 **Attente**

 **La fin ? Déjà ? Alors qu'il ne lui avait encore rien dit, qu'il n'avait même pas fait le tri. C'était idiot… tellement idiot. Sûrement comme lui.**

 **C'est ça. Il avait toujours été un idiot qui jouait aux intelligents. Certainement pour se cacher de sa propre bêtise. Son frère le lui disait d'ailleurs. Imbécile de scientifique. Il aurait bien aimé corriger ça, devenir quelqu'un d'un peu plus respectable, un homme dont elle aurait été fière, mais il n'en aurait sûrement plus jamais l'occasion.**

 **Parce qu'il était en train de mourir.**

 **Mieux valait que ce soit lui qu'elle. Il n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre, mais le constat restait le même. Dans la mort froide et silencieuse, son visage n'existait plus.**

 **Parce qu'il était en train de mourir.**

 **Broyé. Comme ce pauvre Henry. À quand la fin, vraiment ? La mort qui n'en finissait pas ?**

 **À quand les ténèbres ? Les vrais ?**

* * *

« Reste. »

Elle lui sourit, son cœur à lui chavira, encore une fois, et on en resta là.

L'enterrement du pauvre Jeff était terminé depuis longtemps, et les rares personnes présentes à ses funérailles dispersées dans la grisaille hivernale. Lin et Yasuhara étant restés à l'entrée, Mai et Naru demeurèrent seuls dans le cimetière désormais désert.

– Est-ce que je peux te présenter quelqu'un ? » murmura Naru, en aidant Mai à se lever.

– Si tu veux…

À cause du vent, les fleurs s'étaient renversées, et avaient recouvert la tombe d'une couche terre, qu'il s'empressa de nettoyer. Face au nom inscrit sur le marbre, Mai resta figée, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

– Eugène…

– C'est ici qu'il repose désormais.

Après qu'il ait retrouvé le corps de son jumeau, les parents de Naru avaient exigé que ce dernier soit rapatrié depuis le Japon, afin de pouvoir faire leur deuil. Plus d'un an après sa mort, le jeune homme fut ainsi enterré dans la terre qui l'avait vu grandir. À partir de là, et s'il n'avait toujours pas pu contacter son frère – et ne le pourrait sans doute jamais – Naru avait retrouvé un semblant de paix. Le sentiment d'avoir accompli ce qu'il devait.

Avec un geste affectueux, il posa doucement sa main sur la pierre, et la tapota doucement comme s'il s'agissait vraiment de son frère.

– Tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec un brin d'espoir.

– Rien… sa présence est partie avec toi, le jour où tu as quitté le Japon.

– Je suis désolé.

Il se remit à pleuvoir. Une petite averse presque tiède, secoué par le vent d'hiver et les feuilles qui frémissaient à leurs pieds.

– Avant que tu ne partes… » dit Mai lentement, « je t'ai avoué ce que je ressentais pour toi, tu te souviens ? »

– Un peu…

– Tu m'as répondu que j'étais probablement tombée sous le charme du « toi » de mes rêves. C'est-à-dire de Gene. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

C'est ce qu'il pensait pourtant, ce dont il avait toujours été profondément convaincu, et lorsque Naru l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, au bord de cette plage, il avait eu le sentiment de dérober un moment qui aurait dû n'appartenir qu'à son frère. Mai et Gene étaient si semblables que s'en était troublant. Même énergie, même empathie pour les autres, cette même douceur dans le regard. C'était sans doute pour cela que Gene était si facilement entré en contact avec Mai, et pas avec lui. S'il n'était pas mort bêtement…

– C'est vrai », reprit Mai en levant les yeux vers lui, et en serrant doucement ses doigts autour de sa paume. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi après mes premiers contacts avec Gene, parce qu'à travers lui, je te voyais sourire pour de vrai. Mais c'est bien de toi dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Gene ne m'a qu'encouragée à voir tes bons côtés, et… c'est ça que j'apprécie le plus. Ce que tu caches derrière tes airs de gros durs. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais différent du Naru de mes rêves. Mais quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments pour la première fois, je ne me trompais pas. C'est bien de toi dont j'étais… et dont je suis toujours amoureuse. Peut-être que je le serais, même si Gene était encore vivant. Parce que… parce que tu es toi. »

Il y avait eu ces moments, très rares et foudroyants où Naru l'avait vue telle qu'elle était vraiment, et non telle qu'elle lui paraissait, bornée, agaçante, et terriblement naïve. Cette Mai si mature, entière, et qui lisait si bien à travers lui. N'importe qui aurait craqué. Parce que Mai était tout ce dont il avait rêvé sans jamais y croire.

– Laisse-moi un peu de temps… » murmura-t-il simplement en prenant doucement sa main. « Laisse-moi… me l'avouer à moi-même avant de pouvoir te le dire en face. Mais je te promets… un jour… »

– Comme pour les Orcades ?

Il la regarda, surpris, en se souvenant du moment où il lui avait évoqué l'archipel pendant leur voyage à Filey, avant que les choses ne se compliquent vraiment, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Comme pour les Orcades », répéta-t-il. « Un jour. Bientôt. »

* * *

 _Jamais, depuis le début de l'enquête, le jour ne m'avait paru plus doux._

 _Après l'enterrement, Naru nous invita, Yasuhara et moi à prendre le thé chez lui, et accepta même qu'Ayako et Bô-san nous rejoignent. Pour la première fois, et sans nous préoccuper de l'enquête, nous discutâmes des banalités du quotidien, d'anecdotes et de détails insignifiants, simplement heureux d'être entre nous. Même Naru et Lin se prêtèrent au jeu, et nous évoquèrent l'enfance des jumeaux. Comme je le devinai, Naru avait été un enfant très introverti en comparaison à son frère, sociable, souriant et joyeux. Timidité maladive qui ne l'avait pas empêcher de parfois jouer de mauvais tours aux Davis lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Rien de bien méchant, des farces de gamins, mais en l'occurrence de gamins télépathes._

 _Lin nous raconta ainsi qu'un jour, alors que les Davis recevaient les Warren, des enquêteurs connus dans le domaine du paranormal, les jumeaux avaient profité du manque d'attention de leurs parents adoptifs pour projeter sur la tête du père Warren un seau rempli de verres de terre qu'ils avaient mis trois jours entiers à collecter. Outré, ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'un exorcisme soit pratiqué sur ces deux « enfants du démon ». Au lieu de cela, ils furent simplement privés de dessert et enfermés dans leur chambre pour le reste de la soirée. L'Omnyogi précisa que leurs rires avaient résonné jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et que ni les protestations outrées des Warren, ni les injonctions répétées et les promesses de punition de leurs parents n'avaient pu les calmer._

 _Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il était âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, l'une des filles de son lycée avait déclaré sa flamme à Naru. Ne sachant quoi faire, et incapable de refuser le rencard qu'elle lui avait imposé, il avait envoyé Gene à sa place. La fille, plus maligne qu'il ne l'avait cru, s'en était cependant aperçue, et lui avait jeté à la figure une bouteille pleine d'eau, le lendemain, devant toute la classe. Naru était rentré chez lui furieux, le visage et les cheveux encore trempés, sa fierté définitivement piétinée. Pendant deux jours, il avait catégoriquement refusé de sortir de sa chambre, et d'entendre les excuses de son frangin. Excédé, ce dernier avait fini par défoncer la porte, et les cris des deux frères avaient raisonné dans la maison jusqu'au soir. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient de la sorte, et certainement pas la dernière._

 _Captivée par les histoires de Lin, parfois appuyées par un regard ou une parole de Naru, je lui découvris une autre facette. Plus ordinaire, plus humaine, bien qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais été tout à fait normal._

 _Lin nous révéla qu'il était l'héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Les Davis l'avaient embauché quatre ans après l'adoption des jumeaux, pour aider Naru à maitriser ses pouvoirs, dont la violence ne faisait alors que s'accroître, jusqu'à devenir dangereuse pour lui et son entourage. Comme il parlait Japonais, la langue maternelle des jumeaux, et à force de persévérance, Lin avait peu à peu réussi à briser la barrière derrière laquelle les deux enfants s'étaient réfugiés. Gene n'en était devenu que plus sociable, mais Naru avait mis du temps, beaucoup de temps à se stabiliser. Victime de ses pouvoirs, il vivait dans une peur constante, teintée de colère et de culpabilité, et s'enfermait dans de longs silences, parfois rythmés de crises de panique que personne, à part Gene, ne savait calmer. Un jour, alors âgé de treize ans, il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Lin l'avait découvert inconscient dans sa chambre, les veines ouvertes. Il n'avait, depuis, plus jamais renouvelé sa tentative, et s'était de mieux en mieux contrôlé, sans pour autant s'ouvrir tout à fait au monde et aux autres._

 _Le seul à qui Naru s'était toujours confié et identifié n'était autre que Gene, et je n'osai pas imaginer à quel point il avait dû se sentir seul après sa mort._

 _Le soir tombé, alors que le moine et la miko rejoignaient leur hôtel, Naru se proposa de nous raccompagner chez nous, et m'adressa, juste avant de repartir, l'un des plus beaux sourires que je ne lui avais jamais vu._

– _Merci pour aujourd'hui », dit-il. « C'était sympa. »_

 _La semaine suivante fut incroyablement tranquille._

 _Comme je ne pouvais pas me servir de mon poignet, tout le monde était aux petits soins avec moi, et me traitait comme si je sortais du coma, avec une attention parfois envahissante. Naru s'amusait quant à lui de mon handicap passager, et ne manquait pas une occasion pour s'en moquer avec son flegme habituel. Outre ses taquineries qui m'agaçaient parfois, je pense que nous n'avions jamais partagé de tels moments de complicité, de regards croisés et de sourires cachés, qui nous rapprochaient chaque jour un peu plus sans même que nous le réalisions vraiment._

 _Après les cours, nous nous rendions directement, avec Yasuhara, chez les Davis, où nous nous installions, soit pour discuter avec Bô-san et Ayako, soit pour travailler. Le plus souvent, et n'ayant pas tout à fait abandonné l'idée de réussir mon semestre, je m'isolais pour poursuivre mes révisions, et n'étais dérangée par personne d'autre que Naru, qui s'immisçait parfois discrètement dans la pièce pour m'apporter une tasse de thé. Jamais plus, et jamais moins._

 _J'aimais le regard qu'il m'adressait dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il essayait de sourire, et s'éclipsait ensuite aussi discrètement qu'il était venu._

 _Nous apprîmes que John et Masako, qui devaient arrivés dans la semaine, avait été retardés, et n'arriveraient que quelques jours plus tard. Mis à part ça, rien de nouveau ne se présenta. L'affaire piétinait royalement, nous n'en parlions presque plus, et quelque part, j'espérais que Naru avait laissé tomber._

 _Un soir, il me demanda cependant si j'avais retrouvé la mémoire concernant l'identité du garçon qui se trouvait avec Mary Wolfstatt lors de l'agression de cette dernière, mais je lui avouai que non. Pour le moment, seul le nom de Mary m'était revenu, ainsi que l'image de la pochette. Incertaine, j'en parlai à Naru, en supposant que Jeff m'avait donné des documents avant que je ne quitte les archives. Si ces derniers avaient disparu, c'était bien là la preuve que mon accident n'en était pas vraiment un._

 _Nos constats terminés et nos hypothèses formulées, Naru me raconta à son tour ce qu'il avait vu, par la psychométrie des derniers instants d'Henry Kind, et de ce pourquoi on l'avait tué. Un journal. Mieux, un journal ayant appartenu à William Simons._

* * *

La vérité, c'est que Naru attendait les résultats du test ADN d'Elsie Carpenter pour poursuivre l'enquête. Sans ça, il risquerait de partir sur une fausse piste et de rater l'essentiel. Une fois qu'il les aurait, il projetait d'ailleurs de passer un petit coup de fil à cette Mary Wolfstatt, qui ne leur avait visiblement pas tout dit…

– Simons est la clé de toute cette histoire », marmonna-t-il, tandis que Mai observait les flammes danser dans l'âtre de sa cheminée avec un air absent. Lin travaillait à son bureau, et Yasuhara avait emmené les deux autres voir une exposition. « Si l'homme qui a tué Kind a voulu récupérer son journal, c'est qu'il doit y avoir des informations primordiales dedans. »

– Naru…

– Quoi ?

– Je crois je l'ai vue l'autre jour…

– Simons ?!

– Non… la femme… Léonore.

– Où ça ?

– Au cimetière où on a enterré Jeff… il m'a semblé la voir parmi les tombes.

Ce jour-là…

– C'est bizarre », murmura Naru. « Moi aussi il m'a semblé voir quelqu'un juste avant que tu ne fasses ton malaise, mais j'ai cru reconnaître Elsie Carpenter. »

– Elsie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

– Le lendemain de ton accident, je lui ai proposé un rendez-vous pour qu'elle puisse faire son test ADN. Forcément, je lui ai parlé de la mort de Jeff, et elle a dû se renseigner sur le lieu des funérailles.

– C'est donc ça…

– Quoi ?

– Tu attends les résultats du test pour poursuivre l'enquête.

– Bien joué.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Elsie Carpenter, Naru ne pouvait pas avouer à Mai le bref baiser qu'ils avaient partagé… ce serait bafouer ses sentiments… et après tout, qu'est-ce que cela représentait pour lui ? Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, même s'il s'était senti ému sur l'instant. En réalité, même si elle l'attirait, Elsie lui évoquait toujours un drôle de sentiment, comme un souvenir qui ne revenait pas, l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Et ce nom… Carpenter, qu'il lui semblait connaître sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi… Quoi qu'il en soit, si lui n'avait pas d'attente, il était probable qu'Elsie en ait de son côté. Après tout, c'était bien sa silhouette qu'il avait cru apercevoir entre les tombes ce jour-là, et Mai l'avait vue aussi. Il faudrait qu'il s'arrange pour lui expliquer la situation sans la blesser, mais ça, c'était son affaire…

– Attends ! » s'exclama Mai, les yeux soudain grands ouverts. « Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais… Elsie ressemble drôlement à Léonore… Pas étonnant que je les ai confondues l'autre jour. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

– Ça confirmerait l'une de mes hypothèses…

– Laquelle ?

– Que pour une raison ou une autre, Elsie soit la descendante directe de Léonore Usher, et que contrairement et ce qu'ils prétendent, ses parents ne soient pas ses véritables géniteurs.

– Mais qui alors ?

– J'ai une petite idée sur la question, mais je ne peux rien dire temps que je n'ai pas les résultats des tests.

Ces résultats, il les obtint le lendemain même, et reçu un sms d'Elsie qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans l'après-midi pour venir les récupérer. Mai et Yasuhara étaient alors en cours, ce qui l'arrangeait, et lui laissait le champ libre pour aborder avec Elsie les sujets sensibles.

Novembre s'était achevé sur une note humide et froide, et l'on entrait alors de plain-pied dans le mois de décembre et ses festivités ridicules. Les températures avaient encore baissé, et Naru frissonna lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui.

Comme la dernière fois, Elsie l'attendait sur le perron, avec sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux noirs, et en repensant aux paroles de Mai, Naru réalisa soudain sa ressemblance avec le tableau qu'ils avaient trouvé à Gravesend. C'était frappant.

– Vous semblez aller mieux », lui dit Elsie en lui serrant la main, sourire aux lèvres.

– La semaine a été tranquille. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

– Bien merci.

Comme il pouvait cette fois conduire, il les emmena directement au laboratoire où ils s'étaient rendus la dernière fois, et laissa Elsie récupérer ses résultats, avant de la retrouver devant la façade du bâtiment.

– C'est bon », dit-elle en les lui tendant.

– Vous ne voulez pas les connaître ?

– Ça ne servira à rien. Je préfère que ce soit vous qui les ayez. Servez-vous en pour votre enquête, pour découvrir la clé de tout ça. Moi j'aimerais autant ne rien savoir pour l'instant.

– Cela pourrait concerner votre famille et votre identité, vous savez ?

– Je sais. Mais même s'ils ne sont pas mes parents biologiques, malgré leurs défauts, mes parents resteront toujours mes parents.

Belle preuve de maturité, encore une fois, pour une situation que lui-même connaissait très bien. Avec le temps, lui aussi avait appris à considérer les Davis comme sa véritable famille, sans se soucier de ceux qui l'avait mis au monde.

– Je comprends », dit-il, en rangeant l'enveloppe dans une pochette qu'il avait gardé sous le bras. « Cette fois c'est à mon tour de vous inviter. »

– Avec plaisir.

Ils se rendirent dans la même brasserie que la dernière fois et prirent tous deux un thé, qu'ils sirotèrent lentement, tandis qu'une averse s'abattait une nouvelle fois sur les rues de Londres.

– Quel temps sinistre… » marmonna Elsie.

– C'est l'hiver.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle avait revêtu un pantalon et un pull de laine assez simple, qui semblait trop grand pour elle, et lui donnait des airs de petite fille. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés, et ses cheveux laissés libres, négligemment coiffés.

– Vous êtes allée en cours aujourd'hui ?

– Ce matin oui. Comme les examens approchent, j'ai dû retourner en école de comptabilité.

– Et que ferez-vous, une fois que vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme ?

– Je me trouverai du travail, me débrouillerai pour devenir indépendante et ensuite faire ce qui me plaît. » En avalant une gorgée de thé, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et plongea, une fois encore, ses pupilles cendrées dans les siennes. « J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre jour… Vivre pour moi-même, et je pense que vous avez raison. J'avais seulement peur de voir la vérité en face, mais j'ai décidé de gagner mon indépendance, et d'ensuite mener ma vie comme je l'entends. »

– C'est une bonne chose. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez.

Il y avait comme une étincelle dans ses yeux, quelque chose de lumineux dans son visage et son sourire, et Naru comprit lorsque ses doigts blancs effleurèrent doucement les siens.

– Elsie… » murmura-t-il. « Pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour… »

– Oui », bredouilla-t-elle en retirant subitement sa main tandis que ses joues se mettaient à rosir.

– J'ai été… touché », poursuivit Naru. « Ce n'est pas que je ne partage pas vos sentiments, mais… il y a… quelqu'un d'autre… »

– La fille aux cheveux bruns ?

Il leva les yeux surpris. Comment savait-elle ?

– Je vous ai vus ensemble au cimetière », balbutia-t-elle.

Alors c'était bien elle qu'ils avaient vus ce jour-là et que Mai avait prise pour Léonore…

– Wendy m'avait dit, pour le lieu des funérailles, et comme vous n'aviez pas l'air bien, j'y suis allée, mais je n'ai pas osé intervenir… et je crois… avec du recul que j'ai bien fait. Elle est très mignonne.

Elle s'était mise à parler d'une voix presque éteinte, les yeux baissés, avec aux lèvres ce sourire triste qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

– Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle.

– Quatre ans. Je l'ai rencontrée au Japon, lorsque je me suis installé là-bas pour… une enquête. Elle travaillait chez moi à mi-temps, puis, après mon retour à Londres, nous nous sommes perdus de vue pendant trois ans.

– Elle est revenue pour vous ?

– Je ne pense pas. Elle est surtout venue pour ses études. Nous nous sommes retrouvés par hasard.

– Et donc elle participe à l'enquête avec vous maintenant ?

– C'est ça.

– C'est une belle histoire…

Ils restèrent longtemps face à face, silencieux, sans oser se regarder, et finalement, comme elle le faisait toujours, Elsie regarda sa montre et se leva avant d'enfiler son manteau.

– Il faut que j'y aille », dit-elle.

Se levant lui aussi pour régler l'addition, Naru la rejoignit sur le perron et leva une dernière fois les yeux vers elle.

– Ce fut un plaisir Oliver », murmura-t-elle avant de partir. « Bonne chance, et merci pour tout. »

* * *

 _John et Masako atterrirent à Londres le soir-même._

 _Arrivés chez les Davis en fin d'après-midi, nous découvrîmes un Naru penseur, assis à côté d'une enveloppe blanche et cachetée._

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je en l'inspectant._

– _Les résultats du test ADN d'Elsie Carpenter. Je les ai récupérés cet après-midi._

– _Et tu ne les as pas ouverts ?_

– _J'avais à faire, et j'attendais que vous arriviez._

 _Naru qui attendait l'avis de ses coéquipiers pour franchir une étape importante de l'enquête… on aura tout vu…_

– _John et Masako arrivent ce soir », ajoutai-je pour voir comment il réagirait. « Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'ils soient là pour le faire ? Comment ça on pourra décider tous ensemble de la suite de l'enquête ! »_

– _Si tu veux._

 _Alors là, je n'en revenais pas. Je n'avais jamais vu Naru aussi peu pressé de poursuivre une affaire et sur le moment, il me sembla déceler chez lui une forme d'appréhension._

– _Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » murmurai-je._

– _Pour l'instant rien, mais je n'oublie pas que nous avons un fou-furieux à nos trousses. S'il apprend que nous avons obtenu des tests, il est possible qu'il cherche à les récupérer._

– _Sauf si les tests ne révèlent rien et qu'il le sait._

– _C'est aussi possible, mais franchement, peu probable._

– _En somme, tu préfères qu'on soit le plus nombreux possible à connaître les résultats, afin qu'il ne passe pas à l'action. Attaquer une personne seule et isolée est facile, s'en prendre à tout un groupe devient tout de suite plus délicat._

– _Mais c'est qu'on commence à devenir intelligente dis-moi ! » siffla-t-il en me lançant un regard moqueur._

– _Tssss…_

– _Plus sérieusement », reprit Naru. « Il faudra éviter de se retrouver seuls jusqu'à ce que les choses soient totalement mises au clair, et ce malade enfermé. C'est clair ? »_

 _D'un seul mouvement, nous hochâmes la tête avec Yasuhara, avant de vaquer à nos occupations ordinaires._

 _D'après Lin, John et Masako arriveraient en début de soirée. Il irait les chercher à l'aéroport et récupèrerait Bô-san et Ayako pour que nous dînions ensuite tous ensemble. Évidemment, l'idée était de moi, et même s'il ne semblait pas s'en enchanter, Naru ne s'y opposa pas._

– _Tu viens avec nous Mai ? » me demanda Osamu tandis que Lin et lui mettaient leurs chaussures et leurs manteaux._

– _Non merci », déclinai-je. « J'ai un dossier urgent à terminer, et je pense que mon prof a déjà bien assez patienté comme ça… »_

 _Dire que depuis une semaine, je le suppliais pratiquement à genoux de repousser la date d'échéance…_

– _Comme tu voudras ! Et toi Naru ?_

– _Je n'aime pas les effusions._

– _Je m'en doutais._

 _Et ils partirent, nous laissant seuls Naru et moi._

– _Il faut que je passe un coup de fil à mes parents », me dit-il en saisissant le téléphone. « Je suis dans leur bureau si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »_

– _Ça marche._

 _Isolée dans le silence de l'appartement, je sortis mes affaires et commençai à me mettre au travail, lorsque je m'aperçus soudain que le dossier n'était pas dans mon sac. Gagnée par la panique, je cherchai, encore et encore, mais non. Impossible de le retrouver._

– _C'est pas vrai ! » pestai-je en me souvenant que je l'avais laissé chez moi, bien en évidence sur mon bureau pour ne pas l'oublier. « Mais quelle cruche ! »_

 _En saisissant mon sac à la volée, je frappai doucement à la porte du bureau des Davis, et expliquai rapidement la situation à Naru, alors en pleine conversation, avant de m'éclipser. J'ignorai s'il m'avait bien comprise mais peu importe. Sans ce dossier, j'étais fichue !_

* * *

Avec son père qui continuait à baragouiner au téléphone, et Mai qui n'avait pas été plus claire, il avait à peine compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et n'eut pas le temps de la retenir.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, elle était déjà partie, mais à ses affaires restées sur la table, il devina qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Elle avait dû oublier quelque chose chez elle. Tout simplement. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Pourtant Naru ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer l'accident de la jeune femme et saisit son portable pour l'appeler, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et la sermonner au passage. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

En même temps que retentit la première sonnerie, résonna cependant un son strident, qui provenait de la table où elle avait laissé ses affaires. Elle avait oublié son portable.

– Fais chier… » grommela le jeune homme en saisissant l'objet. Tête de linotte jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'il lisait rapidement ses notes de cours pour tromper l'ennui et l'inquiétude, l'interphone se mit à sonner. Sûrement Mai, qui avait fait demi-tour en s'apercevant qu'elle avait oublié son portable.

En soupirant de soulagement, Naru activa la commande d'ouverture sans même prendre la peine de décrocher, ouvrit sa porte, comme il le faisait désormais chaque fois que Mai et Yasuhara débarquaient, et s'éloigna pour feindre l'indifférence.

Il s'était attendu à l'entendre arriver avec sa maladresse habituelle, le souffle court et les cheveux en bataille, en marmonnant quelques mots d'excuse ou d'explication, mais lorsque la porte grinça, il n'entendit rien d'autre que le chuintement de ses pas qui s'avançaient dans le vestibule.

– Mai ?

En s'approchant de l'entrée, le portable de la jeune femme à la main, Naru eut alors tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le canon d'un révolver avant que la détonation ne résonne.


	17. Ténèbres

**Ashendy : merci pour ton commentaire. Si tu n'aimes pas les scènes de violence, je te déconseille en revanche de lire ce chapitre, où ce pauvre Naru s'en prend littéralement plein la tronche... **

**Comme pour le chapitre 11, je dégaine l'alerte /!/ scène de violence /!/ (j'indiquerai l'extrait concerné pour ceux qui veulent le passer). Promis, après ça, j'arrête de m'acharner sur Naru.**

 **Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **17.**

 **Ténèbres**

 _Je_ _ne_ _m'aperçus que j'avais oublié mon portable qu'une fois arrivée à l'appartement, et frissonnai déjà en imaginant la tête de Naru à mon retour. Vu_ _e_ _la manière dont j'étais partie, il n'avait sûrement rien_ _dû_ _comprendre… Tant pis. Quitte à_ _m_ _e faire sermonner par quelqu'un, je préférais largement que ce soit Naru plutôt que mon prof de linguistique…_

 _Une fois le dossier traître récupéré, je filai en vélo dans la direction inverse, en prenant garde à ne pas trop mobiliser mon poignet, et arrivai essoufflée devant l'appartement des Davis. Il me restait toute une nuit pour terminer ce dossier… Large !_

 _Alors que je me dirigeai vers l'interphone, je vis soudain la porte s'ouvrir sur la silhouette d'un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu, et qui me la tint en souriant pour me permettre d'entrer._

– _Merci », marmonnai-je en supposant qu'il devait s'agir de l'un des voisins._

– _Je vous en prie », répondit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque. « Bonne soirée. »_

– _Merci… De même._

 _Il n'avait rien de particulier, ni de menaçant, et s'éloigna sans faire d'histoire, mais quelque chose m'avait troublée. Était-ce son odeur ? Cet espèce de reflux de cigarette et de transpiration… À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sa voix… Le souvenir de l'incident de Filey me revint comme un éclair, et je repensai au cri bestial que j'avais entendu dans la cave. Saisie d'un très mauvais pressentiment, je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et découvris que la porte de l'appartement était restée entrouverte._

– _Naru ? C'est moi._

 _Aucune réponse._

 _En poussant la porte, je m'aperçus soudain que l'un des vases qui décoraient l'entrée s'était brisé au sol, et remarquai des traces de sang sur le parquet._

– _Naru ?!_

 _Paniquée, je refermai la porte à double tour, et me précipitai dans le salon. C'est là que je le trouvai, avachi contre son bureau, parmi une pile de feuilles renversées et rougies par son propre sang. Il avait les mains attachées, et la chemise à moitié ouverte._

– _C'est pas vrai… Naru !_

 _Indifférente au sang qui tachait ma peau et mes vêtement, je le mis sur le dos et retins un cri. Son visage était affreusement tuméfié. Sa lèvre et son nez saignaient abondamment. Plusieurs coups et coupures parsemaient ses pommettes et ses joues, tandis que des traces de brûlures parsemaient son torse._

– _Naru… Tu m'entends ? Que s'est-il passé ?! Naru ?!_

 _Il respirait à peine, mais sembla réagir à ma voix, et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté tandis que j'inspectais ses blessures, et découvrais une profonde plaie au niveau de sa cuisse._

– _Mai… » souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée._

– _Je suis là. Ça va aller maintenant…_

 _En récupérant mon écharpe, je l'enroulai autour de sa jambe et serrai aussi fort que possible pour résorber l'hémorragie, lui occasionnant un gémissement étouffé._

– _Mai… » répéta-t-il. « Jacobin… il était là… il faut que tu partes… avant… »_

– _C'est bon, il est parti. J'ai tout fermé, tu ne risques plus rien._

 _La douleur le faisait affreusement grimacer, et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue._

– _Ça va aller… », soufflai-je, les mains de plus en plus tremblantes, en essayant de dénouer les liens qui enserraient ses poignets. Comme je n'y parvenais pas, je dus récupérer une paire de ciseaux qui traînait sur le bureau pour les couper, avant de les jeter au loin et de le serrer contre moi en pleurant. « Ça va aller… je vais appeler une ambulance… tout va bien se passer. »_

 _Sa tête chavira cependant sur mes genoux, et il sombra dans l'inconscience sans même m'entendre._

 _À peine capable de tenir sur mes jambes et de retenir mes sanglots, je décalai sa tête et me levai à la recherche du téléphone. Naru m'avait indiqué, une fois, le numéro à appeler en cas de problème, et je le composai en tremblant. Chaque fois que je tournai les yeux vers lui, j'avais peur de ne fixer qu'un corps sans vie._

– _Vous êtes aux urgences », résonna une voix dans le combiné._

 _Soulagée de m'adresser aux bonnes personnes, j'expliquai la situation avec le plus de clarté possible, et on me répondit qu'une ambulance arriverait dans les minutes à suivre._

 _Désemparée dans l'attente des secours, je m'agenouillai de nouveau au chevet de Naru et constatai qu'il respirait toujours. Il était donc venu… l'homme qui avait assassiné Jeff, Henry Kind, et qui avait sans doute failli me tuer moi aussi… Andrey Jacobin._

– _Salaud… » m'entendis-je susurrer entre mes dents. « Si tu le touches encore une seule fois… »_

 _Une sonnerie résonna soudain parmi l'amas de feuilles et d'affaires qui étaient tombées au sol. En fouillant, je retrouvai mon portable, et décrochai._

– _Mai ! » résonna la voix d'Osamu. « Ça y est on vient de récupérer John et Masako. On passe prendre Bô-san et Ayako et on arrive ! »_

– _Osa-kun…_

– _Mai ? Ça ne va pas ?_

– _C'est Naru… » murmurai-je. « Jacobin est venu. Il voulait probablement les tests… »_

– _Jacobin… Quoi ?! Et Naru ? Il est blessé ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

– _J'ai appelé une ambulance. Je vous retrouve à l'hôpital._

– _Attends… Mai !_

 _Je raccrochai avant de le laisser finir, et me passai une main sur le visage. Jacobin devait nous observer, et avait profité de mon absence pour s'en prendre à Naru… Si je ne m'étais pas absentée…_

* * *

 **/!/ scène de violence à partir d'ici /!/**

La détonation avait retenti avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Une douleur lancinante lui avait alors mordu la cuisse et Naru s'était effondré au sol en hurlant, sans même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Avec un petit rire, l'autre s'avança tranquillement, et agrippa fermement ses cheveux pour le plaquer contre un mur, l'une de ses grandes paluches contre son crâne, et l'autre enserrant douloureusement son poignet. À son odeur et sa voix, Naru reconnut l'individu qui les avait attaqués dans le sous-sol d'Henry Kind. Andrey Jacobin.

– Donnant donnant pour la balle », susurra ce dernier. « Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec des machins comme ça monsieur le détective. »

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, sa poigne se resserra alors, et il frappa sa tête contre le mur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?… » marmonna Naru, entre deux gémissements.

– Tu le sais déjà très bien.

Les tests ADN.

– C'est toi qui a renversé Mai l'autre jour ? C'est toi qui a tué Jeff ?!

À ses questions ne répondirent qu'un rire abominable, et comme il l'avait fait à Filey, l'homme plongea son nez dans ses cheveux, et se mit à lui lécher la nuque.

– Tu devrais lâcher cette affaire pendant qu'il en est encore temps gamin », dit-il doucement. « Donne-moi ce que je veux, arrête de mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas, et je vous laisserai tranquilles toi et tes camarades. »

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à les avoir ?

Un violent coup de genou vint tout à coup se ficher entre ses reins et lui arracha un cri.

– Tu n'as pas à le savoir », souffla l'autre dans son oreille. « Contente-toi de me donner les tests, et ne t'avise pas de résister. Tu as bien vu de quoi j'étais capable. »

Justement, il avait bien vu, et craignait de plus en plus qu'Elsie Carpenter ne subisse le même sort. C'était elle après tout qui était au centre de l'affaire, et s'il voulait vraiment l'aider, Naru devait savoir ce que Jacobin lui voulait…

Il ne dit rien.

– Très bien… » souffla l'autre en s'appuyant davantage contre lui. « Puisque tu as décidé d'être tenace… Ça m'arrange au fond… » Sa main relâcha alors lentement son crâne et récupéra le revolver qu'il avait laissé dans sa ceinture. « J'aime bien les gars comme toi. »

Naru crut vomir en sentant le canon se glisser dans son entre-jambe et serra les dents. L'homme s'amusa quelques temps avant de remonter le revolver contre sa nuque, tout en essuyant du bout de la langue les gouttes de sueur qui y roulaient.

– Le vieux Kind était un peu trop sénile pour ça, mais avec toi ce sera parfait », poursuivit-il en déboutonnant lentement la chemise du jeune homme, et en passant ses mains râpeuses sur sa peau.

Tremblant de terreur et de dégoût, Naru sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsque les doigts de Jacobin descendirent le long de son torse, et jusqu'à ses reins. Avant qu'ils ne glissent plus bas, il inspira, et ramassa ses forces pour les concentrer vers sa main libre. L'air se fit alors plus dense autour de lui, et il parvint à repousser Jacobin à l'aide d'une violente décharge qui le projeta contre la table où Mai avait laissé ses affaires.

Haletant, Naru secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et boita jusqu'à l'entrée. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'autre ne se réveille. Atteindre l'entrée, descendre les escaliers et parvenir jusqu'à la voiture… il aurait au moins le temps de sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui. Soudain, il vit le révolver, et le ramassa en tremblant avant de le pointer sur Jacobin. L'homme qui avait blessé Mai, qui avait tué Jeff… sans compter ce qu'il comptait lui faire quelques secondes plus tôt. Cet homme là était enfin à sa merci…

Le souffle court, Naru pointa le canon dans sa direction et mit le doigt sur la détente. Un tir, un seul… et Jacobin disparaîtrait à jamais. Il lui suffisait seulement d'appuyer, mais il n'eut pas la force de tirer. Avec ça, les premiers effets de l'utilisation de son pouvoir se firent sentir, et un violent haut-le-cœur le saisit. Il devait partir. Partir très vite.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre la porte, il entendit soudain un râle furieux, comme celui qui avait retenti dans la cave ce jour-là, et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Avec une violence inouïe, Andrey Jacobin le saisit de nouveau par les cheveux et cogna sa tête contre la porte, avant de profiter de son étourdissement pour ligoter ses poignets, et le propulser vers le salon. Naru percuta de plein fouet l'une des commodes et s'effondra à terre, le souffle coupé. Il haletait encore lorsque Jacobin heurta sa tête avec son pied, et ne lui assène un coup en plein visage. Combien de fois il fut frappé par la suite, il l'ignora.

– Alors comme ça tu croyais faire le malin ! » hurla l'homme avec cette voix de bête enragée.

Aveuglé par son propre sang, et par la douleur qui étreignait chacun de ses membres, totalement vidé de ses forces, et incapable de se défendre, Naru ne put qu'attendre que l'orage passe, que tout se termine et que l'autre achève enfin sa besogne.

Il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance avant, mais Jacobin sut se contenir, et finit par tirer une chaise jusqu'à lui pour s'y asseoir, tout en admirant son œuvre. Sans bouger, Naru leva les yeux vers lui et le vit allumer tranquillement une cigarette qu'il tira de sa poche. Le tout sans le quitter du regard.

– Où sont les tests ? » demanda-t-il.

– Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu les veux… », souffla Naru en crachant le sang qui lui était resté en bouche.

– Mais c'est qu'on est borné en plus !

En repoussant brutalement sa chaise, Jacobin le retourna du pied, sur le dos, et lui souffla un nuage de fumée à la figure, avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur le torse du jeune homme, qui hurla pour la troisième fois.

– Où sont les tests ?

– Pourquoi ?!

Et il recommença, en ponctuant chaque brûlure d'un coup supplémentaire, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque Naru fut sur le point de perdre connaissance.

– Si tu tombes dans les vapes, ça servira plus à rien », susurra-t-il. « Or je crois que ta copine va bientôt revenir, et vu ton état, elle ne devrait pas trop hésiter à me dire où sont les tests. »

– Elle ne sait pas où ils sont… » souffla Naru, la voix brisée, et les yeux embués de larmes. « Si tu lui fais du mal… »

– Quoi ?

– Je te tuerais…

– Vas-y, essaie pour voir.

Au contraire, c'était lui qui allait mourir. Après quoi, Jacobin s'en prendrait à Mai, lui infligerait le même sort, les mêmes souffrances que celles qu'il lui avait fait subir, peut-être pire.

– Le tiroir… en haut à gauche », murmura Naru en tremblant. « Tout au fond… derrière les dossiers. Il y a une enveloppe blanche avec le cachet du laboratoire. »

Non sans l'avoir longuement regardé, Jacobin se leva et fouilla le dit tiroir, en jetant à ses pieds tout ce qu'il y trouvait, avant d'en sortir l'enveloppe. Naru sentit alors le canon se pointer sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux. Très fort.

– Si tu l'avais ouverte », dit l'homme, « je t'aurais tué. Mais je vais être gentil pour cette fois ».

Ce fut les derniers mots que Naru entendit, avant de perdre connaissance.

 **/!/ fin de la scène de violence**

* * *

 _Lin et Yasuhara arrivèrent une éternité plus tard au Saint-Thomas Hospital, accompagnés de John, Masako, Ayako et Bô-san._

 _Je les avais rappelés dans l'ambulance, pendant que Naru recevait les premiers soins, sans savoir quoi leur expliquer. Je m'étais absentée, le laissant seul à peine quelques minutes, et Jacobin en avait profité pour s'en prendre à lui. Bref si je n'étais pas partie… si je n'avais pas oublié ce fichu dossier…_

– _Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Lin en m'apercevant._

– _Je ne sais pas… Les ambulanciers ont voulu me rassurer, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il en est pour l'instant… Il est en salle de soin._

– _Comment était-il quand tu l'as trouvé ? Ses blessures, est-ce qu'elles étaient graves ?_

– _Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang… et il avait des coups partout », murmurai-je._

 _J'avais encore les mains et les vêtements écarlates. Lin le remarqua, et me prit dans ses bras en marmonnant quelques mots d'excuse tandis que je fondais en larmes._

– _Je suis tellement désolée… » sanglotai-je. « Si je n'étais pas partie… si je ne l'avais pas laissé seul… »_

– _Ce n'est pas ta faute Mai ! Lui aussi s'en est voulu le jour où tu as eu ton accident mais ça ne sert à rien. Ce type est un malade. Même si tu étais restée, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de s'en prendre à lui._

 _Malade ou pas, si je le croisais un jour c'était sûr, je le tuerais._

 _Je pleurai encore longtemps dans les bras de Lin, puis dans ceux d'Osamu, avant qu'Ayako ne m'apporte du papier et de l'eau pour nettoyer mes mains. Ce fut ensuite au tour de John, puis de Masako de me prendre dans leurs bras, marquant nos retrouvailles d'une bien triste manière._

 _Après une éternité, nous vîmes un médecin sortir de la salle où se trouvait Naru, et nous lorgner derrière ses lunettes._

– _Vous êtes de sa famille ? » demanda-t-il._

– _Moi oui », dit Lin en s'avançant._

– _Je peux vous parler en privé ?_

– _Bien sûr. Est-ce qu'elle peut venir avec nous ? » demanda-t-il en me désignant. « C'est sa compagne. »_

 _J'essayai de ne pas rougir et interceptai le regard de Masako, qui semblait tout aussi surprise que moi._

– _Venez », dit le médecin en nous entraînant dans un couloir désert. « Qui de vous l'a trouvé ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »_

– _C'est moi », murmurai-je. « Je m'étais absentée pour récupérer des affaires chez moi, et quand je suis revenue, il était… dans cet état. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui et l'avait agressé… »_

– _Eh bien on peut dire qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte !_

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Multiples fractures et hématomes », énuméra le médecin comme il aurait récité une liste de courses. « Deux côtes ont été cassées et une fêlée. L'arcade sourcilière aussi est cassée. Heureusement pour lui, le nez n'a rien. On a aussi trouvé une balle dans sa jambe droite et des marques de brûlures sur son torse, sans doute faites à la cigarette. Soit celui qui lui a fait ça lui en voulait vraiment à mort, soit c'est un malade, mais dans les deux cas je vous conseille vraiment d'appeler la police. Une agression comme ça ne doit pas passer inaperçue, et encore moins restée impunie. »_

– _Nous le ferons », confirma Lin. « Il n'y aura pas de séquelles ? »_

– _Physiques non. Sa jambe a pris un sacré coup, mais d'ici un mois, un mois et demi, il pourra de nouveau marcher normalement. Pareil pour les côtes. C'est jamais bien drôle une côte cassée, mais ça guérit. Par contre, pour ce qui est du mental, je ne peux pas vous dire. Le meilleur conseil que j'ai à vous donner pour l'instant, c'est de vous relayer à son chevet, et de ne jamais le laisser seul. Les crises d'angoisse peuvent être assez violentes dans ce genre de cas._

– _Comment va-t-il pour l'instant ?_

– _Il dort. Son état risquera de vous choquer un peu quand vous le verrez, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, à part une ou deux cicatrices, tout aura disparu d'ici environ un mois._

– _D'accord. Merci pour tout docteur._

 _Après un petit sourire et un geste affectueux de la main, le médecin nous demanda de patienter au moins une heure, le temps qu'on ait installé Naru dans sa chambre avant de le voir._

 _Comme la pièce où je m'étais réveillée, à peine quelques jours plus tôt, la salle était d'une blancheur aseptisée et sentait le détergeant. Naru s'y trouvait, endormi, et comme nous l'avait dit le médecin, son état nous effraya. Il avait été laissé torse nu, et l'on pouvait discerner, sous les draps qui le recouvraient, les bandages et les compresses qui enserraient sa poitrine et ses côtes. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses, enflé par endroits, et quelques coupures avaient été suturées. Sans prendre garde aux pleurs de Masako, à l'expression outrée de la miko, ou encore à l'horreur qui avait imprégné les traits de John, Osamu et Bô-san, je m'assis à son chevet et cherchai sa main sous les draps pour la serrer dans la mienne._

– _Je suis désolée… » soufflai-je._

 _Deux fois déjà, je l'avais vu à l'hôpital. Le seul lieu où il était contraint de se vêtir d'autre chose que de noir, mais, outre l'arrêt cardiaque qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie, c'était la première fois qu'il terminait dans un état aussi critique. En regardant son visage tuméfié, je sentis de nouveau ma gorge se serrer et me penchai en avant pour cacher mes sanglots._

– _Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser un moment ? » demanda Lin à l'adresse des autres, qui acquiescèrent lentement avant de sortir un par un._

– _Moi aussi tu veux que je m'en aille ? » marmonnai-je._

– _Non reste », dit le chinois en tirant une chaise jusqu'à lui pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. « J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ?_

– _Franchement Lin… ce n'est pas le moment », protestai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains._

– _Je sais, mais j'aimerais savoir… si je peux te passer le relais._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Tu sais… je veille sur Naru depuis qu'il est enfant, je tiens à lui comme s'il était mon propre fils, mais depuis le début de cette affaire, c'est toi qui le protèges le plus. Moi je ne sers plus à rien… »_

 _Il parlait avec un mélange d'amertume, de culpabilité et de douceur. Avec cette résignation propre aux parents qui constatent, un jour ou l'autre, qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien pour leurs enfants. Que leur rôle est terminé, et qu'ils doivent alors s'en remettre à autre chose pour les protéger._

– _Je sais qu'il a des sentiments pour toi », reprit-il en levant les yeux vers moi. « Il ne le dit pas, tente de ne pas le montrer, mais il t'aime, c'est évident, et je sais qu'il est prêt à beaucoup pour toi. Alors j'aimerais savoir… simplement… si toi aussi tu es prête à veiller sur lui… parce que moi, j'en suis chaque jour plus incapable. »_

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?… Je n'ai même pas pu le protéger ce soir…_

– _Sans toi il serait probablement mort._

– _Je ne sais pas Lin. Je l'aime… vraiment… mais après ça, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le regarder en face…_

– _Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute Mai. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête », murmura le Chinois en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Je suis bien placé pour savoir que si Naru est passé outre un grand nombre d'épreuves, c'est grâce à toi. »_

– _Je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu l'aider…_

– _Tu sais qu'il s'est installé au Japon pour retrouver le corps d'Eugène, il y a trois ans. Et bien si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas s'il aurait pu le surmonter. Il a beaucoup changé pendant les mois où nous étions là-bas. Pas seulement grâce à toi d'ailleurs, je pense que l'ambiance de groupe lui a fait du bien. Il s'est détendu, est devenu plus ouvert et plus indépendant. Après notre retour, et les funérailles d'Eugène, je me suis étonné qu'il passe si vite à autre chose et lui ai demandé ce qui avait pu le pousser à passer outre… Il m'a seulement répondu qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il devait vivre pour lui-même, et que ça, c'est toi qui lui avait appris._

– _Il a vraiment dit ça ?_

– _Mot pour mot._

– _Quel idiot…_

 _Chaque jour qui passait, chaque heure, chaque minute, j'avais l'impression que mes sentiments pour lui ne faisaient que s'accentuer, que sa présence, son regard et son souffle me devenaient de plus en plus indispensables, et réalisai que j'avais bien plus besoin de lui que lui n'avait besoin de moi. Inconsciemment, je m'étais enchaînée à sa présence, pour cultiver une dépendance qui me dépassait désormais. Était-ce là le prix à payer ?_

– _Je ne peux rien te promettre », soufflai-je à l'adresse de Lin._

 _Parce que quelles que soient ses attentes, la réponse, notre réponse était désormais fatalement liée au dénouement de cette affaire…_

* * *

 **L'air était frais, printanier ce jour-là, et de petite fleurs blanches, dont il ignorait le nom, avaient fleuri au bord de la tombe de son frère.**

 **– Encore là ? » marmonna Lin derrière son dos.**

 **– C'est dimanche.**

 **– Je sais.**

 **Une légère brise aux saveurs de chêne et de mousse agitèrent leurs cheveux et firent frémir les Pensées que Naru venait de déposer.**

 **– C'est juste comme ça », dit-il. « J'ai compris maintenant. »**

 **– Compris quoi ?**

 **– Que je ne le reverrai jamais.**

 **– Tu as fait ton deuil.**

 **– Ça… ça fait déjà bien longtemps… » souffla Naru en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « J'espérai juste… qu'il me contacte. Ou plutôt que je sois capable de l'entendre. »**

 **– Tu n'es pas médium…**

 **– Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je suis content d'avoir rencontré Mai.**

 **– Mai ?**

 **– Tu l'ignorais ? Elle voyait Gene en rêve.**

 **– Sérieusement ?!**

 **– Elle pensait que c'était moi, mais je n'ai pas cette capacité, et vue la manière dont elle m'a décrit, je suis certain qu'il s'agissait de Gene.**

 **– C'est étrange.**

 **– Pas tant que ça. Ils sont très proches de caractère, et Mai avait des dons latents. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies.**

 **– Et ça ne te fait rien ?**

 **– Non. Je me sens soulagé maintenant.**

 **Soulagé… à l'exception de ce fait, il aurait aimé la revoir. Pour la première fois, Naru sentait qu'il désirait enfin quelque chose pour lui. Non pas pour le travail, pour ses recherches ou pour son frère, mais juste pour lui.**

 **– Je crois que j'ai enfin compris », dit-il en se tournant vers Lin, tandis qu'une rafale soufflait ses vêtements et ses cheveux. « Je dois vivre pour moi-même maintenant. »**

Avait-il murmuré, en souriant, sous le ciel de printemps.

Naru ne sut pourquoi le souvenir de cette journée lui revenait, et n'osa pas se le demander.

Son sourire et ses yeux.

Celle vers qui son frère l'avait peut-être amené et qu'il avait tant désirée sans se l'avouer.

Il ne l'avait réalisé qu'en entendant sa voix pour la dernière fois.

Longtemps, Naru n'avait trouvé, dans son existence, qu'un immense vide, un gouffre impossible à combler, et au sein duquel seuls Gene et Lin l'avaient empêché de sombrer. Sa fierté n'était qu'un substitut, son égocentrisme aussi. Tout pour se protéger de ce néant qui le pourchassait depuis ses plus lointains souvenirs. Lorsqu'il avait ressenti pour la première ce désir, ce besoin profond de vivre, Gene était déjà parti. À sa place, il l'avait rencontrée, elle.

Seulement, alors qu'il réalisait enfin, qu'il se sentait prêt, la mort qu'il avait si longtemps attendue l'avait happé lui aussi. La mort froide et silencieuse.

* * *

 _Naru dormit quatre jours entiers avant de reprendre connaissance._

 _Comme nous l'avait conseillé le médecin, nous nous relayions à son chevet, chacun notre tour, mais pour ma part, je ne pus me résoudre à quitter l'hôpital. Deux fois, Osamu me traîna de force jusqu'à notre appartement pour me contraindre à me reposer un peu, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux me revenaient à l'esprit l'image du corps ensanglanté de Naru, de ses poignets ligotés, des coups sur son visage, et je passais alors toute la nuit à pleurer. Mes brefs instants de repos, je les prenais à ses côtés, lorsque j'étais sûre qu'il respirait encore, et pouvais serrer sa main encore tiède dans la mienne._

 _Emily vint tous les jours, avec son majordome de bande dessinée, mais ne m'adressa pas un mot, se contentant de m'observer de loin en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Les Davis appelèrent également plusieurs fois, mais ne purent rentrer des États-Unis, bloqués par l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient. Lin leur avait d'ailleurs menti sur l'état de leur fils, en prétextant une simple chute dans les escaliers sous le coup de la fatigue, sûrement pour les rassurer. Je me demandai s'il avait aussi menti de la sorte, le jour où Naru avait fait son arrêt cardiaque._

 _Au matin du cinquième jour, alors que je somnolai sur ma chaise, j'entendis une voix faible prononcer mon nom, et crut encore une fois que je rêvais. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis cependant que ceux de Naru étaient ouverts, et me fixaient avec une expression indéfinissable._

– _Mai… » souffla-t-il de nouveau tandis que ses traits se déformaient en un rictus douloureux._

 _Incapable de prononcer un mot, je me levai brusquement, renversant ma chaise, et le pris dans mes bras._

– _Naru… » m'entendis-je sangloter. « Naru… Tu es vivant. »_

– _Vi… vant…_

 _Il était si faible, qu'un rien aurait pu le briser, et me regardait sans comprendre, de ses yeux bleus un peu plus grands, un peu plus ternes aussi. Je vis alors une larme rouler sur sa joue, suivie d'une deuxième, qu'il sembla incapable de retenir, et le serrai de nouveau contre moi._

 _Nous pleurâmes ainsi comme deux enfants, sans savoir si nous le faisions de joie ou de tristesse, serrés l'un contre l'autre, nos larmes et nos corps entremêlés, ses cheveux contre mes joues et mon souffle contre sa peau. Il finit par s'endormir dans mes bras, ses doigts agrippés à mes vêtements et son visage enfoui contre mon cou. Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je compris que si tel était le prix à payer, alors je le paierais volontiers. Ne serait-ce que pour ces moments-là._

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux et vu le blanc autour de lui, Naru crut qu'il était déjà mort et faillit en rire, puisqu'il en était encore capable. Puis il la vit.

Elle était assoupie sur sa chaise. Amaigrie, terriblement pâle, mais là, bel et bien là. Près de lui. Mai.

Elle avait alors levé les yeux vers lui et s'était mise à sangloter sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Tu es vivant… »

Alors il réalisa.

« Tu es vivant. »

La mort ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il n'était pas tombé dans ce gouffre qui l'appelait pourtant si fort.

Incapable de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est des ténèbres glacées dans lesquelles il avait cru se perdre, Naru n'avait trouvé de réconfort que dans ses bras, et pleuré longtemps. Plus rien n'avait alors existé que son souffle et ses cheveux entre ses doigts, la certitude de vouloir pleinement respirer et vivre. Avec elle.


	18. Révélations

**18.**

 **Révélations**

– _Je peux te parler ?_

 _La voix de la vieille femme avait résonné contre chaque paroi de mon crâne sans que j'en comprenne le sens, et je dus la fixer avec un air suffisamment idiot pour la faire grimacer._

– _Viens. » Lança-t-elle en saisissant mon poignet pour m'entraîner vers l'une des salles d'attente de l'hôpital._

 _Naru n'avait alors repris connaissance que depuis trois jours. D'après les médecins, son état était stable, mais son mental semblait fragile, et il m'arrivait de le trouver redressé dans son lit, le visage inexpressif et les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il était absent à lui-même. Il n'avait presque pas parlé depuis son réveil, mangeait à peine et refusait d'être vu par quelqu'un d'autre que Lin ou moi-même._

 _En se dressant face à moi, Emily me força à m'asseoir et me lorgna un moment avant de poser sa main sur ma tête._

– _Mmm… c'est bien ce que je pensais… » marmonna-t-elle._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Tu as exactement les mêmes capacités qu'Eugène._

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

– _Empathie, et médiumnité par les rêves._

– _J'étais déjà au courant pour ça…_

– _Je me demande…_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Rien._

 _Nous nous fixâmes un moment sans rien dire, en cherchant ce à quoi l'autre pouvait bien penser, sans succès. Être médium ne servait strictement à rien dans ce genre de cas._

– _J'ai aidé Eugène à développer ses aptitudes. » Dit-elle finalement en détournant les yeux. « Je peux t'apprendre quelques petites choses si tu veux. »_

– _Vraiment ?_

– _Je n'ai qu'une parole._

– _Si ça peut m'aider à me rendre plus utile…_

 _Son regard se reporta soudain sur moi, glacial._

– _Rends-toi chez moi. Après-demain », lâcha-t-elle. « Naru te donnera l'adresse. Mais je te préviens, je ne supporte pas les pleurnichards. »_

– _Très bien…_

– _Et mange un peu ! Dans ton état tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes avant de t'effondrer !_

– _D'accord._

 _Non sans avoir lâché un long soupir, Emily s'éloigna et marmonna quelques mots à son majordome avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers moi._

– _Ne le quitte plus des yeux… » murmura-t-elle. « S'il te plaît. »_

 _Je restai muette, étonnée de ce soudain élan maternel à l'égard son petit-fils alors que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais discerné qu'une indicible froideur entre Naru et sa grand-mère. Cela dit, elle était immédiatement venue, après avoir appris la nouvelle de l'agression, et lui avait rendu visite tous les jours. Je l'avais même surprise en train d'éponger son front, tout en lui tenant la main, alors qu'elle se croyait à l'abri des regards. Emily devait être ce genre de personne qui déteste montrer ses sentiments, de peur de se sentir faible ou vulnérable. Un peu comme Naru finalement._

 _Les paupières lourdes et l'estomac vide, je pris rapidement un café avant de retourner en direction de la chambre de Naru._

– _Eh Mai ! Comment ça va ?_

 _C'était le médecin qui l'avait soigné. À force de me voir tous les jours, nous avions fini par sympathiser, et il m'appelait depuis par mon prénom en me donnant à chaque fois des jetons pour la machine à cafés._

– _Ça va et vous ? » balbutiai-je._

– _Bien ! J'ai ausculté Oliver dans la matinée son état s'améliore on dirait._

– _C'est vrai ?!_

– _Ses blessures cicatrisent très bien, il ne gardera aucune séquelle. Mais il faut absolument qu'il mange… sans ça il ne lui restera que la peau sur les os._

 _C'était en réalité déjà le cas._

– _Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur », lançai-je en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. « Dès qu'il sera en état je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas ! »_

– _Haha, je compte sur toi ! D'ailleurs il faut que tu manges un peu toi aussi. Je sais que la cafétéria est exécrable mais quand même…_

– _Promis ! Vous savez quand il pourra sortir ?_

 _Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, et se gratta le menton, l'air pensif._

– _D'ici une petite semaine je pense. J'aimerais être sûr que son état soit stable avant de le laisser déguerpir._

– _Une semaine…_

 _L'œil résigné, il posa une main sur mon épaule avec certainement l'air le plus compatissant dont il était capable._

– _Il va bien Mai », dit-il doucement. « Tout va bien maintenant. »_

– _Oui… tout va bien._

 _J'avais pourtant toujours du mal à en être convaincue, et ne le fus jamais moins qu'en arrivant devant sa chambre._

– _Mai ! » cria Lin en ouvrant la porte à la volée._

– _Que se passe-t-il ?_

– _Naru a disparu !_

 _Ce fut comme un énième coup de poignard, parmi les dizaines que j'avais déjà reçus depuis le début de l'enquête, et je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous mon corps._

 _Me rattrapant de justesse, Lin m'aida à m'asseoir et partit chercher de l'eau. La porte, demeurée ouverte de la chambre de Naru me laissa alors apercevoir son lit vide, et sa perfusion laissée à l'abandon sur le matelas._

– _Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ? » demandai-je à Lin alors qu'il me tendait un verre d'eau que je refusai._

– _Hier soir._

 _C'est vrai que nous étions le matin. J'étais arrivée la première. Emily m'avait interceptée avant que je ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre._

– _Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?… » marmonnai-je._

– _J'ai essayé d'appeler. Aucune réponse. En tout cas ses affaires ont disparu, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il est parti de lui-même._

– _Quel idiot !_

 _Que cherchait-il en quittant l'hôpital de cette manière ? Boiteux et faible comme il était, il ne tiendrait pas dehors dix minutes._

– _Je vais voir s'il est rentré », lança Lin. « Est-ce que tu peux rester là au cas où ? »_

– _Ça marche._

 _Je le laissai partir, épuisée d'avoir constamment peur pour Naru, et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer._

 _Yasuhara arriva une demi-heure plus tard, accompagné de Masako, et ouvrit de grands yeux en apprenant la nouvelle._

– _Il est parti ?!_

– _Tu peux vérifier…_

– _Mais pour aller où ?_

– _Va savoir…_

– _Retrouve-le ! » cria soudain Masako, au bord des larmes. « Vous êtes ensemble, non ? Tu dois bien pouvoir le contacter, avoir une idée de là où il se trouve ! »_

– _La ferme…_

– _Pardon ?!_

– _LA FERME ! Je ne sais pas où est Naru ! Si seulement on était « ensemble » comme tu dis, j'aurais peut-être une idée de ce qu'il a dans cette caboche qui lui sert de tête !_

– _C'est sans doute parce que toi tu n'as rien dans la tienne ! » répliqua-t-elle aussi violemment que moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien._

 _Alors que je me retenais pour ne pas la gifler – elle aussi sûrement – sous le regard confus d'Osamu, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, et le sortis en espérant qu'il s'agisse de Lin, voire mieux._

– _Je sais où il est… » marmonnai-je en soupirant, avant de prendre mon manteau à la volée pour me diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital._

– _Attends…_

 _C'était la voix de Masako, et je sentis ses doigts retenir faiblement ma manche._

– _Prends soin de lui…_

 _Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la voix tremblante, et je me rappelai soudain à quel point elle tenait à lui. Au moins autant que moi._

– _C'est promis », lui dis-je en souriant._

 **Besoin de ton aide.**

 **Je suis chez toi.**

 **Viens dès que possible.**

 **Naru.**

 _C'est ce que disait son message. Trois phrases, rien de plus. Trois pauvres phrases, la seule chose qu'il avait jugé utile de dire. À bout de nerfs, je me promis de bien lui faire sentir toute l'inquiétude qu'il m'avait causée, au moins au cours des dernières minutes. Ce crétin._

 _Comme me l'avait indiqué son message, je le trouvai chez moi. Il était entré par je ne sais quel moyen et se déplaçait à travers l'appartement à l'aide de béquilles, tout en marmonnant entre ses dents. Décoiffé et amaigri, il s'était habillé d'un jean et d'un pull clair, si bien qu'en entrant, je le reconnus à peine, et crus me trouver face à Gene._

– _Ah ! Tu tombes bien Mai », dit-il en me voyant. « Où est ton sac ? »_

– _Mon quoi ?…_

– _Ton sac. Ton sac de cours._

– _Tu te fiches de moi…_

– _Non._

– _Tu viens de quitter l'hôpital alors qu'hier encore tu n'étais pas fichu d'articuler une phrase ! » explosai-je. « Tu as trois putains de côtes cassées… »_

– _Deux et demi… » rectifia-t-il._

– _QUASIMENT trois côtes cassées, une jambe en charpie, ton visage ressemble encore à un punching ball, et tu te permets d'arpenter les rues de Londres tranquillement pour ensuite te pointer chez moi et me demander de ramener ma pomme sans explications ?! Laisse-moi te le dire ! Tu te fiches définitivement de la gueule du monde !_

 _Il ne me regardait même plus, le visage résigné et les mains serrées autour des poignées de ses béquilles, comme un adolescent qu'on viendrait tout juste de sermonner._

– _Tu es calmée ? » marmonna-t-il après quelques secondes._

– _Je le serai quand tu auras consulté un médecin !_

– _On n'a pas le temps._

– _Oh si crois-moi ! De toute façon je ne ferai rien tant que tu ne te seras pas allongé, et qu'on ne m'aura pas confirmé que tu es bien en état de traîner tes fesses ailleurs qu'à l'hosto !_

– _Franchement Mai…_

– _Tais-toi ! Et allonge-toi ! » hurlai-je en le prenant par le bras pour le traîner vers le sofa. « Si tu bouges, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, je casse la jambe qu'il te reste et les deux bras en plus, c'est clair ?! »_

 _Il n'osa pas répondre._

– _Maintenant attends ici._

– _Tu vas vraiment appeler un médecin ?_

– _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire », lançai-je en frappant à la porte de l'appartement voisin._

 _Le panneau s'ouvrit après quelques secondes sur le visage de Matthieu, compagnon de beuveries d'Osamu, et étudiant en médecine._

– _Mai… c'est toi ? » marmonna-t-il, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. « C'est toi qui fais tout ce bordel ? »_

– _J'aurais besoin de toi._

– _Pourquoi ? Osamu a encore vomi sur le parquet ?_

– _Pas cette fois non. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu auscultes un de mes… amis…_

 _En passant la tête par la porte, Matthieu risqua un coup d'œil dans mon appartement, et je vis un sourire graveleux fendre son visage._

– _C'est ton copain, c'est ça ?_

– _Sans commentaire…_

– _J'ai toujours su que t'étais une bête de sexe !_

 _Sans me laisser l'occasion de répondre, il fila de nouveau, et je l'aperçus enfiler un t-shirt avant de revenir en se frottant les mains._

– _Quand tu veux ! » dit-il._

 _Naru s'était déjà allongé et attendait patiemment, le visage résigné, avec dans le regard cette ombre d'agacement que je lui connaissais si bien._

– _Eh ben mon vieux ! On t'as pas loupé dis-moi ! » s'exclama Matthieu en voyant son visage tuméfié. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

– _Un accrochage…_

– _Je te savais pas aussi violente Mai ! », me dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de prendre le poignet de Naru pour lui tâter le pouls._

– _C'est quoi ton nom ?_

– _Oliver…_

– _Ok ! Moi c'est Matthieu ! Enchanté !_

– _Français ?_

– _Ouais ! Comment t'as deviné ?_

– _L'accent…_

 _Sans se gêner, Matthieu s'assit à ses côté, et continua à vérifier son pouls, en silence, avant de lui demander de retirer son pull._

– _Wow… combien de côtes cassées ? » demanda-t-il en voyant les bandages._

– _Deux._

– _Ça devait être un sacré accrochage… vous avez prévenu la police au moins ?_

– _J'ai déposé plainte », murmurai-je en détournant les yeux du corps de Naru. Trop d'ecchymoses parsemaient encore sa peau._

 _Après quelques minutes, Matthieu lui signifia qu'il pouvait se rhabiller, et se tourna vers moi._

– _Tout va bien », dit-il. « Il a seulement besoin de repos, mais aucun signe d'hémorragie interne ou autre. Tu peux être tranquille. » Pivotant de nouveau vers Naru qui enfilait son pull en grimaçant. « Par contre faut penser à te mettre quelque chose sous la dent mon gars, parce qu'à ce rythme je donne pas cher de ta peau… tu présentes déjà tous les symptômes de déshydratation et de malnutrition, sans compter le surmenage. »_

– _Ça j'en fais mon affaire », lançai-je sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer._

– _Des bouillons d'abord, des trucs qui demandent pas trop d'efforts à digérer, et il pourra par la suite passer à des trucs un peu plus consistants », précisa Matthieu. « C'est tout ? T'avais besoin de rien d'autres ? »_

– _Pour l'instant c'est bon. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !_

– _C'est normal. Et prends soin de lui surtout… outre les blessures, il a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette._

– _Compte sur moi…_

 _Je le raccompagnai à la porte et en profitai pour passer un coup de fil à Lin, histoire de le rassurer. Cinq minutes plus tard, je rentrai de nouveau dans l'appartement, et trouvai Naru profondément endormi sur le canapé, un bras sur son front, et l'autre dans le vide. Éprise d'une indéfinissable tendresse, je dénichai une couverture pour l'en envelopper et m'assis aux pieds du canapé pour envoyer un sms, comme promis, à Osamu et Masako._

 _Le silence régnait dans la pièce, et dehors, on pouvait percevoir l'écho d'une nouvelle averse qui tombait, en gouttes glacées, sur la ville. Le chuintement de la pluie sur mes vitres et la lumière déclinante de l'hiver me poussèrent moi aussi dans une demi somnolence et je m'assoupis quelques instants à même le sol. Lorsque je me réveillai, il avait dû s'écouler une heure, et je vis que Naru dormait toujours, avec ce souffle profond et régulier des grands sommeils. Son visage semblait plus paisible que les derniers jours, presque serein, et en me penchant légèrement vers lui, je réajustai les mèches de cheveux qui avaient glissé devant ses yeux tout en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son cou. La plupart des enflures s'étaient résorbées, et comme me l'avait indiqué le médecin, les coupures commençaient à cicatriser. D'ici un mois il n'y aurait plus rien… d'ici un mois, me promis-je, nous aurons enfin bouclé cette affaire._

* * *

Il n'y avait d'abord eu que le vide, le luxe de ne pas se souvenir et de ne compter que sur ses yeux, puis, un par un, les coups lui revinrent, la peur, ce sentiment de perte de contrôle, de perte de soi, son corps qu'on lui volait.

Il revoyait, dans ses cauchemars, ses moments d'apathie, chaque fois que son esprit s'abandonnait, la cruauté dans son regard, ce sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses traits alors qu'il le torturait avec cette avidité bestiale, malsaine. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentait la texture rigide du revolver entre ses jambes, sa nudité qu'on dévoilait, sa fierté brisée.

Naru refusa de parler on lui dit que ça passerait. Il refusa de manger on lui dit que ça reviendrait. On lui dit qu'il s'en sortait bien, que ses côtes cassées guériraient, que sa jambe s'en remettrait, que les cicatrices disparaîtraient, mais sa pire blessure, elle était dans sa tête la peur, l'humiliation, ce sentiment qu'il n'en reviendrait pas… Jacobin l'avait brisé… temporairement.

Parce que, cette partie entamée contre son gré, Naru ne l'avait pas perdue. Loin de là. Et comme il était fier et borné, comme il refusait de se laisser happer par cette étrange apathie désespérée qui suit les grands chocs, il décida donc de tout conjurer par l'action.

Son départ de l'hôpital, il l'avait décidé le matin-même, tout juste après la visite du médecin. En douce, sans en parler à personne. Il savait très bien que ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouverait pas chez Mai et Yasuhara, mais que s'il y allait, alors elle y serait aussi, elle et elle seule, la seule personne dont il supportait encore le regard.

* * *

 _Aux gémissements qui résonnèrent derrière moi, je compris que Naru s'était réveillé, et jetai un œil dans le salon._

– _Bien dormi ?_

– _Quelle heure est-il ? » marmonna-t-il en s'étirant longuement._

– _Un peu plus de treize heures._

– _Déjà…_

– _Mange », lançai-je en posant sous son nez un bol fumant. « C'est du bouillon, avec des légumes, ça te fera du bien. »_

 _À mon étonnement, Naru s'assit et le saisit sans faire d'histoire, avant de le siroter tranquillement, les yeux dans le vague. Rassurée, je me servis à mon tour et m'installai à ses côtés. Nous mangeâmes en silence, le regard perdu et les pensés éparses._

– _Alors ? » demandai-je, une fois assurée qu'il avait bien terminé son bol. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais mon sac de cours ? »_

– _Ton sac… ah oui ! » jetant un œil autour de lui. « Où est-ce que tu l'as mis ? »_

 _Sans répondre, je le lui tendis, en me demandant si le choc ne lui avait pas fait légèrement perdre la boule, et le regardai fouiller un instant entre mes fiches et mes cahiers, avant de sortir d'une poche intérieure deux feuilles soigneusement pliées._

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

– _Devine._

 _En saisissant les feuilles au vol, je les ouvris et découvris sur chacune d'entre elles le cachet du laboratoire accompagné du nom d'Elsie Carpenter._

– _Attends… attends, attends », m'étouffai-je. « Ne me dis pas que ce sont… »_

– _Les tests ADN », compléta Naru._

– _Mais je croyais que c'était Jacobin qui les avait !_

– _Je lui ai remis des faux trafiqués par mes soins. Les vrais sont ici._

– _Mais…_

 _Je revis son corps ensanglanté, affalé contre le bureau du salon, l'ombre dans ses yeux pendant sa convalescence, et fixai les marques sur son visage._

– _Tu t'es… laissé torturer ?… » murmurai-je._

– _Si je n'avais pas opposé un peu de résistance ça n'aurait pas marché._

– _Mais… pourquoi être aller aussi loin ?… Tu as failli mourir ?…_

– _Disons que… j'ai cédé à la panique._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _En plus d'être un malade, Jacobin est un pervers. Il a essayé de me…_

– _De te quoi ?_

 _Seul son regard me répondit, vitreux, fuyant, et je compris sans qu'il ne le prononce._

– _Je l'ai repoussé avec mon pouvoir », poursuivit-il, « mais le choc n'a pas été assez fort. Il a pété un plomb et je n'ai rien pu faire. C'est de là que viennent tous les coups… »_

– _Naru…_

– _On n'y peut rien », dit-il en tournant les yeux vers moi. « J'étais pratiquement certain que Jacobin me laisserait en vie, et c'est ce qu'il s'est produit. »_

– _Il aurait pu te tuer._

– _J'avais pris soin de fermer l'enveloppe du laboratoire, pour qu'il pense que je n'avais pas encore pris connaissance des résultats. Ça a très bien marché. Sans ça… effectivement, il m'aurait tué…_

 _Tout ça pour ça… tout ça pour ces fichus tests, et la garantie de prendre un peu d'avance sur cette affaire qui nous avait déjà trop coûté._

– _Ça en valait la peine au moins ? » demandai-je en baissant les yeux sur les résultats._

– _Plus que la peine. J'ai eu le temps de comparer les tests d'Elsie avec ceux de Mary Wolfstatt, que mes parents m'avaient envoyés, et de la propriétaire de la tombe. Tu sais ce que ça donne ?_

– _Dis toujours…_

– _Elsie Carpenter est la fille légitime de Mary Wolfstatt, ainsi que la descendante directe de l'inconnue, à supposer qu'il s'agisse vraiment de Léonore Usher. Toutes deux sont ses descendantes directes._

 _Je demeurai interdite._

– _Mais alors… ça voudrait dire que…_

– _Léonore a eu un enfant avant de mourir. Et cet enfant a fait perdurer sa lignée jusqu'à aujourd'hui._


	19. Vérité

L'histoire d'Arthur Carpenter est inspirée du roman de Zafon, _L'Ombre du Vent._

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire si l'histoire vous plaît ;) c'est toujours gratifiant, et encourageant de se savoir lu !

 **19.**

 **Vérités**

 ** _Le sang sous ses doigts, ses propres cris, qui résonnaient à ses oreilles sans qu'elle ne les reconnaisse. Elle était dans le noir, complet, sans personne pour la voir, ni pour l'entendre, ses bras, ses jambes à l'étroit, sans possibilité de bouger ou de crier._**

 ** _« Ouvrez… » murmura la femme, « Pitié… »_**

 ** _Trois larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux dénoués. La haine dans son cœur et dans ses mains, son existence annulée, et cette vie qui avait fleuri en elle… volée. Qui se souviendrait ?_**

 ** _Alors, elle frappa, gratta contre le bois jusqu'à s'en arracher les ongles. Qui viendrait ? Le monde et jusqu'au ciel, l'avaient déjà oubliée, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais existé._**

 ** _« William… »_**

 ** _Qui se souviendrait ? De la couleur de ses yeux, de la texture de ses mains et de l'odeur de sa peau. Qui saurait qu'un jour, elle avait vécu ?_**

 ** _Et l'enfant. Fille sans doute… Elle était peut-être déjà morte, oubliée elle aussi, avant même d'avoir vécu._**

 ** _Parce que sa vie fut bien plus, et bien moins qu'une vie, Léonore pleura la couleur du ciel, les senteurs de l'été, la douceur de la rivière et la lumière dans ses yeux, lui qu'elle avait aimé. Elle rit aussi, d'amertume et de colère en réalisant qu'elle n'était rien. Que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce dont elle avait rêvé n'étaient rien pour le monde et l'univers, et tout à coup, elle eut peur de disparaître. Parce que tout ce qui l'attendait là-bas n'était qu'un indicible néant._**

 ** _« Ne m'oublie pas », murmura-t-elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle, dans le froid et les ténèbres._**

 ** _« Oublie tout… mais moi, ne m'oublie pas… »_**

 _Et la fin du cauchemar fut aussi celle de sa vie. Je venais de voir et de sentir les derniers instants de Léonore Usher, ses dernières pensées, ses peurs et ses regrets, puisqu'on lui avait volé toute possibilité de vivre._

 _Dans ses souvenirs trempés de larmes et de sang apparaissait toujours le même visage, celui de William, au bord de cette rivière, un après-midi d'été. Son enfant devait être de lui, et ça aussi, on le lui avait volé._

 _Je pleurais jusqu'au matin._

 _Naru avait somnolé jusqu'au soir, et à la grimace qu'il afficha lorsque je proposai d'appeler un taxi pour le ramener chez lui, je compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans l'immédiat, et m'arrangeai avec Yasuhara pour qu'il puisse rester au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Osamu avait tenu à me rassurer en me disant qu'il savait déjà où dormir – probablement chez Wendy – et Naru passa ainsi la nuit sur le clic-clac de mon colocataire._

 _Il était un peu plus de six heures lorsque je me glissai hors de ma chambre pour boire un peu d'eau. En jetant un coup d'œil vers le salon, je le découvris allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts sur un néant indicible, et que lui seul semblait percevoir._

– _J'ai fais un cauchemar… » murmura-t-il devant mon air interdit._

– _Moi aussi », confessai-je._

 _Je m'allongeai lentement à ses côtés, et effleurai sa main du bout des doigts. Elle tremblait._

– _Tu veux en parler ?_

– _Non…_

 _Il inspira profondément, et tourna les yeux vers moi. La tristesse dans son regard parlait pour lui, et un rictus douloureux déforma ses lèvres._

– _Ne me laisse pas… » souffla-t-il en agrippant mes doigts._

 _Je ne sus que répondre, et à la place, me blottit contre lui en posant ma tête contre son épaule._

– _Je suis là… » murmurai-je tout bas. « Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là. »_

 _Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent alors pour la seconde fois, et notre baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève._

 _Il avait un regard langoureux, animé d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas, d'une forme de désir qui rendit nos gestes plus passionnés, et nos souffles plus profonds. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois._

 _« Je t'aime… », murmura-t-il alors. « Je t'aime Mai… »_

* * *

Enfin. Enfin il était parvenu à le lui dire. Ces mots pleins d'évidence et pour lui si tabous et si lointains.

Lui aimer, réellement et pleinement.

Pour la première fois, Naru se sentit humain.

* * *

 _Notre longue étreinte fut interrompue par la sonnerie de mon portable. Nous nous étions endormis l'un contre l'autre sans nous en rendre compte, et la matinée touchait alors à sa fin._

 _Je m'extirpai du clic-clac en titubant, et tombai sur la voix de Lin._

– _Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il._

– _Bien, beaucoup mieux même._

– _Bon… Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'il retourne à l'hôpital dès que possible, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que tout est en règle, et pour changer ses pansements… Fais en sorte qu'il ne se surmène pas trop._

– _Compte sur moi._

– _Merci Mai…_

 _Naru me regardait depuis son lit, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Avec ses grands yeux et ses cheveux ébouriffés, il avait l'air d'un enfant._

– _Lin aimerait que tu retournes à l'hôpital, histoire de s'assurer que tout va bien », lui dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés._

– _C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Matthieu a dit que tout était en ordre…_

– _Ce ne sera pas long. Et mieux tu suivras les conseils du médecin plus vite tu guériras._

– _Si tu le dis…_

 _Je le laissai se laver et l'aidai à s'habiller, avant de nous servir un copieux petit-déjeuner et d'appeler un taxi, direction l'hôpital. Naru ne dit pas un mot du trajet, mais à son air pensif et au léger sourire qui étirait ses traits, je sus qu'il était au moins apaisé._

– _J'ai rêvé de Léonore… » murmurai-je._

– _Ah ?_

– _J'ai vu sa mort. Elle a bien été enterrée vivante. Elle n'a jamais connu son enfant, mais il était de William._

– _Elsie Carpenter serait donc la descendante directe de William Simons ?_

– _Probablement…_

 _Long silence, rythmé par les larmes de pluies qui ruisselaient sur les vitres de la voiture._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demandai-je enfin._

– _Il faut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où Mary a été agressée. Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de son enfant et de sa grossesse ? Pourquoi Elsie s'est-elle retrouvée entre les mains des Carpenter ?_

– _Arthur…_

 _Quelque chose venait de me revenir, et je levai soudain les yeux vers lui._

– _Arthur Carpenter était avec elle lorsqu'ils ont été agressés !_

 _Jeff me l'avait révélé, quelques heures avant sa mort, et si le nom de Mary m'était revenu pendant l'enterrement, je n'avais jusqu'alors pas réussi à me souvenir de l'identité du garçon qui était censé se trouver avec elle le jour de l'accident._

– _Mais alors… » bredouilla Naru._

– _Alors Elsie est probablement sa fille légitime._

– _Il faut l'interroger._

 _Nous convînmes de l'appeler après notre visite à l'hôpital, et laissâmes le taxi nous déposer avant de retrouver ces murs blancs et délétères que nous connaissions déjà par cœur._

– _Oliver Davis ! » s'exclama le médecin en nous voyant. « Je devrais te passer un sacré savon après ce que tu as fait, et t'enfermer à double tour en attendant que tu te remettes ! »_

– _J'avais besoin de prendre l'air…_

– _Mes fesses oui ! Allez assieds-toi, que je fasse mon travail !_

 _L'examen fut sommaire, et comme l'avait fait Matthieu, le médecin conclut que tout était en ordre il n'y avait qu'à attendre._

– _Il devra garder les bandages pendant deux semaines encore, histoire que les côtes se remettent bien en place », me dit-il en défaisant ceux qu'il gardait depuis la veille pour les changer. Je frissonnai en revoyant les traces de brûlures que Jacobin avait laissées sur son torse et détournai les yeux. « Je remplace juste les compresses pour aujourd'hui », poursuivit le médecin, « mais les brûlures ont bien cicatrisé, donc ce n'est pas la peine de les laisser plus longtemps. Voilà jeune homme ! »_

– _Et pour sa jambe ?_

– _Pansements et attelle pendant au moins un mois ! Après il faudra repasser me voir, et on avisera. Je vais te faire une ordonnance._

 _Chose faite, et non sans nous confondre en excuses et en remerciements, nous passâmes par une pharmacie avant de reprendre un taxi._

– _Je te ramène chez toi ? » demandai-je à Naru qui se contenta de détourner les yeux, la mine sombre. « Tu ne veux pas rentrer, c'est ça ? »_

– …

 _Après le traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre, c'était normal, et je préférai ne pas insister._

– _Même si je dois admettre que tu vis dans un taudis », marmonna-t-il finalement._

– _Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de se payer un appartement duplex dans l'un des quartiers les plus respectables de Londres !_

– _Il y a des cités étudiantes._

– _On s'y est pris trop tard. Il ne restait que des chambres simples dans des campus différents. C'est Matthieu qui nous a trouvé cet appart._

– _Je vois._

– _Moi je l'aime bien._

– _Maintenant je comprends d'où venait l'odeur d'humidité sur tes vêtements._

– _Parce que tu me renifles en plus ?!_

– _Tu t'imagine quoi ? Que je me bouche le nez quand je…_

– _Quand tu ? Allez dis-le !_

– _Quand je t'embrasse !_

 _Nous nous défiâmes un long moment du regard, avant que je ne craque finalement et ne brise le silence par un monumental éclat de rire. D'ordinaire si sérieux, Naru se laissa prendre au jeu et m'imita. Je réalisai soudain que je l'entendais rire pour la première fois. Il avait un sourire frais, radieux et un rire clair. Le tout prit rapidement des proportions dantesques, et nous laissa haletants, les bras serrés autour de la taille et les larmes aux yeux. Sans doute à cause de la douleur provoquée par ses côtes cassées, Naru fut le premier à se calmer, et reprit son souffle en s'essuyant les yeux, le visage hilare._

– _Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça » souffla-t-il._

– _Parce que ça t'était déjà arrivé ?!_

– _Avec mon frère, parfois. C'était un vrai pitre. Il savait toujours quoi faire pour me dérider._

 _Son regard devint tout à coup pensif, et son sourire nostalgique._

– _C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles…_

 _Animée par cette soudaine complicité qui n'était née que quelques heures plus tôt, je lui pris la main et m'approchai de lui._

– _Naru… » balbutiai-je, « pour ce matin… »_

– _Oui ?_

– _Je… tu es sûr de ce qu'on fait ?_

– _Tu regrettes ?_

– _Non._

– _Moi non plus._

 _Et le regard qu'il m'envoya fut ma réponse. La certitude que je n'étais désormais plus seule._

* * *

Il aurait donné cher pour avoir une salle de bain et un canapé dignes de ce nom, mais Naru n'avait pas le courage de retourner chez lui. La simple perspective de revoir le sol où Jacobin l'avait humilié, et la pièce témoin de son long calvaire lui donnait la nausée. L'appartement de Mai et de Yasuhara était certes étroit, austère et insalubre, mais recelait un petit quelque chose qui l'apaisait, et lui permettait de rassembler ce qu'on avait laissé de lui, sans doute parce qu'il était tout imprégné de sa présence à elle.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans les rapports falsifiés ? » demanda Mai, tandis qu'il s'installait de nouveau sur le clic-clac.

– Qu'Elsie était bien la fille légitime de Mary, mais qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre elles et Léonore.

– Et tu penses qu'il va gober ça ?

– S'il tenait tant à avoir les tests, c'est justement parce qu'il en doutait encore. S'il possède des informations de l'accident qui s'est produit à Gravesend, ce sera difficile de lui cacher la filiation entre Mary et Elsie. En revanche, je suis le seul à posséder les relevés ADN de Léonore Usher, à supposer qu'il s'agisse bien de la femme de la tombe. Il était donc beaucoup plus évident de fausser les données, et vues les dates, impossible de vérifier si elles sont vraies.

– Impressionnant.

– Ça devrait le tenir éloigné de nous et d'Elsie, mais à partir de maintenant, il faudra vraiment être discrets.

– Tu penses qu'il en avait après Elsie ?

– Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas cherché à obtenir ses tests ADN.

– Mais pourquoi une telle obsession ?

– Je l'ignore. Léonore, Mary et Elsie doivent avoir en commun une particularité que nous ignorons et qui expliquerait pourquoi on a tué Léonore, pourquoi on a tenté d'éliminer Mary, et pourquoi ce type cherche aujourd'hui à s'en prendre à Elsie.

– Alors tu penses qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un accident ?

– Certainement pas, et le père Carpenter saura nous le confirmer » lança-t-il avec son regard acerbe.

Comme il s'y attendait, Arthur, lorsqu'il l'appela, chercha d'abord à nier l'existence d'un lien entre lui et Mary Wolfstatt, puis finit par céder, et convint d'un rendez-vous pour le soir-même. Le moindre déplacement l'épuisant considérablement, Naru lui donna l'adresse de Mai, avec l'accord de la jeune femme, et somnola le reste du temps, en attendant sa venue.

Lin passa dans l'après-midi, et le sermonna presque aussi bien que le médecin pour s'être enfui de l'hôpital sans prévenir personne.

– Tu n'es qu'un idiot… », ne cessa-t-il de répéter, et Naru ne sut dire si ces paroles lui étaient réellement adressées.

Sa visite fut suivie de celle de Yasuhara, plus enjoué qu'à ses habitudes, de Hara et de John qu'il revoyait alors pour la première fois depuis trois ans. John avait pris quelques centimètres. Ses traits s'étaient affermis, et ses joues légèrement creusées, si bien qu'il avait totalement perdu son air enfantin et naïf. Masako était quant à elle devenue une belle femme. Toujours aussi petite et fine, elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, et les avait alors rassemblés en un chignon lâche, dont quelques mèches folles s'échappaient pour encadrer son visage au teint de porcelaine. Plusieurs fois, elle s'enquit de sa santé, lui demanda si tout allait bien, s'il n'avait pas mal quelque part, tout en jetant à Mai des regards qu'il ne sut déchiffrer.

Yasuhara leur avait exposé les principaux détails de l'affaire, mais aucun d'eux ne savait encore qu'il avait volontairement laissé les tests à Jacobin, et leur expression, en l'apprenant, fut à la hauteur de ses attentes.

– C'est complètement fou… » marmonna Masako.

– Ou crétin », rectifia Yasuhara.

– Moi je trouve ça courageux. » Dit John, le regard pensif. « Jamais je n'aurais osé faire ça… »

La vérité, c'est que Naru ne pensait pas que l'autre irait aussi loin, et croyait ne s'en tirer qu'avec quelques coupures et hématomes. Les choses s'étaient enchaînées trop vite et lui avaient fait perdre ses moyens. Avec ça, et malgré la gravité de la situation, il s'était obstiné et avait ainsi inutilement fait durer la torture. Yasuhara avait raison… il n'était qu'un crétin…

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à partir de maintenant ? » demanda John en sirotant le thé que Mai venait de faire infuser.

– On attend, et on reste prudent.

– C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

– Connaître la vérité concernant les relations entre Mary Wolfstatt et Arthur Carpenter.

– Et après ?

Pris de court, Naru leva les yeux vers Mai qui inspira en fronçant les sourcils.

– Après on prévient la police », lança-t-elle. « Les blessures de Naru seront largement suffisantes pour les convaincre. Nous savons désormais pourquoi Elsie était attirée par la tombe de Léonore. Le reste ne nous concerne plus. »

Abandonner l'affaire ? Alors qu'il restait tant de questions sans réponses…

– Mais…

– On arrête », le coupa Mai, intransigeante. « Cette enquête nous a suffisamment coûté. Nous sommes spécialisés dans les fantômes et les phénomènes psychiques, pas les dangereux psychopathes. Le phénomène est résolu, maintenant, on laisse le reste à ceux qui sont qualifiés pour. »

Étrangement, il ne trouva rien à redire. À vrai dire, la manière dont Mai envisageait la situation aurait dû être la sienne, et possédait une lucidité qui, d'ordinaire, lui était propre. S'était-il investi au point d'en perdre son stoïcisme ?

– Ça marche », convint-il sous l'approbation générale. « Nous irons voir la police dès demain. »

– Sage décision ! » approuva Yasuhara.

* * *

 _Je pensais qu'il s'y serait opposé, mais à ma surprise, et pour mon plus grand soulagement, Naru accepta d'en rester là. Plusieurs fois déjà, j'avais pensé tout arrêter, refermer cette porte que nous avions dangereusement ouverte sur des événements trop graves pour être découverts, mais la persévérance de Naru et la certitude que, lui, continuerait coûte que coûte m'en avaient dissuadée. Les blessures et les tortures infligées par Jacobin auraient au moins eu cet avantage : lui faire réaliser que cette enquête n'était pas à notre portée._

 _John, Masako et Yasuhara repartirent en début de soirée, tout sourire, et certainement aussi soulagés que moi de savoir que cette affaire touchait enfin à son terme._

– _Au fait, ça ne t'embête pas si je cède ton lit à Naru pour ce soir encore », m'enquis-je auprès d'Osamu, qui enfilait sa veste._

– _Du tout ! Ça me fait un super prétexte pour dormir de nouveau chez Wendy !_

– _Alors vous vous êtes bien réconciliés ?_

– _Et comment ?! Je crois d'ailleurs qu'Elsie a mis un peu du sien pour lui faire changer d'avis. Bref ! Tout va bien maintenant !_

– _Oui », convins-je._

 _Tout allait bien._

 _Arthur Carpenter débarqua une heure plus tard. Naru avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir, pour ma part, je le rencontrai pour la première fois. C'était un homme au physique banal, d'âge mûr et de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns. Il nous salua timidement, et son visage sembla se décomposer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Naru._

– _Que… que vous est-il arrivé ? » bredouilla-t-il._

– _J'ai été agressé par un homme prénommé Andrey Jacobin, et qui en avait visiblement après votre fille », répondit Naru d'une voix glaciale._

– _Elsie… mais… mais pourquoi ?_

– _C'est ce que nous aimerions aussi savoir._

– _Cet homme… il va venir ? Il va nous l'enlever elle aussi ?!_

 _Son teint avait viré au blanc, et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler._

– _Elle aussi ? » répéta Naru._

– _Répondez !_

– _Pour l'instant vous êtes tranquille. J'ai fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes pour qu'il ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à votre fille. Maintenant, dites-nous ce que vous savez._

 _Totalement abattu, Arthur s'assit à côté de Naru et accepta la tasse que je lui tendais sans y toucher. Il y avait dans son regard une détresse palpable, et difficilement explicable._

 ** _» Ça s'est passé il y a vingt ans… Mary n'avait que dix-sept ans, et j'en avais pour ma part dix-neuf. Nous nous sommes connus via son frère, qui était aussi mon meilleur ami. À l'époque, Mary m'insupportait avec ses allures de grandes dames et ses airs de je-sais-tout, mais quelque chose en elle m'avait toujours intrigué. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une gravité étonnante, en particulier lorsqu'elle se tenait silencieuse et croyait qu'on ne la voyait pas. Elle avait des pupilles d'un violet étrange et cendré, exactement comme Elsie, qui en a hérité. Je me suis mis à l'aimer autant que je la détestais. À l'époque, elle fréquentait un jeune officier qui l'avait demandée en mariage, mais elle ne semblait pas heureuse avec. Nous nous sommes croisés une fois, par hasard, à l'université. Pour elle, je n'étais rien, qu'un modeste petit commerçant, tout juste assez instruis pour aligner trois mots et trois chiffres. Nous étions seuls ce soir-là. Je me rappelle encore la lumière d'automne qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux et dans ses yeux. Elle avait un sourire mélancolique, et il y avait, dans son regard, une tristesse insondable._**

 **– _Est-ce que tu me détestes ?_**

 _ **Ce sont là les seuls mots qu'elle daigna m'adresser ce soir-là, avant de glisser dans ma main un morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonnée une adresse.. Je crus d'abord à un canular, ou à une énième humiliation de sa part, mais les ténèbres dans ses yeux ne pouvaient me duper. Je décidai de m'y rendre.** _

**_L'adresse était celle d'un manoir, situé à Gravesend. Une vieille propriété que l'on disait maudite, et que le voisinage évitait comme la peste. On racontait que le dernier propriétaire en était parti quelques années plus tôt dans un élan de panique, et que depuis, plus personne n'y avait plus jamais mis les pieds. Mary était fascinée par cette maison. Elle me confia qu'elle en avait rêvé plusieurs fois, avant de la voir, pour de vrai, sur une annonce immobilière. L'envie de la voir en vrai ne l'avait depuis plus quittée, mais elle n'osait pas y aller seule. C'est ainsi que nous pénétrâmes pour la première fois dans les entrailles du manoir de Gravesend, de cette maison oubliée de tous, et peut-être même du temps, pour en faire notre refuge, le seul témoin de notre amour naissant. Nous nous y retrouvâmes chaque semaine, le vendredi après-midi, lorsque le père et le frère de Mary la croyaient à l'université. Notre premier baiser, nous l'échangeâmes devant l'une des chambres du dernier étage, lorsque, en croyant entendre des grattements, Mary se jeta dans mes bras._**

 ** _Si elle faisait peur au reste du monde, la maison semblait nous avoir accueillis dans son sein comme une vieille amie, et jamais, une seule fois, nous nous y sentîmes menacés ou effrayés. Il y régnait une paix étrange, presque léthargique, et plusieurs fois, je me pris à penser qu'elle veillait sur nous._**

 _ **Un soir d'hiver, il faisait si froid que nous décidâmes d'allumer un feu dans le vieil âtre du salon. Mary avait pris l'habitude de ramener des couvertures, tandis que j'apportais, de mon côté, des chandelles et de quoi grignoter. Cet après-midi là, pour la première fois, je vis son corps nu, à la lumière des flammes et de la neige qui s'était mise à tomber derrière les fenêtres. C'est dans ce salon, entre ces vieux murs, et devant cette cheminée, qui semblait alors revivre, que nous avons conçu Elsie. Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer la première fois, la lumière dans ses yeux, cette douceur suave dans ses gestes, le désir qui imprégnait chaque pore de sa peau et de la mienne. Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois, une seule. La semaine d'après, Mary ne vint pas à notre rendez-vous. Lorsque je voulus m'enquérir de son état auprès de sa famille, on me dit qu'elle était malade. Elle ne vint pas non plus la semaine suivante, ni celle d'après, et chaque fois que je me rendais chez elle pour la voir, on me livrait toujours la même excuse. Mary était malade.** _

**_Un jour, un mois après notre dernier rendez-vous, son frère, mon meilleur ami, m'envoya un poing en pleine face, en me disant que Mary s'était enfuie, qu'elle était enceinte, et s'était obstinée à garder pour elle le nom du père. Mon sang se glaça, et je me laissai tabasser par celui que je ne devais, par la suite, plus jamais revoir._**

 ** _Mon compte réglé je me suis trainé jusqu'à un taxi et lui ai demandé de m'emmener sur le champ à Gravesend. Mary y était bien. En voyant mon visage couvert de sang, elle se mit à pleurer, et se réfugia dans mes bras en marmonnant des paroles d'excuse. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapables de parler. Je réalisai seulement à quel point je tenais à elle, et jurai de la protéger de ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive. Mon serment ne dura pas longtemps._**

 ** _Dans la nuit, un grand fracas nous réveilla, et nous indiqua que quelqu'un était entré dans la maison. Craignant qu'il ne s'agisse de la famille de Mary, je lui conseillai de se cacher, et risquai un coup d'œil dans le vestibule. Je croisai alors un regard qui ne m'étais pas inconnu, et reconnus l'officier, le fiancé de Mary. Comment il était parvenu jusqu'à nous, je l'ignore. Il me repéra cependant, et m'agressa d'un coup de poignard avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Avant de m'effondrer, j'entendis alors la voix de Mary, qui m'avait suivi, et pus seulement voir l'autre se jeter sur elle dans un cri sauvage. Ce fut-là mon dernier souvenir._**

 ** _Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, une éternité plus tard, sur le plafond blanc d'une chambre d'hôpital, on m'apprit que je l'avais échappé de peu, et avait dormi cinq jour entiers avant de me réveiller. Les voisins avaient été alertés par les cris de Mary et nous avaient découverts agonisants dans le vestibule du manoir. Aucune trace de l'officier. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et restai dans un état second pendant plusieurs jours. Mary avait quant à elle sombré dans le coma, après une violente agression qui avait failli nous coûter sa vie et celle de notre enfant. Elle n'en sortit pas le jour où Elsie vint au monde, par césarienne, et lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, trois mois plus tard, elle ne se souvenait plus de moi. Sa fille lui faisait horreur. Elle ignorait qu'il s'agissait de son enfant, et priait sans cesse qu'on la laisse tranquille et qu'on rende la petite à sa propre mère. Sa famille n'en voulurent pas non plus, et choisit de s'exiler aux États-Unis avec elle. Depuis, je perdis tout contact avec Mary. On me laissa seul avec notre enfant, la peur au ventre et des regrets à n'en plus finir. Jane, mon actuelle épouse, était alors infirmière à l'hôpital où j'avais été convalescent. C'est elle qui m'avait soigné, et qui s'était également occupée d'Elsie. Elle avait suivi l'affaire de très près, et s'était prise d'affection pour la petite. En voyant que j'étais dans l'impasse, elle me proposa un accord : un mariage, le mensonge et l'assurance d'une famille pour Elsie. Jane était stérile c'était pour elle l'occasion rêvée. Quant à moi, j'ignorai quoi faire, et ne m'étais pas encore donné la mort que pour les jours de ma fille. J'acceptai._**

 ** _Comme j'avais peur que l'agresseur de Mary ne nous poursuive, je m'enfuis avec Jane pendant quatre ans en Irlande. Nous falsifiâmes les papiers d'Elsie et modifiâmes sa date de naissance afin de faire croire qu'elle était née là-bas. Heureusement pour nous, elle était très chétive, et faisait beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle n'en avait l'air, sans doute à cause des traumatismes liés à sa naissance. Nous sommes retournés à Londres pour retrouver du travail, et y avons vécu jusqu'alors en paix, dans le mensonge et le faux semblant, Jane chaque jour un peu plus convaincue de son lien de parenté avec Elsie, et moi confondu dans la lâcheté et le mensonge… »_**

 _Le récit d'Arthur nous laissa interdits, et souleva de nouvelles question qui mirent au défi notre volonté de stopper ici l'affaire._

– _Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » souffla Naru après un long silence._

– _Je vous en prie…_

– _Connaissiez-vous le nom de votre agresseur ? Le jeune officier et fiancé de Mary ?_

– _C'est le même que celui qui vous a fait ça », bredouilla Arthur en se mettant à pleurer. « Andrey Jacobin… »_


	20. Confidences

**Quelques petites précisions avant de vous laisser vous plonger dans la lecture : l'évocation du passé de Naru est fidèle à l'œuvre d'origine, et se calque pratiquement sur la nouvelle "His reality", qui donne des informations sur son enfance. L'histoire de Mai est quant à elle de mon invention, peut-être non conforme à l'idée que vous vous faite de l'enfance du personnage - dans ce cas n'hésitez pas à me le signaler - mais elle aura une importance pour la suite.**

 **J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser du rythme un peu plus lent de publication des chapitres... rentrée oblige. Cela dit, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **20.**

 **Confidences**

 _Arthur pleura longtemps, à la fois d'anxiété et de soulagement, comme s'il avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps pour pouvoir enfin livrer son histoire à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait vraiment. Comme Naru n'était pas doué pour consoler, je le laissai réfléchir dans son coin et invitai Arthur à boire quelques gorgées de thé pour se calmer._

– _Je suis désolé… » marmonnait-il incessamment. « Tellement désolé… »_

 _Et chaque fois qu'il portait les yeux vers le visage de Naru, et les traces de coups qui y étaient restées, il se remettait à pleurer._

– _Promettez-moi de protéger Elsie… » marmonna-t-il enfin, entre deux sanglots._

– _C'est à vous de le faire », rétorqua sèchement Naru._

– _J'essaie, mais elle grandit, et nous échappe chaque jour un peu plus… à force de vouloir la protéger, nous l'avons enfermée, et l'avons empêchée de s'épanouir comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de son âge… ce n'est pas là ce que je voulais pour elle… pas du tout…_

– _Que voulez-vous pour votre fille ?_

– _Un bel avenir, c'est tout ce que je demande pour elle… qu'elle puisse enfin faire ce qu'elle veut sans se soucier du reste…_

– _Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle désire aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Il nous faut une aide extérieure._

– _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

– _Nous projetons de prévenir la police._

 _L'espace d'une seconde, je vis une ombre s'esquisser dans les yeux d'Arthur, avant de disparaître subitement, sous le coup de la résignation._

– _Vous n'osez pas les prévenir ? » demanda Naru qui avait aussi perçu son trouble._

– _Je… j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir, à propos de ma fille, de Mary, de cette tombe qui les attirait toute deux…_

– _Vous saviez que Mary était en proie à des crises de somnambulisme ?_

– _Oui. Elle m'en parlait parfois. Ça lui faisait peur. Elle me disait souvent rêver d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard infiniment triste, qui se tenait devant cette tombe. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître sans jamais l'avoir vue._

– _À ce propos » murmura Naru avec un air grave. « Nous avons effectué des tests ADN sur Elsie et sur Mary, c'est comme ça que nous avons découvert leur lien de parenté, et nous les avons comparés avec ceux de l'inconnue de la tombe… »_

– _Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ?_

– _Elsie et Mary sont ses descendantes directes. Il s'agirait d'une femme portant le nom de Léonore Usher. Elle aurait eu une relation avec un certain William Simons juste avant de mourir._

– _Léonore Usher…_

– _Probablement la femme dont rêvait Mary._

– _Ce nom… je l'ai déjà vu quelque part._

 _Naru et moi nous étions imperceptiblement rapprochés, et le regardions avec des yeux écarquillés sans prononcer un mot._

– _Où ça ? » soufflai-je enfin._

– _Je ne sais plus… dans la maison peut-être… » Il se prit la tête entre les mains, visiblement exténué. « Je ne sais plus… »_

 _Nous nous quittâmes sur quelques paroles creuses, puisque nous nous étions déjà tout dit, et depuis ma fenêtre, je regardai le pauvre homme s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant, avant d'appeler un taxi qui l'emporta dans la nuit._

– _Il avait l'air vraiment secoué… » marmonnai-je._

– _Il y a de quoi._

– _Pourquoi ce malade aurait-il voulu s'en prendre à Mary, puis à sa fille ?_

– _Au premier abord, on dirait simplement le résultat d'un chagrin d'amour, et le désir de se venger de la femme qui l'a laissé tomber… mais le fait que Jacobin s'intéresse autant aux Usher et à William Simons m'interpelle. Et ce n'est clairement pas le genre d'homme à tomber fou amoureux d'une femme…_

– _Peut-être que ça l'a rendu fou…_

– _Jacobin est cruel, maniaque et pervers, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il a toute sa tête._

– _Si tu le dis…_

 _Je préférai ne pas m'aventurer plus loin dans le sujet, ne serait-ce que pour le garder de souvenirs trop douloureux._

– _Les morceaux se recollent j'ai l'impression… » dis-je en m'asseyant contre lui. « Même s'il nous manque encore beaucoup d'éléments… »_

– _Je croyais que tu voulais mettre un terme à l'enquête._

– _Et je le ferai. Nous le ferons. Il n'empêche que cette histoire reste intrigante, et… j'éprouve beaucoup d'empathie pour Léonore… j'ignore pourquoi._

– _Sans doute parce que tu l'as vue mourir._

– _Peut-être, mais même avant, je ne sais pas… elle me semble… familière. Chaque fois que je pense à elle, je sens une douleur dans ma poitrine, comme si sa tristesse était aussi la mienne._

 _Sans rien répondre, Naru se contenta de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils, avec cet air renfermé et soucieux qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était perdu dans une réflexion qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager. Je décidai d'en rester là, et me levai pour nous préparer quelque chose à manger._

 _La soirée s'étira dans un silence serein, et le froid humide de l'appartement m'obligea à allumer les radiateurs pour réchauffer la pièce. Naru somnolait, enroulé dans une couverture, et je m'installai à ses côtés pour bouquiner._

– _Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil._

– _Vas-y._

– _Quel souvenir gardes-tu de tes parents ?_

* * *

Il s'en était aperçu lorsqu'Arthur avait évoqué son rôle de père envers Elsie il ne savait rien de Mai, de son histoire de ce qu'elle avait vécu avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

Si Elsie Carpenter était comme une poupée de porcelaine, avidement protégée, presque mise en cage, par deux parents trop consciencieux, Mai, elle, était un électron libre, que rien ni personne ne pouvait retenir, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait eu pour barrières que la vie elle-même.

Une fois seulement, elle leur avait avoué être orpheline, d'un ton désintéressé, presque badin. Naru n'apprenait alors rien de nouveau, mais avait été surpris par l'indifférence, non feinte, que Mai portait à sa situation, pourtant délicate.

Lorsque le directeur de l'établissement où elle étudiait lui avait dit qu'elle était orpheline, Naru s'était soudain senti pris de compassion, parce que sur un point, elle était comme lui. Sauf que dans son cas, aucune famille n'avait pu combler le trou béant laissé par la perte de ses parents. Mai avait vraisemblablement grandi seule, livrée à elle-même, et pourtant, ne semblait jamais en souffrir. C'était là l'une des première chose qu'il avait aimé chez elle.

* * *

– _Pourquoi cette question ? » demandai-je._

 _Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de mes parents disparus._

– _Je réalise seulement que tu sais bien plus de choses à mon sujet que je n'en sais sur toi._

– _Tu marques un point._

 _C'était vrai. Entre ses récents aveux, et les anecdotes de Lin sur l'enfance des jumeaux, je savais presque tout de ce qu'avait vécu Naru avant notre rencontre._

– _Mon père est mort quand j'avais quatre ans », murmurai-je, avant de replonger dans les souvenirs de mon enfance, ces jours d'ombres et de lumière passés sans me soucier du lendemain, puisque lorsqu'on est enfant, même la couleur du ciel n'a pas d'importance._

* * *

– Mon père est mort quand j'avais quatre ans », commença-t-elle. « Je ne me souviens presque pas de lui. Ma mère gardait une photo de son mariage sur la commode du salon, c'est la seule image que j'en garde, celle d'un homme souriant et heureux. Jusqu'à mes huit ans, j'ai vécu avec ma mère dans une petite maison à la campagne. Elle était aide-soignante. Nous avions une vie simple et rustique. Je passai mon temps à courir les champs, et à m'aventurer dans les montagnes avec mon chien. J'étais une vraie sauvageonne ! Toujours pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, avec de la terre plein les vêtements. L'hiver, on restait calfeutrées entre les murs de notre maison, on faisait des bonhommes de neige quand il neigeait, et dès que les beaux jours revenaient, on aidait les vieux dans les champs jusqu'à la fin de l'été. »

Son regard s'était teinté du crépuscule des jours passés et des souvenirs qui remontent, tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

– Un soir d'hiver, des hommes sont venus à la maison. Une voisine était avec eux. Ils m'ont parlé d'un accident, de la neige… Ils disaient qu'ils étaient désolés, et moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Quelques jours plus tard, je compris que ma mère était morte dans un accident de la route. Il ne me restait qu'une sorte de cousin éloigné, un vieux professeur à Tokyo, qui m'hébergea jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge de vivre seule. Ce n'était pas un homme difficile, mais comme il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant ou de vie de famille, il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'une gamine de mon âge et dissimulait son embarras par un mutisme constant. Heureusement, comme ma mère s'absentait souvent avant sa mort, pour son travail, je savais faire à manger et m'occuper de moi toute seule. J'ai même appris des recettes un peu plus compliquées, et je me chargeais de tous les repas. Ce sont là les rares moments de complicités que j'ai partagés avec mon tuteur, et je crois que ça lui faisait plaisir à lui aussi.

Elle soupira longuement, et réfugia sa tête entre ses bras qu'elle enroula autour de ses genoux repliés.

– Mon enfance n'a pas été malheureuse », murmura-t-elle finalement. « J'ai de très beaux souvenirs, et je n'oublierai jamais la lumière de la campagne, l'odeur des hautes herbes et la fraîcheur de la montagne. Là-bas, même lorsque ma mère partait longtemps, je ne me sentais jamais seule, ce n'est qu'à Tokyo que j'ai découvert ce sentiment… la solitude écrasante, l'impression d'être seul au monde alors que des centaines de vie circulent autour de soi. Mon tuteur m'avait autorisée à garder mon chien, mais il est mort deux ans après ma mère. Je crois que le climat de la ville ne lui convenait pas. Moi je m'y suis faite. Au collège j'ai rencontré des gens, j'ai pu me faire des amis, et j'ai fini par oublier la solitude. Après mon entrée au lycée, j'ai pu décrocher une bourse, et je me suis installée dans une chambre d'étudiant. Je t'avoue que notre rencontre a bouleversé ma vie… J'ai trouvé dans notre équipe… la famille que je n'avais jamais eue, et quand tu es parti, j'avais l'impression de perdre mes proches pour la seconde fois. »

– Pardon pour ça…

– On s'est déjà tout dit à ce sujet, ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir. Mais voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.

Il savait tout, oui, et ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver encore du remord pour l'avoir laissée seule aussi longtemps… Alors, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Mai lui sourit et secoua la main.

– C'est du passé maintenant.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Lui n'osait pas parler, et interrompre l'étrange sérénité qui semblait les imprégner tous deux. Cette solitude dont elle lui avait parlé… il la connaissait trop bien, presque par cœur, et pourtant, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Mai, il n'était jamais parvenu à la surmonter, sans doute pour ne pas reconnaître ses propres faiblesses, et si quelqu'un s'était bien chargé de les lui mettre sous le nez, c'était bien elle.

– Et toi ? » demanda Mai en portant de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

– Quoi moi ?

– Ton enfance ? Avant que tu ne sois recueilli par les Davis ? Boston… tout ça…

* * *

– _Tout ça…_

 _Il avait pris un air pensif, et son regard s'était assombri._

– _Il aurait bien fallu que je t'en parle de toute façon », soupira-t-il._

 _» Mon premier souvenir remonte à mes quatre ou cinq ans… celui de notre masure à Salem. Et je crois qu'on peut vraiment parler de masure. J'y ai passé les premières années de ma vie, avec Gene. Notre père s'absentait souvent, sans doute pour des travaux douteux, et lorsqu'il rentrait, il se contentait de crier après notre mère, de la frapper, de nous frapper quand elle ne lui suffisait plus, et de s'endormir devant la télé. Quant à notre mère, elle était silencieuse et maigre. Elle pouvait passer plusieurs jours sans manger, assise sur sa chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle ne s'est pratiquement jamais occupée de nous, et il lui arrivait souvent d'oublier de nous nourrir. C'est une voisine qui s'en chargeait, une amérindienne que nous surnommions « grand-mère ». De mémoire, il me semble qu'elle s'appelait Nuptadi. Elle est morte l'hiver de notre septième anniversaire, et quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le tour de notre mère. On ne sut jamais comment elle était morte. Un matin, nous l'avons trouvée affalée sur la table de la cuisine. Son corps était froid. Comme on était encore trop jeunes pour savoir ce que la mort était vraiment, on est simplement resté là, à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Notre père ne rentra que cinq jours plus tard, et lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie de notre mère, il a simplement craché un juron, avant de repartir. Il n'est jamais revenu. La suite, je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien. On me l'a racontée. Une dizaine de jours après le départ de notre père, des voisins auraient été alertés par l'odeur qui régnait autour de notre maison, et nous auraient trouvés, mon frère et moi. Nous avions mangé tout ce qu'il restait de nourriture, et nous étions si faibles que nous ne pouvions même plus bouger. Après ça, on nous conduisit directement dans un orphelinat, tenu par l'église locale._

 _» L'église était un endroit affreux. Les prêtres profitaient des subventions pour s'empiffrer comme des porcs. Personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à nous, et lorsque mes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester, on nous laissa définitivement dans notre coin. Nous sommes restés… un an tout au plus là-bas, avant que les Davis nous adoptent. Ils vivaient à Cambridge à l'époque, ça a été un changement radical pour nous une maison propre, chaude, nos premières années à l'école… nous n'y avions jamais été. À peine si nous savions parler anglais… Notre vie avec eux a marqué pour nous une vraie renaissance, pour moi comme pour Gene._

* * *

Le regard que lui adressa Mai se trouvait à mi-chemin entre la compassion et l'horreur. Ses lèvres s'étaient mises à trembler et l'espace d'un instant, Naru crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer.

– C'est affreux… » murmura-t-elle.

– Je n'ai pas gardé de séquelles de ces années-là, et en y repensant, je réalise que j'ai eu de la chance.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est terrible à dire… mais si notre mère n'était pas morte, si notre père n'était pas parti, nous aurions continué à vivre dans la crasse et l'ignorance. Nous ne serions jamais allés à l'école, qui sait de quoi nous aurions vécu avant de crever de misère et de solitude…

– Certes… mais… quand même.

– C'est fini maintenant.

Lentement, Naru pencha alors son visage sur celle qu'il avait connue adolescente et qu'il avait retrouvée femme, celle qui l'avait sauvé mille fois sans rien demander en retour, et dont la présence lui était devenue pour ainsi dire vitale, pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, et l'enlacer doucement. Leurs corps entrelacés s'affaissèrent lentement contre le matelas et à mesure que leur baiser devenait plus langoureux, Naru sentait son visage s'enflammer et ses mains trembler. Mai le regarda longuement, l'œil brillant, avec ce sourire de fraîcheur et de tendresse qui faisait déjà battre son cœur, trois ans plus tôt.

« Je t'aime… » souffla-t-il, et pour la première fois, elle s'endormit dans ses bras. Longtemps, il la regarda dormir, détaillant chaque aspect de son visage, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, et de son corps dont l'envie d'explorer chaque arpent devenait plus intense à chacun de leur baiser, le cœur fou, avec cette impressions nouvelle de se sentir vivre pleinement. Ce sentiment que plus rien ne pourrait désormais leur arriver, et que tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque-là, tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées, n'avaient été que pour la rencontrer.

« Merci… » souffla-t-il alors, avant de s'endormir à son tour. « Merci pour tout Mai… »

* * *

 _Jamais je ne dormis aussi bien que contre lui, avec cette certitude sereine que nous tenions enfin l'évidence, la nôtre, un nouveau départ, quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, et qui nous donnerait enfin le courage d'avancer. Parce que nous savions tous les deux ce que signifiait être seul. Nous le savions mieux que personne._

 _Je me réveillai avant lui, et ne sus combien de temps je le regardai dormir sans bouger. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son agression, et certaines commotions commençaient déjà à disparaître, quand elles n'avaient pas vilainement jauni. Sa tempe et l'une des commissures de ses lèvres étaient encore très amochées, sans compter l'arcade sourcilière suturée. On devinait pourtant, derrière les hématomes et les coupures, la pâleur et la régularité de ses traits qui, elles, n'avaient pas disparu, et s'étaient même accentuées avec les années._

 _Avec ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille me revenaient en tête ces moments passés ensemble il y a trois ans, lorsque que je cultivais un amour adolescent que je croyais alors non réciproque, pour un homme dont je ne connaissais finalement rien. À côté de son enfance, la mienne avait été bien plus lumineuse, et c'est en m'apitoyant sur son histoire que me revinrent, l'air de rien, des souvenirs, plus lointains, ceux de mon enfance oubliée, tout là-bas dans les montagnes et les hautes herbes. Qu'était devenue la maison ? La cabane que j'avais construite avec des copains, et la grotte dans la montagne ? Elle, elle devait toujours y être, intemporelle et silencieuse, venue du fond des âges pour voir aussi leur fin, puisqu'elle était déjà là bien avant nous._

 _Alors que je me figurai des odeurs, des couleurs et des sons que je croyais perdus, je sentis la main de Naru tressaillir, et tournai les yeux vers son visage où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Ses traits s'étaient crispés et un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il serra subitement la mâchoire._

– _Naru ?_

 _Il devait faire un cauchemar. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le rassurer tandis qu'il semblait doucement revenir à lui._

– _Mai ?_

– _Tout va bien », murmurai-je. « Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. »_

– _Quelle heure est-il ?_

– _Un peu plus de huit heures._

 _Il se redressa en s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle et épongea la sueur sur son front._

– _Bien dormi ?_

– _Jamais aussi bien._

 _Nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner en silence, et je laissai Naru défaire ses bandages et se laver, avant de l'aider à en mettre de nouveaux._

– _Les brûlures ont presque disparu », dis-je en examinant son torse. « Ça te fait déjà un souci en moins. »_

 _Ce à quoi il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, les yeux rivés au sol et le teint étrangement pourpre._

 _Alors que j'entourais l'épaisse bande achetée la veille autour de ses côtes, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était qu'en sous-vêtements et sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Il était un peu maigre, mais sa peau blanche, sans imperfection, ses bras noueux et ses jambes fines auraient fait rougir n'importe qui._

– _C'est fait. » Lançai-je en tentant de maîtriser ma voix. « Tu veux de l'aide pour ta jambe ? »_

– _Ça ira », m'assura-t-il en déroulant une bande tandis que je lui tendais de nouvelles compresses._

 _La vision de la blessure causée par la balle me fit sursauter, et je détournai les yeux en grimaçant._

– _Ça ne fait presque plus mal, tu sais ? » me dit-il, en percevant mon malaise._

– _Mal ou pas, j'espère que ce type le paiera._

– _Hm._

 _Et la matinée s'écoula tranquillement. Nous avions convenu d'aller au commissariat dans l'après-midi. Lin appela, Yasuhara aussi, et m'assura qu'il prendrait les cours sans que j'aie à m'en soucier. Pour des raisons administratives, les examens semestriels avaient été reportés à début janvier, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Décembre avançait, aussi pluvieux que l'automne, et Noël aussi, avec son lot de décorations et d'illuminations dont on avait affublé les rues les plus fréquentées._

 _Naru s'était rendormi, et j'observai, pour ma part, le va-et-vient des voitures depuis ma fenêtre, lorsqu'un souvenir me revint brutalement en mémoire._

 _Emily._

 _Le rendez-vous qu'elle m'avait donné l'avant-veille._

 _J'avais totalement oublié._

– _C'est pas vrai ! » criai-je pour moi-même, réveillant Naru au passage._

– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

– _Ta grand-mère… Emily… elle m'avait donné rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui._

* * *

Emily.

Avait.

Donné rendez-vous.

À Mai.

Emily.

EMILY.

L'information avait mis un certain temps à cheminer jusqu'à son cerveau, et lorsque Naru en réalisa la portée, il se trouvait déjà dans un taxi, avec une Mai tremblante d'anxiété à ses côtés.

C'était donc pour ça que la médium l'avait appelé cinq fois depuis la veille…

– Je suis sûr que ça va aller », mentit-il.

– Tu parles !

Accessoirement, c'était lui qui avait demandé à sa grand-mère d'aider Mai à développer ses pouvoirs, donc autant assumer jusqu'au bout, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendis pas de cette oreille.

– Toi, tu te repose », argua-t-elle. « Je saurais me débrouiller. »

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

– Et tu ne sais pas de quoi JE suis capable.

À vrai dire, il n'était pas rétif à l'idée de voir les deux femmes se confronter. Elles possédaient chacune un fort caractère, mais Emily fatiguait, et Mai était tenace, elle n'aurait aucun mal à lui tenir tête.

– Ce pouvoir… c'est vrai que Gene avait le même ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, les yeux rivés sur la route.

– Oui. Il pratiquait la médiumnité par les rêves, et pouvait communiquer avec des esprits lors de séances de spiritisme. Avec ça nous avions tous les deux une sorte de… connexion.

– Comment ça ?

– Nous pouvions communiquer par la pensée, et nous transmettre des visions. Je pouvais aussi utiliser mon pouvoir grâce à lui sans puiser dans mon énergie vitale.

– Comment ça ?

– Je lui envoyais une sorte de décharge qu'il me retransmettait décuplée, de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de perte d'énergie.

– Donc tu pouvais user de ton pouvoir sans t'effondrer ensuite ?

– C'est ça.

– Et la connexion que vous aviez ? Tu ne t'en ai pas servi pour essayer de rentrer en communication avec lui après sa mort ?

– Je ne sais même pas combien de fois j'ai essayé… rien à faire. L'inverse aurait sans doute marché… mais moi je ne suis pas médium. La dernière chose que j'ai de lui, c'est la vision de sa mort.

– Ça a dû être dur…

– Le pire… ce n'est ni la douleur, ni le néant… mais la peur… c'est ce qui m'a poussé à aller au Japon pour le retrouver. La peur qui l'a saisi ce soir-là. Quant à notre connexion…

– Oui ?

– J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui en a hérité. Et… je te remercie de l'avoir aidé à partir.

Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Eugène était bel et bien parti.

Ils arrivèrent chez Emily en début d'après-midi. Scott vint ouvrir, comme à ses habitudes, et éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il vit Naru appuyé sur ses béquilles.

– Monsieur Oliver… » marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant le nez avant de le prendre dans ses bras. « Mon pauvre monsieur Oliver… vous nous avez fait si peur… j'ai bien cru que mon vieux cœur allait lâcher… et que dire de votre grand-mère ! Elle était dans tous ses états, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un scandale lorsque nous sommes venus vous rendre visite à l'hôpital. Vous étiez dans un état si déplorable ! Et toutes ces blessures !

– C'est bon Scott », l'interrompit Naru, en repoussant le vieil homme avec douceur. « Je vais bien maintenant. Tout va bien. »

– Oui, vous revoilà enfin. Et en charmante compagnie ! Mai Taniyama, c'est bien cela ? » s'exclama-t-il en tournant les yeux vers Mai qui se mit à rougir en souriant timidement.

– Enchantée », balbutia-t-elle.

– De même ! Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de bien nous présenter en de telles circonstances… Je suis Scott, le majordome d'Emily. Pardonnez mes débordements d'émotions, mais je connais Oliver depuis tout petit… cela m'a fait un choc de le voir dans un état pareil…

– Je comprends.

– Mais je crois savoir qu'il vous doit la vie !

– Je n'irais pas jusque là…

– C'est pourtant ce qu'Emily m'a assuré, ne soyez pas modeste ! Bref ! Entrez ! Ne restez pas là !

Sur les indications du vieil écossais, Naru s'effaça afin de laisser entrer Mai, et la suivit dans cet endroit où il avait espéré ne jamais l'emmener. Il commençait déjà à regretter sa demande auprès de la médium.

– Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama d'ailleurs cette dernière lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. « Tu es en retard mademoiselle ! »

– Vous n'aviez pas précisé l'heure…

– Et toi, jeune idiot ! » vociféra la vieille femme en se précipitant vers Naru sans adresser un regard à Mai. « J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant que tu t'étais enfui de l'hôpital ! Ça fait sa mijaurée pendant trois jours et après ça se prend la poudre d'escampette sans explication ?! Si j'avais été là, tu aurais reçu une de ces paires de claques !

– Mai s'en ai pratiquement chargée…

– J'espère bien ! Bon… » reportant le regard sur Mai, qui avait imperceptiblement reculé de quelques pas. « Ça va tu as meilleure mine que l'autre jour ? Par quoi tu veux commencer ? »

– Je ne sais pas vraiment… qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

– T'exercer ma parole ! Viens par là !

Sur ces mots, elle fit signe à Naru de s'asseoir et entraîna Mai dans un recoin de la pièce où étaient alignées des pierres de différentes tailles et couleurs, les mêmes sur lesquelles elle avait fait travailler Eugène, des années plus tôt.

Naru sut, dès lors, qu'un long et laborieux calvaire commençait pour Mai…


	21. Apprentissage

**21.**

 **Apprentissage**

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il endormi ? Assez pour remarquer avec étonnement que la nuit était tombée.

Quelques gouttes de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes, et en se redressant, Naru fut saisi d'un vertige qui le contraint à se soutenir aux accoudoirs du fauteuil où il s'était assoupi, pour ne pas tomber tête en avant.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Scott ?

Sans répondre, le vieil homme l'aida à se remettre contre le dossier, et lui mit une tasse de thé entre les mains.

– Vous semblez fiévreux… » marmonna-t-il.

– Peut-être. Où sont Mai et Emily ?

– Comme vous dormiez profondément, elles ont préféré ne pas s'attarder au salon, et sont maintenant dans la bibliothèque.

– Et comment se passe l'entraînement ?

– Emily est une énigme vous savez… difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense dans ces moments-là.

– Je sais.

– Cette jeune personne, c'est votre fiancée ?

La question le prit de court, et faillit lui faire recracher une gorgée de thé.

– Disons que… ce genre de projet n'est pas envisagé…

– Mais il le sera un jour, non ?

Scott le fixait, l'œil brillant, avec un sourire si tendre et enthousiaste que Naru n'osa pas le contredire.

– Peut-être… nous faisons les choses à notre rythme.

– C'est bien ! C'est ce qu'il faut ! Avant, tout allait toujours trop vite. On flirtait un peu, on se fiançait et on se mariait tout de suite après, et on avait des enfants… vous les jeunes, vous avez cette chance de pouvoir aller à votre rythme.

– C'est vrai…

Le geste lent et les jambes un peu flageolantes, le vieux majordome lança un regard circulaire au salon, comme pour s'assurer que tout y était bien en ordre, avant de s'affaler lourdement sur le fauteuil où s'installait d'habitude Emily, l'air épuisé. Il avait pris de l'âge…

– La vie de couple vous fera du bien, vous qui avez toujours vécu en solitaire… et cette fille… c'est quelque chose !

– Tu trouves ?

– Elle est très jolie. Avec ça elle a une sacrée personnalité ! Vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer avec elle ! Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, c'est bien, et elle est très attachée à vous. Vous auriez dû la voir lorsque vous étiez inconscient à l'hôpital… il y avait de quoi vous fendre le cœur…

– Je sais…

– Bref ! Prenez votre temps ! Mais faites vous violence pour prendre soin d'elle aussi bien qu'elle prend soin de vous.

Comme un père qui prodigue un conseil à son fils, Scott le regardait avec ce mélange de tendresse et d'autorité de ceux qui en ont déjà bien vu, et lentement, Naru hocha la tête, en signe d'assentiment.

– C'est promis. » Murmura-t-il.

* * *

– _Encore. » Maugréa Emily._

– _Comment ça encore ?!_

– _Fais-le encore une fois._

– _J'ai compté, ça fait exactement vingt-trois fois. Qu'est-ce qu'une vingt-quatrième m'apporterait, franchement ?_

– _Fais-le._

– _Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je vous préviens, je pars d'ici !_

– _C'est ça !_

 _Pour la vingt-quatrième fois, je me concentrai donc sur la cuillère que je tenais entre mes mains, et projetai mon esprit sur le galbe argenté pour le faire plier._

– _Respire ! » cria la vieille médium en voyant que mon teint virait au rouge._

– _Je vous avais dit que ça ne marcherait pas…_

– _Concentre-toi._

 _Mon image déformée par la surface polie de l'objet resta cependant inerte. Et l'autre qui ne me quittait pas des yeux… Je n'en pouvais plus. Les secondes défilèrent, et malgré mes efforts intenses pour plier la cuillère, rien ne se produisit._

– _Tu peux arrêter », dit la vieille femme. « Nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »_

– _C'est bon ? Vous ne voulez pas que j'essaie encore ? On ne sait jamais ? » rétorquai-je avec un rictus ironique._

– _Certaines aptitudes psychiques mettent du temps à se manifester. Les prochains essais seront peut-être plus concluants._

– _Eugène pouvait plier les cuillères ?_

– _Non._

– _Alors pourquoi est-ce que moi j'y arriverais ?_

– _Parce que tu n'es pas Eugène._

 _Qui j'étais vraiment ? Je commençais à en douter, et aucun des exercices proposés par Emily ne m'avait permis de mieux cerner mes dons. Je demeurai ainsi perplexe, presque effrayée par ces aptitudes qui m'échappaient toujours davantage._

– _J'aurais aimé vérifier quelque chose », reprit Emily, « mais tu dois être fatiguée. »_

 _Mes mains tremblaient, en effet, et je devais m'appuyer contre le rebord d'une table pour ne pas m'effondrer. En l'espace de quelques heures, Emily m'avait demandé de m'exercer sur divers objets, et de lui dire les impressions qu'ils pouvaient me communiquer par le touché. Parfois, des sensations ou des images m'étaient venues, parfois non, et jamais la vieille femme ne m'avait confortée dans mes visions. Ma concentration et mon énergie épuisées par les longues heures passées en compagnie de la médium, je soupirai lentement, et me demandai si j'aurais la force de rentrer chez moi… Tant pis du reste pour notre rendez-vous au commissariat… il faudrait le remettre au lendemain._

– _Suis-moi », lança la vieille femme en prenant la direction du salon. « Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. »_

 _En esquissant un pas pour la suivre, je sentis tout à coup la tête me tourner et mes genoux dangereusement fléchir, avant de heurter brusquement le sol._

– _Tout va bien ?_

– _Ça va… » haletai-je. « Juste un léger vertige… ça va passer… »_

 _Les paupières lourdes et le visage en sueur, j'entendis les pas d'Emily s'éloigner tandis que le nom de Scott résonnait dans la maison. Les pas revinrent alors, redoublés par ceux du majordome, et je sentis deux mains me soulever fermement et m'entraîner vers le salon où régnait une lumière tamisée, et la chaleur rassurante d'un feu de cheminée._

– _Que s'est-il passé ? » retentit la voix de Naru._

– _Rien. Elle a dépensé un peu trop d'énergie voilà tout._

– _Tu as recommencé !_

– _Quoi ?!_

– _La même chose que tu faisais avec Gene. Le faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement !_

– _Il n'y a qu'à ce prix là qu'on peut s'améliorer._

– _Ce n'est pas ça qui l'a sauvé…_

 _Sa voix était montée d'un cran, et je vis qu'il avait serré les poings pour faire face à sa grand-mère avec une rage difficilement contenue._

– _Naru…_

– _Viens Mai. On s'en va ! Vous pouvez nous ramener Scott ?_

– _Mais… certainement…_

 _De nouveau, les bras du majordome me soutinrent jusqu'au vestibule, où il m'aida à enfiler ma veste et mes chaussures, avant de me guider jusqu'à la voiture. Toujours aussi furieux, Naru s'assit à mes côtés en fulminant._

– _Pekham », dit-il. « Nous rentrons chez Mai. »_

– _Vous ne préférez pas que je vous dépose chez vous ?_

– _Je préfère rester là-bas pour l'instant._

– _Comme il vous plaira._

 _Je le laissai marmonner dans sa barbe, et finit par m'assoupir, avant de sentir que l'on me secouait légèrement par le bras. Nous étions arrivés._

– _Ça va aller ? » demanda Naru, l'œil anxieux._

– _Ça va aller…_

 _Encore une fois, Scott m'aida à monter les escalier, à retirer mon manteau, et à m'étendre sur le clic-clac. Je le laissai faire avec une sorte de désinvolture, sous le regard inquiet de Naru, et m'endormis sans même pouvoir le remercier, la tête pleine à craquer et les membres moulus par une journée qui semblait m'avoir totalement échappé._

* * *

– Vous voulez que je vous fasse quelque chose à manger ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous coucher le ventre vide…

– Ça devrait aller. Au pire je commanderais quelque chose. Merci pour tout Scott.

– Oliver… je sais qu'Emily a fait beaucoup de mal… » marmonna soudain le vieil homme, les yeux rivés au sol, « mais vous devriez vous montrer moins dur avec elle. »

– Parce qu'elle, elle a daigné se montrer moins dure avec Eugène ? Combien de fois je l'ai vu sangloter à ses pieds, à bout de forces et terrifié, tout ça parce qu'elle n'en était jamais satisfaite ? Combien de fois cette vieille folle l'a-t-elle insulté ? Humilié ? Même après sa mort elle a continué à en dire du mal…

– Je sais bien… je sais bien…

– Me montrer moins dur envers elle… vous m'en demandez trop…

– C'est juste que… elle n'osera jamais vous l'avouer, mais la mort de votre frère l'a beaucoup affectée elle aussi.

– Forcément, ça lui faisait un apprenti en moins.

– Elle était attachée à lui. Elle l'est à vous aussi.

– Je ne peux pas faire le pas à sa place.

– Et c'est bien là quelque chose que vous partagez avec elle.

En souriant tristement, et sans ajouter un mot, le vieux majordome enfila sa veste avant de poser une main hésitante sur son épaule.

– Prenez soin de vous Oliver.

– Vous aussi…

Mai ne se réveilla pas de la soirée, et ne réagit pas lorsqu'il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, ou lorsqu'il secoua doucement son bras pour l'inviter à manger. Son visage défait et ses traits portaient les marques d'un épuisement intense que Naru ne put s'expliquer autrement que par les méthodes d'Emily. Le cœur serré et les membres engourdis de fatigue, il enfila le pyjama que Lin lui avait apporté la veille et s'étendit contre la jeune femme. Le sommeil l'emporta en quelques minutes.

 **Cet endroit, je l'avais déjà vu. Le hall était alors moins lumineux, et le jour plus clair.**

 **Je connaissais ces larges escaliers et ces rampes aux sculptures crénelées, ces portes à battants, alors presque neuves, effilochées par le temps et l'humidité dans mes souvenirs.**

 **Il y avait des visages tout autour de moi, des traits inconnus et anciens, comme ceux que l'on retrouve, fanés, au détour d'un vieil album et soudain, ce faciès familier et qui fit battre mon cœur.**

 **– Bonjour Léonore », murmura-t-il en effleurant ma main de ses lèvres, le regard levé vers le miens.**

 **– Bonjour William.**

 **– William Simons », lança un homme aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux de jais, à l'adresse d'inconnus accumulés comme des bœufs dans le vestibule. « Notre nouveau précepteur et professeur de musique. »**

 **– Ce doit être un honneur pour vous de servir la famille Usher.**

 **– En effet.**

 **– La petite Lucy doit beaucoup apprécier vos leçons.**

 **– Elle s'exerce avec dévouement.**

 **– Et votre maître en la matière ?…**

 **Pour une raison que j'ignorais, mes yeux s'embuèrent et ma main effleura le bois d'une console tandis que tout mon corps semblait s'y affaisser.**

 **– Léonore ?**

 **– Je vais bien.**

 **Ma voix était sèche, cassante, et possédait pourtant des sonorités cristallines et teintées de clarté ce n'était pas la mienne.**

 **– Le dîner sera bientôt servi », poursuivit l'homme. Celui qui avait présenté William au reste de l'assemblée. « Tu veux te reposer avant ? »**

 **– Je vais bien.**

 **Pourquoi n'y avait-il que lui à mes yeux ? Et pourquoi ne semblait-il pas me voir ? Cet homme dont je connaissais pourtant à peine le visage.**

 _« Garde ton calme. »_

 **Mes mains tressaillirent soudain, et je sentis ma paume se presser contre ma poitrine.**

 **– Je monte me reposer », m'entendis-je souffler avant de monter précipitamment les marches et de me réfugier dans la bibliothèque, où reposait un magnifique piano, et des dizaines d'ouvrages qu'il me semblait connaître par cœur.**

 _« Mai. »_

 **Mai ?**

 _« Garde ton calme et écoute-moi. »_

 **– Qui êtes-vous ? Qui est Mai ?**

 **Un éclair soudain, dans ma tête et mon esprit, la sensation d'y voir plus clair, tandis que le corps de Léonore Usher s'abandonnait lentement dans les bras d'un large fauteuil. Le manoir de Gravesend, Simons…**

 _« Mai ? »_

 _« Emily ? »_

 _« Tu as retrouvé tes esprits ? »_

 _« Emily, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »_

 _« Tu es en train de faire un rêve lucide. C'est généralement ce qu'il se produit lorsque tu exerces consciemment tes dons pendant quelques heures. L'épuisement devrait te permettre de rester encore endormie un moment. Maintenant écoute-moi. Si ton esprit s'est, comme je le pense, connecté avec celui de Léonore Usher, tu devrais réussir à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, ou du moins les événements qui ont conduit à sa mort. Il a dû se produire quelque chose de crucial ce soir-là. »_

 _« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? »_

 _« Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? »_

 _« J'ai l'impression de sentir… deux moi. L'une que je connais, que je suis, mais qui ne se raccorde pas à mon corps. C'est comme si une autre volonté coexistait avec la mienne et agissait à ma place. »_

 _« Alors suis-la, obéis à tous ses mouvements et contente-toi d'observer. N'essaie ni de prendre l'ascendant sur elle, ni de le perdre, sinon ton esprit risque de se consumer. Tu dois bien maintenir l'équilibre jusqu'à la fin du rêve. »_

 _« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire si je n'y arrive pas ? »_

 _« Je suis là, je t'aiderais en cas de besoin. Dans le pire des cas, tu te réveilleras. »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 _Comme s'ils avaient reçu l'accord d'Emily, les yeux de Léonore s'ouvrirent soudain, et demeurèrent dans le vague quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'une clochette résonne à l'étage inférieur et indique que le dîner était servi. Comme un automate, la jeune femme se redressa et parcourut d'un pas léger la distance qui la séparait de la salle à manger._

 **Onze convives étaient présents. William, l'homme aux cheveux noirs, une fillette aux boucles rousses, étriquée dans une robe blanche qui dévoilait son corset trop serré, un vieillard barbu, dont les rouflaquettes mangeaient la moitié du visage, accompagné d'une femme au visage fané et inexpressif. En face d'eux se tenaient deux hommes jeunes. L'un, très élégant, ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour une autre femme, qui se tenait discrètement à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux baissés, et les doigts serrés sur les plis d'un mouchoir en dentelle l'autre, plus austère, et dont les manches usées laissaient deviner le train de vie plus modeste, portait un regard réprobateur à tout ce qu'il semblait voir, et dévorait chaque silhouette féminine d'un œil à la fois avide et terne, allié à ses mains tremblantes. Riant sous cape, et se chuchotant quelques messes basses, le duo semblait commenter la soirée avec un amusement teinté d'aigreur qui m'inspira assez de dégoût pour m'en éloigner, et reporter mon regard sur la femme du fond. Elle ne devait pas avoir trente ans, mais portait dans ses traits l'ombre d'une vie déjà bien entamée, la fatigue d'un mari absent trop souvent, certainement négligeant à son égard, et d'une vertu trop bien gardée. Ses pupilles, parfois, traversaient la pièce et se fichaient langoureusement sur le jeune homme qui la regardait tantôt, avec ce mélange de tendresse et de regrets, cette amertume de ceux qui ne font que rêver leurs actes, et passent ensuite toute leur vie à les regretter.**

 **Des autres convives, je ne retins pas grand-chose. L'un d'eux faisait apparemment partie de la chambre des Lords, et vantait la politique nationale comme si elle ne résultait que de son propre fait, l'autre était un philanthrope affilié à quelques actions caritatives destinées à aider les ouvriers sans abris – ou plutôt à les éloigner du centre-ville pour les entasser ailleurs –, il y avait, enfin un artiste, accompagné de sa maîtresse, une cocotte qui riait plus qu'elle ne respirait.**

 **Le repas s'ouvrit sur diverses conversations auxquelles je ne prêtai pas vraiment garde, et qui finirent par m'ennuyer. William était en face de moi, nos yeux se rencontraient parfois… L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'appelait David. Je compris rapidement que nous étions unis par le sang. Il se mouvait avec un mélange de grâce et d'autorité, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était à la tête de la famille, menant à la fois les discussions, le déroulement du repas, ainsi que les allés et venues des domestiques qui fourmillaient autour de nous.**

 **Le parlementaire me complimenta sur ma toilette nous parlâmes quelques minutes de la pluie et du beau temps, avant de nous désintéresser l'un de l'autre.**

 **La petite fille – ma nièce – s'appelait Lucy. William lui faisait office de précepteur. Quant à ma belle-sœur, il s'agissait de la femme aux yeux tristes qui fixait tantôt l'un de nos jeunes invités – un prénommé Laurens, récemment diplômé de l'école de droit. Ils étaient côte-à-côte, et conversaient avec une retenue touchante. L'ami de Laurens, un certain Vincent, avocat de son état, demeurait quant à lui silencieux je n'aimais pas le regard qu'il me portait.**

 **Alors que les conversations allaient bon train, David, fit résonner son couvert sur un verre en cristal, et attendit que le silence se fasse avant de se lever pour parcourir des yeux l'assemblée.**

 **– Merci à tous d'avoir répondu à mon invitation », dit-il. « Si je vous ai réunis ce soir, dans cette demeure ancestrale qui est la nôtre, c'est – bien sûr pour le plaisir de tous vous revoir – mais aussi pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. » Reportant les yeux sur moi, il m'offrit sa main et m'invita à me lever. « Cette soirée célèbre les fiançailles de ma sœur, Léonore, avec notre brillant associé, et ami de toujours, Vincent Jacobin. »**

 _Jacobin._

 _Ce nom faillit me faire perdre mes moyens, ainsi que la connexion que j'entretenais avec Léonore. Mon corps tout entier tressaillit, et je ne crois pas que ce ne soit que le fait de la surprise Léonore ne voulait pas de ce mariage._

 **Le prénommé Vincent s'était levé à son tour, et me baisa les doigts avec une langueur absurde, qui ne dissimulait que trop mal son avidité rustre. Je souris poliment et levai un regard contenu vers l'assemblée qui applaudit joyeusement, et entama le long défilé des félicitations, à l'exception de William qui prétexta une « affaire urgente » pour quitter la pièce.**

 **Il ne revint pas au dessert, et je n'osai pas quitter la table, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons, en particulier ceux de Vincent, dont les yeux ne me quittaient plus. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, et que nous fûmes invités à rejoindre la salle de séjour, je calmai ses ardeurs en lui dérobant un baiser, avant de m'éclipser à l'étage, où nous avions installé William.**

 **Je le trouvai dans sa chambre, assis dans l'obscurité, et allumai une chandelle pour dissiper la pénombre dans laquelle il s'était réfugié.**

 **« William ?… »**

 **Son regard m'apparut, lourd de reproches.**

 **– Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il.**

 **– Crois-tu que j'ai le choix ?**

 **– On a toujours le choix.**

 **– Pas dans ce monde, pas dans cette famille.**

 **– C'est absurde…**

 **– Tu ne peux pas comprendre…**

 **Je l'avais tout de suite trouvé différent. Avec son beau visage, il possédait quelque chose d'innocent et lumineux, qui sut dissiper les ténèbres où nous nous étions reclus. Quand il souriait, tout ce qui l'entourait semblait s'éclaircir et briller sous un jour nouveau peut-être était-ce à cause de cela, ce pouvoir mystérieux qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, qu'à son contact, il m'avait semblé redécouvrir le monde. Et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste que ce soir-là.**

 **– Je vais partir », souffla-t-il. « Quitter ce pays. »**

 **Mon cœur rata un battement, je portai la main à ma poitrine.**

 **– Comment ça ?**

 **– Tu m'as bien compris.**

 **– Où iras-tu ?**

 **– Ma mère était française… je pourrais sans doute trouver quelque chose à Paris. Les familles nobles ou bourgeoises, ce n'est pas ce qui manque là-bas.**

 **– William…**

 **Ma vie sans lui, je ne parvenais pas à l'imaginer. Cette maison sans la lumière de ses yeux, la tristesse des jours sans le chant du piano qui s'activait sous ses doigts, moi revenue à ma solitude… je ne pouvais pas.**

 **– Reste… » suppliai-je. « Je t'en prie. »**

 **– Tu vas te marier.**

 **– La famille réclame un descendant. Le fils Jacobin a été choisi pour cela… je n'ai pas le choix. Mais… » Ma voix s'étouffa. « Reste… »**

 **Il y eut un battement de cil, l'écho de son cœur contre le mien, quelque chose de vif, ses lèvres contre les miennes et mes doigts contre sa nuque. La chandelle s'était éteinte, et seules la lune et l'obscurité furent témoins de ce baiser dont nous avions tant rêvé. Ses lèvres avaient un goût suave, et ses cheveux dégageaient cette même fragrance que la terre après la pluie. Nous nous étreignîmes longtemps, assez pour savoir que nous ne pouvions désormais plus échapper l'un à l'autre… que c'était trop tard, et que quoi que nous fassions, nos destins seraient fatalement liés.**

 **« Ainsi soit-il… »** _l'entendis-je murmurer, tandis que ma conscience s'éloignait lentement, mue par quelque pudeur effrayée que je ne m'expliquai pas. Peut-être le fait de savoir ce qu'ils allaient tous les deux devenir…_

 _Quelque chose comme le jour avait commencé à poindre lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, et découvris le visage de Naru, assoupi à mes côtés. J'avais toujours cette impression de catastrophe imminente, de voir se dérouler sous mes yeux un bonheur illusoire, et qui ne durerait que trop peu, et mis quelques minutes à retrouver mes esprits. La sensation de mon corps me fit du bien, et je me rappelai en soupirant des épais tissus de la jupe et du corset de Léonore qui m'avaient sans doute autant gênée qu'elle. Ses membres étaient cependant emprunts d'une légèreté troublante, affable, et je n'avais pu passer à côté de la finesse de sa taille, l'étroitesse de ses hanches et de sa poitrine qui, malgré sa taille moyenne, lui donnaient des airs de petite fille. Quant à William… il était exactement comme je l'imaginais, si présent à mon esprit que j'en étais tombée amoureuse en même temps que Léonore, et avais failli me perdre dans ce long baiser qui les avait unis. Rien de tout ce que j'avais vu, écouté et senti ne m'avait surprise, et à part l'apparition de ce Vincent Jacobin, tous les détails, jusqu'à la lumière tamisée des bougies et le chuintement des couverts sur la porcelaine m'avaient semblé familier, comme si, plus que découvrir, je n'avais fait que me souvenir…_

 _« Ainsi soit-il »… Léonore savait-elle ce qui l'attendait ? Que venait faire là cette histoire de descendant ? Et Jacobin. Encore. Un jeune et modeste avocat, assoiffé de pouvoir et de conquêtes, si je devais en croire cette étrange flamme dans ses yeux._

 _Un avocat…_

 _Le récit qu'Henry Kind nous avait livré, des semaines plus tôt me revint soudain. Le cabinet qui s'était occupé de la succession de William portait le même nom. Ce n'était pas un hasard. Un désir de vengeance, transmis de génération en génération ? Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que si Léonore avait bien eu un enfant, ce ne pouvait être avec nul autre que William._

 _Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes réflexion, je sentis Naru s'agiter, et le vis ouvrir les yeux._

– _Reposée ?_

– _Plus ou moins._

– _Tant mieux alors._

 _Le teint pâle et les cheveux en bataille, il s'assit et soupira longuement avant de reporter les yeux sur moi._

– _Je suis désolé pour hier », dit-il. « Tu ne reverras plus Emily désormais, c'est promis. »_

– _Naru… je crois que tu te trompes au sujet de ta grand-mère…_

– _Pardon ?_

– _Emily savait ce qu'elle faisait. Hier, je n'ai pas compris la valeur des exercices auxquels elle me soumettait mais… il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de Léonore avec une précision troublante. J'ai revécu un pan de son existence, et c'est Emily qui m'a guidée, à la manière dont le faisait Gene, pour que je ne perde pas pied, et garde le contrôle du rêve._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

– _Emily sait que j'exerce principalement mes dons par le sommeil et le rêve, donc elle s'est arrangée pour m'épuiser, certainement dans l'espoir que mon pouvoir se manifeste dans la nuit. Elle m'a dit qu'il était possible de faire des rêves lucides en exerçant consciemment mes dons, et c'est ce qu'il s'est produit._

 _Il demeura interdit, et à son regard, je devinai qu'il était contrarié._

– _Naru ?…_

– _Tu as appris quelque chose ?_

– _Léonore aimait passionnément William. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle était fiancée à un certain Jacobin, Vincent Jacobin. Un avocat._

 _Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il se mit à masser ses tempes tout en restant silencieux._

– _Donc cette histoire n'est pas terminée…_

– _J'ai bien peur que non._

– _J'étais persuadé que Jacobin n'était qu'un sobriquet… si le nom est réel, nous devrions trouver des choses à son sujet._

– _Et moi il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces trois-là._

– _Tu veux revoir Emily ?_

– _Plus que jamais._

 _Je le fixai sans ciller, confiante comme je l'avais rarement été depuis que mes dons s'étaient pour la première fois manifestés._

– _Ta grand-mère sait ce qu'elle fait Naru. Je sais que tu répugnes à la voir, mais fais-le pour moi._

 _Partagé entre la défiance et l'amertume, il finit par lever vers moi un regard résolu, et me prit avec force dans ses bras._

– _C'est d'accord », souffla-t-il._


	22. Ne le dis à personne

**youichihijiri : merci pour ton commentaire ! ton enthousiasme m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et j'espère que la suite te passionnera tout autant ! :)  
**

 **Merci par ailleurs à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me lire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **22.**

 **Ne le révèle à personne…**

 _Le mariage. Il aurait certainement lieu d'ici un ou deux mois. J'insisterai pour faire les choses rapidement. Jouer la comédie… faire semblant… comme je l'avais, au fond, toujours fait… Partager son lit ensuite, se soumettre à ses étreintes et à ce désir rustre qui me donnait la nausée, neuf mois d'attente, encore. Une fois l'enfant né, serai-je enfin libre ?_

– _Mai ?_

 _Partir, avec lui. En France. À Paris, ou ailleurs. Très loin. Là où personne ne nous trouverait._

– _Mai !_

 _Pourrais-je alors vivre, enfin ? Échapper à la solitude des jours, et sentir enfin le monde se déployer sous mes pas ?_

– _MAI !_

– _Hein ? Quoi ?_

 _Mon regard se posa soudain sur le visage de Naru, et je redécouvris avec une sorte d'hébètement, ce qui ressemblait à mon propre appartement._

– _Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

 _Un rêve ? De nouveau ?_

– _Que s'est-il passé ? » murmurai-je, surprise par le timbre de ma propre voix._

– _Tu étais en train de raconter ton rêve, et tu t'es figée. Tu ne répondais plus à mes sollicitations…_

– _Je… » bredouillai-je. « Je pensais, enfin Léonore plutôt, elle s'interrogeait sur l'avenir qu'elle pourrait avoir avec William. »_

– _Dans ton rêve tu veux dire ?_

– _Non, là maintenant. C'est comme si elle était en train de penser à ma place._

– _Il manquait plus que ça…_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Si ça se trouve tu es possédée._

– _Possédée ?! Attends ! Je me sens normale là ! Ça doit être un reste de mon rêve, voilà tout !_

– _Puisque tu voulais voir Emily, nous en profiterons pour nous en assurer._

– _Et qu'est-ce que je fais si je suis vraiment possédée par Léonore ?_

– _Une chance que John, Ayako et Bô-san soient dans le coin. Tu pourras avoir trois exorcismes pour le prix d'un !_

– _Arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » maugréai-je en imaginant le scénario de « L'Exorciste » avec moi à la place de la possédée._

– _Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. En attendant, ça va aller pour faire le trajet jusque là-bas ?_

– _Ça va, j'ai plutôt bien récupéré._

 _Mis à part les « effets secondaires », et malgré le fiasco de la veille, je me sentais plutôt en forme._

 _Comme nous en avions désormais pris l'habitude, nous prîmes le petit-déjeuner en silence, avant de nous affairer chacun de notre côté. Naru avait encore besoin de mon aide pour changer ses bandages, besogne dont je m'accommodai avec plaisir, mais insistait pour faire le reste seul, et rechignait chaque fois que je lui demandais s'il avait besoin d'aide._

 _Nous appelâmes un taxi en milieu de matinée, après le coup de fil quotidien de Lin, qui nous dit qu'il passerait dans la soirée avec le reste de l'équipe, et passâmes la première partie du trajet en silence, comme la veille._

– _Je me demandais… » dit Naru._

– _Quoi ?_

– _C'est stupide._

– _Vas-y. Ça compensera bien toutes les questions débiles que j'ai pu te poser._

– _Est-ce que nous sommes en couple ?_

 _À la fois flattée qu'il prenne enfin notre relation au sérieux, et désolée qu'il ait toujours un temps de retard, je le fixai, perplexe, et ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer._

– _Ce n'était pas censé être drôle._

– _Je sais. Mais… tu en doutes ?_

– _Non. C'est juste que…_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Je n'ai jamais vécu de relation avant. Je ne sais pas comment on s'y prend._

– _Moi non plus. J'imagine qu'il faut faire comme on le sent, à notre rythme._

– _Scott m'a parlé de fiançailles hier._

 _En une demi-seconde, j'imaginai par successions de tableaux rose guimauve mariage – lune de miel – enfants – vie de couple bien rangé – nous déjà vieux – avant de vivement secouer la tête, partagée entre l'enchantement et le dégout. Passer le restant de ma vie avec lui, oui, je m'en sentais prête, mais mener la vie que tout le monde mène avec famille et enfants – pourquoi pas une maison achetée à crédits avec un labrador ? – ça non. Et j'étais pratiquement certaine que lui ne voudrait jamais d'une telle existence._

– _Scott est d'une autre époque », bredouillai-je. « Je ne te demande aucun engagement. »_

– _Moi non plus._

 _Ses pupilles indigo se fichèrent dans les miennes tandis qu'un sourire – l'un de ceux que j'aimais tant – étirait ses lèvres._

– _Mais… j'ai envie d'essayer… alors, dis-moi, juste », souffla-t-il, « qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ? Être en couple ? »_

 _J'avais rougi jusqu'aux oreilles._

– _Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, être en couple c'est… se soutenir, être présents l'un pour l'autre, accepter d'évoluer ensemble, ajouter l'autre à l'équation de son avenir._

– _Et comment ça se concrétise ?_

 _Hm. Aucun doute là-dessus, Naru avait bien l'esprit anormalement scientifique._

– _Certainement par des actes, mais je pense que nous en avons déjà bien assez fait l'un pour l'autre. Depuis le début de cette affaire, tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir, pour m'aider ou pour me consoler, et j'espère l'avoir été aussi._

– _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…_

 _J'en perdis mes mots, et le regardai, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tandis que ma main effleurait doucement la sienne._

– _Eh bien c'est ça, être en couple. Et si tu te demandes si nous devons rendre des comptes aux autres, la réponse, pour moi, est non. Notre relation ne regarde que nous._

– _Je suis d'accord._

– _Ça te convient comme réponse ?_

 _En guise d'approbation, il se contenta de serrer ma main plus fort, et de hocher la tête doucement, en m'offrant ce sourire si rare qui me faisait chavirer._

– _Lin avait raison… » murmura-t-il._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Les femmes, et en particulier les femmes comme toi, sont bien plus matures que nous dans ce domaine._

* * *

Il avait fallu qu'en l'espace de quelques semaines tombent une à une les pièces d'une armure qu'il avait mis des années à se construire. Il avait fallu que la tristesse, la peur et la souffrance aient finalement raison de lui, pour qu'il réalise que la seule qui lui fasse retrouver le goût des choses, c'était bien elle. Mai.

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, et malgré sa démarche de petit vieux, toujours aidé par ses béquilles sur lesquelles il s'appuyait lourdement, Naru se sentait étrangement léger. Comme si quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, mais l'avait en même temps délivré. Parler, sourire, la regarder et discuter avec elle de questions qu'il n'aurait jamais osé aborder auparavant, et avec qui que ce soit, tout cela se faisait avec un naturel troublant, et qui l'étonnait parfois de lui-même. Se sentait-il pour autant étranger à lui-même ? Au contraire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver. Mieux. De se ressentir, et ce pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Emily et que Scott vint leur ouvrir, le vieil homme leur dévoila un tel sourire que Naru finit par se convaincre qu'ils avaient bien fait de revenir.

– Miss Mai ! » s'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras, tout comme il l'avait fait avec lui la veille. « Je suis si heureux de vous voir en bonne forme ! Vous nous avez fait bien du souci hier ! »

– Merci monsieur Scott », bredouilla-t-elle. « Ça va mieux maintenant. »

– Emily vous attend. Elle est impatiente de vous revoir !

La médium avait dû prévoir leur visite, et ne put attendre qu'ils arrivent au salon pour les accueillir.

– Toi ! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant Mai. « Si j'avais su que tu réussirais si vite je t'aurais proposé plus tôt de venir tiens ! » S'adressant à Naru. « Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? »

Elle semblait ravie.

– Nulle part. Nous nous sommes un jour croisés. Elle a cassé mon matériel et envoyé Lin à l'hôpital. Je l'ai embauchée pour compenser les dégâts.

– Eh bien je te conseille de remercier le destin jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour ça !

– Le destin et ma caméra cassée…

– Elle était assurée ! » maugréa Mai.

– Bref ! » les coupa Emily, en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme. « Comment tu te sens ? »

– Ça va… beaucoup moins fatiguée qu'hier… mais j'ai l'impression que l'esprit et les pensées de Léonore ne m'ont pas tout à fait quittée.

– Après l'intensité et la longueur du rêve c'est normal. Fais voir ta main.

L'entraînant au salon pour la faire asseoir, la médium effleura quelques instants sa paume avant de poser la main sur son front.

– Tout à l'air en ordre. » Dit-elle. « Je ne sens rien d'anormal. »

– Il n'y a pas de risque de possession ? » Intervint Naru.

– Ça peut arriver, et je dois dire que je suis surprise que le contact se soit aussi vite établi, mais franchement je ne pense pas que l'esprit soit resté. »

– Et si leurs deux consciences s'étaient synchronisées ?

– C'est possible. Il faudrait tenter l'hypnose pour le vérifier.

– Attendez ! » les coupa Mai en quittant le fauteuil. « Ça veut dire quoi, que nos esprits se sont synchronisés ? »

– Lorsque deux consciences sont très proches, il arrive que l'esprit d'un mort se synchronise avec celui d'un vivant. Il s'agit alors d'un cas particulier de possession où le défunt ne prend que rarement le contrôle de son hôte. Ce dernier en revanche peut avoir des trous de mémoire, ou alors se met à se souvenir ou à penser à des éléments qui ne lui appartiennent pas.

– C'est ce qu'il s'est produit ce matin.

– Vue la vitesse à laquelle le contact s'est fait, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Je vais tenter une séance d'hypnose pour mettre les choses au clair. Scott ?

– Oui ?

– Amène-moi mon pendule je te prie. Tu te sens de le faire Mai ?

– Ça devrait aller.

– Oliver ?

– Tu me demandes mon avis à moi ?

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Ce sera bien la première fois.

– Alors ?

Tout en fixant la vieille femme sans mot dire, Naru risqua un coup d'œil vers Mai qui lui délivra un petit sourire, tout en hochant la tête.

– Fais ce que tu veux », dit-il. « Temps que tu ne la surmènes pas. »

– Elle a de la réserve.

* * *

 _Tout en me faisant rasseoir, et en prenant le pendule que Scott venait de lui apporter, Emily me dit de poser ma tête contre le dossier et de respirer profondément. Vinrent alors les fameux « tes paupières sont lourdes », « ton souffle s'apaise », et « tu sombres dans un profond sommeil », bien clichés des séance d'hypnose, sans le moindre effet. Au contraire, je commençai à serrer les lèvres pour ne pas rire._

– _Concentre-toi un peu !_

– _Je fais ce que je peux ! Ça marche pas…_

– _Regarde le pendule._

 _Pendant de longues minutes, la vieille femme fit tourner le pendule sous mes yeux, sans plus de résultat._

– _Mais tu vas t'endormir bon sang ! » finit-elle par s'impatienter._

– _J'y arrive pas !_

– _Oliver !_

– _Quoi ?_

 _Visiblement amusé, Naru nous observait depuis l'un des fauteuils._

– _Viens par là et fais-lui une passe._

– _Une passe ?_

– _Une passe magnétique._

– _Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait._

– _C'est ça ou rien._

 _Le visage tout à coup plus grave et les sourcils froncés, Naru me regarda longuement, et commença à se frotter les mains._

– _Ce n'est pas dangereux », me rassura-t-il, « mais l'état dans lequel tu vas entrer sera très proche de celui de la fille Carpenter, lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée la première fois. »_

– _Si ça marche…_

– _Ça va marcher._

 _Lentement, il s'assit face à moi, prenant la place d'Emily, et continua de frotter ses mains un moment, avant d'en apposer une sur mon bras, et l'autre sur mon front._

– _Ferme les yeux._

– _D'accord._

 _Il y eut alors… je ne saurais pas le décrire. Ce n'était pas un choc, mais comme si l'on m'avait brutalement tirée en arrière. Sans avoir le temps de réaliser ce qui m'arrivait, je sombrai dans les ténèbres, avec pour seul guide, cette voix qu'il me semblait connaître._

 **Les feuilles d'automne. Comme une pluie d'ocre et de lumière sous le ciel safrané.**

 **Et le sol tapissé d'humus. Les senteurs de chênes, de marronniers et de pluie. Souvenirs de la rivière.**

 **La cabane laissée derrière.**

 **L'ombre des soirs d'été.**

 **Et les fleurs de merisiers.**

 **Le crépuscule là-bas… Combien en avais-je vus et en verrai-je encore ? Dans ce monde dont la beauté frôlait parfois l'absurde.**

– _Qui es-tu ?_

 **Un jour j'avais espéré… dans le labyrinthe noir aux murs humides, et les ténèbres de mes nuits sans fin… j'avais espéré.**

– _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 **C'est vrai… il y avait là-bas, ce pays que j'avais tant aimé. La montagne et les parfums des aubes de printemps. Mon chien courant dans les hautes herbes. Ses sauts de petits cabris à pattes légères. Les chants des vieux qui travaillaient la terre.**

– _Je m'appelle Taniyama Mai._

 **Et pourtant… il y en avait un autre, enfoui plus profond, dans ce temps si lointain, et tout à coup si proche…**

– _Que sais-tu de Léonore Usher ? Son esprit est-il avec toi ?_

 **La fille de la rivière. La même dont j'avais si longtemps rêvé.**

– _Léonore n'est plus depuis longtemps. Son esprit a déjà trouvé la lumière._

– _Alors qui est ici avec nous ?_

– _Mai._

– _Que sais-tu de Léonore ?_

– _Rien ni personne ne devait l'approcher. Léonore est et n'est pas de ce monde. Sa lignée maudite, et son sang perpétué dans le pêché… Léonore n'aurait jamais dû exister…_

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Il y a un secret. Très profond, très ancien._

– _Lequel ?_

 **– Ne le révèle à personne », lui dit la femme aux cheveux de lilas et aux lèvres d'ébène. « Pas même à ton ami le plus cher. À personne tu m'entends ? Personne. »**

 **– Pourquoi ?**

 **Étreinte douloureuse. Parce que la femme aux longs cheveux et à la taille trop fine s'était mise à pleurer.**

 **– Personne ne doit savoir.**

 **Personne ne sut jamais. Ce qu'elle était ce qu'ils étaient, elle et ce garçon qui avait vu le jour avant elle, et qu'elle surnommait « grand frère ». Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient bien grandi et trop vieilli, elle s'était murée dans un silence obstiné, la solitude des jours de cendres, avec toujours à l'esprit, les mots de cette femme qui fut un jour aussi sa mère. « Ne le révèle à personne. »**

 **Enfant du malheur et femme de la démesure, Léonore n'avait vécu que pour voir les années passer, l'une après l'autre, chaque jour plus semblables à elles-mêmes, et avec ce mutisme effroyable qu'elle s'était employée à entretenir.**

 **Jusqu'à ce que pour la première fois, elle voie son visage.**

 **Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit d'hiver, ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes.**

 **– Ce que je vais te révéler » lui avait-elle alors murmuré, « tu ne dois le dire à personne. Tu m'entends ? À personne. »**

 **Il promit. Et sans doute ne rompit-il jamais cette promesse.**

* * *

– Il sait.

– Qui ?

– William. Il connaît le secret.

– Quel secret ?

– Je ne peux pas le dire. William sait.

– William est mort.

Alors Mai ouvrit les yeux, et Naru esquissa un mouvement de recul en observant leur lueur terne et cendrée, la même que celle qui imprégnait les pupilles d'Elsie Carpenter.

– William est toujours vivant », dit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **– Ferme les yeux », lui dis la femme aux yeux d'obscurité.**

 **– Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire.**

 **– J'ai vécu seule pendant trop longtemps…**

 **Sur ses paupières closes, l'homme sentit alors les doigts de la femme se poser, doucement, presque un souffle, quelque chose d'inaudible et voluptueux, et soudain, il vit.**

 **La tristesse des jours interminables, des années et des siècles passant, son visage à elle qui ne changeait pas. Et cet homme à ses côtés. Deux fantômes de silence dans les ténèbres d'un temps qui, pour eux, ne s'écoulait pas. Combien d'années avaient-ils tous les deux erré, vivant plus que de raison dans ces espaces où tout, sauf eux, finissait par disparaître.**

 **L'homme en pleura, la femme aussi.**

 **– Combien de temps ?… » susurra-t-il .**

 **– Je ne sais plus… j'ai cessé de compter.**

 **L'homme s'était mis à trembler.**

 **– Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ?**

 **– Je suis une humaine, comme toi.**

 **– C'est faux… tu n'es… tu n'es pas comme moi. » Et il leva les yeux vers ce visage pourtant jeune, et qui en avais trop vu, ces yeux trop vieux, et aux ténèbres d'un autre temps.**

 **– Qui es-tu ?**

 **– Je suis Léonore Usher. Je suis humaine… mais…**

 **– Mais ?**

 **– Ce que je vais te révéler, tu ne dois le révéler à personne, d'accord ? À personne ?**

 **– Pourquoi ?**

 **– Jure-le moi.**

 **Il déglutit, confronté pour la première fois au piège de sa propre existence, l'engrenage tragique qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, aux côtés de cette femme émissaire du vieillissement du monde et de son renouveau perpétuel sans en être elle-même bénéficiaire.**

 **– Je te le promets », souffla-t-il.**


	23. Noël

**23.**

 **Noël**

 _Je fus réveillée par sa voix, qui murmurait sans cesse mon nom, me sembla-t-il, avec cette appréhension contenue que j'avais déjà perçue, il y a longtemps, lorsque je ne le connaissais encore qu'à peine._

– _Ne t'en va pas », m'entendis-je murmurer, en saisissant brutalement sa main._

– _C'est bon, tout va bien. Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part._

 _J'étais étendue sur un divan, près de la chaleur d'un feu, sous la blancheur d'un plafond aux moulures fruitées, que je reconnus être celui d'Emily._

– _Comment tu te sens ? » résonna à mes côtés la voix de la médium._

– _Pas très bien… j'ai envie de vomir._

– _Bois ça._

 _En soulevant ma tête, Naru porta doucement un verre d'eau à mes lèvres et m'aida à en avaler le contenu._

– _Merci…_

– _Repose-toi. Tu as vécu une expérience éprouvante._

– _Que s'est-il passé ?_

– _Je t'ai plongée en état de sommeil magnétique._

– _Et ?_

– _Tu as répondu à mes questions mais… je ne sais pas, c'est troublant._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Deux choses. La première : selon toi, l'esprit de Léonore n'est plus présent, et a trouvé la lumière._

– _Ça veut dire quoi ?_

– _Ça signifie », intervint Emily , « qu'elle a trouvé le repos. Un médium guide généralement les esprits égarés vers la lumière pour qu'ils n'errent plus ici-bas. »_

– _Et que se passe-t-il quand on atteint la lumière ?_

– _Nul ne le sait. Paradis, cheminement vers un autre type d'existence, réincarnation, personne n'est plus là pour dire ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, et là-dessus, nos talents de médium ne peuvent pas nous renseigner._

– _L'esprit de Léonore n'est donc plus ici._

– _Visiblement non._

– _Donc je ne suis pas possédée._

– _Effectivement._

 _Bonne nouvelle ! Je n'aurais pas droit à une reproduction à mes propres frais de l' « Exorciste »._

– _Et la deuxième ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers Naru._

– _Selon toi, William est vivant._

 _L'air me manqua._

– _Vivant ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

– _Aucune idée._

 _La vision que j'avais eue avant de m'éveiller me revint lentement._

– _Léonore avait un secret », soufflai-je. « Elle… elle n'était pas humaine. Ou si elle l'était, elle possédait quelque chose en plus. »_

– _Comment le sais-tu ?_

– _J'ai fait un rêve, là, juste à l'instant. Léonore était sur le point de confier à William sa véritable nature. Elle lui a transmis une vision. Elle et son frère errant sur des routes à l'infini, pendant des années et des années sans jamais vieillir._

 _Le regard de Naru s'agrandit._

– _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?…_

– _Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Léonore et son frère, David, possédaient une longévité hors norme._

– _Un héritage de sang ?_

– _Probablement._

– _Donc qu'elle pouvait transmettre elle aussi._

– _Et la famille Jacobin fut choisie pour bénéficier de ce pouvoir._

– _Sauf que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. Léonore est tombée amoureuse de William et aurait eu un enfant avec lui au lieu de l'avoir avec Vincent._

– _Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi on l'a tuée._

– _Et pourquoi Andrey Jacobin court toujours après cette histoire, après tant d'années. Il recherche la descendance de Léonore afin de s'approprier son héritage._

– _Et cet héritage s'incarne en la personne d'Elsie Carpenter…_

– _Dites-donc tous les deux !_

 _Interrompus en pleine réflexion, nous tournâmes un œil surpris vers Emily, qui nous toisait sans mot dire depuis une dizaine de minutes._

– _Il va falloir arrêter de fabuler je crois… à vous entendre on se croirait dans un roman de Bram Stoker…_

– _Et pourquoi pas ? » m'écriai-je. « Toute cette affaire a débuté par une chasse au vampire, non ? »_

– _Et alors ?_

– _Et pourquoi pas !_

– _Emily a raison », intervint Naru. « Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tu en as bien assez fait, et nos cerveaux sont en surchauffe. Continuer à déblatérer ne nous mènera à rien. Il faut des faits. »_

– _Tu comptes poursuivre l'enquête ?_

 _Son regard s'assombrit, tandis que ses traits se crispaient sous son masque de froideur._

– _Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si William est toujours vivant, ce qui semble fou, nous devrions pouvoir le convaincre de nous aider à mettre l'autre hors d'état de nuire._

– _Ça t'en sais rien…_

– _Non mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Il faut qu'on retourne au manoir de Gravesend._

– _Attends ! On ne va quand même pas laisser l'autre courir dans la nature !_

– _Nous irons voir la police afin qu'ils protègent Elsie et sa famille._

– _Si tu le dis…_

 _Je n'osai pas me l'avouer, mais Naru avait probablement raison. Si Léonore possédait un quelconque pouvoir surnaturel et que ce dernier s'était perpétué en la personne d'Elsie, l'affaire ne pourrait pas se conclure par une simple enquête policière. Encore une fois, cette histoire nous dépassait…_

– _Eh bien on est pas prêt d'en voir le bout… » maugréai-je en m'effondrant sur le divan. Reportant les yeux vers Naru qui semblait aussi abattu que moi. « C'est d'accord pour continuer l'enquête », dis-je, « mais à deux conditions. »_

– _Lesquelles ?_

– _Premièrement, laisse-toi le temps de te reposer et de te remettre de tes blessures. De toute façon dans cet état tu n'y arriveras pas à grand-chose._

– _Adjugé. Et deuxièmement ?_

– _Je veux qu'on fête Noël tous ensemble._

* * *

Noël… il avait complètement oublié, et ce n'était pas comme si ce jour avait eu, pour lui, une quelconque importance. Naru n'avait jamais aimé Noël, sans doute parce que tout ce que ce jour lui évoquait était la tristesse de son enfance. Le froid des jours trop sombres, la sensation d'être oublié d'un monde qui, lui festoyait joyeusement, alors qu'eux ne pouvaient même pas s'offrir de quoi échapper, un jour seulement, à la faim et à la morosité de leur quotidien.

– Si tu veux fêter Noël, vas le faire dans une église », maugréa le jeune homme.

– Allez ! Naru ! S'il te plaît !

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Mai adorait Noël. Déjà lorsqu'elle travaillait chez lui, à Tokyo, elle avait érigé un sapin dans son propre bureau pour l'occasion. Il l'avait sommée de le retirer sur le champ, ce qu'évidemment, elle n'avait pas fait.

– C'est dans combien de temps ?

– C'est demain idiot !

– Demain ? Déjà ?

Avec son hospitalisation, la parenthèse qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs jours chez Mai, et les révélations successives concernant l'enquête, Naru en avait totalement oublié la date.

– C'est pas vrai…

– J'ai déjà invité John, Bô-san, Ayako et Masako de toute façon, en plus de Lin et Yasuhara.

– Tu as quoi ?!

– Qu'au Japon ce ne soit pas important, d'accord. Mais pour une fois que je peux le fêter selon les mœurs occidentales, laisse-moi ce plaisir s'il te plaît !

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens autant ?… c'est un jour comme un autre…

Jusqu'alors vif et pétillant, le regard de Mai se perdit soudain dans le vague, et son sourire s'estompa.

– Mon père était de religion chrétienne », susurra-t-elle. « Et en sa mémoire, ma mère tenait toujours à fêter un « vrai » Noël. J'ai grandi dans cette tradition, et je n'aime pas y déroger. C'est le seul moment de l'année où je peux penser à mes parents et leur rendre hommage… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus. Vaincu, Naru lâcha un long soupir et baissa la tête.

– C'est bon. Tu as gagné.

– C'est vrai ?

– Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

– C'est génial !

– J'en profiterai pour retourner chez moi. Je ne vais pas squatter indéfiniment ton appartement.

– Tu es sûr ?

Elle semblait déçue.

– Sûr.

* * *

 _L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse. Résolus à bien nous rendre, cette fois, au commissariat avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, nous quittâmes Emily et Scott tout juste après le tea time._

– _Au fait », lançai-je à la vieille femme, en profitant que Naru se soit éloigné, afin qu'il ne m'entende pas. « Que diriez-vous de passer Noël avec nous Emily ? »_

 _La médium me lança un regard surpris, presque choqué, et avisa son majordome d'un œil inquiet._

– _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée », dit-elle finalement._

– _Ce serait l'occasion de régler votre contentieux, non ?_

– _Oliver et moi sommes en froid depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines. Nous ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendus, et il est vrai qu'après la mort d'Eugène… j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû…_

– _Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps d'en parler dans ce cas ?_

– _Je ne sais pas._

– _Réfléchissez. Sachez en tout cas que vous serez la bienvenue. Quoi qu'il en dise.  
_

* * *

 _ **24 décembre.**_

 _ **Appartement des Davis.**_

Elle portait ce soir-là une robe bleue, évasée aux hanches et assez courte pour laisser libres ses mollets d'un blanc nacré, et si fins qu'un rien aurait pu les briser. Un léger décolleté dévoilait l'arrondi de ses épaules et la naissance de sa poitrine. Dans ses cheveux négligemment noués, et dont quelques mèches folles s'étaient échappées pour glisser sur sa nuque blanche, brillaient quelques perles à l'éclat diaphane. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi belle.

En déglutissant, Naru finit d'un trait le verre de bière que Yasuhara venait de lui servir, et s'efforça de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la silhouette de Mai qui papillonnait, avec une grâce volubile, parmi les membres de l'équipe de nouveau réunie.

Leur entrevue de la veille avec le lieutenant de Scotland Yard n'avait pas donné grand-chose. Le commissaire s'était apparemment absenté pour les fêtes, et aucune suite ne serait donnée à leurs déclarations avant son retour. Lin, Masako et Yasuhara étaient passés dans la soirée – John, Bô-san, et Ayako avaient préféré aller au cinéma – et ce fut tout. Les heures suivantes s'étaient écoulées avec une tranquillité sereine. Il s'était réveillé, comme il le faisait depuis trois matins de suite, aux côtés de Mai. Ils avaient parlé, mangé, elle avait travaillé, tandis que lui avait entamé quelques recherches sur la nature potentielle de Léonore – sans résultat – et ce fut tout jusqu'au soir.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue débarquer dans sa robe bleue, ses pieds nus nichés dans de petits talons, et un châle de soie sur les épaules, il avait cru faire une attaque.

– Où est-ce que tu as déniché ça ?

– « Ça », comme tu dis, c'est une robe que Masako m'a prêtée, apparemment trop grande pour elle. Le châle appartenait à ma mère.

Ces mots à lui moururent sur le seuil de ses lèvres.

Pour l'occasion, il s'était vêtu comme à ses habitudes, remplaçant néanmoins ses sempiternelles chemises noires contre une chemise blanche – elle avait insisté – qui le serrait trop au cou et aux poignets.

Légèrement étourdi par l'alcool, Naru défit l'un des boutons de son col et attarda son regard sur les différents membres de l'équipe. Lin était vêtu comme à l'ordinaire. John et Bô-san s'étaient mis sur leur trente-et-un, et il était même surpris que le moine puisse, un tant soit peu, faire preuve d'élégance. Masako avait troqué ses yukatas contre une petite robe noire fort saillante, et qui ne laissa personne indifférent. Quant à Ayako, elle avait sorti le grand jeu avec une robe rouge pivoine au décolleté plongeant qui lui valut quelques moqueries gentillettes de la part de Bô-san, et quelques regards à la dérobé de Lin, que Naru crut voir rougir à la vue de la miko.

Les discussions allaient bon train, et l'ambiance était joviale, rythmée par les rires et les plaisanteries de chacun. Lin avait remis l'appartement en ordre, et plus rien n'y laissait deviner l'agression dont Naru avait été l'objet quelques jours plus tôt. Revenir fut moins difficile qu'il ne l'avait appréhendé, et l'atmosphère gaillarde qui s'était installée dès leur arrivée eu tôt fait de lui faire oublier les minutes difficiles qu'il avait vécu sous les coups de Jacobin.

– Ça va aller ? » demanda Mai en s'approchant de lui.

– Tout va bien.

– Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.

– Je crois que l'alcool commence à faire son effet…

Elle rit doucement, et jeta un œil distrait vers Bô-san et John qui s'essayaient à l'exercice du chant de Noël.

– C'est bon de tous les retrouver.

– Peut-être.

S'il s'accommodait de l'ambiance de groupe, Naru attachait moins d'importance qu'elle à l'unité de l'équipe. Il devait néanmoins reconnaître que leurs visages et leurs sourires lui avaient manqué en trois ans. La relation qu'il avait, par ailleurs, entamé avec Mai, n'était plus un secret pour personne, quand bien même ni elle, ni lui, n'osait l'afficher, par pudeur sans doute.

* * *

 _Emily m'appela dans la soirée – je lui avais laissé mon numéro la veille – pour me dire qu'elle préférait passer le Réveillon tranquillement chez elle, mais passerait sûrement le lendemain. Vu le train avec lequel les bouteilles_ _se vidaient_ _, j'appréhendai_ _s_ _la tête qu'elle afficherait en nous découvrant en train de décuver…_

– _Avec plaisir Emily. À demain. » M'astreins-je tout de même à lui dire avant de raccrocher._

– _Tu l'as invitée ? » me demanda Naru, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la colère._

– _Ça t'étonne ?_

– _Même pas… et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète._

– _Elle passera sûrement demain._

– _Grand bien lui fasse !_

– _Naru-chaaaaaaaan ! » geignit soudain un Bô-san totalement éméché en se dirigeant vers nous d'un pas incertain, avant d'enrouler son bras autour de l'épaule de Naru, qui ne sembla pas apprécier cette proximité nouvelle._

– _Alors comme ça_ _tu voulais pas fêter Noël avec nous ?…_

– _Disons que ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois la fête de Noël._

– _Pourquoi ? Tu préfères aller à la messe ? Allez bois un coup ! Ça ira mieux ! » brailla le moine défroqué_ _en renversant par mégarde sa chope de bière sur Naru._

– _Oups. Pardon._

 _Le visage et la chemise complètement trempés, Naru leva un regard incendiaire vers le pauvre Bô-san qui recula d'un pas en poussant un rire confus._

– _Désolé Naru… j'ai pas fait exprès._

 _Certainement motivé par les nombreux verres qu'il avait ingurgités depuis le début de la soirée, le geste partit tout seul, et en une poignée de secondes, Takigawa se retrouva dans le même état que Naru._

– _T… T'es malade ?! » s'écria-t-il après quelques secondes de perplexité._

– _Parfaitement lucide._

– _Ah ouais ?_

– _Parfaitement._

– _Alors on fait un pari ! » lança le moine en saisissant une bouteille de champagne encore pleine. « Juste pour voir si tu tiens aussi bien que tu le prétends. »_

– _Je rêve ou c'est en train de tourner comme une soirée beuverie entre deux ados ? » me souffla Ayako, au bord du fou-rire._

– _On dirait bien…_

 _Mais j'étais trop curieuse de voir la suite pour intervenir._

– _Celui qui finit le premier a gagné ! » poursuivit le moine en tendant une autre bouteille à Naru (tant pis pour nous)._

– _Et qu'est-ce qu'il gagne au juste, à part un grand moment de ridicule ?_

 _Réfléchissant quelques secondes, le moine fixa soudain son regard sur moi et afficha un sourire dantesque._

– _Celui qui gagne embrasse Mai !_

 _Cette fois je crus que Naru allait l'étriper._

– _C'est d'accord. » Marmonna-t-il en saisissant la bouteille que lui tendait Takigawa (tant pis pour moi.)_

 _Les prochaines minutes furent sans doute les moins glorieuses de leur vie à tous les deux. Buvant à même le goulot comme deux ivrognes, les deux clampins engloutirent chacun de leur côté l'équivalent de plusieurs verres de champagnes, bruits de déglutition et filets de baves compris._

– _Il faut les arrêter », s'affola Masako en se réfugiant à mes côtés. « Tu comptes rester là sans rien faire ? »_

– _Attends ! J'aimerai_ _s_ _savoir comment ça va finir._

 _Naru_ _rond comme une queue de pelle, affaissé sur_ _l'une de_ _ses béquilles qui lui permettaient à peine de tenir debout, sa chemise encore trempée laissant deviner sa peau par transparence, Bô-san riant comme un demeuré et commençant à chanceler dangereusement ; le spectacle était jouissif._

– _Et toi Lin ? Tu ne comptes rien faire ?!_

– _Ne t'inquiète pas. Naru sera hs bien avant le coma éthylique. Il ne supporte pas l'alcool._

– _Ça j'avais cru comprendre » ricanai-je._

 _Finalement, la rapidité fut en faveur de Bô-san, qui finit sa bouteille en poussant un cri de victoire et se précipitant vers Naru pour lui montrer la preuve de son pari gagné._

– _Alors le novice ! C'est qui qu'a gagné ? C'est qui ?_

– _Sans commentaire l'ivrogne !_

– _Ivrogne toi-même ! En attendant c'est qui qui va faire un bisou à Mai ?_

– _Eh deux minutes les poltrons », intervins-je avant que Naru ne s'énerve tout à fait. « J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord ! »_

– _Eh ben tant pis pour toi princesse ! » me lança le moine en entourant mon épaule de son bras et en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes._

 _Difficile de qualifier le geste d'agréable, et j'en perdis mes moyens quelques secondes, mais rien que pour admirer le visage à la fois furibond et décomposé de Naru, le jeu en valait la chandelle._

– _Dégage pervers ! » hurlai-je finalement en assénant à Takigawa un coup de pied bien senti._

– _C'est pas juste… » se plaignit ce dernier._

– _C'est le jeu ! Fallait t'y attendre gros malin !_

– _Une seconde ! » tonna soudain la voix de Naru tandis que sa main attrapait mon bras et glissait le long de mon épaule jusqu'à se plaquer contre mon dos._

 _M'attirant à lui et me renversant contre son bras accoudé à l'une des béquilles, il approcha alors son visage du mien, et me regarda longuement, avant de poser à son tour ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser langoureux, d'une intensité_ _rare_ _… Sans doute désireux d'aller plus loin que son rival, il fut aussi plus entreprenant, et je sentis sa langue caresser doucement mes lèvres avant_ _de pénétrer ma bouche, à la rencontre de la mienne._

– _C'est bon maintenant… ça va… » protestai-je en le repoussant, rouge comme une tomate, la tête sur le point d'exploser et les jambes chancelantes._

 _Quant aux autres, c'était simple. Bô-san, Ayako et Lin gobaient les mouches, les yeux écarquillés, John et Yasuhara se tordaient de rire, et Masako semblait au bord de la syncope._

– _Eh ba voilà ! C'était pas compliqué ! » hurla soudain Takigawa en assénant à Naru une lourde tape dans le dos qui lui arracha une toux étouffée. « Enfin t'ose montrer de quoi t'es capable le coincé ! »_

– _Merci pour moi ! » maugréai-je, les joues encore en feu._

– _Ça va ! Vas pas me dire que c'est la première fois que vous vous embrassez !_

– _En quoi ça te regarde ?!_

– _Eh ba maintenant y aura plus de méprise ! On sait !_

– _Espèce de…_

– _On se calme ! » intervint Lin en me séparant du moine. « On en a bien assez vu pour ce soir. Et puis c'est Noël, alors calmez-vous un peu. »_

 _C'était Noël… et jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour le passer de cette manière._

 _M'affalant lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils, je me pris à rire toute seule en massant mes tempes où commençaient à se_ _faire sentir_ _les effets de l'ivresse._ _Du reste de la soirée, je ne me souvins pas de grand-chose._

 _Tout le monde sembla s'être calmé après le fiasco que nous venions de vivre. Masako fut la première à partir se coucher, Ayako et Bô-san s'étaient réfugiés sur le balcon, et leurs rires me parvenaient de temps en temps comme une tendre mélodie dont on rejoue sans cesse les mêmes accord_ _s_ _. John, Lin et Yasuhara discutaient tranquillement en grignotant des olives et des amandes laissées sur la table, quant à Naru, il ne dit plus un mot, se contenta de claudiquer jusqu'à moi et s'endormit comme une souche, la tête sur mes genoux et ses doigts serrés autour des miens comme un enfant qui a besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour qu'il s'endorme._

 _Si je devais garder un souvenir, un seul de ce Noël, de cette enquête qui me fit alors perdre bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, ce serait cette image-ci celle du visage endormi de Naru réfugié dans les plis de ma robe, du regard qu'il m'avait délivré juste avant de s'assoupir et de cette paix étrange qui m'accompagna jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne moi aussi. Nous tous ensemble. Ma seconde famille enfin réunie. Leur rire, le signe de leur présence tout près, et surtout, surtout… son corps à lui contre le mien. Rien d'autre._

 _Et rien de plus._


	24. Pardon

**Guest : merci infiniment pour ton commentaire ! :) j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, quoi qu'il en soit, et sur ce point je te rassure, Naru et Mai iront plus loin (c.f. la fin du chapitre ^^) J'espère que cela te plaira ! **

**Bon... Nous y sommes : scène de sexe ! Comme il n'y a rien d'explicite, je signale juste qu'il y en a une sans en faire plus. À vrai dire c'était très délicat d'imaginer ce genre de scène pour un couple aussi fusionnel et distant à la fois. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans le porno, mais pas dans le romantisme dégoulinant non plus. Donc j'ai choisi l'option de la suggestion... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus ^^ à vrai dire c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe, et je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile !**

 **Bref ! J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous tient toujours en haleine ! Il s'agit du dernier chapitre un peu tranquille avant que les choses ne s'agitent de nouveau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **24.**

 **Pardon**

 **Cette lumière, or trop pâle sur le vert pastel qui frémit doucement à flanc de colline, je la connais Pour l'avoir côtoyée des matins entiers, un été après l'autre, dans cette maison de papier mâché où j'avais passé mes premières années.**

 **Un aboiement dans les hautes herbes, et mon pied nu frôlant la terre. L'appel de l'air et des montagnes.**

 **« Muta ! »**

 **Un frémissement, et l'animal me suivit, docile, rassurant. Compagnon des jours silencieux et solitaires.**

 **« On va voir la grotte ! »**

 **La grotte. Cette porte ouverte sur le néant.**

 **Je la connaissais depuis longtemps, sans jamais avoir osé y mettre les pieds. Il avait suffit d'un rien, d'une inspiration, d'un rêve peut-être. Comme on se lève un beau matin avec des envies de voyage plein la tête, je m'étais décidée de tenter l'exploration, pour la première fois.**

 **J'avais sept ans.**

 **Une gamine des champs et des fleurs, plus brise que petite fille. Un brin de fillette à la voix perchée et aux membres maigres comme des brindilles poussées par le vent.**

 **Elle attendait, la porte, la brèche ouverte sur le vide, comme une cicatrice taillée aux ciseaux dans la roche toute grise. À l'intérieur, le royaume du rien et des ténèbres.**

 **« Muta, reste près de moi. »**

 **Il voit lui, avec ses yeux couleur de nuit. Il sait qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, et c'est plutôt lui qui me protège. La main agrippée à ses poils épais, j'avance au faisceau de ma lampe de poche. Il n'y a rien. L'eau qui ruisselle sur les parois. L'opacité des profondeurs. Le murmure du silence.**

 **Lorsque je l'entendis. Doucement.**

 **Un gémissement dans les ténèbres.**

 _En ouvrant les yeux, je fus presque surprise de reconnaître la texture du canapé que j'avais déjà occupé, une éternité plus tôt, et la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée. La lumière du matin caressait les murs blancs et le bois safrané des bibliothèques. J'étais seule, enveloppée dans une couverture dont je ne me souvenais pas. C'était le matin de Noël._

 _Lentement, je me levai et glissai, à pas feutrés vers l'une des baies vitrées qui éclairaient l'appartement, à la rencontre de la lumière laiteuse du ciel et des étoiles. Il était encore tôt._

 _Quelque chose battait contre mes tempes, j'avais la bouche pâteuse, et la nausée m'incita à me recoucher. La gueule de bois._

 _Longtemps je restai inerte, les yeux perdus dans les flammes mourantes de l'âtre, à la recherche de mes propres souvenirs. Mes promenades champêtres, l'exploration de la grotte… pourquoi avais-je tout oublié ?_

– _Tu pleures ? » murmura quelqu'un._

 _Osamu._

– _Non », marmonnai-je. « J'étais un peu nostalgique, c'est tout. »_

– _Je ne pensais pas te trouver réveillée._

– _Quelle heure est-il ?_

– _Je ne sais pas… mais tout le monde roupille encore._

– _Et Naru ?_

– _Aucune idée. Il dormait avec toi quand je suis parti me coucher. Il a dû partir dans la nuit._

– _Sûrement…_

– _T'as une drôle de tête._

– _Une sacrée gueule de bois oui !_

– _Haha ! Pas autant que deux poltrons qui ne seront pas prêts d'émerger je pense !_

 _Avec un petit sourire, je me remémorai nos déboires de la veille. Naru comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, les exclamations de Bô-san et nos rires partagés._

– _C'était un chouette Réveillon », soufflai-je._

– _Ouais. Pas très conventionnel, mais chouette._

 _Masako fut la deuxième à émerger, fraîche et dispo, bien la seule puisqu'elle n'avait pas avalé une seule goutte d'alcool. Ce furent ensuite John, et Lin, avec qui je préparai le breakfast. Il ne devait pas être loin de onze heures lorsque Naru apparut à son tour, tiré à quatre épingles, mais le visage complètement défait._

– _J'en connais un qui décuve toujours ! » se moqua Yasuhara._

– _Ça va… » marmonna-t-il avant de s'asseoir et de demander à Lin de lui préparer un café. « Très serré », précisa-t-il._

– _Bien dormi ? » tentai-je._

– _Pas vraiment._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _Je dois te faire un dessin ?_

– _La même chose qu'à Filey, hein ?_

 _Le regard assassin qu'il m'adressa ne me fit que savourer davantage la gêne qu'il tentait de dissimuler._

– _C'est ça._

 _Connaissant sa résistance à l'alcool, il avait dû vomir toute la nuit._

– _Quel est le programme de la journée ? » demanda Masako en reniflant une poêlée de champignons sautés que Lin lui servait._

– _Rien de particulier », lui répondit Naru. « On se repose. »_

– _C'est inhabituel de t'entendre dire ça monsieur de bourreau de travail », lui fis-je remarquer._

– _C'est Noël._

 _Et au demi sourire qu'il m'adressa, je sus qu'il faisait ça pour moi._

 _Ayako et Bô-san sortirent du coltard en début d'après-midi. La miko semblait s'être bien remise de nos déboires de la veille, mais le moine traînait la savate en se massant continuellement les tempes, avec une joie de vivre sans doute comparable à celle d'un asticot. Évidemment, son état n'avait de mystère pour personne._

 _Le reste de la journée, et comme l'avait promis Naru, nous le passâmes en somnolence, discutions, grignotages et jeux de société, avec cette tranquillité des parenthèses qui n'ont pas de lendemain. Bô-san finit par s'endormir dans son coin, suivi de près par Naru, tandis qu'Ayako, John et Lin entamaient une partie de poker._

– _Je peux te parler une minute ? » me demanda discrètement Masako._

– _Si tu veux._

 _M'entraînant vers la cuisine, elle s'assura que tout le monde était bien occupé avant de se tourner vers moi._

– _C'est à propos… de ce qu'il s'est produit hier », marmonna-t-elle._

– _Le baiser…_

– _Oui… vous êtes vraiment ensemble, pas vrai ?_

– _On peut dire ça…_

– _Tu n'en es pas sûre ?_

– _Si… chaque jour un peu plus. Mais avec lui, on n'est jamais sûr de rien._

– _Ça tu l'as dit._

 _Son regard s'était empreint d'une indéfinissable tristesse, et de compassion, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser doucement ma main sur son épaule._

– _Il ne se passait rien, tu sais ? » dit-elle lentement. « Quand on dînait en tête-à-tête. Il était toujours poli, courtois, égal à lui-même. C'est surtout moi qui alimentait les conversations, essentiellement sur mon travail. Il m'écoutait toujours et me conseillait parfois, mais jamais il ne m'a parlé de lui… jamais il ne s'est confié, ou a dépassé la simple limite des conventions ou du professionnalisme. Jamais. »_

– _Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?_

– _Ce que je veux te dire… c'est que… si je sais qu'il est bien avec toi… alors ça va. Tout me va. Tant que je le vois heureux… c'est bon. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il l'est avec toi. Vraiment._

– _Masako…_

 _Pour la connaître depuis quelques années, je savais qu'elle avait le cœur sur la main et pouvait être dotée d'une grande maturité, malgré ses airs hautains de petite fille gâtée._

– _Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, à l'hôpital. J'avais peur pour lui…_

– _Je sais. C'est moi qui suis désolée de m'être emportée._

– _Il t'aime. Ça se voit._

– _Je… si tu le dis, je veux bien le croire._

– _Tu as du mal à t'en rendre compte parce qu'il a toujours été comme ça avec toi._

 _Je levai vers elle un regard interdit. « Comme ça », non. Mais Naru avait, il est vrai, toujours été plus familier avec moi, sans doute parce que je l'avais été d'office avec lui. Pour le reste… les choses s'étaient sans doute faites d'elles-mêmes._

– _Je suis désolée… » murmurai-je. « Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réagi comme ça à ta place. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui. »_

– _C'est le jeu ! » dit la médium en haussant les épaules. « Mais plus important… » se rapprochant de moi en baissant les yeux ainsi que la voix. « Est-ce que… »_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Vous l'avez fait ?_

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, et cachai mes mains, tout à coup plus moites, en affichant un sourire crispé._

– _Non… bien sûr que non ! Je… je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour ça… et lui non plus…_

– _Ah…_

 _Elle semblait déçue._

– _Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu connaître quelques détails croustillants._

 _Masako commère. On aura tout vu._

– _À part la couleur de ses sous-vêtements je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'apprendre…_

– _Mm. Fais-moi rêver._

– _À ton avis ?_

– _Noir ?_

 _Et la conversation s'acheva en un monumental éclat de rire qui nous valu le regard venimeux d'un Naru réveillé en sursaut._

* * *

Encore une nuit gâchée et une journée de perdue. L'indolence le menaçait dangereusement.

En fixant Mai et Masako qui se remettaient tant bien que mal de leur crise de fou-rire en lui jetant des regard à la dérobée – ce qui le laissait penser qu'il en était à l'origine – Naru se remit en mémoire les éléments qu'il avait consulté l'avant-veille à propos de Léonore, mais aucun des documents que Jeff lui avait déniché, quelques semaines plus tôt, n'avaient pu l'aider. La chasse au vampire… là où tout avait commencé. Était-ce là la clé de l'enquête ? Un indice sur la véritable nature de Léonore ? Quelques années en arrière, Naru n'y aurait pas cru, mais depuis son enquête dans un certain manoir perdu dans les montagnes japonaises, il était désormais convaincu de l'existence de formes de vie surnaturelles supérieures aux simples fantômes ou ectoplasmes.

– Toi, tu penses encore au travail. » Souffla une voix à ses côtés.

– En effet.

Esquissant un sourire, Yasuhara réajusta ses lunettes et afficha son air sérieux de (non) professionnel du paranormal.

– Des hypothèses ?

– Mai ne t'a pas mis au courant ?

– Non, et je préfère la laisser tranquille avec tout ça. Au moins pour aujourd'hui.

– C'est vrai. Eh bien grâce à ses visions, nous savons désormais que Léonore n'était pas une humaine ordinaire, et possédait une sorte de… pouvoir hors-norme, que l'on soupçonne être le don d'immortalité.

– C'est possible ça ?!

– Urado nous l'a prouvé… à sa manière, souviens-toi. Et même si j'ai moi aussi du mal à le croire, je ne veux écarter aucune hypothèse, d'autant que nous savons désormais autre chose.

– Quoi ?

– William Simons est encore en vie.

– C… comment vous savez ça ?

– Mai nous l'a révélé alors qu'elle était en sommeil magnétique. Dans cette état, aucune erreur n'est possible.

– Tu en es sûr ?

– Jusqu'à maintenant, les résultats de mes recherches l'ont prouvé. Le sommeil magnétique est un état d'extra-lucidité supérieur. Les propos des sujets plongés dans cet état se sont toujours avérés vrais.

– Et Léonore ?

– Elle est bel et bien morte.

– Mais alors…

– Quoi ?

– La silhouette aperçue au cimetière il y a trente ans signalée par David Farrant, tu sais ? Le gars dont tu nous as parlé au début de l'enquête. Ça pourrait être lui, non ? Et la créature que le vieux Kind a aperçu et que Mai a croisé aussi, si c'était William ?

– Effectivement, ce n'est pas idiot », marmonna Naru en joignant ses mains sous son menton. « D'autant plus que la créature s'est introduite chez vous pour récupérer la montre qui était un gage d'amour à Léonore. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait si l'objet n'avait pas une valeur sentimentale pour elle ? »

– Parce que cette montre est un présent de William à Léonore.

– Ce qui signifie qu'il rôde encore à Gravesend.

– Quand est-ce qu'on y retourne ?

– Demain dans le meilleur des cas, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides à convaincre Mai.

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle ne veut pas que je me surmène.

Le regard de Yasuhara changea soudain et sembla l'examiner avec une acuité qui lui déplaisait.

– Elle n'a pas tort.

– Je vais bien.

– C'est toi qui le dis. Mais je veux bien essayer de la convaincre.

– Merci.

* * *

 _L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque la sonnette retentit. Accompagnée de Scott, qui déposa sur la table un superbe pudding et des biscuits maisons, Emily entra et nous salua un par un avec son flegme habituel._

– _Eh bien, vous n'avez pas dû y aller de main morte hier soir », lança-t-elle en me voyant._

– _C'est-à-dire que…_

– _J'ai bien fait de rester chez moi !_

 _La présence de Masako, qu'Emily avoua être curieuse de rencontrer, lui évita un face à face direct avec Naru, qui se contenta de la saluer de loin avant de poursuivre sa discussion avec Osa-kun. C'était, du reste, la première fois, que je le voyais parler aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lin. Il semblait détendu, reposé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Son teint avait repris des couleurs, et les cernes sous ses yeux, ainsi que les marques laissées par Jacobin avaient presque disparus. Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve._

 _Encore fatiguée de nos déboires de la veille, je laissai chacun vaquer à ses occupations et m'installai au fond d'un fauteuil où je commençai à somnoler. À cause de ses maux de tête, Bô-san était reparti se coucher. Lin me confia qu'après l'agression de Naru et sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait proposé au reste de l'équipe d'élire domicile dans l'appartement des Davis, ne serait-ce que pour économiser l'hôtel. J'imaginai que lui aussi avait eu besoin de compagnie après ce qu'il s'était passé._

– _Tu n'as pas bonne mine », me dit le chinois en me tendant une tasse de thé._

– _Le contre-coup. Ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos._

– _Je sais. Je tenais d'ailleurs à te remercier d'avoir pris soin de Naru._

– _C'est normal._

– _Tu peux occuper l'une des chambres d'amis si tu veux dormir un peu. Voire celle de Naru. Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange._

– _Mm. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas de refus », admis-je en me frottant les yeux. « Ayako ? Ça ne t'embête pas si j'emprunte ton lit ? »_

– _Du tout », répondit l'intéressée, en pleine partie de cartes avec John. « C'est la deuxième à droite. »_

– _Merci !_

 _D'un pas chancelant, je traversai la pièce à vivre et grimpai une marche après l'autre les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Pour y être déjà allée, je savais que la chambre de Naru était celle du fond. La tentation était trop forte. Juste pour voir. Savoir un peu plus de cet homme dont je découvrais chaque jour un aspect nouveau. En poussant doucement la porte, je me retrouvai dans une grande pièce aux murs blancs et au décor incroyablement sobre. La seule fois où j'y étais entrée était le soir où j'avais giflé Naru. Je ne me souvenais de rien, si ce n'est des paroles qui m'avaient alors blessée._

 _Le lit était impeccable, sans un seul pli, et jouxtait une petite commode où s'empilaient quelques livres. Des ouvrages scientifiques, un recueil de témoignages paranormaux, et un roman d'un certain Zafon. Ce nom me disait quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir du lieu et des circonstances dans lesquelles j'avais pu l'entendre. À part ces quelques éléments et une armoire, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce. Il se dégageait des murs quelque chose d'austère, de froid et d'impersonnel. M'affalant sur le matelas, la tête sur l'oreiller, j'y décelai cependant l'odeur de Naru, ce parfum d'herbes et de pluie qu'avaient parfois ses cheveux, et m'endormis d'une traite, au son d'une averse qui frappait doucement contre les vitres._

* * *

– Je peux ? » demanda Emily en désignant le fauteuil près du sien.

– Fais comme tu veux.

Le succès du pudding de Scott avait réuni tout le monde – du moins tout ceux qui n'étaient pas encore repartis se coucher – autour de la table de la salle à manger, le laissant seul face au feu de cheminée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

– Le temps s'est rafraîchi on dirait. Il ne devrait pas tarder à neiger.

– Si tu veux parler de banalités, tu peux t'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Dans ce cas j'irai droit au but. J'aimerais éclaircir quelques points avec toi.

– À quel propos ?

– À propos de ton frère.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Naru tourna les yeux vers sa grand-mère. Elle lui sembla plus chétive que d'ordinaire, plus maussade aussi.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire » siffla-t-il.

– Toi non, mais moi oui.

Il soupira.

– Si tu veux t'excuser, c'est trop tard.

– Je sais. Je veux simplement que tu saches… » ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. « Je tenais à Eugène comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. J'ai été dure, très dure avec lui, je l'admets. La vérité, c'est que j'en voulais à vos parents de vous avoir adoptés. De manière très égoïste, je voulais un héritier de sang, quelqu'un à qui je puisse transmettre mon savoir-faire et mes talents. Et puis… ton frère a débarqué. Ce gamin venu de nulle part. Vous aviez tous les deux l'air si… différents. Comme au début vous refusiez de communiquer, je n'ai pas su comment m'y prendre autrement que par la sévérité. »

– Ça n'excuse rien. Encore moins ce que tu as dit de lui après sa mort.

– C'était si bête… la manière dont il nous a quittés. Tu l'as vu aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré lui et le mépris qu'il vouait à la veille femme, Naru sentit tout à coup son cœur se serrer.

– Comment ça, aussi ?

– La nuit où Eugène a disparu, j'ai fait un rêve. Je me suis vue, marchant sur le bord d'une route, et j'ai senti un choc.

– Alors… toi aussi… tu…

– J'ai ressenti sa peur, sa détresse, sa colère aussi. Tout ce qu'il a pu éprouver avant de mourir, je l'ai senti aussi, comme si c'était moi qui le vivait.

– Mais alors… pourquoi ?…

– Parce que j'étais en colère ! » s'exclama la médium sans pouvoir contenir ses larmes. « Il était tellement doué… il avait un avenir si prometteur ! Ce garçon était un amour. Gentil, intelligent, talentueux… et mourir comme ça… aussi bêtement… »

– Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?… » souffla Naru, les lèvres serrées et les mains tremblantes. « Tu t'es murée dans le silence et le chagrin… tu savais qu'il nous manquait, qu'on souffrait tous de sa mort… pourquoi tu n'as fait qu'envenimer les choses ?… »

– Parce que je ne suis qu'une vieille femme acariâtre, douée pour saisir les émotions, mais incapables d'exprimer les siennes… voilà pourquoi.

– Emily…

– Je suis comme toi Oliver. J'ai ma fierté.

Visiblement à bout, Emily sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et se redressa brusquement, décidée à repartir, lorsque Naru lui saisit le poignet et ficha son regard dans le sien.

– Quelqu'un m'a dit, un jour, que le reconnaître, c'était déjà bien », murmura-t-il doucement. « Nous sommes tous les deux des êtres fiers et détestables, mais… je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que ça cache. » Plaçant son poing sur son cœur. « Tout ce qu'on ne peut exprimer, ce qu'on cache au fond de nous, ce qui fait mal et qu'on ne veut pas regarder en face, de peur de se sentir faible… c'est pourtant là, bien là. Il suffit juste, un jour, d'accepter, et de se pardonner. »

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?…

– Je dis seulement que… si tu es prête à admettre tes erreurs, à reconnaître tes faiblesses, alors moi aussi je te pardonnerais. Je le ferais même volontiers.

Sous l'imminence d'un sanglot, la voix d'Emily s'étouffa.

– Cette fille… » marmonna-t-elle. « Elle lui ressemble tu sais… elle lui ressemble tellement. »

– Je sais. Elle le voyait régulièrement.

– Comment ça ?

– Après notre rencontre, et la mort de Gene, elle le voyait en rêve. Ce fut son premier professeur.

– Eugène ?! Et… comment ? Comment était-il ?…

– Elle croyait que c'était moi, à l'exception du sourire.

– Alors il souriait…

– Oui. Comme il le faisait toujours.

– C'est bien.

S'appuyant contre lui, ses vielles mains agrippées à ses épaules tandis que le jeune homme l'étreignait doucement, et pour la toute première fois.

– Je suis contente que vous vous soyez rencontrés. Sois heureux Oliver, tu le mérites.

– Toi aussi », souffla-t-il. « Joyeux Noël Emily. »

* * *

 _Je fus réveillée par son souffle contre ma peau, la texture délicate de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et ouvris les yeux lentement, à la rencontre de ses pupilles de nuit._

– _Lin m'a dit que tu serai là », murmura-t-il._

– _Désolée… j'étais juste curieuse, et j'ai finis par m'endormir._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Tout en me caressant les cheveux, il s'assit au bord du lit et me fixa, avec cette tendresse si rare chez lui, ce sourire fantôme, et qui avait peu à peu pris chair, au fil des jours, sur son visage. Le sien._

– _Tout va bien ? » demandai-je, encore tout endormie._

– _Très bien. Et toi ?_

– _Ça va », soufflai-je en m'étirant. « Quelle heure est-il ? »_

– _Pas loin de minuit._

– _Sérieusement ?_

– _Scott et Emily sont partis. Tout le monde est allé se coucher._

– _Je vois… ça va, tu ne m'en veux pas trop de l'avoir invitée ?_

 _Dans un élan inconnu, ses bras se serrèrent autour de mes épaules, et je sentis tout à coup son cœur battre contre le mien._

– _Loin de là…_

 _Le souffle court, je le repoussai doucement, et le fixai un moment, en essayant vainement de deviner ce qui m'avait échappé._

– _Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

– _Rien de spécial. C'est juste…_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Je crois que nous sommes enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes avec Emily._

 _Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et le serrai à mon tour dans mes bras._

– _C'est bien…_

– _C'est grâce à toi…_

 _Alors, de nouveau, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et avec la même sensualité dont il avait fait preuve la veille, me fit basculer doucement sur le matelas en caressant doucement ma bouche de sa langue. Cette fois libérée du regard des autres, je le laissai faire, et répondis par un baiser fougueux qui nous coupa le souffle, à lui comme moi. Ses doigts glissèrent entre mes cheveux, doucement, s'aventurèrent sur mon visage, puis descendirent, lentement, jusqu'à mon ventre, et la chute de mes reins, où ils passèrent avec une extrême légèreté sous le tissu de mon pull pour effleurer ma peau. Les paupières mi-closes, je découvris que mon souffle s'était accéléré, et que ses mains tremblaient. Comme à bout de forces, Naru se laissa soudain choir contre moi, et m'étreignit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait._

– _J'ai envie de toi… » murmura-t-il à mon oreille, d'un souffle à peine audible, comme honteux de lui-même._

 _Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'encadrai son visage de mes mains et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes, en déboutonnant lentement le col de sa chemise. Mes doigts tremblaient aussi._

* * *

Il en avait fallu si peu.

Cette tendresse qui l'avait empreint, déjà. Sa silhouette reposant entre ses draps, la courbe de sa taille, son regard lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et le galbe de ses lèvres.

Il l'avait déjà senti, ce désir furieux, animal, de confondre sa chair avec la sienne, agripper son corps de ses mains et sentir, avidement sa peau sous ses doigts.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois la ligne de son ventre, l'arrondi de ses seins, et sentit la chaleur de son corps sous ses mains tremblantes, il n'y eut ni peur, ni satisfaction… ce quelque chose d'ardent toujours présent, mais plus doux, plus simple, une humilité face à l'évidence, et cette sensation de se sentir vivant. Si fort.

* * *

 _Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire la première fois. Ce moment où le tissu glisse sur la blancheur du corps désiré, la lumière d'un regard qui est aussi le miroir du sien, ce petit frémissement, juste avant, une terreur sourde, et pourtant confiante, émerveillée, qui souffre et qui réchauffe._

 _Son corps, sa peau, tout contre moi. Ses lèvres et ses yeux. Tout ça confondu dans un souffle, un seul. Un gémissement dans la nuit._

* * *

Jamais, il ne devait oublier ce moment où elle frémit contre lui, où il eut peur soudain, et où, elle l'embrassa encore, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle.

Ce moment où elle s'abandonna, toute pleine de ce désir qu'il éprouvait et partageait aussi. Ce moment où sa voix franchit ses lèvres dans un cri de douleur, de jouissance surtout, lorsqu'il trembla tout contre elle, tressaillit enfin, et crut mourir dans ses bras.

Jamais.

* * *

 _On m'en avait parlé, on m'avait conseillé. On m'avait menti surtout._

 _Parce que rien, ni personne ne pouvait juger, dire la sensation, le rictus parfois dont s'imprégnaient nos traits, le battement de ses cils, la lumière dans ses yeux._

 _La sensation brutale du corps. Les gémissements timides, douloureux et tendres qu'il laissa échapper. Le déchirement qui s'opéra en moi, lorsque je crus que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Ses tremblements qui ne voulaient plus cesser. Rien ni personne ne pourrait en parler._

* * *

Il n'y eut ensuite que son regard. La lueur dans ses yeux et les larmes sur ses joues. Elle qui avait fait de lui un homme. Et il pleura. En silence. Avec elle. Dans l'obscurité de leur première nuit réellement _ensemble._

Pas un mot, le silence surtout et leur présence entremêlées, palpables, vivantes.

Vivre.

 _Pour ce moment._

Ni plus, ni moins.

 _Déjà tellement._


	25. Dans la nuit

**Guest :** **merci pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite :)  
**

 **Ça y est, l'enquête redémarre ! Ce chapitre est très court, mais il est une sorte d'introduction à ce qui devrait constituer la dernière partie de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

 **25.**

 **Dans la nuit…**

 **Elle était là, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux de cendre. Léonore.**

 **À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Mary… et puis l'évidence s'imposa, et se mut lentement en quelque chose de terrible. Elsie. Face à la tombe vide.**

 **Elle avait les yeux ouverts, habillée chaudement, avec dans les traits ce quelque chose de résigné, et qui dit…**

 **Je vais mourir.**

* * *

Le téléphone avait sonné dans la nuit.

Elle dormait alors tout contre lui, sa peau effleurant la sienne, leur nudité confondue pour la première fois. Son portable s'était allumé tout à coup, rompant la pénombre et le silence qui avaient couvert leurs longues étreintes. Il avait reconnu la voix d'Arthur Carpenter.

« Elsie a disparu. »

* * *

 _Le lit était vide, mais les draps encore tièdes lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et cherchai dans un élan de panique la présence de Naru._

– _Naru ?_

 _J'étais seule dans la chambre._

 _La peau moite et les paupières lourdes, je me glissai hors des draps et m'habillai en hâte avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Les voix de Naru et Lin résonnaient à l'étage inférieur, mais l'aube semblait encore bien loin._

– _Je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle est là-bas. Elle risque gros si on n'y va pas tout de suite._

– _C'est trop dangereux… dans ton état surtout. Il faut prévenir la police._

– _Tu as entendu Arthur ?_

– _C'est peut-être un piège…_

– _Ça n'aurait pas de sens._

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? » balbutiai-je en les interrompant._

 _Lin était encore en pyjama, et Naru s'était négligemment vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt._

– _Elsie Carpenter a disparu de chez elle. Je viens de recevoir un appel de son père._

 _Mon rêve prit soudain sens, et je serrai les poings sous le coups d'un mauvais pressentiment._

– _Ce n'est pas une crise ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Il secoua la tête._

– _Son manteau et ses chaussures ont aussi disparus. Jane a trouvé un mot dans sa chambre._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?_

– _Qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour elle._

– _Elle est au cimetière. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle est allée à la rencontre de William, ou pire…_

– _Comment le sais-tu ?_

– _Je l'ai vue._

 _Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose et se ravisa, perdu dans ses réflexions._

– _Il faut y aller… » dit-il finalement. « J'ai peur que Jacobin soit encore dans le coup. »_

– _Préviens au moins la police ! On ne peut pas se charger de ça tous seuls !_

– _Bon courage pour les contacter de nuit… Et le temps qu'ils arrivent au cimetière il sera peut-être trop tard…_

– _Eh bien il faut leur dire !_

– _Tu crois vraiment qu'ils prendront les paroles d'une médium au sérieux ?_

– _Je…_

 _Sa réflexion me prit de court, et je baissai les yeux, vaincue._

– _Tu as raison. Personne ne nous croira… » admis-je._

 _Je sentis alors sa main se poser sur mon épaule et son regard chercher le mien._

– _Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir la sauver. » Souffla-t-il._

 _« Je ne crois pas ! », lança soudain une voix derrière nous, dévoilant à nos regards stupéfaits toute l'équipe en pyjama, et les traits tirés par le sommeil. « Fini de faire bande à part Naru. On travaille en groupe maintenant ! » déclara Osamu en croisant les bras._

 _Je ne sus dire s'il fut touché ou inquiet, toujours est-il qu'il ne protesta pas, et se contenta d'acquiescer en soupirant._

– _Très bien… qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On ne va quand même pas tous aller au cimetière ?_

– _Vous êtes certains qu'elle y est ? » demanda Bô-san._

– _Pas complètement. Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous aillent chez les Carpenter pour voir s'il y a des indices à relever._

– _On s'en charge ! » dit Masako et saisissant John par le bras._

– _Ayako, Bô-san », poursuivit Naru, « j'aimerais que vous alliez directement voir la police pour leur expliquer ce qu'on sait. »_

– _Ça marche._

– _Du coup, nous ne serons que quatre à nous rendre au cimetière », soufflai-je en comptant Naru, Lin, Osamu et moi-même._

– _Je te rappelle que j'ai un pouvoir psychique…_

– … _qui t'envoie à l'hosto à chaque utilisation…_

– _Et que Lin n'est pas en reste avec ses shiki._

– _Tu marques un point._

– _Surtout ne vous quittez pas d'une semelle, contactez-moi dès qu'il se produit quelque chose d'inhabituel, et ne tentez rien de stupide », lança Naru à l'adresse générale. « Si les recherches ne donnent rien, on se retrouve à Highgate. D'accord tout le monde ? »_

– _D'accord ! » lui répondirent en chœur les membres de l'équipe._

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'embarquai, aux côtés de Yasuhara dans la voiture de Lin, chaudement habillée, les mains tremblantes et les lèvres serrées d'appréhension, tandis que Naru s'installait en place passager, et se tournait quelques secondes vers moi._

– _Ça va bien se passer. » Murmura-t-il._

– _Si tu le dis…_

 _Ayako, et Bô-san, qui s'étaient vus confier la voiture de Naru, devraient déposer John et Masako chez les Carpenter, avant de partir pour Scotland Yard. Il était quatre heures passées, et les rues de Londres s'offraient à nous, dans leurs limbes de brouillard et d'obscurité, comme si les ténèbres avaient englouti tout ce que le monde avait de lumière et de chaleur._

– _Prends ça », dit Naru en se tournant vers moi, et en me remettant un revolver entre les mains._

– _Tu es sérieux ?!_

– _On ne sait jamais._

 _J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment._

* * *

Comment se l'avouer ? Que dès qu'il avait entendu la voix d'Arthur Carpenter à l'autre bout du fil, il avait compris que plus rien n'irait ? Que la parenthèse dans laquelle il s'était réfugiée n'était peut-être rien, et que cette affaire finirait par tous les dévorer ?

Comment s'avouer qu'il avait peur de la perdre, de se perdre ? De laisser au néant ce quelque chose de si fort qui avait enfin émergé dans son esprit et dans son corps ?

Il ne s'avoua rien, agit seulement, éternel opérant, jaloux de ceux qui savait s'écouter. Tout simplement parce que lui, il ne le saurait jamais.

La voiture de Lin fila dans la nuit comme un éclair, droit vers le cimetière de Highgate, là où tout avait commencé, et là où, il l'espérait, seul le pire s'achèverait. Sa jambe et ses côtes le faisaient encore souffrir, et si les choses tournaient mal, il ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre correctement, et encore moins de les protéger. Pourtant, même Mai n'avait pas songé à l'écarter. Elle savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

– Nous y sommes », souffla l'Omnyogi en lui remettant une lampe de poche.

– Le cimetière n'est pas fermé ? » hasarda Yasuhara, dont la pâleur trahissait l'anxiété.

– Vu le nombre de fois où Elsie s'y est introduite lors de ses crises, je ne pense pas.

Ils sortirent en silence, et avancèrent, doucement, jusqu'aux épaisses grilles qui marquaient la frontière entre le monde de la nuit, et celui du silence.

– J'y vais en premier », chuchota Lin. « Naru ça va aller avec tes béquilles ? »

– Une seule me suffit pour marcher. Je peux avancer sans faire de bruit.

– Ok. Ne vous éloignez pas.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la grille s'ouvrit sans résistance, sans même un grincement, et il purent s'introduire sans encombre à l'intérieur du cimetière.

* * *

 _Dans la nuit… on les entendrait presque parler. Ceux qui régnaient là, quels qu'ils soient, dans la brume et le silence, l'obscurité pour seul royaume._

 _Nous avançâmes à la faible lumière de nos lampes torches, qui rencontraient parfois la solitude d'une tombe ou d'un gisant pleurant dans la nuit. Le souffle des grands arbres, sous les assauts du vent, fut notre seul compagnon pendant cette traversée irréaliste du cimetière Highgate, dont je ne devais garder, par la suite, qu'un souvenir confus, un extase étrange et lugubre cette sensation d'avoir involontairement franchi les rives du Styx. J'avais peur._

 _Et terriblement froid._

 _Naru avait pris ma main, et ne la quitta que lorsque nous arrivâmes à proximité de la tombe de Léonore. Lin avait éteint sa lampe depuis longtemps, et nous avancions à tâtons, à la lumière de la lune, dont les nuages laissaient parfois filtrer les regards. Il avait commencé à neiger._

* * *

Elle y était. Elsie et sa chevelure d'ébène, qui se confondait volontiers avec les ténèbres. De dos, et quand bien même, lui ne l'avait jamais vue, il aurait juré distinguer la silhouette de Léonore dans la lumière fantôme des ténèbres hivernales. Elle attendait.

Soudain, il la sentit, cette odeur, mélange de fumée et de transpiration, et n'eut pas le temps de crier. Une main épaisse et calleuse s'empara de la gorge d'Elsie et la tira brutalement en arrière tandis que l'autre étouffait la voix de la jeune femme qui tentait de se débattre. À la vue de son visage et de ses yeux, Naru sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et un frisson terrible lui parcourir l'échine. Andrey Jacobin leur sourit.

– Vous avez mis moins de temps que je ne pensais », dit-il en exhibant ses dents blanches, semblables à des crocs dans la nuit. « Tu tiens tant à elle, monsieur le détective ? Au point de te laisser passer à tabac ? Il t'en reste quelques jolies séquelles, non ? »

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler.

– Elle est sa descendante, pas vrai ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu le sais parfaitement.

Enserrant plus fort la gorge d'Elsie, Jacobin pointa son revolver contre la tempe de la jeune femme, et lança un regard assassin à Lin, qui tenta d'intervenir.

– Un geste et je la tue » aboya-t-il.

– Laisse… » intervint Naru en retenant le Chinois par le bras. « Il en est capable… »

À ses côtés, Mai et Yasuhara se tenaient immobiles, terrifiés, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette spectrale de Jacobin, qu'ils voyaient alors pour la première fois.

– On va faire les choses rapidement », reprit ce dernier à son adresse. « Si elle n'est pas celle que je pense, je la tue. »

– Et si elle l'est ?

– Elle aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir… après m'avoir donné ce que je veux.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux d'elle ?

– Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier gamin. Est-elle la descendante de Léonore Usher, oui ou non ?

Cette fois, il n'avait plus le choix. Atterré par le regard suppliant que lui envoya Elsie, Naru ferma les yeux, inspira longuement, et leva la tête vers Jacobin.

– Elle l'est.

Un sourire dantesque déforma alors les traits de l'homme, qui pointa son arme sur lui. Avant qu'il ne tire, un sifflement strident déchira cependant la pénombre tandis que trois filets argentés se ruaient sur Jacobin et l'aveuglèrent un court instant. Lin en profita pour se redresser, et déséquilibra l'homme, avant de l'immobiliser, libérant du même coup Elsie qui vint se jeter dans les bras de Naru en sanglotant.

* * *

 _Je me souviens avoir soupiré de soulagement, et espéré que tout soit terminé, avant de sentir le choc. Une vibration dans l'air._

 _Quelque chose avait percuté Lin de plein fouet et l'avait projeté contre l'une des tombes. Un rayon de lune nous dévoila alors son visage inconscient, ainsi que celui de Jacobin, de nouveau libre. Saisissant l'imminence du danger avant moi, Osamu saisit le revolver que j'avais conservé dans mes mains tremblantes et s'interposa._

 _La détonation fendit le silence comme un coup de tonnerre._

 _Je ne reconnus pas mon cri, ni le sien, et ne compris qu'en voyant son sang sur mes paumes, lorsque je rampai jusqu'à son corps étendu à terre. La balle lui avait percé l'abdomen._

– _OSA-KUN !_

 _Une force inconnue me souleva soudain de terre et me fit valser dans les airs avant de m'envoyer contre un arbre. Je ne compris qu'en le voyant face à Naru, l'une de ses mains levées vers moi, l'autre vers lui, le regard fou, les traits déformés par un rictus d'hilarité ou de douleur. Jacobin possédait des pouvoirs psychiques._

 _Dans la neige et les ténèbres de la nuit, je sombrai sans même pouvoir crier._


	26. Jusqu'au bout

**PLF :** **Merci infiniment pour tes commentaires :) "Un conte macabre"... oui c'est le sentiment que je voulais donner, donc je suis contente ;) et...oui malheureusement j'ai un peu traumatisé ce pauvre Naru, et tu verras qu'il n'a malheureusement pas fini d'en baver... J'espère malgré tout que la suite te plaira :)  
**

 **Merci à vos nombreux commentaires ! Je ne pensais pas que le chapitres précédent produirait un tel effet XD Voilà donc la suite, que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à publier (rentrée oblige...). Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas publier à un rythme aussi soutenu qu'avant, mais plutôt avec un intervalle de deux, voire trois semaines entre chaque chapitre. Mes excuses... J'espère que la suite vous plaira malgré tout, et pas d'inquiétude, même lentement, je terminerai la fiction ;) bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **26.**

 **Jusqu'au bout…**

 **« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »**

 **C'était toujours la même question, souvent du moins, et ce même regard teinté de ténèbres et de résignation, celle d'un temps qui n'en finirait pas.**

 **– Pourquoi le serais-je ?**

 **– Tu le sais bien…**

 **Et pourtant non, je ne savais pas. La morosité oui, mais la tristesse était pour moi celle du paysage qui se diluait sous mes yeux comme une aquarelle sous la pluie. La lumière étrangement grise des premiers jours de printemps, ce froid qui persiste et qui porte pourtant l'esquisse d'une chaleur inconnue aux embruns de l'hiver. J'avais si froid.**

 **– Je n'aime pas les manières de ce garçon », dit l'homme accoudé à la fenêtre. « Il te regarde beaucoup trop. »**

 **– Pas plus que celui que tu m'as choisi.**

 **– L'occasion est trop rare. Il fallait la saisir.**

 **– Sans doute…**

 **Son regard était aussi froid que la pluie, et sa peau blanche comme le marbre. Il semblait aussi seul que moi, plus sévère pourtant. Lui ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps.**

 **– Je croyais que tu voulais en terminer.**

 **Parce que la tristesse était de ce monde, nos corps de mélancolie et cet horizon d'apathie fiévreuse, auquel nous avions renoncé depuis longtemps…**

 **– C'est vrai…**

 **– Tu sais dans ce cas que c'est le seul moyen.**

 **Un sanglot naquit dans mes yeux. Les roses sur le balcon venaient d'éclore.**

 **– J'avais juste envie de vivre un peu…**

 **– Je sais.**

 **– Tu n'en a pas envie parfois ?**

 **– Ça fait longtemps que j'ai oublié.**

 **La couleur du ciel et les cendres de l'été. Cela remontait sans doute à si loin pour lui moi je ne les avais jamais connus que dans mes rêves.**

 **– Et après ?… » souffla-t-il.**

 **Je reconnus dans ses yeux, cette amertume et plus que la solitude, le regret, la colère. La vraie.**

 **– Que vais-je devenir sans toi ?**

 **Une fois que je serais partie.**

 **– Cela ne me regarde pas », murmurai-je simplement.**

 **Cela ne me regarde plus.**

 _Mai…_

– _Mai ! Mai !_

 _Les pleurs de Léonore moururent sur mes lèvres lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et découvris la pâleur de l'aube. Ayako et Bô-san étaient penchés sur mon visage, il y avait un bruit désagréable, une agitation autour de nous que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer._

– _Mai ! » s'écria Ayako. « J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! »_

– _Que s'est-il passé ?… »parvins-je à articuler._

– _Comment vous sentez-vous ? Des vertiges, des nausées ? » lança une voix inconnue en me redressant avec force, si bien qu'à peine debout, tout se mit à tourner._

– _Des vertiges… » marmonnai-je en m'appuyant sur les deux bras qui me permettaient de tenir debout et me firent asseoir sur ce qui ressemblait à un brancard._

 _Tout résonnait affreusement à l'intérieur de mon crâne, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau d'animaux sauvages._

– _Que s'est-il passé ? » répétai-je._

 _Les sirènes de ce que je reconnus comme une ambulance dansaient sur les graviers et les branches décharnées des arbres nus. Il faisait terriblement froid. Je compris lorsque je vis les pierres tombales._

– _Osamu… Naru…_

– _Calme-toi._

– _Où sont-ils ?_

 _L'étreinte du moine m'empêcha de quitter ma civière, et étouffa les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur mes joues._

– _Osa-kun…_

– _Il est vivant._

 _Mon cœur rata un battement, je levai les yeux._

– _C'est vrai ?_

– _Naru nous a envoyé un sms pour nous dire de rappliquer sur le champ. Les secours étaient déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés. Ils ont emmené Yasuhara en soins intensifs._

– _Mais alors… et Naru, où est-il ? Et Jacobin ? Et Elsie ? Et Lin ?! Ils étaient là aussi…_

– _Lin a été blessé à la tête. Les ambulanciers ont réussi à le ranimer mais il y a de sérieux risques de traumatismes crânien d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit. Il est là-bas._

 _En regardant vers la direction indiquée par Bô-san, je reconnus la silhouette du Chinois, en compagnie d'un homme en imperméable. Il était enveloppé d'une couverture de survie, et un épais bandage lui enserrait le crâne._

– _Et Naru ? » demandai-je en le cherchant des yeux. « Où est Naru ?! »_

 _Je sentis alors la main d'Ayako se poser sur mon épaule._

– _Il n'était plus là quand nous sommes arrivés. On a seulement retrouvé son portable. Jacobin et la fille Carpenter ont également disparus._

 _Je crus m'évanouir une seconde fois. Naru disparu… C'était un cauchemar._

– _Il l'a emmené… Jacobin… » sanglotai-je. « Pendant que nous étions inconscients… »_

– _Pas forcément. Il a peut-être réussi à lui échapper._

– _Pourquoi avoir laissé son portable alors ?!_

– _Sous l'urgence… et le fait qu'il ait réussi à nous contacter est plutôt bon signe. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir._

 _Mais j'avais un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment._

– _Il faut le retrouver…_

– _On y travaille._

– _Comment ?_

 _Bô-san et Ayako restèrent muets. Pour ma part, j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans un trou noir où tout le bonheur, les petits instants de sérénité et les certitudes acquises jusqu'alors avaient disparu il n'y avait plus que le vide, et cette petite voix qui me criait : « il est parti. »_

 _Soudain, je sentis qu'on m'allongeait de force dans la civière avant d'engouffrer cette dernière dans l'ambulance._

– _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

– _Le choc que vous avez reçu a été très violent. Vous devez passer des examens._

 _Ses gestes comme sa voix étaient aussi mécaniques que ceux d'un automate rouillé._

– _Pourquoi ?_

– _Ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _On casa à côté du mien un autre brancard où Lin, pâle de douleur et de nausée haletait en me lançant un regard brisé._

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

 _Et tandis qu'on fermait dans un grand claquement les portes de l'ambulance disparurent les visage d'Ayako et de Bô-san dans les miasmes de Highgate._

 _Naru n'était plus là, Elsie, Jacobin disparus, et moi, je ne pouvais que pleurer en silence._

* * *

Le noir. Complet. Son souffle dans les ténèbres et le froid. C'était tout.

Naru tenta d'ouvrir un œil quelque chose obstruait sa vue. Il pouvait à peine sentir l'extrémité de ses doigts gelés et les écorchures qui les parcouraient, il ne savait plus pourquoi. Surtout le sol contre sa joue, et dont l'humidité perçait le tissu de ses vêtement pour gagner jusqu'à ses os. Il se mit à trembler. Ses bras comme ses jambes étaient bloqués. Il comprit qu'on lui avait lié les membres.

Sa voix ? Retenue par ce quelque chose de coulant qui soudait ses lèvres entre elles. Les choses se présentaient mal.

Comme il ne pouvait ni voir, ni bouger, il tenta d'écouter, et de sentir, longuement.

Le froid semblait s'être mué en son, qui attaquait ses tympans par salves sourdes et revêches, masquant tout le reste et le figeant dans ce qui n'était pour lui que l'obscurité.

Mai.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là.

Alors, comme il ne percevait rien de plus que ce froid démentiel qui lui brulait la gorge et les narines, comme il avait les membres brisés de fatigue, que la nausée et les tremblements ne voulaient plus le quitter, Naru se résigna, attendit en silence. Tout ce qu'il craignait, qu'ensuite les ténèbres ne soient que plus lourdes.

* * *

 _Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, les lumières de l'ambulance avaient cessé leur valse abrutissante, remplacées par l'éclairage aveuglant d'un spot qu'on me plaqua droit dans les yeux._

– _Réveillée ?_

 _Dans ce contraste étrange qui donne à chaque silhouette la texture d'une ombre chinoise, je reconnus le visage du médecin qui avait soigné Naru._

– _On est où ?_

– _Au Saint Thomas Hospital._

 _Un violent sursaut me brûla l'échine, et je me redressai tant bien que mal pour échapper à l'agression des spots._

– _Combien de temps ?_

– _Une heure tout au plus. Tu t'es endormie dans l'ambulance. Ne bouge pas._

– _Naru…_

– _Qui ?_

– _Oliver. Oliver Davis ! Il a disparu !_

 _Il sembla perplexe, et me fixa comme si j'étais sa toute première patiente, le regard perdu derrière le verre de ses lunettes._

– _Tout va bien se passer », finit-il par marmonner, comme une phrase qu'on répète incessamment, pour soi ou pour l'autre, lorsqu'on ne sait plus quoi dire son quotidien sans doute._

– _Je veux voir Masako. Hara Masako. Elle est japonaise, comme moi. Avec des yeux gris et de longs cheveux noirs. Où est-elle ?_

– _Je… il m'a semblé la voir… au chevet de votre ami._

– _Osa-kun… comment va-t-il ?_

– _Il est en salle de soins._

– _Amenez-moi Masako !_

 _Plus tard, bien plus tard, j'appris qu'il s'appelait M. Harrys. Veuf et père de trois enfants. Rongé par la mort accidentelle de sa femme. Les médiums, il n'y croyait pas, avant de rencontrer une certaine Emily Davis. Longuement, sans rien demander, elle lui avait parlé de sa femme, pour sa femme. Elle lui avait dit ce que seule la défunte était censée savoir, et lui avait prêté ses lèvres et sa voix, un bref instant, pour un dernier entretien avec son mari. Harrys en avait pleuré. Depuis, il cultivait une étrange fascination pour nous autres, intercesseurs entre hommes et esprits. Il y croyait. Il y croyait vraiment._

 _C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il me crut moi aussi, ne me força pas à passer ces fichus examens, et obéit à mes plaintes désespérées. Tout comme il connaissait les Davis pour leurs aptitudes spirituelles, il connaissait Hara Masako, l'une des meilleures médiums de notre époque. C'est sans doute grâce à cette croyance en l'immatériel, en une forme d'intuition, et cette confiance dans les paroles d'une gamine terrifiée, et encore sonnée, que nous sommes venus à bout de cette histoire._

 _Harrys était revenu avec des larmes dans les yeux, Masako sur les talons, en me faisant promettre de ne rien faire d'idiot._

 _« Parce que tu n'es qu'une imbécile ! Et ton copain aussi » avait-il dit. « Parce que je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un perdre la personne qu'il aime. Le bon sens, je n'y crois plus. »_

 _Isolée dans une chambre, une compresse sur le crâne, quelques pansements sur les égratignures que m'avait valu ma rencontre fortuite avec l'un des plus vieux troncs de Highgate, je serrai longtemps Masako dans mes bras, avant de retrouver mon calme._

– _Il est avec Jacobin… c'est sûr. » Soufflai-je._

– _Comment le sais-tu ?_

– _Je l'ai vu. Lorsque je me suis endormie, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec sa conscience. Il est vivant, mais ligoté et bâillonné, quelque part dans le froid, sans doute à Gravesend, j'ai besoin d'en être sûre._

– _Mais comment ?_

 _Je lui saisis les mains._

– _Il faut que tu m'aides Masako. Il faut que tu m'aides à retrouver le contact, à faire une projection astrale._

– _Une quoi ?! Même moi je n'ai pas ce niveau !_

– _Quant tu as été enlevée au manoir d'Urado, j'ai réussi à en faire une. Je serais prête à parier que c'est parce que tu y étais aussi. Si tu m'aides, je pourrais peut-être y arriver…_

– _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!_

– _Je ne sais pas…_

 _Elle resta interdite un moment, puis redressa subitement la tête, le regard résolu._

– _Écoute. » dit-elle. « Je vais te prêter mon énergie. Ta connexion avec lui est suffisamment forte, tu devrais le retrouver sans problème. »_

– _Tu crois ?_

– _Concentre-toi._

 _Mes mains toujours dans les siennes, je fermai les yeux et inspirai longuement. Ce qui me traversa l'esprit… les conseils d'Emily, la présence ténue de Gene, et qui s'effaçait pourtant jour après jour, sa présence à lui, ce contact, si fort, puisque nos corps avaient déjà fusionné… une fois… il y a longtemps…_

* * *

Une heure, peut-être plus avait dû s'écouler. Il se trouvait dans ce genre de situation où le temps n'importait plus vraiment, et où la notion pouvait facilement échapper, à partir du moment où l'on en perdait le fil. Combien il attendait, combien il avait froid, il l'ignorait déjà.

Seule la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu ça martelait sa tête et son esprit cette nuit, perdu sur une autoroute. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer là-bas ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question ? Que faisait Gene, en pleine nuit sur cette autoroute perdue dans les montagnes, assez éloignée de Tokyo pour l'avoir contraint, lui, à sillonner le pays pendant des mois pour la retrouver ?

La sensation de son corps, à l'étroit dans ce coffre où l'on ne pouvait pas respirer. Ses membres douloureux, sa respiration qui s'atténuait, lentement, et la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles.

« Je vais mourir. »

Au bord de la panique, Naru se sentit haleter tandis que le froid autour de lui s'intensifiait. Il eut peur de se laisser happer, de disparaître à son tour et commençait à serrer les dents et les poings, lorsqu'une main, doucement, effleura ses cheveux et sa joue.

* * *

 _C'était bien moi. Mon corps, mes sensations, mais ailleurs. Contrairement à ce que j'en avais perçu la première fois, les poings liés et les yeux bandés, la pièce n'était pas si sombre. Une ouverture, située au niveau du plafond et à moitié masquée par une plaque de laiton laissait apparaître les herbes emmêlées et trop ternes d'un jardin à l'abandon. C'était une pièce nue, aux murs austères et au sol gris de moisissure._

 _Il était là, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il tremblait, de froid sans doute, et pourtant, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage._

 _Lentement, je glissai mes doigts entre ses cheveux et sur sa joue._

– _Naru…_

 _Il sursauta tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Avec douceur, je tentai de retirer l'épais scotch qui masquait ses lèvres, mais en fut incapable. Je n'avais pas assez de forces…_

– _Naru… c'est moi. Mai. Je vais te sortir de là. Le temps de repérer où nous sommes, et je te promets que je vais te sortir de là. C'est bientôt fini…_

* * *

 _C'est bientôt fini…_

Il l'aurait reconnue ne serait-ce qu'au toucher de ses doigts. Il avait senti son souffle, perçu sa voix dans les ténèbres, ça lui avait suffi.

Sans savoir si elle pouvait le voir ou non, Naru fit la seule chose dont il était capable, dans son état, et hocha la tête en tentant de réguler son souffle.

 _« Je vais te sortir de là. »_ Répéta-t-elle. _« Attends-moi. »_

* * *

– _Gravesend… » m'entendis-je murmurer tandis que les sensations de mon corps physique me revenaient lentement. « Il est à Gravesend. »_

 _Sans grand effort, Hara m'astreint à me coucher et laissa quelques secondes sa paume fraîche sur mon front._

– _Comment va-t-il ?_

– _Il n'est pas blessé… je ne crois pas… mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider… je n'en avais pas la force… physique je veux dire._

– _En forme astrale c'est normal. On n'a que très peu de contact avec le monde physique._

– _Je n'ai pas pu quitter la pièce non plus. Mais il y avait une ouverture qui donnait sur le parc de la villa. Ce doit être la cave à laquelle Henry Kind cherchait à accéder._

– _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

– _On y va !_

– _Oui bien sûr ! Dans ton état tu ne devrais pas faire trois pas sans t'effondrer. Repose-toi dix minutes, pendant que je vais chercher Bô-san,_ _John_ _et Ayako._

 _Compte-tenu des vertiges qui brouillaient encore ma vision, je ne pus protester._

– _Masako ? » demandai-je avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte._

– _Quoi ?_

– _Comment va Osa-kun ?_

– _Il vivra._

 _Et à son regard, je sus qu'elle était sincère._

* * *

Il avait d'abord senti son haleine fétide, de nouveau, puis son souffle rauque dans son oreille.

Le claquement d'une porte lourde. En métal. Et sa présence terrible qui le hantait depuis cette nuit-là.

Andrey Jacobin se contenta de le retourner d'une pression sur l'épaule. Il ne dit rien, le regarda peut-être, alors que lui ne pouvait rien voir. Puis l'odeur de cigarette se fit plus forte. Il fumait.

– J'aime bien les romans policiers… » murmura-t-il lentement. « Ça pue le mensonge, le ressort scénaristique de merde, et l'écrivain qu'en n'a plus rien à branler. Toujours les mêmes retournements, les mêmes méchants… »

Naru ne respirait plus que par à coups presque inaudibles, mais il savait que la sueur roulant sur son front le trahissait déjà.

– Par contre », poursuivit l'autre, « y a un truc qui m'a toujours intrigué… »

Pour la seconde fois, il marqua une pause, et Naru crut sentir son regard se braquer sur lui, accompagné de ce sourire qu'il connaissait si bien.

– Pourquoi les méchants ne tuent pas quand ils en ont l'occasion.

 _Pourquoi ?…_

– C'est vrai quoi… » répéta l'homme, et Naru sentit la morsure d'une lame parcourir sa gorge brulante, lentement, laisser une trace écarlate sur sa peau, et lui faire douloureusement comprendre qu'il était à sa merci. « C'est si facile de donner la mort… ton ami en a d'ailleurs payé les frais tout à l'heure. Tu t'es peut-être débrouillé pour appeler les secours, bien joué d'ailleurs, mais moi je pense qu'il est crevé. »

Yasuhara. Naru revoyait son corps cerné d'écarlate dans la brume qui précédait l'aube, ses traits crispés de douleur tandis que sa bouche se tordait en un cri silencieux. Il serra les dents et les paupières.

– Maintenant je comprends », chuchota Jacobin. « J'aurais pu tuer tes potes, je pourrais te tuer, là maintenant… mais… mais je crois que c'est tout simplement plus jouissif de ne pas le faire. De ne pas tuer tout de suite. Tu comprends ? Et toi… j'ai pas envie de te buter. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Malgré lui, Naru retint son souffle.

« Parce que t'es comme moi. Exactement comme moi. »

* * *

 _Nous étions cinq. L'équipe presque au complet. Cinq fous à risquer leur vie._

 _Osamu était encore en salle de soin lorsque nous quittâmes l'hôpital. Bô-san me dit que son cœur s'était remis à battre après deux minutes de silence. Je n'en sus pas plus._

 _Au moment où nous franchîmes la porte, au nez et à la barbe du personnel, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom, et reconnus le visage défait de Lin. La lumière dans son regard avait changé._

 _« Je viens aussi », dit-il simplement._

 _Nous n'avions pas protesté._

 _Ayako resta auprès d'Osa-kun, et tandis que Masako et moi tremblions à l'arrière de la voiture de Lin, Bô-san transgressa toutes les règles de circulations connues pour filer droit comme une flèche au manoir de Gravesend. John ne disait rien, et Lin me semblait beaucoup trop pâle._

 _« Tu es sûre de toi ? » marmonna-t-il finalement._

– _J'en mettrai ma main à couper. Il est à Gravesend._

– _C'était évident en même temps. Ça sent le piège à plein nez » maugréa Takigawa._

– _On s'en fou._

– _On a oublié de prévenir la police », fit remarquer John._

– _On oublie toujours de toute façon » corrigea Masako._

– _À croire qu'on est vraiment des idiots… » complétai-je._

 _Parce que malgré nous, malgré tout, malgré la peur, les noirceurs d'un passé qui aurait dû être enterré sous des siècles d'oubli et notre propre fierté, nous l'avions intimement décidé, sans rien nous dire et tous ensemble. Juste cette fois, et pour de vrai…_

 _Aller jusqu'au bout._


	27. Tu es comme moi

**Encore un merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien ! :D voilà enfin la suite ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents ^^ Merci également pour votre compréhension par rapport au délai un peu plus long de publication. J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitres :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **27.  
**

 **Tu es comme moi…**

 **Il avait compris au moment même où Lin avait été projeté contre l'une des pierres tombales le temps qu'il réagisse, Mai avait déjà payé les frais de son pouvoir à son tour – celui de Jacobin – tandis que Yasuhara se vidait se son sang dans la poussière de Highgate. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de rassembler ses forces et de contrer la charge invisible que Jacobin lui envoya de front. L'un de ses bras resserré autour du corps tremblant d'Elsie, il avait levé l'autre et concentré son énergie dans sa main. Il l'avait alors senti, ce flux invisible qui avait été si longtemps sa propre malédiction, et qui émanait alors de quelqu'un d'autre, contre lui.**

 **Naru ne l'avait jamais réalisé, sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux, et parce que cet être lui aspirait trop d'aversion pour mériter la moindre considération Jacobin avait le même regard que lui. Ce puits sans fond qui errait partout sans se fixer nulle part, voie vers les ténèbres, comme éteint ce regard de poisson mort qu'il avait longtemps eu.**

 **Il s'était immobilisé, subjugué par le pouvoir du jeune homme, visiblement supérieur au sien. Un léger sourire déformait cependant son visage.**

 **– On verra combien de temps tu tiendras… » parvint-il à articuler.**

 **Pas longtemps, il le savait.**

 **– Elsie… sauvez-vous pendant qu'il en est encore temps…**

 **– Mais je…**

 **– Faites ce que je vous dis !**

 **– Je ne peux plus bougé…**

 **Perplexe, Naru risqua alors un regard sur le visage et le corps de la jeune femme, et constata que ses membres semblaient figés, tremblants, comme stoppés par quelque chose d'invisible.**

 **– C'est toi… » marmonna-t-il en reportant les yeux vers Jacobin qui souriait toujours.**

 **Ses forces commençaient déjà à faiblir.**

 **En priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, Naru lâcha Elsie, qui s'affaissa lourdement au sol, sans un gémissement, et saisit son portable. L'appel aux urgences passé, il employa ses dernières forces pour envoyer un sms à Bô-san, en espérant que cela suffise. Son dernier souvenir s'était alors limité au visage de Jacobin s'approchant du sien, de son bras et de son corps qui fléchissaient lentement, et de son souffle glacé dans le froid de la nuit. Il avait perdu connaissance avant même de pouvoir la regarder une dernière fois.**

– Tu es comme moi… » murmurait toujours la voix dans le noir. Cette voix de chien blessé, et qui sentait si fort l'amertume. S'il avait pu, Naru aurait hurlé.

– Toi aussi », reprit l'autre, « tu connais la peur, la haine, la solitude… » Il sentit une main lui empoigner les cheveux et le redresser de force tandis qu'il ne pouvait retenir un gémissement de douleur. « Toi aussi tu le déteste hein ? Le regard des autres ! Toi aussi t'as eu envie de te foutre en l'air, de disparaître de ce monde qui voulait pas de toi, et quand t'as compris que c'était pas toi le problème, que c'était eux, alors toi aussi t'as eu envie de les faire disparaître, pas vrai ? »

La paume de Jacobin se plaqua alors contre son front, et sans qu'il le veuille, les souvenirs de son enfance brisée, dans la maison de brume et la chambre de bois, ces souvenirs-là revinrent. Lui tremblant de froid et de faim aux côtés de son frère, sans doute aussi pâle et maigre que lui, le cadavre de leur mère pourrissant sur le parquet. Était-ce à cause de cela que leurs parents n'avaient pas voulu d'eux, et s'étaient bornés à passer les sept premières années de leur vie à leur faire regretter d'être venus au monde ? Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _normaux_? Parce qu'il n'était pas _normal_? Et les gamins de l'orphelinat, leurs _regards_ , les messe-basses, la fois où il avait terminé tabassé, la tête dans un cuvette de chiotte… parce qu'il n'était pas comme _eux_. La culpabilité aussi, lorsque le salon de ceux qui avait bien voulu de lui finissait en miettes par sa faute, les crises, ces paroles échangées et qu'il ne comprenaient pas, les _regards_ toujours… ceux qui lui disaient « si seulement tu n'étais pas né… »

Il voulut résister en comprenant que les souvenirs venait du contact forcé de Jacobin, mais en fut incapable.

Les _regards,_ les chuchotements, son nom qui résonnait si amèrement dans leurs bouches, c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu en finir… Mais Gene, que serait-il devenu ? Gene qui l'avait laissé tout seul…

Naru sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

« Toi aussi t'as eu envie de tout faire balader, pas vrai ? D'exploser pour de bon et de tout emporter avec toi… »

La vérité ? Combien… combien de fois en avait-il honteusement rêvé ? D'envoyer le monde dans cet enfer qui le poursuivait depuis si longtemps, d'exploser pour de bon et de tout renvoyer au néant ? Jacobin avait raison… ils étaient pareils.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Tu en a eu l'occasion, non ? Pourquoi à la place tu te coltines des séance de psy qui te rendent à moitié fou ? Au service de qui ? Au service de quoi ? »

La poigne devint plus forte, et plus que la détresse psychologique, Naru sentit s'évanouir le peu de forces qui lui restait.

Une image… une seule. Le contact de sa main dans le noir. La lumière dans ses yeux…

Pour échapper au néant. Rompre ce contact qui le tuait par une réponse, une seule.

 _Parce que je ne suis pas tout seul._

Et jamais il ne l'avait été. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'au lieu de tout envoyer balader, il s'était fait violence pour se contrôler, et mettre sa malédiction au service de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'avec et malgré celui des autres, il y avait d'abord eu le regard de Gene, ses yeux qui lui vouaient une confiance inébranlable et qui n'avaient pas peur de lui. Celui des Davis aussi, le sourire de Luella, la confiance de Martin, qui avaient été les premiers à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre, la sévérité apaisante de Lin, et enfin son regard à _elle_. Celui qui lui disait « crâneur », « frimeur », « bourreau de travail », qui le considérait comme _normal,_ et qui lui avait dit un jour « je t'aime ».

 _Parce que je ne suis plus seul, et que je ne l'ai jamais été_ , eut-il envie d'hurler, tandis que la main de Jacobin se retirait soudainement, comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé.

– Je dois t'avouer que je t'envie un peu », souffla-t-il lentement, légèrement haletant, en lui crachant au nez une bouffée de fumée. « Cette confiance qu'ils te portent tous, l'admiration dans leurs yeux, ce que fait cette fille pour toi… Mais plus que tout… » Lui fichant son pied dans l'estomac. « J'envie les années qu'il te reste… »

* * *

– _On y est », murmura Bô-san en garant la voiture à une cinquantaine de mètres du manoir._

– _On pourrais peut-être se rapprocher un peu, non », suggéra John._

– _Déjà qu'à cinq on n'est pas discret, j'ai pas envie de prendre encore plus de risques d'être repéré._

– _Il a raison », convins-je. « Jacobin nous attend certainement au tournant. »_

– _Alors on fait quoi ? » reprit Lin qui s'était tu pendant tout le trajet._

– _Tu peux utiliser tes shikis pour sonder la maison ?_

 _Il pivota vers moi, le regard pensif._

– _C'est faisable… mais il faut qu'on se rapproche. À cette distance je ne peux rien faire. Et Jacobin percevra très certainement leur présence._

– _Parfait ! On aura qu'à les utiliser comme diversion._

– _Ce n'est pas si simple, et ce gars-là est loin d'être un idiot. Il saura qu'on veut récupérer Naru et ne se laissera pas faire. Avec ça, il est certainement capable de nous tenir tête à tous… Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il maitrise extrêmement bien son pouvoir._

– _Donc c'était une connerie de venir, c'est ça ? » maugréa Bô-san._

– _Presque…_

– _William._

 _Tous se tournèrent vers moi sans comprendre._

– _Quoi William ? » demanda Masako._

– _Lui il doit bien pouvoir lui tenir tête, non ?_

– _Attends… qu'est ce que tu nous chantes là ? Tu parles bien de William Simons ? Celui qui est mort en 1834 ?_

– _Oui, ce William là._

– _C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans le concept « être mort » ?_

– _Elle veut peut-être parler de son fantôme… » tenta de me défendre John._

– _Non. William est vivant. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il est vivant._

– _Et comment tu le sais ?_

– _Je ne sais pas… apparemment j'aurais déclaré ça sous sommeil magnétique, chez Emily._

– _Mai il va falloir songer à arrêter le crack…_

– _Elle a raison._

 _Cette fois, ce fut sur Lin que se fichèrent tous les regards._

– _Quand Naru a revécu la mort de Henry Kind par psychométrie », poursuivit-il, « il s'est avéré que Jacobin voulait récupérer un journal qui appartenait à William. Le vieil homme a avoué que William lui-même lui avait demandé de le cacher pour lui…Et là je suis formel, Naru ne se trompe jamais quand il s'agit de psychométrie._

– _Lui ne s'est peut-être pas gourré, mais le vieux était quand même en train de crever sous la torture… il aurait très bien pu délirer._

– _Peut-être, mais ses propos semblaient confirmer les soupçons de Jacobin. Par ailleurs, le sommeil magnétique est lui aussi relativement fiable. Ça nous fait trois raisons de croire que William est toujours en vie._

– _Ça n'a pas de sens…_

– _S'il est dans la maison, mes shikis le sauront._

– _Y a qu'à vérifier ! » déclarai-je en ouvrant la portière et en quittant mon siège. « Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai pas envie de laisser Naru entre les mains de ce malade ! Ni la fille Carpenter d'ailleurs… »_

– _Elle est avec Naru ?_

– _Non, mais si elle a disparu, c'est que Jacobin l'a enlevée elle aussi. Elle doit certainement se trouver dans une autre pièce. Je serais même prête à parier que si Jacobin a pris Naru avec lui, c'est pour s'en servir comme moyen de pression au cas où on viendrait à la rescousse d'Elsie._

– _On aura l'occasion de vérifier tout ça._

 _Il s'était remis à neiger._

 _Dans le froid glacial s'épanchaient de lourdes chapes de brume que même les flocons semblaient peiner à traverser, et qui réduisaient les rues désertes au silence. Il devait être aux alentours de neuf heures, je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid._

 _Le manoir attendait comme piégé dans ce temps figé où il avait toujours résidé, et je me fis cette réflexion que même à l'époque des Usher, il devait certainement être ainsi…_

– _Ici, ça ira ? » demandai-je à Lin en lui désignant un renfoncement qui pourrait nous faire office de cachette._

– _Ça devrait aller. Toi et les autres, restez à bonne distance, et soyez prêts à fuir si besoin._

– _D'accord._

 _En silence, nous traversâmes la rue et nous glissâmes entre deux habitations, dissimulés par cet étrange brouillard qui nous glaçait jusqu'aux os, et qui nous permettait tout juste d'apercevoir la silhouette de Lin. Nous demeurâmes un long moment dans l'attente, avant de le voir revenir vers nous. Malgré le froid, son visage était couvert de sueur._

– _Naru… » bredouilla-t-il, « il est bien dans la cave… Jacobin y est aussi. Il a repoussé mes shiki… il sait que nous sommes là maintenant… »_

– _Et William ? Est-ce qu'il est là ? Est-ce qu'il est dans la maison ?_

– _Je ne sais pas… Elsie y était aussi, dans une autre partie de la cave que mes shikis n'ont pas eu le temps d'explorer. Je leur ai fait jeter un œil à l'étage, il y avait quelque chose… mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'était vivant ou non…_

– _C'est lui !…_

 _Sans vouloir perdre une seule seconde de plus, quitte à me jeter dans la gueule du loup, je m'élançai vers la maison, avant de sentir une main se refermer sur mon avant-bras._

– _Tu n'apprendras donc jamais ! » maugréa Lin._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!_

– _Déjà, n'y vas pas seule…_

– _Je l'accompagne » déclara Bô-san en nous rejoignant._

– _Écoutez », dit Lin. « J'envoie mes shikis monter la garde devant la cave. Si Jacobin en sort, je vous en envoie un, et nous interviendrons avec John pour tenter de le ralentir. »_

– _Et moi, je fais quoi ? » intervint timidement Masako._

– _Si jamais il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, il faudra quelqu'un pour appeler de l'aide. La police ou les secours… peu importe…_

– _Donc en gros, je ne sers à rien._

– _Tu es notre bouée de sauvetage…_

– _Comme n'importe quel perso de série qui est juste là pour faire joli._

– _Ne le prends pas comme ça…_

– _Je pense que tu devrais venir avec moi. Bô-san se chargera de l'autre avec Lin si besoin, et John couvrira nos arrières._

– _Mais… pourquoi ?… » souffla Takigawa, visiblement déçu._

– _Masako est médium je te rappelle, et si nous voulons résoudre cette histoire, nous aurons besoin de ses talents. Des choses se sont passées dans cette maison, et il n'y a qu'elle qui peut les éclaircir pour nous. Moi sur le tas je ne peux pas faire grand-chose._

– _Mai…_

 _Comme émue par mon initiative, Masako prit ma main et acquiesça._

– _Ça vous va comme ça ? » insistai-je._

 _S'il y avait désaccord, celui-ci ne se manifesta pas. En adressant un dernier regard à l'équipe, et après avoir enlevé nos chaussures pour plus de discrétion, nous nous glissâmes, Hara et moi, dans les entrailles du manoir._

* * *

 _J'envie les années qu'il te reste…_

La seule chose que Naru avait alors entendu fut le claquement d'une porte et le grincement sinistre d'une serrure, avant de se retrouver de nouveau seul.

 _J'envie les années qu'il te reste…_

Qu'avait-il bien voulu dire par là ?

 _Je parle pas de ta jeunesse…_ avait-il dit avant de s'approcher lentement et de passer ses doigts râpeux sous son menton.

« Il te reste sûrement pas mal d'années pas vrai ? Un p'tit gars beau, talentueux, intelligent, bien portant avec ça… »

Jaloux ?

« Je t'envie tu sais… »

Il avait alors approché son visage si près du sien que Naru avait presque pu sentir la texture de son souffle aux relents de tabac, emprunt d'un quelque chose d'un peu pâteux qu'on sent parfois chez les personnes très âgées, comme si la mort s'était déjà immiscée à l'intérieur de leurs entrailles et laissait échapper ses miasmes avec leur haleine.

« Mais crois-moi… ces belles années qu'il te reste », avait-il alors murmuré. « Je vais te les prendre. »

 _Je vais tout te prendre._

* * *

 _Nous n'avions pas fini de traverser le vestibule que Masako fut déjà prise de malaise._

– _Ça ne va pas ? » chuchotai-je en lançant un regard anxieux en direction de la cave._

 _Elle était devenue aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait dehors, et serrait ses deux mains contre son cœur._

– _Cette maison… est maudite… » murmura-t-elle en grimaçant._

– _Quoi ?!_

– _Il y a quelque chose d'anormal ici…_

 _Trop inquiète de voir Jacobin surgir à tout moment, je lui saisis le poignet et la forçai à monter les escaliers, en direction du dernier étage, celui où j'avais « rencontré » Léonore pour la première fois. Son malaise sembla cependant s'amplifier, et je dus la lâcher et l'aider à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle haletait de plus en plus fort, l'une de ses manches remontées placée sur son nez, comme si elle voulait se protéger d'une forme de puanteur que moi j'étais incapable de sentir._

– _Il s'est passé des choses terribles ici…_

– _Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?_

– _Aucun esprit. Mais les murs sont chargés… tellement chargés._

– _C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Emily la première fois que nous sommes venus ici…_

 _Et je frissonnai en me remémorant le récit d'Henry Kind à propos de la maison, et du massacre qui y avait eu lieu, pour peu qu'il ne l'ait pas inventé. Nous n'avions jamais pu trouver les sources dont il nous avait parlées._

– _Tu sens quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose de plus précis ?_

– _Oui et non… c'est… ça ressemble à un charnier… un tas de corps tellement mêlés qu'on ne peut même plus les distinguer… il y a… des voix…_

– _Des voix ?_

– _Oui… je crois…_

– _Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ?_

– _Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… je… je crois que ça vient de là-haut…_

 _Les mains tremblantes, je portai les yeux au-dessus des marches où Masako s'était assise, et tentai de percer l'obscurité qui couvrait jusqu'au plafond._

– _On doit y aller. » Soufflai-je lentement._

 _Et lentement, main dans la main, sur la pointe des pieds et le souffle accéléré par une peur que nous tentions tant bien que mal de contenir, nous franchîmes une par une les marches qui nous séparaient du dernier étage._

 _Il était plus froid, plus sombre que dans mon souvenir. Couvert tout entier de ce voile de ténèbres qui semblaient avoir englouti toute la maison. Les ténèbres rendues vivantes._

 _Il était là. J'en étais persuadée. Dans la pièce du fond. C'était lui qui la visitait et qu'Emily avait senti, lui qui s'était introduit chez moi pour récupérer la montre, lui qui avait effrayé le vieux Kind trente ans plus tôt, et qui avait hanté le cimetière de Highgate tout ce temps pour veiller sur la tombe de Léonore. William._

 _« Je vais enfin pouvoir te rencontrer. »_

 _Par les fenêtres teintées de poussière, on apercevait la neige tomber doucement dehors et recouvrir le sol comme un linceul. Un monde de blanc._

 _Je me souviens encore du bruit de mes pas sur le parquet tout gris, de la main de Masako qui tremblait dans la mienne, de la buée qui s'échappait de ma bouche entrouverte et se perdait dans l'obscurité. J'entends encore le grincement de la porte qui m'avait résisté des mois plus tôt, et de la nuit dans laquelle la pièce était plongée, comme la première fois._

– _Ils viennent d'ici._

 _La main de Hara avait brusquement lâché la mienne. Elle recula, et s'appuya contre le mur, la main sur la bouche._

– _C'était des cris… la voix… des grattements… il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible ici…_

 _« Quelqu'un a souffert ici » avait déclaré Emily la première fois, et les grattements, moi aussi je les avait entendus. Lentement, je fis glisser ma main sur la porte et sentis des aspérités sous mes doigts. Des traces de griffure. Pivotant vers le mur, je m'avançai alors de quelques pas, et me penchai vers le sol. Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, je les vis. Les traces maronnâtres qui jonchaient le parquet. Du sang._

 _J'ignore si je m'étais trop habituée aux souvenirs de Léonore, à son histoire, ou si le fait de les avoir côtoyer avait insinué quelque chose d'elle en moi… toujours est-il que je compris. Ce fut presque comme si je m'en souvenais. De la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer dans cette pièce, de ses cris tandis que ses ongles s'écorchaient sur le bois de la porte._

 _Elle avait accouché ici. Seule._

 _Une larme roula doucement sur ma joue et s'écrasa sur le parquet, alors que je me redressai et fermai les yeux. Ce n'est qu'en les rouvrant que je le vis._

 _Il devait nous observer depuis tout ce temps, en silence. Se remémorer ce que nous ne faisions alors que comprendre. William._

– _N'y va pas… » souffla derrière moi la voix de Masako._

– _Tout va bien._

 _Un pas après l'autre, je franchis la distance qui me séparait de la seule fenêtre de la chambre, et tirai sur l'épais rideau noir qui empêchait la lumière d'y passer, tout comme je l'avais fait la première fois._

 _Il était là, devant SON portrait, qu'il avait religieusement raccroché au mur. J'avais senti, bien sûr, l'odeur de terre humide et de fleurs fanées qui accompagnait chacune de ses visites, mais c'est à ses yeux que je le reconnus._

 _La seule chose chez lui qui n'avait pas changé…_

 _« William… »_


	28. William Simons - Mémoires de revenant

**Eh voilà la suite ! Grosse digression, qui retarde un peu la rencontre avec William mais qui éclaire son histoire avec Léonore. Le texte est dense, et surtout il exclut totalement les protagonistes, pour mettre entre parenthèse le dénouement de l'intrigue, au profit du souvenir. J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **28.**

 **William Simons**

 **Mémoires de revenant**

Mon premier souvenir de Léonore ne fut qu'un son diffus, et déjà mélancolique.

Mes vingts premières années épuisées dans la misère des chambres d'étudiants, la poussière des nuits trop froides et des jours trop maigres, je me présentai un matin d'hiver devant la demeure des Usher, prêt à endosser mon nouveau poste de précepteur.

Ma mère m'avait enseigné le piano avant de mourir, et si quelque chose pouvait encore animer mon cœur déjà fané par l'amertume, c'était bien le plaisir de retrouver cet instrument longtemps chéri.

Je me souviens la brume, la neige qui couvrait mes pas, le souffle des arbres nus et les frissons qui faisaient trembler mes membres.

J'avais obtenu ce poste sur un coup de chance. L'un de mes professeurs, qui s'était pris d'affection pour moi, m'avait recommandé à Lord Usher après avoir constaté que je me débrouillais bien en matière de musique. Je ne pus d'ailleurs jamais lui manifester ma reconnaissance, et préféra ne pas le faire lorsque je découvris l'envers de ce que je croyais être la fin de mes malheurs.

Le son du heurtoir sur le bois de chêne résonna comme l'aurait un fait un coup contre les murs d'un caveau, et je me souviens avoir dégluti, avant qu'une vieille domestique ne vienne m'ouvrir.

Elle était courbée sur ses genoux, et dans sa robe étriquée et son chignon serré, elle avait le visage d'un oiseau déplumé.

Après avoir appris qui j'étais, l'intendante m'invita à entrer, et là encore, je me souviens. Mes premiers pas dans cette maison, à travers ce hall immense aux allures de cathédrale défraichie. Les grands escaliers, et la lumière d'hiver filtrant à travers la baie vitrée. L'obscurité qui avait envahi jusqu'au plafond, et donnait aux murs un air de splendeur passée. Il y avait entre ces pierres une odeur de terre et de fleurs fanées.

Je fus conduit dans un petit salon, où l'on me dit d'attendre. C'est là que je l'entendis pour la première fois. Cette mélodie qu'elle joua si souvent par la suite. Un enchaînement de notes si parfaitement agencées et si parfaitement maîtrisées que j'en eus un long frisson, et me confondis volontiers dans cette musique qui, je ne sus pourquoi, me rendait désespérément nostalgique. Je ne pris conscience des larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues qu'à l'arrivée de Lord Usher et me levai précipitamment en les essuyant d'un revers de la main. Agissant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, l'homme, qui était aussi mon nouvel employeur, m'adressa un sourire courtois avant de m'inviter à me rasseoir.

Lord Usher était un homme austère, jeune et droit, dont le teint de porcelaine et les yeux cerclés de cernes noirs cachaient une étrange beauté. Il y avait une assurance désinvolte dans ses gestes et sa manière de s'exprimer, mais qui semblait cacher quelque chose de plus grave et d'indicible.

Après un bref entretient, il me proposa de me mener lui-même à ce qui deviendrait mes appartements, et rappela la vieille domestique pour qu'elle porte mon bagage.

– Pardonnez cette question », osai-je bredouiller, tandis que la mélodie, qui s'était pourtant arrêter, résonnait toujours dans mon esprit. « Mais… qui joue ainsi ? »

– Ah. » Dit-il en me lançant un regard qui me semblait amusé. « Il s'agit de ma sœur, Léonore. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est bien ma fille, Lucy, qui a besoin d'un précepteur. »

Je n'osai pas en demander davantage.

Logé au troisième étage, je dormais dans une chambre glaciale, dont le lit à baldaquin et les tentures chargées de poussière me rappelaient les appartements lugubres que j'avais occupés lors de mes plus jeunes années. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc, et me dévoilaient, chaque fois que j'ouvrais les volets, les silhouettes désolées des arbres laissés à leur solitude hivernale.

Il neigea presque tout l'hiver.

J'employais mes matinées à faire travailler ses gammes à la petite Lucy, qui progressait tant bien que mal, mais plus mal que bien, mes après-midi à lui faire réciter ses leçons de sciences et de mathématiques, puisque mes fonctions ne ne se limitaient pas, en fin de compte, à la musique, et mes soirées à écrire ou à composer.

Les Usher m'admettaient à leur table et me traitaient comme l'un des leurs, avec la considération que seul un noble aurait dû mériter.

David menait sa petite famille d'une main de fer, et ne se montrait généreux que lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauver les apparences. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait le savoir, mais aussi l'aigreur d'un vieil homme, et je compris rapidement qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier. Il avait épousé une petite bourgeoise de province, fine et silencieuse, qui ne parlait qu'à demi-ton et dont les cheveux grisonnaient déjà. Elle lui avait donné, un an à peine après leur union, un petit brin de fillette qui avait hérité de son physique frêle, mais du caractère impérieux de son père. Lucy Usher était une gamine attachante, intelligente et vive, mais terriblement capricieuse, et dont les exigences de princesse me laissait parfois pantois, et profondément agacé. Et puis il y avait Léonore.

Je la vis pour la première fois le soir-même de mon arrivée. Elle ressemblait étonnamment à David, avec ses joues trop maigres, ses lèvres pourpres et ses doigts fins, mais il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans ses longs cheveux, noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau, et dans ses yeux cendrés. Je ne la voyais que pendant les repas. Le reste du temps, sa présence se limitait à un souffle, un bruissement de robe au détour d'un couloir, un frémissement dans l'air empoussiéré.

Léonore était plus brise que femme, et je m'étais parfois demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas en réalité d'un fantôme. Lucy et sa mère ne lui parlaient jamais, les domestiques l'ignoraient, et David ne semblait s'entretenir avec elle qu'en privé.

« Miss Léonore ? » me dit un jour l'une des domestiques, une petite nouvelle aux joues rondes et à la poitrine généreuse. « Elle est bizarre. Toujours à jouer les grandes dames avec ses airs mystérieux et ses regards hautains. J'irai bien l'envoyer paitre parfois ! » Et je n'en sus pas plus. Le fait est qu'elle ne fréquentait pas le milieu mondain et s'absentait systématique aux dîners organisés par son frère.

Léonore Usher était une ombre, l'un des nombreux secrets gardés par cette maisons, et longtemps, la seule chose que je connus d'elle fut cette mélodie, toujours la même, qu'elle répétait sur le piano, en fin d'après-midi, lorsque Lucy n'y était pas. Ni plus, ni moins.

* * *

 _Il était arrivé sans prévenir, un matin d'hiver. Pauvre et miséreux, des tremblements dans la voix, et une silhouette si frêle qu'un souffle d'air aurait pu l'emporter._

 _Il s'appelait William._

 _C'était son frère qui le lui avait dit. Et c'était tout. Il s'appelait William._

 _William la regardait parfois, en croyant qu'elle ne s'en apercevait pas. Elle voyait dans ses yeux la curiosité, la fascination, la crainte aussi. Elle savait qu'il l'écoutait, ces rares après-midi où elle jouait, mais William n'était pour elle qu'une vie parmi les centaines d'autres qu'elle avait déjà croisées et oubliées._

 _William jouait parfois, le soir, lorsque David lui en donnait l'autorisation, ou lorsqu'ils avaient des invités que Lucy n'arrivait pas à distraire. Il jouait bien, et le piano semblait chanter sous ses doigts trop maigres._

 _William était comme une ombre pour elle, une voix et un regard. William Simons n'existait pas, ou pas plus qu'elle n'existait pour lui._

* * *

Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi et comment je lui adressai pour la première fois la parole.

C'était un soir il me semble. L'une des ces nuits si froides qu'on craint de mourir en s'endormant. La gorge sèche et le corps raidi par l'atmosphère glacée qui avait imprégné jusqu'à mes draps, j'étais descendu dans la salle de séjour dans l'espoir de calmer les terribles spasmes qui me tourmentaient depuis des heures. Ridicule dans ma médiocre chemise de nuit, les pieds nus, et une lourde couverture sur les épaules, j'avais ravivé le feu dans l'âtre et attendu longtemps que mes membres cessent de trembler. Alors je la vis. Elle m'avait regardé faire avec cet air détaché, presque absent, et qui la rendait parfois presque diaphane. Dans sa chemise toute blanche et ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés sur ses épaules trop frêles, elle avait l'air d'une fée.

« Vous avez froid. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Elle souriait tranquillement, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, distante à toute chose, et surtout à elle-même.

– Pas vous ? » répondis-je.

– Je n'ai jamais froid.

Elle soupira, et sourit encore.

– Du moins pas physiquement.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

En quittant le fauteuil qu'elle occupait visiblement depuis des heures sans se soucier de l'obscurité, elle s'approcha de moi et passa sa main si près des flammes que je la pris en craignant qu'elle ne se brûle. Mon geste sembla l'amuser et pour la première fois, elle me regarda dans les yeux.

– Savez-vous ce qu'est la solitude mister Simons ?

– Vous voulez dire que vous vous sentez seule ?

– Et vous ?

Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais mesuré la profondeur de son regard, l'éclat de ses yeux, cet étrange mauve qui semblait en avoir tant vu. Je déglutis.

– Je ne me suis jamais senti moins seul que depuis mon arrivée ici…

– C'est heureux.

Son sourire disparut, et elle se redressa en se frottant les mains.

– J'en déduis que votre nouvelle condition vous convient.

– Soyez en sûre.

– Pas de ça je vous prie.

Son regard revint vers moi, aussi glacial que la nuit.

– Je… je ne mens pas… » me défendis-je.

– Alors votre vie devait être bien triste pour que vous vous sentiez bien chez nous.

La pâleurs des matins affamés et des soirées infructueuses. Ma minuscule mansarde envahie par les puces et les rats. L'écho de la ville à travers les lucarnes et de la toux grasses du voisin. Tout cela me revint en mémoire.

– Je crois bien que oui…

Comme si ma réponse l'avait rassurée, Léonore s'assit alors près de moi et rajusta la couverture qui avait glissé de mes épaules.

– Racontez-moi.

Cette nuit-là, je revécus toute ma vie à la lumière de ses yeux, depuis le matin où ma mère avait rendu son dernier soupir, jusqu'au jour où je m'étais retrouvé devant leur porte, et jamais je ne regrettai autant l'aube.

* * *

 _Cet être. Ce petit bout de vie qui tremblait et qui vivait. Si fort. Petit rien qui s'était accroché au train absurde de l'existence, et qui n'avait jamais cessé d'y croire._

 _Léonore se demanda pourquoi._

 _Puis elle cessa de chercher, ne fit que l'écouter, elle qui s'était toujours contentée d'ignorer._

* * *

Mes entretiens avec elle n'avaient lieu que tard dans la nuit, à la discrétion des chandelles et de la lune d'hiver. Léonore ne parlait presque pas, mais me demandait toujours de raconter les mêmes histoires. Celles de mon enfance, de mes études, les petites anecdotes qui la faisaient parfois rire ou pleurer. Elle aimait surtout m'entendre rêver, divaguer sur mes projets, mes illusions perdues, et mes phantasmes d'adolescent qui n'avait jamais vraiment grandi.

Elle ne parlait jamais d'elle, et chaque fois que je tentais d'en savoir plus sur son passé, son regard s'assombrissait. Je finis par ne plus essayer.

* * *

 _Quand elle le regardait et qu'il lui souriait, Léonore avait l'impression de respirer. Quelque chose comme se sentir vivre. C'était naïf, bête peut-être, mais il lui semblait que c'était beau, et bientôt, William Simons fut pour elle un être de chair et de sang, une âme qui rêvait, un cœur qui battait tout près d'elle, et qui faisait gonfler le sien._

* * *

Les dernières neiges avaient presque fondu lorsque la vie me quitta de nouveau. J'avais déjà été malade, mais jamais à ce point.

La fièvre m'avait pris une nuit, et au matin suivant, je m'écroulai en plein milieu de ma leçon. Les médecins diagnostiquèrent une pneumonie. De fait, la toux ne m'accordait que de rares répits, et je crus mourir asphyxié plus d'une fois, halluciné par la fièvre, et ne connaissant le repos que lorsque ma conscience m'abandonnait. Je sombrais alors dans de longs cauchemars de peur et de silence, où je la voyais toujours s'éloigner sans se retourner. À mon réveil, elle était pourtant là, toujours, et me regardait avec dans les yeux ce quelque chose de désolé et d'impuissant qu'on n'accorde qu'aux malades. Un jour, je crois, elle me prit la main et me demanda de ne pas partir, pas encore. Alors je restai. Pour elle, pour moi aussi sans doute.

* * *

 _Elle le réalisa lorsqu'elle vit son visage trop pâle et dévoré par la fièvre dépasser des draps blancs. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. Pas lui. Surtout pas._

 _Parce que si William n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus de raison qu'elle y soit._

* * *

Ma fièvre tomba à mesure que l'air se réchauffait, et au printemps, j'étais de nouveau sur pieds. À la lumière d'un soleil qui réchauffait enfin et de la nature qui s'éveillait, Léonore ne me parut jamais aussi belle.

Ma maladie avait brisé la distance prudente que nous conservions jusqu'alors, et nous nous entretenions désormais sans nous cacher, comme libérés de tout, et surtout de nous-mêmes. Je ne crois pas que David voyait cette proximité nouvelle d'un mauvais œil, et un jour, il me remercia de _divertir_ sa jeune sœur. Je ne sus comment le prendre.

Léonore rêvait encore plus que moi, mais elle rêvait de ce qui n'existait pas. De mondes nouveaux, d'un au-delà où tout perdurerait à jamais, où la misère, la faim, et surtout la mort n'existeraient pas. Pas pour elle, m'avait-elle dit, mais pour les autres. Je lui répondis que ce monde-là, s'il avait un jour été, n'était plus depuis longtemps, mais que si l'existence possédait une quelconque valeur pour nous autres qui en avions conscience, c'était justement parce qu'elle contenait en elle sa propre fin.

Souvent, elle s'asseyait au bord de la rivière pour regarder les araignées d'eau faire de petits cercles dans les cuvettes stagnantes, elle ramassait de la mousse et du lichen, mais ne cueillait jamais de fleurs, parce que les fleurs n'étaient pas faites pour être mises en pot. Elle aimait chanter en fin d'après-midi, et passait des heures les yeux lovés dans les branchages et le visage abandonné à un sourire leste que je me contentais de savourer sans en chercher l'origine. Je compris qu'elle aimait désespérément ce monde, et que son plus grand bien était la lumière du ciel. Quant à moi, je me mis à l'aimer elle. Désespérément.

* * *

 _Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, depuis toujours peut-être, Léonore « se sentait »._

 _Elle était. Vivait. Existait._

 _Voilà ce que William lui avait apporté._

 _Jamais le monde ne lui parut si beau, si serein. Jamais elle n'avait autant ri, et la solitude, celle qui avait accompagné toute sa vie comme une ombre lui semblait alors un souvenir dérisoire._

 _Si elle l'aimait lui, c'est parce qu'il lui faisait aimer tout le reste._

* * *

Toute la maison Usher brilla cet été d'une lumière nouvelle. Lucy s'assagit tout en s'épanouissant, David se montra de ce fait moins sévère, et même sa femme se mit à sourire.

Je me souviens m'être dit un jour, au bord de cette rivière et alors que Léonore s'était remise à chanter, que si tout était à refaire, pour ces moments avec elle, cette vitalité nouvelle que je ressentais chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, et cette sensation de renaître chaque fois que nos doigts se frôlaient, alors je referais tout. Indéfiniment s'il le fallait.

 _L'automne vint, et bientôt leur univers s'assombrit et se fana pour se teinter d'odeurs de chêne et d'humus, à la lumière déclinante des jours plus sombres. Son sourire à lui ne décroissait pourtant jamais, et c'est alors que l'autre arriva. Il s'appelait Vincent Jacobin. Avocat de son état, pauvre et ambitieux. Un homme banal en somme, en ces temps de misère et de grandeur que leur avaient imposés les grandes machines à charbon, et les cheminées qui s'élevaient au-dessus des villes toutes grises. Mais il avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'ils convoitaient depuis longtemps._

 _L'occasion était trop belle._

* * *

Je ne sus rien de ces fiançailles, et leur annonce fut comme un coup de poignard.

Vincent Jacobin était laid, désagréable, vulgaire et ignare. David ne l'appréciait pas, et Léonore le méprisait. Il n'avait ni titre ni mérite, tout juste capable de se supporter lui-même, alors pourquoi vouloir d'un tel mariage ?

Je compris beaucoup de choses cette nuit-là, et d'abord mon erreur. Celle d'avoir cru Léonore humaine.

J'aurais dû le savoir, le comprendre, mais dans cette époque où les mythes semblent dérisoires et où l'on attache tant d'importance à tout rationaliser, comment croire ce que seul un pressentiment, quelque chose d'impalpable comme une sensation, m'avait insufflé. Léonore n'était pas humaine. Elle vivait depuis bien trop longtemps pour l'être, et portait dans ses yeux le fardeau d'une existence beaucoup trop longue pour sembler normale.

C'est pourtant cette même nuit que je compris que quoi qu'il arrive et que qu'elle que soit sa nature, je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer.

Cette nuit-là, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, et c'est à la lueur spectrale de la lune que je la vis se déshabiller, livrer à moi son corps blanc, parfait et froid comme une statue de marbre. Nous nous embrassâmes comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, unis par cette promesse désespérée que nous nous étions faite, et nourrissant en chacun de nous-même la certitude de ne pas pouvoir la tenir.

Je fus renvoyé le jour suivant.

* * *

 _William était parti, et elle, elle n'avait plus qu'à se livrer à son éternelle solitude en conservant en elle cette petite vie qu'il lui avait insufflée._

 _Elle savait qu'elle en mourrait, mais elle en était fière. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, Léonore s'était sentie appartenir à elle-même._

* * *

Combien de fois j'y retournai dans l'espoir d'avoir de ses nouvelles, combien de fois j'attendis comme un malheureux en me cachant derrière l'enceinte du parc comme un vulgaire voleur, je l'ignorais, et je m'en moquais.

Dès la tombée de la nuit, je me glissais dans le parc et donnais un billet à la vieille intendante au visage d'oiseau, la seule à qui je faisais confiance.

Léonore parvenait parfois à me retrouver dans une petite garçonnière décrépie que je louais pour une bouchée de pain, et nous restions enlacés une heure ou deux, avant qu'elle ne reparte en silence. Toujours.

Elle ne me dit rien de sa grossesse, mais je sentais son ventre s'arrondir sous ses corsets, et ses nausées chaque fois plus fréquentes. Le mariage avec Vincent avait été célébré un mois après notre séparation. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il le soit, afin de faire passer son enfant pour le sien. Ainsi soit-il. Quant à nous, le silence et l'obscurité étaient devenus notre seul refuge.

* * *

 _Vincent s'en était avidement réjoui, mais David, lui, savait._

 _Il l'avait remarqué dès les premières semaines, avant même le mariage, et n'avait accepté ce dernier que pour sauver des apparences qui ne l'importaient plus._

 _« Tu nous a trahi », lui avait-il dit, un jour de pluie, sans oser la gifler. « Notre lignée est fichue. »_

 _Elle perdurerait à travers l'enfant, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Il n'en était pas certain._

 _Vincent était un « compatible », l'un des rares capables de perpétuer leur sang et d'accéder à son tour à l'éternité. Sans lui, tout s'éteindrait. Et c'était bien comme ça._

 _Parce que ce fardeau, Léonore ne voulait plus en affubler personne. Jamais._

* * *

Un soir, alors que je m'étais glissé, comme à mes habitudes, dans le parc pour donner mon billet à l'intendante, David me surprit.

Il me demanda si ma condition me convenait, si je n'avais pas froid dans ma mansarde miteuse et rongée par les rats, puis il m'enfonça une dague dans l'estomac.

Je ne me souviens que de la douleur fulgurante, de mes membres qui se raidissaient lentement alors que je pensais voir le ciel d'hiver pour la dernière fois, dans la neige teintée d'écarlate.

Je l'avais mérité. Tellement mérité.

* * *

 _Cette promesse, le serment de ne plus jamais transmettre son sang à qui que ce soit, elle le rompit lorsqu'elle le vit agoniser dans la neige, les mains crispées et la bouche ouverte dans un cri qu'il ne pouvait plus émettre._

 _Lui mort, elle cesserait d'exister, définitivement._

 _Léonore brisa donc son serment, et transmit, des larmes dans les yeux, sa malédiction au seul être qui n'en aurait pas voulu._

 _Cette nuit-là, William Simons cessa d'exister._

* * *

Je ne compris que bien plus tard pourquoi la mort ne m'emporta pas. Je me réveillai le lendemain dans un lit tout blanc, au milieu d'une chambre aux murs blancs et au plafond blanc, moi-même tout habillé de blanc. En soulevant la chemise dont on m'avait affublé, je ne vis aucune blessure, et me mis à pleurer, en me croyant fou. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'avaient dû croire ceux qui m'avaient placés là, puisque je réalisai bientôt que ma chambre toute blanche était en réalité l'une des nombreuses cellules d'un asile.

David, l'intendante aux genoux pliés et les yeux cendrés de Léonore n'avaient donc jamais existé. Ce constat me rendit bel et bien fou, et pendant très longtemps je ne fus qu'un corps agonisant, privé d'esprit et de raison, un simple pantin que l'on habillait et que l'on nourrissait chaque jour, certainement par acquis de conscience. Le monde, les hommes, rien. Rien. Rien. Rien. N'existait plus pour moi. Partit. Plus. Rien. Disparus. Avec elle. La fée de mon esprit, cette muse. Cette chose qui m'avait hanté. C'est ça. Léonore n'avait donc jamais existé.

Pourtant, un matin je reconnus l'homme qui pénétra dans ma chambre et qui s'assit solennellement sur le bord de mon lit. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux mauves, même s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, je les aurait reconnus entre mille.

« Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? »

– J'aurais aimé que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve », murmura David Usher à la lumière incertaine d'un matin de septembre. « Vous avez maigri. »

– Vous aussi.

Et plus que de raison. David était méconnaissable.

– Je suis venu vous dire adieux », me dit-il lentement.

– Comment ça ?

– Margareth, Lucy et moi partons.

Margareth… c'était donc ainsi que s'appelait la femme aux cheveux gris et à la voix trop fine. Tous les souvenirs me revinrent comme un éclat de foudre pendant l'orage, et je crus fondre en larmes en réalisant que je n'avais jamais été fou.

– Où irez-vous », murmurai-je

– Je l'ignore.

 _Et Léonore ?_

– Léonore est morte.

C'est tout ce qu'il me dit, avant de remettre dans ma main quelque chose que je ne vis pas, et de s'en aller. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.

 _Léonore est morte._

Ces yeux, sa voix, ses mains blanches et son sourire. Tout ça. Disparus.

 _Léonore est morte._

Plus jamais, sa présence au bord de la rivière, la lumière de son rire, la douceur dans son regard. Jamais. Tout ça livrer au néant.

 _Léonore est morte._

Ce jour-là, mon esprit chuta, et ne revint plus jamais.

* * *

 _William Simons mit fin à ses jours le quinze septembre 1834, après avoir racheté une propriété de mauvaise réputation dans le village de Gravesend, dont, disait-on, les propriétaires avaient été sauvagement assassinés. Il ne laissa derrière lui qu'un héritage en ruine, et une lettre adressée au cabinet d'avocats Jacobin. Rien d'autre._

 _Quatre ans plus tôt avait été érigée une tombe anonyme dans le cimetière alors tout récent de Highgate, et les visiteurs dirent alors y trouver régulièrement des fleurs de myosotis fraichement cueillies._

 _Chaque jour, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, la tombe était fleurie._

 _D'autres dirent y voir un homme, à la tomber du jour. Un homme triste, décharné et poussiéreux._

 _Mais personne ne les prirent au sérieux._

* * *

Léonore Usher était morte un trois juillet 1830 des suites de son accouchement. On dit que l'enfant, né prématurément, était mort peu après.

Quatre ans plus tard, William Simons se jeta dans la Tamise, et ainsi s'acheva l'histoire de deux amants qui, en rêvant un peu trop, avaient oublié de vivre.

Mon corps cessa de vieillir. Au lieu de cela, il se mit à pourrir, comme celui du cadavre que j'aurais dû être. Et pourtant, je pouvais toujours déambuler comme n'importe quel vivant, marginal du monde sans y être tout à fait étranger. J'avais beau attendre la mort, la supplier, la provoquer, la mort ne voulut jamais de moi.

Alors j'attendis, en veillant, sur cette tombe dont j'étais la cause. Sur elle. Je le fais toujours.

William Simons n'existe plus. Il fut remplacé par un monstre ignoble dont même la mort ne veut plus, mais qui un jour, décida de vivre encore un peu pour tout achever. Cesser-là ce qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer.

Puisqu'après tout, ni lui, ni Léonore, n'aurait jamais dû exister.


	29. David Usher - Le prix du sang

**Voilà la suite ! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël en retard ! De mon côté, je profite des vacances pour poursuivre la fiction. Les révélations se poursuivent. Le texte est assez dense (et limite casse-tête). L'histoire de Léonore et de ses origines est ainsi inspirée d'un mélange entre les romans de chevalerie, les contes de fée (notamment le conte de Mélusine) et de la tradition celtique de l'Autre monde. (Du coup tu avais vu juste FrenchCirce, c'était bien une créature mythologique ^^ c'est juste que je n'avais pas encore décidé de sa nature quand tu l'as suggéré...).**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **29.**

 **David Usher**

 **Le prix du sang**

Il y eut un grand bruit soudain, l'odeur de cigarette, et Naru sentit la grande patte de Jacobin saisir ses cheveux et le trainer hors de la pièce. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et même plongé dans le noir, Naru put sentir son anxiété mêlée à sa propre détresse. Ses côtes cassées lui arrachèrent un gémissement de douleur qu'il tenta de réprimer en restant lucide. Quelque chose avait dû se produire. Les autres avaient-ils rappliqué ?

Si elle était capable d'opérer une projection astrale, Mai avait dû comprendre où il se trouvait, même si l'atmosphère, cette odeur omniprésente d'humidité, et la fraîcheur morbide qui régnait entre les murs ne lui laissaient pas de doute sur le choix de Jacobin. Elsie devait se trouver quelque part. Forcément. Et s'il avait bien compris, l'autre attendait quelque chose d'elle. Une tare héréditaire ? Et pourquoi ?

 _J'envie les années qu'il te reste._

Ces mots… se pouvait-il que Jacobin craigne la mort ?

Naru déglutit, et tenta vainement de se débattre contre la poigne impitoyable de l'homme qui l'entraîna sans vergogne vers les profondeurs de la cave, s'il se fiait au froid de plus en plus virulent qui imprégnait ses membres. Il ne croyait pas en la simple cupidité. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus profond, de plus grave. Une peur viscérale, comme celle d'Urado qui ne voulait pas mourir.

C'était ça. Jacobin ne voulait pas mourir, parce que pour une raison ou une autre, sa vie s'était trouvée écourtée par quelque chose d'indicible et de plus fort que lui. La maladie ? Quoi qu'il en soit, et pour défier la mort, il était prêt à tout. Même au pire.

Naru sentit soudain qu'on le relâchait et s'effondra lourdement au sol. L'usage de son pouvoir, quelques heures auparavant, l'avait considérablement affaibli. Ne rien voir l'énervait d'autant plus, et jamais le sentiment d'impuissance ne lui avait autant pesé.

Attendre qu'on vienne le sauver comme une princesse en détresse. L'humiliation.

Il avait néanmoins compris que Jacobin ne l'avait pas entraîné là par simple sadisme. La peur alliée à la soif de puissance l'auraient poussé à agir avant, et à se servir d'Elsie pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être ignorait-il comment faire. Peut-être…

Les choses s'éclaircirent soudain. Il espérait avoir tort, mais si Jacobin n'avait pas encore compris, même en possession du journal de William, s'il s'acharnait tant sur eux, et en particulier sur lui, c'était peut-être parce qu'il possédait quelque chose que lui n'avait pas. La psychométrie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Son dos heurta violemment l'un des murs, tandis que résonnait tout près de lui une intense déflagration qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Le visage sali par la poussière, et sonné par l'explosion, Naru ne put qu'espérer encore, résister un peu plus, prendre sur lui et se jurer que, quitte à épuiser toutes ses forces, il sauverait tous ceux qu'il avait entraînés là-dedans.

* * *

– _William…_

 _Et ma voix, ma propre voix me parvint comme de très loin, comme lorsqu'on sort d'un cauchemar qui n'en finit pas._

 _J'avais chuté au sol, les mains tremblantes et les yeux grands ouverts sur les siens, qui m'avaient inconsciemment guidée vers leur passé. Je mis quelques minutes à réaliser que je pleurais, et que Masako s'était précipitée vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras._

– _Ça va aller._

 _William n'avait toujours pas bougé, et son visage de mort trahissait comme une expression de tristesse profonde et de compassion. Je tendis la main vers lui._

– _Vous l'aimiez donc vraiment…_

 _En guise de réponse, il porta les yeux vers « son » portrait et hocha lentement la tête._

– _Mai, qu'est-ce qu_ _'il_ _se passe ? » souffla Masako qui peinait à_ _contenir ses tremblements._

– _Je ne sais pas… j'ai… j'ai eu comme un rêve._

– _Tu es subitement tombée. J'ai cru que c'était… lui… » marmonna-t-elle en tournant un regard effrayé vers William._

– _J'ai tout vu », lui expliquai-je. « Son passé, celui de Léonore… »_

 _Me redressant, je fis un pas vers William, qui recula dans la pénombre._

– _La famille Usher… c'est vous qui l'avez massacrée ? David, Margareth, Lucy… vous les avez vraiment tués ?_

 _Son silence fut tout ce que j'obtins._

– _Répondez !_

 _Alors, il ficha de nouveau dans les miennes ses pupilles chaleureuses et claires qui avaient déjà tant touché Léonore, deux siècles plus tôt, et qui ne brillaient désormais plus que pour l'obscurité d'une existence en ruines._

 _« David… » articula-t-il lentement d'une voix aussi claire que celle d'un enfant et profonde que les âges. « David a tué… sa femme, sa fille. Il a tué tous ceux qui étaient présents le soir de l'annonce des fiançailles, et tout le clan Jacobin… »_

 _Je restai interdite. Incapable de concevoir l'innommable._

– _Et… Vincent… il l'a tué aussi ?_

 _« Vincent s_ _'est_ _enfui. »_

– _Je vois…_

 _« C'était à moi de le retrouver ». Ses yeux me fixèrent de nouveau, comme s'ils étaient capables de sonder mon âme, « David me l'a demandé… avant de mourir de ma main. »_

 _Comme si le voile s'était soudain levé, je vis soudain le désastre, terrible, dans lequel l'avait plongé la malédiction de Léonore et qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Un monstre._

 _Quasiment privé de sa chair, son visage n'était qu'un amas sanguinolent de pourritures et de peaux défraîchies_ _où l'on devinait les contours à peine existants d'un nez et la fente d'une bouche. Je reculai en me retenant de crier. À mes côtés, Masako tremblait toujours._

– _Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? Votre corps… il… il pourri_ _t_ _…_

 _Ses yeux… ses yeux qui semblaient seuls avoir été épargnés par le temps et la mort s'emplirent d'une infinie tristesse._

 _«_ _Seuls les « compatibles » peuvent supporter le sang. Je n'en étais pas un. Telle est la malédiction. »_

– _Et Vincent était un compatible. C'est pour ça que David l'a choisi pour prolonger la descendance ?_

 _« Léonore n'était qu'un outil au service des Usher. »_

– _Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est quoi les compatibles ?_

 _« Des êtres hors normes », et il tendit vers moi sa main mourante, à peine couverte de sa propre chair qui semblait se consumer lentement. « Des êtres pouvant contrer les effets de la malédiction, et garder leurs corps intact pour l'éternité qui les attend… ceux qui peuvent déplacer un objet sans le toucher, émettre un son sans parler, voir sans regarder, entendre sans écouter. Ces êtres-là. »_

– _Des êtres comme Naru… » souffla Masako à mes côtés. « Ce sont leurs pouvoirs psychiques qui les préservent… c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si rares… »_

 _Je vacillai en sentant les pièces du puzzle s'assembler dans mon esprit, et revis la silhouette de Jacobin, debout dans le cimetière sa main tendue et son sourire, alors qu'il nous projetait, Lin et moi, à un mètre au-dessus du sol avant de nous assommer. C'était donc ça. Je frémis davantage en songeant à ce qui attendait Elsie._

– _William… » soufflai-je en serrant les poings. « Andrey Jacobin, le descendant de Vincent, il veut s'emparer de l'héritage de Léonore, du sang. Vous devez nous aider. » Et en réprimant la nausée qu'il m'inspirait, je saisis sa paume cadavérique pour l'attirer vers moi tandis qu'il sursautait à mon contact. « Je vous en prie. »_

 _L'espace d'un instant je crus alors distinguer l'homme qu'il avait été, ses cheveux blonds, son visage un peu trop pâle et ses traits d'enfant qui m'avaient touchés un jour… avant qu'une déflagration ne me ramène soudain à la réalité et n'arrache un cri aigu à Masako qui se précipita dans le couloir._

– _Ça vient d'en bas ! » cria-t-elle._

– _Jacobin… il a dû passer à l'action. On y va ! » me tournant une dernière fois vers William, ou ce qu'il en restait. « Venez avec nous. »_

 _Et comme il ne fit rien, je poursuivis en inspirant profondément, consciente de jouer le tout pour le tout._

– _Ne perdez pas une dernière occasion de vous racheter…_

* * *

Si l'on en croyait l'écho de leurs pas sur la pierre, Jacobin l'avait trainé dans une pièce vaste, et froide, beaucoup plus froide que toutes les autres. Comme si la mort elle-même y avait trouvé refuge. Naru sentit alors qu'on le redressait, et qu'on retirait le bandeau qui obstruait sa vue depuis si longtemps. Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la faible lumière qui imprégnait les lieux et soient de nouveau capables de distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient, il découvrit face à lui les contours de ce qu'il devina être un tombeau.

Celui de Léonore ? Après avoir été déplacée de Highgate ?

Cachée dans les tréfonds du manoir de Gravesend, la sépulture se trouvait au centre d'une salle circulaire et au plafond vouté à la manière des coupoles orthodoxes ou musulmanes. Une crypte. D'autres tombes s'y trouvaient, plus anciennes, et on devinait leurs silhouettes solitaires à la lumière d'un pâle faisceau qui émanait depuis le centre de la coupole.

D'un geste sec, Jacobin arracha le scotch qui scellait jusqu'alors ses lèvres – ce fut comme une gifle – et délia ses poignets, avant de pointer contre sa tempe le canon d'un revolver.

– Fais-le.

– Quoi ?

– Tu le sais très bien.

Il avait vu juste. Andrey Jacobin ne possédait pas le don de psychométrie. Il l'avait donc bien entraîné là pour une raison précise.

– Et si je refuse ?

Pointant son arme vers une petite silhouette effondrée sur le sol.

– Elle mourra.

Elsie. Il l'avait elle aussi bâillonnée et ligotée, trainée là comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

– Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas la sauver. » Ajouta-t-il.

Naru serra les dents. Vu ce dont Jacobin était capable et le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, combattre reviendrait à les condamner tous les deux. Il lui fallait gagner du temps. Accepter, et quelque part, comprendre lui aussi.

Puisque le tombeau face à lui constituait la dernière pièce de l'affaire, celle qui lui permettrait enfin d'assembler les morceaux.

– Qui est là-dedans ?

– Soit Léonore, soit l'un des membres de la famille.

– Tu ne l'as pas vérifié ?

– Je l'aurais fait si tes potes n'avaient pas rappliqué avant.

La main resserrée sur sa gorge, Jacobin arma le revoler et le pressa de nouveau contre la tempe du jeune homme.

– Dépêche-toi.

Si les autres arrivaient avant c'était gagné. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, comprendre, saisir le lien, de nouveau et se laisser emporter.

Naru obéit donc, posa sa paume contre le couvercle du tombeau, celui de Léonore peut-être, le vrai, ferma les yeux, inspira longuement, et chercha le lien, la mort, une fois encore, une fois de trop peut-être.

 **Lui. Son visage de poète et ses yeux tristes. Ces mêmes yeux qui s'étaient levés vers lui avec cette fragilité soumise, impressionnable, qui l'avait flatté dans son fort intérieur. Un an plus tôt.**

 **William Simons.**

 **Combien il aurait donné pour le tuer, arracher les tripes de l'homme qui leur avait subtilisé leur destin, leur prestige…qui la lui avait volé elle. La seule qui comptait vraiment pour lui.**

 **David Usher pleurait, et pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il se mit à regretter.**

 **Les corps de Margareth et Lucy à ses pieds, le massacre qu'il avait lui-même perpétré, et la silhouette de William sous ses yeux, prêt à céder à son tour, sombrer dans le néant auquel il les avait tous condamnés. C'était pourtant si simple…**

 **– De quoi est-elle morte ?**

 **Un long, long silence les séparait. Aussi long que les décennies qu'il avait passées en sa seule présence, aux côtés de son visage figé et de son regard éteint par l'ennui. Jamais… jamais plus il ne la reverrait.**

 **– Léonore… » il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. « Léonore est morte… de mes mains… je l'ai… enterrée vivante… »**

 **Le regard de William s'agrandit. L'horreur. La même que celle qui avait imprégné ses traits lorsqu'elle avait compris.**

 **– Elle était enceinte. De toi. J'espérais qu'elle meure de son accouchement et que l'enfant meure avec elle. J'espérais qu'elle étouffe avec cette chose que tu as insufflée en elle… Elle a juste souffert… plus que de raison. Les gens comme nous ne meurent pas de ces choses-là.**

 **– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, toi et elle ?**

 **– Tu es comme nous désormais.**

 **Son visage pâlit.**

 **– Tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé ?**

 **Il secoua la tête, avec cette innocence qui lui était propre. Ce quelque chose de profondément naïf et enfantin, presque exaspérant. Peut-être ce qu'elle avait aimé.**

 **Puisqu'il n'avait désormais plus rien, David hocha alors la tête, baissa les yeux et respira longuement. S'il révélait tout maintenant, s'il se déchargeait du secret qui hantait sa famille depuis si longtemps, serait-il enfin libre ?**

* * *

 **» Tout part de ce qu'on appellerait aujourd'hui, un conte de fées.**

 **Il y a très longtemps, bien avant que la fumée n'envahisse les villes et ne vienne obscurcir le ciel, bien avant que les hommes ne cherchent à défier la terre et ne jouent avec le feu, vivait un chevalier, au service d'un grand roi.**

 **Un jour, ce chevalier se perdit au cœur d'une immense forêt, l'une de ces forêts dont les arbres sont assez vieux pour avoir vu naître le monde, et assez sages pour le voir mourir. Un monde à part, que les anciens disaient « autre », et qui n'était plus celui des hommes. Il avait pénétré sans le savoir un monde de forces qui n'étaient plus les siennes, où l'espace et la durée le dépassaient nécessairement. Là, au bord d'une fontaine, il vit une femme, la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais observée. Une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauves. S'agenouillant à ses pieds, il lui dit qu'il lui offrirait richesse, honneur, et renommée si elle voulait bien se donner à lui.**

 **La femme, qui était une fée, dit qu'elle ne voulait ni de ses biens ni de son titre, mais qu'elle pouvait lui procurer tout ce dont il avait jamais rêvé en échange de sa fidélité, et de la promesse de ne plus jamais quitter la fontaine dont il deviendrait le gardien.**

 **Ébloui par sa grande beauté, par ses paroles et par sa promesse, le chevalier accepta, et devint ainsi le gardien des lieux pendant sept longues années. À partir de ce jour, la fée, qui vivait dans un somptueux domaine, lui donna tout ce qu'il demandait, et s'offrit à lui avec une passion sans égale, qui le ravissait jour après jour, et lui fit oublier, peu à peu, le monde des hommes. Sur lui, le temps n'avait plus d'impact, ni la faim, ni la maladie. Il était devenu, à son tour, un immortel, un membre de l'Autre monde.**

 **Un jour cependant, un autre chevalier s'égara dans la forêt, et rencontra celui qui en était devenu le gardien, son vieil ami, alors disparu depuis sept ans.**

 **Notre chevalier, qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer, se souvint alors du monde qu'il avait quitté, du roi qu'il servait, des amis qu'il avait côtoyés et des femmes qu'il avait aimées l'espace d'une ou plusieurs nuits. Dans son cœur, le ravissement fit place à la nostalgie, à l'amertume aussi, et le chevalier décida alors de renoncer à ses vœux pour quitter la fée à qui il avait promis fidélité éternelle.**

 **Très vite cependant, et de nouveau sujet au passage du temps, le chevalier se souvint. De sa puissance de gardien, de l'éternité des bois. Et il se mit à regretter. Non pas son séjour auprès de la fée, mais de ce à quoi elle lui avait fait accéder. L'immortalité.  
**

 **Aveuglé par la cupidité, le chevalier décida alors de retrouver son amante. Il retourna dans les bois, la vit aux pieds de sa fontaine, et lui jura de nouveau amour et fidélité, si elle lui donnait le secret de la vie éternelle. Mais la fée n'était pas dupe. La trahison du chevalier l'avait déjà rendue folle de douleur, et elle savait que toutes ses promesses n'étaient que mensonges. Pour se venger, elle lui donna donc son secret, et lui fit boire son sang pour le faire accéder à l'éternité. Mais l'éternité ramenée à l'échelle des hommes, celle du corps dans sa finitude, de la chair qui se fane et des os qui se brisent, celle d'un calvaire infini, et qui ne prendrait fin que lorsque le monde dépérirait à son tour. Telle était sa malédiction.**

 **Comme elle l'avait deviné, le chevalier la trahit encore une fois, et quitta les bois pour savourer dans le monde des hommes sa jeunesse éternelle. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce à quoi il s'était lui-même condamné, il était déjà trop tard.**

 **La fée avait eu de lui un enfant, juste après leurs secondes retrouvailles, dans l'espoir qu'il l'aime encore, peut-être... En lui donnant naissance, elle avait perdu ce qui faisait d'elle une immortelle, et vieillit comme une humaine jusqu'à mourir à son tour. Le chevalier l'apprit après avoir erré longtemps à sa recherche. De celle qu'il avait abandonnée et trahie, il ne restait que la descendante, une fille des bois et de l'éternité. Réduit à l'état de cadavre, le chevalier décida de disparaître lui aussi. Son histoire se perdit, le monde des merveilles, la forêt, et la fontaine aussi.**

 **À mesure que le monde des hommes se développait, s'amenuisait celui des forces plus vastes, qui s'en sépara alors tout à fait, et resta relégué dans ces histoires très anciennes et en lesquelles plus personne ne croit plus. Il ne resta plus que la descendante de la fée et du chevalier, une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauves.**

 **Tout comme sa mère, la fée connut l'amour, la trahison, se vengea à son tour, et disparut après avoir donné naissance à une descendante qui lui permette de perpétuer son sang. Il en fut ainsi des générations durant, jusqu'à ce que l'un des maudits jouisse pleinement de l'immortalité sans voir son corps se détruire avec le temps.**

 **Il s'appelait Théodore Usher.**

 **Théodore pouvait depuis l'enfance déplacer des objets sans les toucher, entendre sans écouter, voir sans regarder. Théodore n'était pas normal, et à cause de cela, il avait été rejeté par tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Seule la femme aux yeux mauves avait bien voulu de lui, et lorsqu'il s'en était lassé à son tour, la femme lui avait offert l'immortalité, la vraie, ainsi que l'occasion de fonder l'une des familles les plus puissantes de l'histoire de l'humanité.**

 **Théodore vit loin. Lorsqu'il apprit les origines de la malédiction, il comprit que ses pouvoirs, qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir depuis l'enfance, lui permettraient alors de survivre aux affres du temps, et décida d'en faite profiter d'autres. Ces propres descendants.**

 **La fille aux yeux mauves lui avait déjà fourni une succession, il ne lui restait qu'à en fournir un à son tour, à l'aide d'une femme bien humaine, un garçon, et de les faire s'unir à leur tour. Son fils aurait l'éternité pour lui, sa fille se chargerait de perpétuer le « sang », et ainsi de suite. Une longue lignée d'immortels, voilà ce que le ciel lui avait donné.**

 **La fille, il la nomma Léonore. Parce que c'était à la mode. Et le fils, David.**

 **Des enfants, il en eut d'autres, mais aucun n'avait le « don », David fut le seul. Lui seul bénéficia donc du « sang », et accéda à son tour à l'éternité, aux côtés de Léonore. Des enfants, il en eut aussi, mais aucun n'eut le « don » non plus, et les espoirs de Théodore finirent par s'effondrer.**

 **Après cinq cents ans d'errance, Théodore choisit à son tour, de dépit, de disparaître. David et Léonore cheminèrent alors seuls à travers les siècles, côte-à-côte, toujours, face à ce monde qui ne voulait pas vraiment d'eux.**

 **La fortune des Usher s'était accumulée avec les années, et pour faire comme tout le monde et se donner la sensation d'être en vie, David décida de se bâtir à son tour un empire. Il courtisa quelques femmes, et choisit l'une d'elles pour sa fadeur et sa discrétion. L'enfant qui naquit de leur union n'avait pas le « don » non plus. Léonore était quant à elle fatiguée de vivre. L'esprit vengeur de ses ancêtre s'était éteint en elle depuis longtemps, elle n'aspirait qu'à mourir d'une mort tranquille.**

 **Et puis William arriva. William qui fit de nouveau briller ses yeux, et rosir ses joues. William qui insuffla la vie dans leur demeure et leur existence peuplées d'ombres. William qui leur prit tout aussi. William à qui elle décida de donner l'éternité ce soir-là, lorsque David avait cherché à se débarrasser de lui. Parce que Léonore enceinte ne signifiait pas la disparition de leur lignée. Sa fille, celle de William, porterait le sang, il aurait tout le temps de lui trouver un « compatible », mais parce que cela signifiait sa mort à elle.  
**

 **Il en était devenu fou, et pour ne pas la voir vieillir, David avait préféré la tuer de ses mains.**

 **Léonore.**

 **« Venge-la » souffla-t-il alors que le poignard de William lui transperçait le cœur. « Et ne laisse jamais plus quiconque perpétuer la malédiction… » poursuivit-il en s'effondrant dans ses bras.**

 **William pleurait avec lui.**

 **« L'enfant… J'ai voulu le tuer aussi, mais Vincent l'a enlevé… »**

 **Et puisque David ne put se résoudre à détester celui qu'il avait aussi appris à aimer à travers ses yeux, il lui fit promettre, dans un dernier souffle, de vivre pour eux, jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, quitte à tout détruire, pour ne laisser d'eux qu'un tas de cendres et de remords.**

 **Une brève étincelle dans l'immensité de l'espace et du temps.**


	30. Andrey Jacobin - Ne pas mourir

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2018, de façon très ringarde, mais ça vient du cœur ^^ J'en profite également pour vous remercier de me suivre depuis la publication des premiers chapitres, et espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant :)**

 **Le gros des révélations a eu lieu, j'ai d'ailleurs apporté quelques petites modification au chapitre 29, rien de très important, mais les choses me semblaient plus logiques ainsi. Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il ne reste plus grand chose avant la fin ^^**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Profitez bien de ce 1er janvier pour ceux qui le peuvent, et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)**

* * *

 **30.**

 **Andrey Jacobin**

 **Ne pas mourir…**

« Alors ?! »

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il entendit, après ce qui lui semblait avoir duré une éternité. Revenu soudain à lui, Naru sentit son torse s'arquer brutalement et dégorgea à même le sol, aux pieds de ce qu'il avait cru être le tombeau de Léonore.

Combien de temps avait duré la vision, il l'ignorait, mais le choc était violent, très violent, et l'inconscience le guettait dangereusement.

À bout de souffle et de forces, il s'effondra sur la pierre glacée, et roula sur le dos pour tenter de mieux respirer. Quelque chose frappait contre ses tympans, il avait la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur, d'étouffer, tandis que les souvenirs de David Usher continuaient d'affluer dans son esprit. La malédiction. Le sang. Cette promesse de vengeance. La folie née d'un amour de conte de fée. Tel était le monde, le vrai. L'homme dans ce qu'il avait de pire et de plus authentique.

Il formula ainsi intérieurement ce qu'il croyait être sa toute dernière pensée, avant de constater que sa conscience n'avait pas disparu, que les spasmes qui le tuaient s'étaient progressivement apaisés et que son souffle était revenu. Le visage encore ruisselant de sueur et les mains tremblantes, il découvrit la paume d'Andrey Jacobin posée sur son torse. Il entendit son souffle étrangement rauque, comme épuisé, et comprit qu'il avait dû son salut à son pire ennemi. Jacobin lui avait transféré son énergie pour le sauver, du moins le temps qu'il lui fournisse les réponses qu'il attendait. C'était déjà ça.

– Alors ? » répéta-t-il.

 _Il doit vous rester… un an tout au plus._

Naru secoua la tête et essaya d'en chasser les pensées ou les souvenirs qui s'y étaient insinués. Ce n'était pas ceux de David, il en était certain… alors qui ?…

 _La douleur vous rongera peu à peu, et après quelques mois, vous ne serez même plus capable de penser._

Le visage inexpressif d'un médecin, dans sa blouse blanche. Son cœur qui se serrait. La peur. Terrible.

– Tu es malade… » souffla Naru, lentement. « C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ça. »

Jacobin poussa un rire amer, comme s'il venait de faire une mauvaise blague, et retira brutalement sa main.

– Tu fais chier… », marmonna-t-il. « Évite de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! »

– Le diagnostique est tombé il y a quelques mois» poursuivit néanmoins le jeune homme en se redressant, conscient de toucher enfin le point faible qu'il cherchait. « Il ne te reste que quelques mois. Ça a commencé par des douleurs, des migraines, la sensation de te sentir partir peu à peu. C'est quoi ? Une tumeur ? »

– Là », dit l'autre en pointant du doigts la partie gauche de son crâne, et pour la première fois, Naru vit dans son regard autre chose que la soif de pouvoir ou la cruauté gratuite. Quelque chose de profondément humain. « Une malformation. Vieil héritage de famille. C'est déjà trop grave pour espérer faire quoi que ce soit. Je vais mourir… »

Naru ne sut quoi répondre.

Contrarié de devoir révéler ses faiblesses à celui qu'il jalousait par-dessus tout et s'était fait un plaisir de torturer, Jacobin craqua alors. Il hurla, de toutes ses forces, attrapa son rival par le cou pour le plaquer contre le tombeau et ficha le canon du révolver contre sa gorge.

– Dis-moi ce que tu sais ! Tout de suite ! » appuyant plus fort et l'étouffant presque, « sinon je n'hésiterait pas à t'envoyer en enfer avec moi ! Toi et tous tes potes ! »

– Je te le dirai… » gémit Naru, « à condition que tu nous laisses tranquilles. Que tu partes dans ton coin et ne te mêles plus jamais de nos vies ! »

– Tu n'es pas en position de négocier.

Et c'était vrai. Les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie d'Elsie, la sienne non plus. Pour la revoir…

– Le sang… » souffla-t-il. « Il te suffit d'en boire quelques gouttes… Elsie a normalement hérité du pouvoir de Léonore » Le pouvoir ancestral des fées. « Tu deviendras immortel… »

– Immortel…

– Tes pouvoirs te permettront de ne pas finir dans le même état que William. Tu ne deviendras pas un cadavre ambulant.

– Et c'est tout ?

Perplexe, Jacobin desserra lentement sa poigne, et porta les yeux sur le corps d'Elsie.

– C'est tout. » Confirma Naru en reprenant son souffle. « Tu as ma parole. »

Pour seule réponse, Jacobin lui asséna un coup en pleine tête qui l'assomma instantanément. Sonné par la violence de l'impact, Naru put tout juste sentir le sang ruisseler contre sa tempe, le froid du sol encore une fois, laisser le reste aux autres et partir doucement, dans ces limbes qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

* * *

 _Le cri résonna depuis les entrailles les plus enfouies du manoir, et je reconnus instantanément la voix de cauchemar qui avait déjà résonné dans la cave d'Henry Kind. Celle d'Andrey Jacobin._

 _William était resté dans cette chambre, figé auprès du portrait de celle dont lui seul conservait la mémoire et nous, nous avions échoué._

– _Alors ? Demanda Lin en se précipitant vers nous, alerté lui aussi par la déflagration._

– _Il est là-haut », marmonnai-je. « J'ai tout vu. Sa rencontre avec Léonore, leur amour, ce pourquoi il est toujours en vie aussi, mais… »_

– _Mais…_

– _Mais même en vie, il est bel et bien mort à l'intérieur. Il faudra nous débrouiller sans lui._

 _Masako acquiesça pour confirmer mes dires, et la déception que je pus lire dans le regard de Lin fit écho à la nôtre._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » cria Bô-san en nous rejoignant après avoir échangé quelques mots avec John._

– _Jacobin est passé à l'action. D'après ce qu'ont vu mes shikis, il aurait entraîné Naru dans une sorte de crypte scellée, et dont il aurait débloqué l'entrée avec son pouvoir. Il a emmené Elsie aussi. Elle est vivante._

– _Ce type est un monstre…_

– _On y va._

 _Comme Lin nous l'avait indiqué, l'entrée de la cave avait été ouverte, et les briques qui la bloquaient étaient éparpillées au sol, laissant l'accès libre aux ténèbres souterraines qui renfermaient les secrets du manoir._

– _J'y vais en premier », nous indiqua Lin. « Takigawa, tu protèges les filles. »_

– _Parce qu'on a le droit de venir aussi », ironisai-je pour contrer la peur._

– _Comme si je pouvais vous en empêcher…_

 _Je reconnus la pièce où Naru avait été enfermé. La porte était restée béante, il ne restait plus que le fantôme de sa présence._

– _C'est tout au fond » chuchota le Chinois. « Faites attention. »_

 _Nous poursuivîmes, seulement éclairés par le faisceau d'une lampe de poche que Bô-san avait pensé à apporter, et à chaque pas, les ténèbres me semblaient plus profondes et plus lourdes._

– _Je sens quelque chose… » murmura Masako derrière moi._

 _Moi aussi je les ressentais, les miasmes qui imprégnaient l'atmosphère, cette espèce de pesanteur, comme si la culpabilité des Usher était gravée jusque dans les murs._

– _David est ici », réalisai-je._

 _J'ignore combien de temps nous marchâmes dans le noir, ni combien de fois je soupirai, avant de découvrir enfin l'entrée de la crypte dont Lin nous avait parlée. Temple voué au silence et à la solitude, honneur à la pierre, au froid, au figé. À l'éternel._

 _Je fus saisie par cette étrange lueur qui émanait du plafond, par l'atmosphère délétère, et étrangement recueillie, la sensation de retrouver des êtres très vieux, et dont je m'étais déjà trop habituée à la présence. David était mort ici. Margareth, Lucy y reposaient, et même la gouvernante au visage d'oiseau. Mais pas seulement. Elle y était aussi. Léonore. J'en avais la certitude._

 _Le voile de larmes qui couvrit mes yeux m'empêcha de distinguer ce qui nous avait pourtant stoppés, et je ne compris qu'en découvrant les visages ahuris de Lin, Bô-san et Masako._

 _Naru gisait inerte contre un tombeau, au centre de la crypte, la tête renversée et le visage en sang, et à quelques mètres à peine, Andrey Jacobin. Il n'avait même pas noté notre présence, le corps arqué et le visage levé vers le ciel, déformé par un sourire hilare. Dans ses deux mains gisait le poignet d'Elsie Carpenter, imprégné d'un liquide écarlate qui ruisselait aussi de ses lèvres ; je fus la première à comprendre._

 _En buvant le sang d'Elsie, la descendante directe de Léonore, Andrey Jacobin venait d'accéder à l'immortalité._

* * *

 **Le visage à l'agonie de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, la détresse et la douleur dans ses yeux. Cette image l'avait hanté toute sa vie.**

 **Toute sa vie, Andrey Jacobin ne fut qu'une ombre à la recherche de ce qui pourrait le sauver du fantôme qui le poursuivait depuis tout petit. De la malédiction qui s'était immiscée dans sa tête, à l'intérieur de son crâne et contre les parois de son cerveau.**

 **Il avait d'abord cru y échapper, puis les migraines le ramenèrent à ses vieilles hantises. Il s'efforça d'ignorer. Ce devait être la fatigue. Elles ne partirent pas, et bientôt, la douleur l'empêcha de dormir.**

 **Ça le rongeait depuis vingt ans. Vingt ans de souffrances, de doutes, l'envie de craquer et d'en finir. La colère terrible qui s'accentuait avec la douleur que seule la morphine parvenait à calmer, et le verdict enfin. Les traitements n'avaient pas marché.**

 **On lui proposa une opération. Il s'endetta pour la tenter. Elle n'aboutit pas, et le diagnostic tomba de nouveau. Il allait mourir. Comme l'homme au regard agrandi par la peur, comme un animal traqué, comme quelqu'un dont on n'a jamais voulu, et que le monde même se met à rejeter. Il allait mourir.**

 **Andrey Jacobin ne put pourtant s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas mourir. L'obscurité lui faisait trop peur, la nuit du néant – puisqu'il ne croyait en rien – il ne voulait pas les connaître, pas même après une longue et belle vie. Andrey Jacobin ne voulait pas mourir.**

 **Alors puisque la médecine ne marchait pas, il tenta autre chose, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre.**

 **Son père lui avait souvent parlé de leur aïeul, Vincent Jacobin, qui avait découvert un secret extraordinaire, capable de conférer l'éternité à ceux qui la méritaient. Vincent Jacobin avait été le fondateur du cabinet d'avocats qui leur avait permis de subsister pendant quelques générations, jusqu'à ce que le père d'Andrey ne décide d'en revendre les droits. Parmi les centaines de dossiers, il avait découvert des cahiers appartenant à Vincent. Il n'y racontait ni plus ni moins que sa médiocre existence, qu'il pensait sûrement assez digne d'intérêt pour être consignée en mémoires ennuyantes et emphatiques. Seulement parmi les centaines de digressions et de récits factices s'efforçant de lui forger une existence qui n'avait jamais été glorieuse, figurait le nom de Léonore Usher. Une jeune femme de l'aristocratie, à qui il n'avait été marié que quelques mois. Léonore avait ensuite disparu, mais Vincent mentionnait son enfant. Qu'il soit le sien ou non, il affirmait que la fillette possédait des vertus extraordinaires et dignes de sa mère, des vertus qui lui permettrait d'accéder à l'éternité. Ça, il l'avait appris de David Usher lors d'un entretien qui l'avait laissé sceptique, juste avant ses fiançailles avec Léonore. Mais puisque Vincent était lui aussi né avec un « don » qui le faisait souffrir depuis l'enfance, il n'eut pas de mal à croire en des forces qui le dépassaient, et accepta la proposition de David de donner une descendance aux Usher en échange de l'immortalité.**

 **Le journal ne précisa jamais si la descendance en question fut la sienne ou non, toujours est-il que Léonore disparue, son pouvoir s'était perpétué en son enfant. Vincent savait qu'elle pourrait lui donner ce qu'il voulait, seulement, il ignorait comment. David ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et il n'eut jamais le temps de le découvrir. Une nuit, quelqu'un s'introduisit chez lui pour enlever la fillette. Vincent le reconnut à ses yeux, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, le soir de ses fiançailles avec Léonore. William. Le précepteur de la fille Usher. Son regard l'effraya. Il ne semblait pas humain, et Vincent ne fut pas de taille à lutter. Il perdit ainsi l'enfant de sa défunte femme, et la possibilité de bénéficier de son pouvoir.**

 **Le reste de sa vie, il le passa à tenter de percer les secrets du manoir de Gravesend, racheté par William et qui, avant sa mort, en avait confié les droits à son cabinet. Par provocation sans doute. À plusieurs reprises, il y retourna, arpenta ces lieux de ténèbres et de mort pour tenter de récupérer ce qui lui avait échappé, il n'y parvint jamais, et mourut dans l'amertume et le regret.**

 **Andrey Jacobin avait quant à lui découvert très tôt l'existence de Léonore Usher et de sa descendance miraculeuse, sans jamais vraiment y croire. Le journal de Vincent avait longtemps fasciné son père, il finit par l'obséder à son tour. Lorsque la maladie le poussa à y croire.**

 **Il se mit à fréquenter Mary Wolfstatt pour ses yeux mauves et cendrés, uniques, comme ceux de Léonore et de sa fille, que Vincent avait mentionnées plus d'une fois dans son journal. Mais Mary lui échappa et en fin de compte, il ne sut jamais vraiment si c'était la bonne.**

 **Plusieurs fois, il retourna au manoir pour tenter d'en percer les mystères, et c'est en tentant de pénétrer dans la cave scellée qu'il rencontra pour la première fois William. Il n'y retourna plus jamais. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une bande d'originaux s'y intéresse, avec à leur tête Oliver Davis, le fameux chercheur en paranormal, celui qui lui avait fait comprendre que ces pouvoirs n'étaient pas qu'un don de l'enfer.**

 **Andrey Jacobin avait alors décidé de changer de méthode, de la jouer plus fine, tout en s'amusant un peu avec ceux qui voulaient s'approprier « son » secret, et qui lui permettraient malgré eux de remonter jusqu'à « sa » trace. Celle de la fille qui avait hérité du pouvoir de Léonore.**

 **En consultant les archives, en se renseignant, il se mit à son tour sur les traces disparues de Léonore, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à les emprunter. Le fils Davis et sa copine lui avaient permis de retrouver le vieil Henry Kind, celui qui avait à l'époque protégé le manoir de la cupidité de son propre père avant d'en emporter les réponses dans son bled du Yorkshire.**

 **Car si Henry Kind avait quitté le manoir, ce n'était pas pour fuir les ombres qui le hantaient, mais bien pour les emmener avec lui. Henry avait rencontré William, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Andrey ne le sut jamais vraiment, mais soupçonna William de l'y avoir poussé. Et pour cause, Henry Kind avait emmené avec lui les lettres que William et Léonore s'étaient échangés, ainsi que les derniers indices sur l'immortalité de la femme aux yeux mauves. Ces indices qu'il avait récupérés cette nuit de novembre par les moyens les plus sordides – il le savait bien – ça lui avait fait plaisir. Mais rien, rien de tout ce qu'il avait découvert ne lui avait indiqué ce qui, dans la descendance, pourrait lui donner la vie éternelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à accélérer les choses.**

 **Enlever Elsie Carpenter, la fille de Mary, celle autour de qui gravitait toute l'affaire, forcer le fils Davis à tout avouer et à lui révéler ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et ça avait marché.**

 **Si bien marché.**

 **Enfin, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Andrey Jacobin n'avait plus peur de la mort.**

* * *

 _À l'instant où le sang d'Elsie Carpenter toucha ses lèvres, Andrey Jacobin avait levé le visage vers le ciel, inspiré longuement et souri de toutes ses dents._

 _À l'instant même où nous comprîmes qu'il était trop tard, il poussa un rire hilare, dément, presque inhumain._

 _À l'instant où je fis un pas dans la crypte en réalisant tenir ma dernière occasion de sauver Naru, Andrey Jacobin déchaina son pouvoir._

 _Les murs se mirent à trembler, le sol aussi, et l'air devint si dense que je crus étouffer. Puis un craquement eu lieu au-dessus de nos têtes, suivis d'une dizaine d'autres, la sensation de voir le monde s'effondrer sur nous, et plus rien._

 _Andrey Jacobin avait gagné, et nous, nous avions perdu l'occasion de sauver Elsie et Naru, face à l'immortel qu'il était devenu._

 _Il me sembla juste revoir « ses » yeux avant de m'évanouir…_


	31. Elsie Carpenter - J'aurais aimé

**Bonjour à tous ! Après une semaine de concours blanc absolument horrible, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral en publiant un nouveau chapitre ^^ c'est peine perdue... il n'est pas très joyeux XD j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira, et je vous l'annonce officiellement, il ne reste que deux chapitres et un épilogue avant la fin ! :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, un petit encouragement ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand il devient difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire, mais que l'air de rien, ça fait du bien quand même ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **31.**

 **Elsie Carpenter**

 **J'aurais aimé…**

 _Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la vision de la crypte avait disparu pour laisser place au faible faisceau de notre lampe de poche échouée parmi les débris. Quelque chose m'écrasais lourdement, et je me dégageai en gémissant, pour découvrir le corps de Takigawa effondré sur moi._

– _Bô-san !_

– _Mai ? Tu vas bien ?_

 _C'était la voix de Masako. Elle s'en était sortie._

– _Masako… c'est Bô-san… » marmonnai-je. « Il est… »_

– _Laisse-moi regarder », dit-elle en le mettant sur le dos._

 _Son visage était couvert de sang._

– _Il est vivant », souffla Masako après l'avoir examiné, « mais je ne peux pas dire à quel point sa blessure est grave. »_

 _En voulant certainement me protéger, Takigawa avait reçu un jet de pierres en pleine tête qui lui avait ouvert la tempe._

– _Il faut appeler les secours », lançai-je. « Il faut prévenir John. Où est Lin ? »_

 _Paniquée, je cherchai le chinois des yeux, et ne découvris qu'un amas de rocailles qui ne nous avait épargnés que par miracle, et qui bloquait totalement l'accès vers la crypte._

– _Lin ?!_

– _Il a peut-être réussi à passer de l'autre côté avant que tout ne s'effondre », suggéra Masako, pâle d'angoisse._

– _J'espère…_

 _Avant de sombrer… il m'avait semblé le voir aussi… William et ses yeux tristes._

 _« J'ai dû rêver » pensais-je en examinant l'éboulement._

 _La voûte qui donnait accès à la crypte s'était totalement effondrée. Impossible de dégager un passage. Naru et Elsie – peut-être Lin – étaient piégés à l'intérieur, et nous ne pouvions rien faire pour les secourir._

– _Cet homme… » marmonna Masako en regardant à son tour les dégâts provoqués par Jacobin. « Il doit avoir un pouvoir extraordinaire pour faire ça… Il doit être à bout de forces après avoir dépensé autant d'énergie. »_

– _Tu n'as donc pas compris ?_

– _Quoi ?_

– _En buvant le sang d'Elsie Carpenter, Jacobin est devenu immortel. Rien ne peut désormais le tuer, et surtout pas l'utilisation de son pouvoir. On est arrivé trop tard…_

 _À son expression, je sus qu'elle pensait comme moi, et me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas me mettre à hurler. Si seulement j'avais moi aussi des pouvoirs psychiques… quelque chose qui nous permette de dégager ce fichu passage ! À la place, je m'effondrai, et me couvris le visage des mains pour retenir mes larmes de colère et de frustration._

– _Mai…_

– _À quoi ça sert ?…_

– _Quoi ?_

– _Toutes ces visions ?! » hurlai-je en me tournant brusquement vers elle. « Ce en quoi on croit ? Cette volonté de comprendre et d'apporter la paix, si en retour on ne peut même pas sauver ceux qui sont encore là ?! »_

 _Elle ne sut quoi répondre, et tandis que son visage affichait un rictus douloureux, elle se retourna, sécha ses larmes et se redressa en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la cave._

– _Je vais prévenir John… » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Veille sur Bô-san et… essaie d'y croire encore » m'adressant un dernier regard, « juste un peu… »_

* * *

Ce tambourinement dans sa tête… insupportable. Et le froid, toujours. Ce froid qui ne voulait pas s'en aller…

 _Naru…_

Il avait beau essayer, impossible de savoir où il était. D'où venait ce froid glacial qui lui paralysait les membres, comme si le gouffre dans lequel il avait sombré faisait tout pour le retenir…

 _Naru !_

Il y avait pourtant bien quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Ce timbre ténu, un brin autoritaire…

– Naru !

« Lin… » marmonna le jeune homme en grimaçant, tandis que deux bras le soulevaient et le calaient contre une surface rigide.

– Jacobin…

– Je sais.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, et en ouvrant les yeux, Naru crut voir une lueur de panique dans son regard. Lin se retourna alors brusquement et quelque chose sembla le frapper de plein fouet, le propulsant à l'autre bout de la crypte. En serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur qui battait contre ses tempes, Naru tenta de se redresser et comprit lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Jacobin se dresser devant lui. Le sourire qu'il affichait ne laissait aucune place au doute. Il avait bien l'intention de les tuer. En jetant un œil dans la direction de Lin, Naru constata que le Chinois était vivant, mais semblait trop sonné pour réagir, et tenta de rassembler ses forces, en vain. Il était vidé, à peine capable de garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur. Le froid. Il allait mourir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter qu'une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité et fondit sur Jacobin avec une violence inouïe qui le déstabilisa et le renversa tout à fait. Naru le reconnut à l'odeur que Mai lui avait si souvent décrite, cette odeur de cimetière… Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, et Naru vit alors pour la première fois l'homme que David avait si amèrement détesté et à qui il avait pourtant confié ses dernières volontés. Celui qui avait hanté les cauchemars d'Elsie et ceux de Mai. William Simons. Le maudit.

– La fille…" murmura ce dernier en tournant les yeux vers Elsie. Même sa voix avait perdu tout accent d'humanité. « Sauve-la. »

Capté par son regard et par ses mots, Naru hocha lentement la tête, et tandis que William plaquait la tête de Jacobin au sol en lui arrachant un hurlement. Il s'aida du tombeau pour se lever, et boitilla vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Ses mains avaient été détachées, mais l'un de ses poignets saignait abondamment. Les veines avaient été tranchées net. Retirant le foulard qui lui masquait les yeux, Naru s'en servit pour résorber l'hémorragie, et arracha le scotch qui la bâillonnait.

– Oliver…

Le visage d'Elsie était d'une pâleur effroyable. Sa lèvre était fendue, et sa tempe tachée d'une ecchymose violacée.

– Ça va aller », marmonna le jeune homme. « On va se sortir de la… »

– Cet homme… il…

– Je sais. Ce n'est rien. Ça va aller.

Le cri de Jacobin le mit cependant en alerte, et un coup de feu retentit avant que le corps de ce qu'avait été William ne se trouve propulsé en arrière sous la violence de l'impact. Libéré de la poigne de son adversaire, Andrey se redressa alors, et cribla le corps de deux balles supplémentaires, avant qu'un filet argenté ne lui arrache son revolver des mains. Naru vit alors la silhouette de Lin se jeter sur Jacobin. Il avait détourné son attention avec ses shikis et lui assena alors un coup de pied dans le plexus puis dans les côtes, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Les traits tirés du Chinois indiquaient cependant qu'il arrivait à ses limites, et Naru comprit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

– Restez ici », dit-il en retirant son manteau pour en entourer les épaules d'Elsie. « Je reviens. Ne bougez pas. »

Les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Lin et Jacobin. Privé de son revolver, l'homme avait sorti un poignard qui avait déjà atteint Lin au flanc. Inspirant profondément, et conscient que tout se jouerait dans les secondes à suivre, Naru se ramassa sur lui-même, et bondit à son tour sur Jacobin. Son pouvoir concentré à l'extrémité de ses doigts, il frappa la gorge ainsi que plusieurs points d'articulation. L'effet ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, mais Jacobin était fort, beaucoup trop fort pour eux. Lin perdait trop de sang, Naru était déjà au bord de l'évanouissement, et William, s'il avait survécu, n'était pas en état de combattre. Un coup en plein visage suffit à le faire tomber en arrière, et Naru sentit sa tête violemment heurter le sol, tandis que Lin s'interposait une nouvelle fois pour le protéger.

Décidé à mettre un terme à l'affrontement, Jacobin contra le Chinois à l'aide d'une puissante salve d'énergie qu'il encaissa de plein fouet, avant de s'effondrer lourdement. Constatant qu'il était inconscient, Naru tenta une ultime entreprise, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Terrassé, il vit alors Andrey ramasser quelque chose au sol, son revolver, et le pointer sur lui.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit de la déflagration.

* * *

– _Les filles… vous êtes là… tout va bien ?_

 _Alerté par le bruit de l'effondrement, John avait déserté son poste pour nous rejoindre, et s'agenouilla auprès de Bô-san pour examiner ses plaies._

– _J'appelle tout de suite une ambulance », marmonna-t-il. « Ayako vient de m'envoyer un message. Elle dit qu'elle arrive avec la police. Ils trouveront bien un moyen de dégager l'entrée. »_

– _Espérons qu'ils soient toujours en vie » souffla Masako._

 _Quant à moi, j'espérai toujours que William les ait vraiment rejoints._

– _Je retourne à l'entrée », dit John._

 _Sa silhouette s'était presque évanouie dans l'obscurité, lorsqu'un bruit sourd, quelque chose comme un grondement, retentit depuis l'intérieur de la crypte et fit trembler jusqu'aux murs._

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_

– _Je ne sais pas…_

 _Ça s'intensifiait… C'était la même chose que lorsque l'entrée s'était effondrée. Sauf que c'était beaucoup plus fort._

– _Écartez-vous ! » hurlai-je en voyant les restes de l'éboulement se mettre à trembler._

 _Nous traînâmes Takigawa aussi loin que possible, et je posai ma main sur le sol pour mesurer l'ampleur de ce qui nous attendait. De nouveau, l'air se fit dense, et une salve d'électricité sembla le traverser. Outre mes deux rencontres avec Jacobin, je réalisai que j'avais déjà vécu ça, il y a longtemps. Ce jour-là, au bord de la mer._

– _C'est Jacobin qui fait ça ? » cria Masako._

– _Non…_

 _J'avais reconnu son aura. L'incroyable énergie qu'il avait manifestée cette fois-là, et mes mains se mirent à trembler._

 _« C'est Naru. » Murmurai-je._

* * *

Il avait seulement entendu la détonation et senti le sang gicler sur son visage, avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien.

Le corps d'Elsie Carpenter s'était alors effondré dans ses bras. La balle l'avait atteinte en pleine poitrine.

Son beau visage de porcelaine tourné vers lui, elle lui sourit et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Ses yeux mauves et profonds comme les âges. Ce regard d'un autre monde qui n'était plus le leur et qui s'éteignait doucement.

Comme la flamme d'une bougie.

– Oliver… » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'un filet de sang ruisselait sur ses lèvres. « Je… »

– Ne parlez pas… ne parle pas… ça va aller…

Naru vit avec effroi le sang – beaucoup trop – imprégner les vêtements de la jeune femme et ses propres paumes, et ne put retenir les tremblement dans sa voix. En face d'eux, Andrey Jacobin demeurait inerte, les yeux grands ouverts et paralysé de stupeur. Naru ne le voyait plus, et lentement, il prit la main d'Elsie.

– Ce n'est pas si terrible… » parvint-il à murmurer. « Tu verras. »

– Je sais…

Son souffle stoppa brièvement alors qu'un cracha écarlate venait tâcher son menton. Elle souriait toujours.

– J'aurais seulement aimé…

Naru réalisa qu'elle pleurait, et serra sa main plus fort.

– J'aurais seulement aimé… » poursuivit Elsie, « vivre un peu pour moi-même… comme tu me l'as dit ce jour-là… »

Il ne sut quoi répondre.

– Reste avec moi », dit la jeune fille, tout doucement, tandis qu'un voile couvrait ses pupilles.

– Jusqu'au bout », répondit Naru.

Elle ne l'entendait déjà plus.

Elsie Carpenter était morte.

Descendante de fée ou non, elle avait encore vingt ans et la vie devant elle.

Elsie Carpenter avait perdu la lumière dans ses yeux, et son sourire s'était effacé pour toujours.

Elsie Carpenter était morte dans ses bras.

« Jusqu'au bout » répéta pourtant Naru en serrant les dents.

Alors seulement, il réalisa que lui aussi aurais aimé… peut-être.

Alors seulement, il craqua.

Que le monde brûle avec lui, il s'en moquait désormais.

Qu'il n'y ait que le néant.


	32. Ne m'oublie pas

**Eh voilà la suite ! Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre et en même temps... presque plus rien à raconter, puisqu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier. J'espère que la fin ne sera pas trop abrupte, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) Je publierai la suite et fin la semaine prochaine, j'espère que d'ici là, l'attente ne sera pas trop longue ! :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **32.**

 **Ne m'oublie pas…**

 _Comme je l'avais craint, la force dégagée par le pouvoir de Naru déstabilisa l'éboulement créé par Jacobin. Les pierres pressées les unes contre les autres tremblèrent jusqu'à s'effriter, et soudain, la partie centrale de l'amas de rocailles explosa littéralement._

– _Baissez-vous ! » hurla John tandis que les débris ricochaient contre le sol et les murs._

 _Je m'aplatis en serrant Masako contre moi, les yeux fermés, tandis qu'une violente bourrasque balayait la cave. Nous nous étions cependant suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas recevoir le gros de l'explosion, et je fus la première à me redresser. L'entrée de la crypte était partiellement dégagée, et c'est en m'approchant que je pus distinguer sa silhouette, parmi l'amas de débris et de poussière qui circulait autour de lui._

– _Recule ! » me cria une voix, et je vis Lin me saisir le bras pour m'entraîner en arrière._

 _Il était couvert de sang, et serrait sa main contre son flanc._

– _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

– _Je ne sais pas… j'ai perdu connaissance pendant quelques secondes… mais même moi je n'ai pas réussi à l'approcher. » Il s'affaissa brusquement en grimaçant de douleur. « Il va mourir si ça continue… »_

 _C'était trop. Beaucoup trop fort. Tellement plus que ce jour-là dans la caverne. Je repensai à son corps allongé sur le sable, inerte, le moniteur des ambulanciers affichant les battements trop faibles de son cœur, tout juste ranimé. Nous l'avions alors sauvé de justesse, mais cette fois, si ça continuait, Naru allait mourir._

– _NARU ! » hurlai-je, incapable d'accepter._

– _Mai arrête !_

 _Trop faible, Lin ne parvint_ _cependant_ _pas à me retenir, et je m'arrachai sans difficulté de sa poigne pour rejoindre Naru. Son pouvoir déchaîné_ _soufflait_ _tout_ _sur son passage, et je dus me recroqueviller pour avoir plus de prise_ _au_ _sol et continuer à avancer, tout en me protégeant les yeux. Par deux fois, un jet de pierre faillit m'assommer et je serrai les dents en essuyant le sang qui ruisselait de mon épaule et de ma joue._

 _« Je ne veux pas te voir mourir…_ »

 _En continuant de progresser, je pri_ _s_ _le risque de lever les yeux vers lui et vis son visage comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, figé dans un cri silencieux, le regard révulsé._ _Il semblait épuisé, en colère aussi, et terriblement triste… Et pourtant, plus je m'avançai, plus l'exercice de son pouvoir semblait violent, si bien que je dus me stopper et m'accrocher au sol._

– _Naru !_

 _Parmi les débris, je vis soudain quelque chose à ses pieds, un visage encadré par de longs cheveux, et qui ressemblait si étrangement à celui de Léonore. Je réalisai en découvrant la tâche écarlate qui partait de son cœur et couvrait sa poitrine. Le souffle me manqua._

 _Elsie était morte._

– _Naru ! » hurlai-je encore en tentant de me redresser, et de repousser les lourds sanglots qui m'étouffaient. « Arrête ! Tu vas mourir si tu continues ! NARU ! »_

 _Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de sa transe. Alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, je fléchis les jambes, tête en avant, et me jetai d'une détente sur lui._

 _Le choc fut dément. J'eus la sensation d'être transpercée par mille aiguilles qui s'insinuèrent dans tout mon corps et m'arrachèrent un cri rauque. Mon contact ne changea pourtant rien. Il était là, si près, et déjà si loin. Il allait mourir sous mes yeux._

 _Dans une dernière tentative, je saisis sa main et la serrai de toute mes forces, lorsque soudain je vis le visage mourant d'Elsie, les larmes sur ses joues. Je ressentis la même colère, le même abandon, et eus alors peur de me perdre avec lui._

– _Reste avec moi ! » criai-je encore._

 _Il n'y avait pas que ses souvenirs. Sa force aussi, l'énergie terrible qui circulait dans ses veines et s'échappait alors lentement de son corps. Je sentis sa propre vie circuler en moi, quelque chose comme un sentiment de mort aussi. Sauf que lui ne le réalisait pas encore._

– _Reviens… » marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux, et en tentant de canaliser la puissance qui circulait en moi. Vers ma paume, puis l'extrémité de mes doigts. Vers lui._

 _J'eus alors tout juste le temps de me souvenir de la manière dont le lien fonctionnait avec son frère et des paroles d'Emily, de réaliser que je possédai_ _s,_ _tout comme Eugène_ _,_ _la capacité_ _de lui rendre l'énergie qu'il perdait, de le maintenir en vie par mon contact, avant que tout ne bascule. La force, émise jusqu'alors_ _autour de nous dans un chaos total, se libéra soudain et s'abattit sur les murs avec une violence inouïe. Je compris que tout allait s'effondrer et enroulai le bras de Naru autour de mes épaules pour nous sortir de là._

 _La force me manquait_ _cependant_ _…_

 _Je crus que nous vivions nos derniers instants, et mes jambes_ _commencèrent_ _à fléchir, lorsque je sentis le corps de Naru s'alléger soudain, et une main ferme m'attirer vers la sortie._

 _William._

 _Avec une force insoupçonnable, il réussit à nous porter tous les deux jusqu'à l'entrée de la crypte et nous permit de rejoindre les autres qui se précipitèrent vers l'accès au rez-de-chaussée._

 _En tournant une dernière fois les yeux, j'assistai à l'ensevelissement définitif de la tombe des Usher. De David, de Margareth, de Lucy, de Léonore… Tout enterré pour l'éternité._

– _Elsie… » sanglotai-je._

– _Je l'ai ramenée », me répondit la voix de William, et j'aperçus le corps de la jeune femme calé sur son dos._

 _En quelques secondes, toute une partie de la cave s'écroula, et nous ne parvînmes à nous en sortir que par miracle, couverts de poussière, toussant à nous arracher la gorge, les larmes aux yeux et les paumes en sang._

 _Puis tout s'arrêt_ _a_ _de trembler._ _Et nous, n_ _ous étions vivants._

* * *

Un monde de cendres.

Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu, avant de se souvenir.

Beaucoup de choses lui étaient alors passées par l'esprit. Ses parents, son frère, Emily, Lin, et bien sûr Mai. Mai dont il lui semblait entendre la voix comme de très très loin, portée par des vents trop forts pour qu'il puisse l'écouter.

Il s'en voulut. Pour ne pas avoir sauvé Elsie, ne pas pouvoir se sauver lui-même, et comprit que depuis le début, il ne devait sa survie qu'aux autres.

À ceux qui l'avaient choyé, compris, aimé, et à qui il tournait alors le dos. Sur un caprice.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Naru était fatigué de vivre, et il avait souvent pensé que si quelqu'un devait disparaître, c'était bien lui. Mais Gene l'avait fait à sa place, et lui avait retiré le luxe de s'oublier.

Naru était ce genre d'individu pour qui l'existence ne valait pas grand-chose. Ce qui comptait, c'était ses travaux, c'était la fierté qu'il s'était bâtie année après année et qui lui permettait de _se sentir_ dans l'écart qui le séparait des autres.

Naru était le genre d'individus qui se fiche du regard qu'on lui porte. Que les autres ennuient et gênent, tout en le valorisant.

Depuis quand se voyait-il vraiment à travers eux ?

De la compassion, il en avait, mais Naru était plus juste que sensible, les seuls sentiments lui ayant été familiers étant la peur et la colère, remplacées par la fierté de s'être construit.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Elsie Carpenter était morte dans ses bras, tout s'était effondré. La prétention de protéger ceux qui l'entouraient, celle de se protéger aussi, cette volonté de perpétuer cette part innocente et candide qu'il voyait dans ses yeux et qui lui avait permis de s'y reconnaître.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pu aimer Mai qu'en se trouvant à travers les yeux d'Elsie.

Il le réalisa, alors que le monde de cendres s'effondrait sur lui, et se dit qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, fier, et belliqueux. Et que cet idiot qu'il était n'aspirait désormais qu'à une chose.

 _Revenir…_

* * *

– _Naru… Naru !_

 _J'aurais pu crier son nom encore longtemps si les autres n'étaient pas intervenus. En me repoussant doucement, Lin se pencha sur Naru et lui tâta le pouls._

– _Son cœur bat toujours », dit-il lentement, avant d'examiner ses blessures._

 _Il était d'une pâleur effroyable. L'une de ses pommettes s'était ouverte, et le sang avait séché sur sa joue. Il souffrait également d'une vilaine blessure au crâne. Je m'approchai doucement, et constatai qu'effectivement, son cœur battait encore, mais que sa respiration était faible et saccadée._

– _Il lui faut un médecin tout de suite » argua Lin._

– _L'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder » lui répondit John en jetant un œil dehors._

 _Prise d'un haut le cœur, je m'effondrai soudain et serrai mes bras contre moi. J'avais l'impression que mes paumes se consumaient, et retins un hurlement de douleur._

– _Mai », s'inquiéta Lin. « Ça ne va pas ? »_

– _Mes mains » parvins-je à articuler. « J'ai l'impression qu'elles brûlent… »_

 _Était-ce une part du pouvoir que j'avais encaissé ? Les larmes aux yeux, je fixai de nouveau le corps inerte de Naru, son visage trop pâle, et apposai ma paume tremblante sur son torse. Comme je l'avais espéré, la brûlure s'estompa au profit d'une sensation bienfaisante, tandis que sa respiration devenait plus régulière. Après quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression de m'être déchargée du trop-plein qui m'étouffait et retirai ma main. Alors seulement, je m'aperçus que j'avais le visage en sueur, et John dus me retenir pour que je ne tombe pas à la renverse._

– _Ça va ?_

– _Ça devrait aller…_

– _Naru…», nous coupa Lin._

 _Il s'agitait faiblement, et en poussant un gémissement rauque, il ouvrit les yeux et nous dévisagea d'un air absent._

– _Naru… » soufflai-je en me laissant choir contre lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. « Naru… tu es vivant… »_

– _Mai…_

 _Son regard croisa le mien, et s'agrandit de stupeur._

– _J'étais…_

– _Tu as voulu libérer ton pouvoir. Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

 _Perplexe, il se redressa avec difficulté, aidé par Lin et moi, et regarda ses paumes sans comprendre._

– _Elsie », murmura-t-il enfin._

– _Naru…_

 _En lui prenant doucement les mains, je tournai la tête vers le cadavre de la jeune fille et baissai les yeux._

– _C'est trop tard._

– _Je sais…_

 _Sa voix se brisa._

– _C'est ma faute… Je n'ai pas pu… » souffla-t-il, alors que sa tête chavirait sur mon épaule._

– _Nous non plus Naru. » Enroulant mes bras autour de son torse. « Moi non plus je n'ai pas pu te protéger… »_

 _Et nous restâmes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre avec cette fatigue de l'horreur et de la peur, une lassitude aussi, le soulagement surtout. Celui d'en avoir terminé._

– _Il faudra du temps…_

– _Je sais », balbutiai-je._

 _Nous en avions tous besoin._

– _Et Jacobin ? » demanda Masako d'une petite voix. « Qu'est-il devenu ? »_

– _Il a été entraîné sous les décombres._

 _D'un même mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers William qui était resté en retrait, le corps d'Elsie à ses pieds. Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu eurent un mouvement de recul, et je fus la seule à m'approcher, en laissant Naru, encore très faible, aux soins de Lin._

– _Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?_

 _Son sourire, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait, fut sa seule réponse._

– _Le corps de Léonore est là-dessous », poursuivis-je en regardant les restes de la cave effondrée. « Il ne reste plus rien. »_

– _Son souvenir », me répondit-il alors. « Qui à part moi pour le conserver ? Qui pour savoir qu'elle a un jour existé ? »_

– _Nous. Nous nous en souviendrons._

– _Mais vous disparaîtrez aussi, un jour. Parce que c'est le destin de tous les hommes. » Plaçant son poing contre son cœur. « Moi, j'aurais l'éternité pour la faire vivre à travers ma mémoire. »_

– _Pourquoi vous acharnez à ce point ? Pourquoi vous obstinez à porter ce fardeau ?… Léonore n'aurait pas voulu ça. J'en suis certaine._

– _C'est vrai. Mais grâce à elle… » son regard s'adoucit encore. « Je n'ai plus jamais été seul. »_

 _Je crus me mettre à pleurer une nouvelle fois, et me contentai d'acquiescer._

– _Je veux savoir une chose », dit Naru en le fixant avec son acuité habituelle. « Quels étaient vos rapports avec Henry Kind ? Pourquoi lui avoir légué la maison ? Que savait-il ? »_

– _Henry était réellement mon parent, du côté de ma demi-sœur. Je savais que la maison finirait par tomber en ruines sans personne pour l'habiter, donc avant de disparaître, je me suis arrangé pour en confier l'héritage à ce qu'il resterait de ma famille. J'avais aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour protéger la descendance de Léonore de façon… « légale ». Henry était parfait pour cette tâche. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, il n'a même pas été effrayé. Simplement un peu surpris._

– _Que lui avez-vous confié ?_

– _L'histoire de cette famille. Je voulais qu'il l'écrive, et il l'a fait. Henry était vraiment un écrivain de talent, qui savait saisir l'émotion et la matière comme personne… seulement… comme beaucoup d'autres, son talent dépendait de conditions un peu trop matérielles. De personnes opportunistes, qui n'ont pas bien su l'exploiter. C'était son dernier livre. Je crois qu'il n'a été édité qu'en une cinquantaine d'exemplaires._

– _Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demandai-je._

– _La Ville des maudits._

 _Ce choix nous arracha un sourire._

– _C'est mauvais », soupira Lin._

– _Mais pourquoi est-il parti alors ? » poursuivit Naru, imperturbable, « et dans une telle précipitation ? »_

– _Parce que le père Jacobin l'y a forcé. Il a tenté d'accéder à la cave, et a voulu s'emparer des preuves de l'existence de Léonore en agressant Henry. C'est moi qui lui ait conseillé de partir. L'homme retrouvé en panique et à moitié fou dans le jardin, ce n'était pas Henry, mais Jacobin père._

– _C'est comme ça qu'Andrey a su à son tour._

– _Les rancunes ne se perdent jamais vraiment. Tout reste et se transmet. Henry l'a appris à ses dépens._

– _C'est de notre faute », intervins-je. « Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller le voir. »_

– _On n'y peut rien…_

 _Nos mines sombres furent tout à coup éclaircies par l'arrivée de deux ambulances et d'une voiture de police, dont Ayako sortit en grande pompe pour se précipiter dans le manoir._

– _Vous êtes là » cria-t-elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

– _Si tu savais…_

* * *

Bientôt, très bientôt, tout serait enfin derrière eux.

Continuer après ça ? Naru n'en était pas certain, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il s'enfermerait très longtemps dans la recherche avant de reprendre les enquêtes. Le temps de récupérer, de se remettre, d'oublier peut-être. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

Son regard croisa celui de William, et d'un hochement de tête, il lui signifia ses adieux.

Quant à Mai ?…

Elle était pour l'instant ce qui lui permettait de s'accrocher un peu, et c'était suffisant. Naru remarqua soudain la fatigue dans ses yeux, la poussière et les restes de larmes sur ses joues. Il y avait du sang sur son visage et elle serrait douloureusement son épaule. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne serait pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un appui, et lui prit la main doucement.

Avec son panache habituel, Ayako les toisa un à eux, et ses traits semblèrent se décomposer lorsqu'elle vit Takigawa, qui sortait tout juste de l'inconscience.

– Houshou… » souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

– Je vais bien », marmonna l'intéressé et grimaçant. « Est-ce que… tout le monde est en vie ?… »

Tout le monde, non. Et la mort d'Elsie resterait son éternel échec.

Alors que les ambulanciers, précédés des policiers, les entouraient pour les examiner, il vit William s'effacer lentement dans l'obscurité, sa seule et dernière demeure.

Takigawa fut le premier à partir en civière, suivi de près par Lin. Ayako avait apparemment informé la police de la situation, en omettant bien sûr les principaux détails. Elle avait également fait appelé Arthur Carpenter, et Naru fut incapable de le regarder en face. Lorsque le père découvrit le corps sans vie de sa propre fille, il serra les dents et les poings, et sut que les pleurs étouffés d'Arthur le hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

À son tour, il fut examiné et conduit vers la sortie. C'était donc bien terminé.

Bien terminé, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien ne le contredise.

Il s'en était donc sorti…

* * *

 _Je m'accordai enfin le luxe de souffler un peu, d'oublier et d'espérer, lorsque je sentis son haleine contre ma nuque. Je n'eus même pas le temps de hurler. Andrey Jacobin abattit l'ambulancier qui se tenait à mes côtés d'un tir, plaqua sa main contre ma bouche, et le canon du revolver contre ma tempe. Personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir, et je vis le regard de Naru s'agrandir de panique, tandis qu'il croisait le mien._

– _Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais ça », ricana Jacobin en plaçant son doigts sur la détente._

 _Une odeur de roussi me parvint alors, et je vis du coin de l'œil les escaliers se faire ronger par les flammes. Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces, et entendis sa voix retentir dans mes oreilles avant d'être brutalement libérée. Je fis alors volte-face et reconnus William. Il avait saisi Jacobin par les bras, et tentait de récupérer son arme._

– _Toujours en vie sale monstre », grimaça l'homme._

 _Avec une force inouïe, il décolla William de terre et le plaqua au sol, en lui arrachant un râle de douleur._

– _Tu y passeras cette fois…_

– _Non ! » Hurlai-je malgré moi en me jetant sur William. « Ne le tuez pas »._

– _Mai…_

 _Craignant pour ma vie, William se retourna, me mit à terre et me protégea comme un bouclier. Je sentis son corps tressaillir sous la détonation, et vis ses yeux se révulser de douleur._

– _William ! Non !_

– _Ce n'est rien…_

 _Il plongea alors ses yeux sombres dans les miens, et je vis quelque chose comme un éclat les traverser._

– _Tu as le même regard qu'elle », murmura-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue._

 _La douleur l'empêcha d'en dire plus, et il s'écroula en haletant. J'étais seule face à Jacobin._

* * *

 **« Notre vécu, tout comme le mien, ne fut bâti que d'ombres et de silences. Il demeure pourtant un mot, un seul que je souhaite te dire. Une fois et pour de vrai. »**

 **Elle écrivait lentement, à la lueur d'une flamme trop mince, et au son de la pluie griffant ses fenêtres. Elle avait froid, mais il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose d'heureux, comme une étincelle. Elle souriait. Et en soufflant sur ses doigts, le regard nostalgique et les joues pâles, elle s'accouda à sa table de travail et saisit de nouveau la plume entre ses doigts.**

 **« William. Tu sais que je déchirerai cette lettre après l'avoir écrite, parce que tu sais que tu n'auras rien de plus de moi qu'un souvenir et mille regrets. Ce que je t'ai fait, l'éternité ne te suffira pas à me le pardonner. Je t'aimais, et te voir partir… je ne pouvais pas. Quant à moi, je vais mourir. En silence et dans l'obscurité, je mourrai comme j'ai vécu, mais cette fois, je dois te l'avouer, j'ai peur. Alors je te le demande, puisque tu vivras pour moi, grâce à mon sang, s'il-te-plaît. Ne m'oublie pas. Laisse moi vivre à travers tes yeux, fais moi respirer encore un peu par tes gestes. Regarde le monde et le ciel pour moi, et surtout, conserve en ton cœur cette mémoire maudite que je t'ai insufflée. Rappelle-toi qu'un jour, nous avons existé. Souviens-toi que nous avons vécu, nous, enfants du rien, d'un monde qui n'existe plus. Souviens-toi de nous.**

 **Quant à nous deux, notre vécu tout comme le mien, ne fut bâti que d'ombres et de silences. Il demeure pourtant un mot, un seul, que je souhaite te dire. Une fois et pour de vrai. Merci.**

 **Merci William, de m'avoir permis de vivre un peu. Merci pour tout, et à jamais. »**

* * *

 _La détonation avait retentit comme de très loin._

 _J'avais vu Naru s'interposer, lutter contre Jacobin pour lui arracher son arme. J'avais vu l'homme s'effondrer quelques secondes sous l'emprise de son pouvoir avant de répliquer. J'avais vu Naru lui résister et reprendre l'avantage. J'avais crié aussi, et la détonation avait retenti._

 _Je vis alors simplement les traits d'Andrey Jacobin se détendre, son visage se fendre d'un sourire, et la tête de Naru se renverser brutalement en arrière._

 _Je sentis son sang gicler sur mon visage, son corps s'effondrer sur moi comme un pantin désarticulé. L'odeur de la chair et des flammes qui progressaient à toute vitesse, ses membres trop mous, ses yeux fermés, et mes mains couvertes d'écarlate._

 _Je n'avais toujours pas compris._

* * *

Il s'était jeté sur lui comme une bête, avec toute la force et la rage dont il était capable. Son pouvoir revenu, il parvint à lui tenir tête, le faire ployer enfin, mais le tir partit trop tôt.

Naru comprit seulement qu'il mourrait avant même de pouvoir vivre.

« Tu es revenu », murmura-t-il alors, doucement dans le noir, en reconnaissant le sourire de son frère… Ce sourire qu'il avait oublié.

* * *

 _Un cri, mon cri, resta coincé dans ma gorge._

 _En cherchant de l'aide du regard, j'aperçus seulement William se jeter une dernière fois sur Jacobin et leurs deux corps disparaître dans l'incendie. Deux mains me saisirent alors par les aisselles et m'entraînèrent à l'extérieur, mais je ne vis rien de ce qui m'entourait. Parce que rien n'existait plus pour moi. Ni leur visage, ni les pleurs d'Arthur qui serrait encore le cadavre de sa fille entre ses bras, ni leurs étreintes, ni leurs souffles._

 _Je savais seulement que je l'avais perdu._

 _On s'acharna sur son corps, on lui mit un masque, on couvrit la plaie, je ne compris pas pourquoi. Puisque je l'avais perdu._

 _Les lumières bleues et le noir tout à coup._

 _Il n'y avait plus que les ténèbres pour m'écouter._


	33. De Profundis

**Guest** **:** **merci pour ton commentaire ! :) oui je me suis trompée pour Miyazaki... erreur de frappe et je m'en sens terriblement honteuse... merci de l'avoir noté ^^il s'agit bien du vrai, du grand ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! :)**

 **Et voilà la suite... et dernier chapitre ! Un épilogue va suivre, donc ne partez pas tout de suite. j'espère que ces quelques lignes ne vous plomberont pas trop... elles ont été difficiles à écrire, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas trop forcer le pathétique. Voilà.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **33.**

 **De profundis**

 _Je ne lis pas assez. Beaucoup de travail, mais je n'arrive plus à écrire._

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier et regarda le ciel, le crépuscule hivernal et l'horizon, loin devant. Comme à chaque fois, elle se demandait alors si en projetant son regard là-bas, suffisamment loin, suffisamment longtemps, elle croiserait le sien.

Ses yeux étaient si loin désormais, leur lumière perdue dans des ténèbres que personne ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

C'est long trois ans, si long… Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer pourtant, vivant au jour le jour, passant tout et oubliant surtout, parce qu'on oublie beaucoup.

Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'en oubliant qu'elle avait pu vivre encore, passer, recommencer à respirer.

Cette affaire, Elsie et son visage de porcelaine, les yeux tristes de William et les miasmes de Gravesend, tout cela lui semblait désormais assez loin pour qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vécu. Pour se dire qu'en l'écrivant, et au lieu de se souvenir, elle ne faisait qu'inventer, et que rien de ce qu'elle avait rédigé, pendant des heures, lors de ses nuits trop courtes, à la lumière de la lampe de son bureau, n'était vrai.

 _On ne se souvient que de ce qu'on n'a jamais vécu._

C'est ce que leur avait dit un jour le vieil Henry Kind. Ce qu'elle s'était répété jour après jour pour se persuader que rien dans ses cauchemars n'était réel, et qu'il était simplement rentré chez lui, en Angleterre, pour ne jamais revenir.

Ce récit de ce qu'elle avait voulu oublié, elle l'avait divisé en trente-deux chapitres. Ni plus ni moins, et déjà bien assez. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Le plus vrai sans doute, le plus douloureux aussi.

Alors, encore une fois, Mai ferma les yeux, ouvrit son écran et posa ses doigts sur le clavier, en se jurant qu'après ça, juste après ça, elle n'aurait plus jamais à se souvenir.

C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire adieu.

* * *

 _Quelques jours me suffirent à me remettre, et je sortis de l'hôpital un 29 décembre. Il faisait inhabituellement doux, et un soleil de printemps illuminait tout Londres._

 _Sans Osamu, mon appartement me semblait glacé, mais je n'osai plus aller chez « lui ». Revoir tout ce qui me "le" rappelait et faisait signe vers son absence._

 _Depuis ce jour, je ne dormis que lorsque l'épuisement ne me permettait plus de garder les yeux ouverts, quelques heures seulement, avant de me réveiller en larmes et la gorge serrée._

 _Onze jours après son agression, Yasuhara Osamu se remit à sourire. C'était alors moi qui le veillait, et je fondis en larmes en voyant ses paupières ouvertes sur un regard un peu vitreux, mais toujours aussi brillant. Il avait maigri plus que de raison, était devenu si pâle qu'on l'aurait volontiers confondu avec un cadavre, et pouvait à peine se tenir debout._

 _La balle avait touché une artère, commettant des ravages dont il garderait longtemps les séquelles. C'est ce que nous avait dit le docteur Harrys, avant d'ajouter qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance, et qu'avec de la patience, il pourrait de nouveau vivre normalement._

 _Nous nous relayions tous les jours à son chevet. Bô-san était sorti de l'hôpital un jour avant moi, et Lin un jour après. Il avait encore des bleus sur le visage et ne pouvait se déplacer sans l'aide de béquilles. Sans ça, le reste de l'équipe s'en était sorti indemne. À l'exception de celui qui nous avait tous réuni._

 _On ne m'autorisa à le voir qu'une semaine après le réveil d'Osamu. Je voulus y aller seule._

 _Il y avait des fleurs à son chevet, certainement déposées par Emily, et le ciel filtrait à travers les rideaux une lumière laiteuse et douce._

 _Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la chambre, et il dut s'écouler une éternité avant que je décide de m'en approcher. La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur de ce que j'y trouverai._

 _Son visage._

 _Son visage inerte, mort ou endormi, c'était pareil. Son visage couvert d'un masque à oxygène et qui ne laissait visibles que le haut de ses joues, ses paupières closes et son front. Il semblait déjà si loin._

 _Sa tête, là où il avait reçu la balle, était enserrée d'un épais bandage qui ne laissait entrevoir rien d'autre que sa peau nue. On l'avait rasé pour faciliter l'opération. C'est ce que Lin m'avait dit._

 _Il m'avait dit que le voir me ferai un choc, qu'il valait mieux attendre, et que si je décidais de le faire maintenant, je n'en reviendrais jamais._

 _Il avait raison, car même aujourd'hui, la vision de son visage trop pâle, de son crâne nu et de son corps laissé aux machines qui le maintenaient en vie, me hante toujours._

 _En lui traversant la tête, la balle tirée par Andrey Jacobin avait commis d'irréparables dégâts. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie, mais comme les miracles sont parfois fourbes, celui-ci l'avait laissé dans un coma dont il ne sortirait probablement jamais. Même Harrys n'y croyait plus, et moi, je n'osai même pas y penser._

 _Mort ou dans le coma, je l'avais perdu. Je ne reverrai plus la lumière dans ses yeux, je ne chercherai plus ce sourire qui me faisait chavirer, je ne sentirai plus l'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de ses mains, la texture de ses lèvres. Jamais._

 _C'est la pensée qui me traversa, et je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue sans me mettre à pleurer._

 _Tous les jours, je demeurai à son chevet, en n'attendant rien d'autre que le temps passe assez pour me permettre d'oublier. Naru n'était qu'un pantin inerte dans un lit tout blanc, et que rien ne réveillerait jamais. Son corps était là, il respirait, il vieillissait, mais tout le reste était mort, perdu dans un néant que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre._

 _La confrontation avec Emily fut terrible. En quelques jours, la médium semblait avoir pris dix ans, et chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi, j'y voyais le remord, la colère, une douleur si forte que j'en finis par me haïr. Elle me jura que je n'y étais pour rien, qu'il avait fait son choix, je sus qu'elle n'en pensais rien, et me mis à la détester elle aussi. Scott restait constamment à ses côtés, pâle et silencieux, et dans la chambre de Naru, je les entendais tous les deux sangloter._

 _Martin et Luella Davis revinrent dès les premiers jours de janvier. C'était de braves personnes au sourire franc et au regard généreux. Ils insistèrent pour faire ma connaissance, je ne tenais pas à faire la leur, et notre rencontre n'aboutit à rien d'autre qu'à quelques échanges gênés et trop coupables pour sembler sincères._

 _Un jour, je vis que Lin était arrivé avant moi au chevet de Naru. Il ne s'y était encore jamais attardé, et c'était la première fois que je l'y voyais seul._

– _Approche », me dit-il doucement en désignant une chaise à côté de lui._

 _Lui aussi semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans._

 _Le souffle las et le regard baissé, je m'assis et soupirai, les yeux projetés vers le ciel._

– _Il était comme un fils pour moi… » l'entendis-je alors murmurer._

 _Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains._

– _Je l'avais prévenu d'arrêter pendant qu'il en était encore temps, d'arrêter de fureter là où il ne devrait pas… je lui avais dit qu'il n'était pas un héros, qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde…Je n'ai pas pu le protéger…_

 _Puis il ne dit plus rien, et pour la première, je le vis pleurer. Alors, je le serrai dans mes bras et me mit à sangloter aussi. Toutes les larmes que j'avais refoulées, la tristesse et la douleur accumulées, je sortis tout, et sus que je le ferai pour la dernière fois._

* * *

 _L'enterrement d'Elsie avait eu lieu le dernier jour de décembre. Le froid était subitement revenu, et le cimetière était tout blanc. C'était le même que celui où nous avions enterré Jeff, une éternité plus tôt._

 _Son père pleurait, et Jane avait le regard vide de ceux qui ont renoncé à tout, et surtout à eux-même. Ombres parmi d'autres sous la grisaille éternelle du ciel londonien._

* * *

 _Les semaines suivantes furent abominables, et l'envie d'en finir fut plus forte que jamais. En finir ou continuer, et vivre désespérément. Tout surpasser, et surtout ça, ou m'oublier aussi. Je choisis la première option._

 _Comme je ne mangeai presque plus rien depuis près de deux mois, je décidai de reprendre en main mon alimentation et de faire du sport._

 _Je n'avais pas validé mon premier semestre, mais j'avais encore l'occasion d'aller aux rattrapages et de valider le second. Je fis tout. Travaillai à corps perdu jusqu'à ne plus penser à rien, et me tuai à la tâche jusqu'à retrouver la sensation d'avoir le droit de vivre._

 _Après quatre mois, Osamu se remit totalement de ses blessures, mais profondément affectée par la mort d'Elsie, Wendy l'avait quitté. Nous étions tous les deux seuls au monde, et bientôt, nous n'aspirions plus qu'à une chose : retourner dans notre pays natal. Là où rien de ce que nous avions vécu ici n'avait existé._

 _John, Bô-san et Ayako étaient rentrés après la sortie d'Osa-kun de l'hôpital. Masako avait quant à elle décidé de rester, et de veiller sur Naru jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, puisque elle, elle y croyait encore._

* * *

 _La veille de notre départ, je me rendis à Highgate, histoire de tout enterrer définitivement. Le manoir de Gravesend avait entièrement brulé. La cave et les tombes des Usher enfouies sous des mètres de pierre, il ne restait que la tombe anonyme de Léonore pour être témoin de leur histoire._

 _C'était un soir de printemps. Le jour était un peu plus long, et l'air embaumé de parfums de fleurs, de terre fraîche et de bourgeons. Le soleil se couchait derrière les murs de Highgate, et j'avançai lentement parmi les tombes et leur éternel silence. En quatre mois d'enfer, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien._

 _Elle était là, exactement comme nous l'avions trouvée au tout début, réfugiée dans sa solitude et l'épais mystère qui l'avait toujours entourée, sa croix renversée, et verdie par la mousse. En m'approchant, je vis alors reposer sur la pierre un bouquet de myosotis fraîchement cueillis, et gravé dans la roche le nom qui était le sien :_

LÉONORE USHER

… - 1830

 _William._

 _En adressant un dernier regard au soleil couchant, je séchai une larme et levai les yeux vers l'obscurité du ciel._

– _Adieu William », murmurai-je doucement, « et merci pour tout. »_

* * *

Elle avait les joues plus pâles que d'ordinaire, les cheveux de nouveau courts et de larges cernes sous les yeux. Il y avait cependant dans son regard cette lente résolution de l'impuissance et de la résiliation. Un abandon malgré elle, et dont la seule finalité était de survivre.

Lentement, elle s'approcha du lit blanc, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur le corps qui y reposait.

Le masque était toujours là, mais le bandage avait disparu. Ses cheveux avait repoussé. De beaux cheveux noirs et lisses aux reflets de nuit, et juste au-dessus de la tempe, l'horreur. La chose qui avait volé la vie dans ses gestes et la lumière dans ses yeux.

Les lèvres serrées et les mains tremblantes, la fille se pencha doucement. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, plus pour elle que pour lui, mais au fond de son cœur, elle espérait encore qu'il les entende. Elle lui dit qu'elle partait très loin, mais qu'elle serait toujours avec lui. Elle lui dit que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne, elle se souviendrait toujours, ne l'oublierait jamais, et vivrait de toute ses forces pour qu'il continue au moins d'exister avec elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Que c'était dur, qu'elle survivrait, qu'elle était forte, et tout en disant cela, elle pleurait, pleurait, pleurait. Enfin, et d'une voix très faible, elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Alors, elle retira quelques secondes le masque qui lui permettait de respirer, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient un peu sèches, mais encore tiède. Et elle sanglota encore un peu.

Avant de sourire.

* * *

 _Le lendemain, nous décollions pour Tokyo. Lin et Masako nous accompagnèrent à l'aéroport et nous firent de longs et chaleureux aux revoirs avant de nous laisser partir._

 _Juste avant de franchir le portique, j'entendis cependant une voix qui m'était familière, et regardai derrière moi. Emily agita la main, et franchit la distance qui nous séparait, Scott sur les talons, avant de me mettre dans les mains un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft._

– _Tu l'ouvriras dans l'avions », me dit-elle en me serrant la main. « Prends soin de toi Mai. »_

– _Merci…_

 _Plus démonstratif que la vieille femme, Scott me serra longuement dans ses bras en m'assurant que leur porte me serait toujours ouverte. Il pleurait encore lorsque nous les perdîmes de vue._

 _Comme Emily me l'avait conseillé, je déballai le paquet dans l'avions, et y trouvai la montre offerte à Léonore par William. Comment elle l'avait eue, je l'ignorais. Le paquet contenait également une liasse de photos développées à l'ancienne, celles de Noël. Elles nous montraient réunis, heureux, l'équipe au complet, tout sourire, avec ce quelque chose d'insouciant dans le regard qui avait sans doute disparu pour toujours, et surtout… surtout… Naru. Naru dans sa chemise blanche trop serrée au cou et aux poignets, Naru qui souriait un peu, qui semblait heureux. Sur presque toutes les photos, nous nous regardions._

 _En sentant les larmes revenir, je les serrai contre moi, et portai une dernière fois les yeux sur la ville qui nous avait accueillis, ces quelques mois qui resteraient les plus longs et les plus intenses de ma vie – La Ville des Maudits._


	34. Épilogue - Pour ne pas t'oublier

**Épilogue.**

 **Pour ne pas t'oublier…**

Ses matinées seule, les réveils un peu douloureux parfois, mais tranquilles surtout, le quotidien bien réglé, celui des études, de l'effort constant et de l'absence. C'est tout.

* * *

 _C'est un trou béant. Quelque chose de vide et palpable à la fois. Quelque chose qui pulse et qui fait mal. Cette absence constante, le sentiment incessant de manquer de quelque chose, et à force, de ne plus savoir quoi._

 _Même dans cet univers que je me suis refait, tout fait signe. Tout me parle et tout me dit : il n'est plus là. Celui qui t'a un jour serrée dans ses bras._

 _Alors chaque fois que je regarde le ciel, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux et chaque fois que je respire, j'y pense, je lui parle, j'espère._

* * *

Pendant longtemps, Mai crut encore en son réveil, malgré elle et malgré tout. Puis elle se mit à espérer sa délivrance. Qu'il quitte ce monde en paix et rejoigne les étoiles. Comme Eugène. Qu'il n'attende personne et surtout pas elle, parce que c'était cruel, mais lui vivant, elle ne pourrait jamais vivre complètement.

Chaque fois qu'elle voulait aimer, il lui rappelait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, chaque fois qu'elle voulait sourire lui revenait le souvenir de son visage inerte, de ce masque de cire qu'il n'avait plus quitté en trois ans et ne quitterait sans doute jamais. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour l'empêcher de vivre pour elle-même. Et c'était lui.

* * *

 _C'est une souffrance silencieuse, et qui hurle à chaque instant sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. C'est cette impression d'être seule à porter ce que le monde entier ignore et devrait pourtant savoir. Le poids d'une vie. Nichée dans ma tête et sur mes épaules. L'impossibilité de laisser partir._

* * *

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour au Japon, et depuis, Mai avait vécu plus intensément que jamais, en se rappelant que chaque instant accumulé était autant d'échappatoire au néant.

Elle avait étudié mieux que personne, passé ses nuits à travailler, lire et relire, écrire surtout, remplir sa mémoire de choses inutiles pour en cacher l'essentiel. Chaque fois plus profond.

Les journées sur les bancs de l'université, son vélo garé sous la pluie, l'écho de ses rires le midi, les étoiles dans le ciel d'été, la fumée d'une cigarette qui s'étirait jusqu'aux nuages et l'odeur de la ville. Tout ça pour elle. Son existence et rien que la sienne.

Les pleurs aussi. Le soir contre son oreiller, devant son bol de nouilles ou dans les vapeurs de son bain.

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas oublier. Et ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Alors elle décida de créer.

Un soir de pluie, Mai rentra trempée, de la boue jusqu'au genoux, encore des larmes sur les joues. Elle laissa tomber son sac et son manteau à ses pieds, retira ses chaussures, s'assit à son bureau, et écrivit jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Elle écrivit ce qui n'existait pas. Ce que son esprit désirait, ce qui la porterait jusqu'aux étoiles et lui ferait dire un jour « C'est vrai. C'est tout. »

L'univers qu'elle créa n'était celui d'aucun autre et ne vivait nulle par ailleurs que dans ses lignes. Ses personnages, ils vivraient sous le regard des autres, parce que la lecture est un acte de partage qui donne matière et fait exister.

Son histoire, c'était celle de n'importe qui, n'importe quand et n'importe où. C'était une grande et belle histoire qu'elle pourrait lire à n'importe quel âge.

Et Mai se sentit alors appartenir à elle-même. De nouveau.

Parce qu'écrire, c'est aussi se confier, regarder au plus profond de son cœur et de son esprit pour en chercher l'essentiel, la vérité, et lui donner forme. C'est se coucher tout entier sur le papier, se souvenir et recréer. S'approprier le monde de nouveau, et s'inscrire dedans en tant qu'être.

Voilà ce qu'elle y avait trouvé.

* * *

 _Et maintenant je peux te le dire, en face et pour toujours…_

* * *

Après trois ans, Mai recommença à rire et à sourire. Elle aimait les glaces et le chocolat. Elle aimait regarder le ciel et les passants dans les rues pailletées par la lumière du soir.

Depuis peu, elle ne regardait plus le sol lorsqu'elle marchait, et parfois, quand l'odeur du vent lui plaisait et quand la chaleur de l'été revenait, elle avait des envies de danser.

* * *

 _C'était un soir de printemps. J'avais compté, ça faisait pile trois ans que j'étais revenue._

 _J'avais pris un café avec toute la bande réunie, Ayako et Bô-san s'étaient mariés, Osa-kun se désolait de son célibat, et John était heureux, comme d'habitude._

 _J'y avais repensé un peu, j'avais appris à vivre avec. Au beau milieu de la nuit, mon téléphone s'était mit à sonner, et afficha un numéro que je n'espérais plus revoir._

 _Entre mes doigts tremblants résonna alors la voix de Lin sur ces quatre mots, ni plus ni moins._

 _« Naru s'est réveillé. »_

* * *

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'exprimerai à la fin pour marquer les dernières lignes de cette fiction.**

 **Enfin terminée... ce qui ne devait être qu'un petit texte écrit à l'arrache et pour me distraire est devenu une histoire assez massive, et je ne pensais pas, quand je l'ai commencée en février 2017, qu'elle prendrait une telle ampleur XD**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à la rédiger. L'idée était pour moi d'écrire des histoires d'amour clichées et de fantômes, sans m'infliger trop de contraintes, et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que j'ai eue à l'écrire :)**

 **Merci BEAUCOUP pour vos commentaires et pour votre soutien ! C'était un plaisir de vous lire et de partager presque en direct vos impressions ! Merci en particulier à FrenchCirce, à Mikasa, à Jay's Tale, à Master Kiwi pour m'avoir commentée aussi régulièrement ! :D**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, il y aura une suite ^^ celle-ci se déploiera en deux fictions, une assez courte, l'autre un peu plus longue. Il faudra néanmoins attendre un peu... j'ai une agrégation à passer avant, et je pense que je vais faire une petite pause avec Ghost Hunt ^^ mais ça viendra ! promis ! ^^**

 **Encore un grand merci ! et à très bientôt, sur d'autres fandom et sur d'autres textes ! :D**


End file.
